The Adventure is Continuing On 2014 EDITION
by matthewseed740
Summary: Following on from the death's of both her dad Steve and her boyfriend Razz Lily now finds herself trapped in a never ending maze that seems to stretch on both far and wide with nothing but a red hot dry desert in it. Lily begins to find herself caught up in ever so much exciting adventures in this never ending maze that's known as Mzzuan. She meets both a lot of enemies and friends
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventure is Continuing On**

 **Series Two Episode One**

 **(Twenty Fourteen Edition)**

 **Chapter one**

 **Lily Kettle is still in the gigantic big maze of Mzzuan with the pirate Captain Hook. Lily is still feeling devastated after both the deaths of her dad Steve and her boyfriend Razz. Hook and Lily are wandering down a dessert mountain together. The pirate Captain is beginning to tell the young lady about all his adventures that he had on the seven seas, before settling down with his mates to live in the mysterious town called Storybrooke in Maine in America. The Captain has armed Lily with a sword. The pirate has his own sword attached onto his belt. Lily is sick of hearing all about the pirate captain's adventurous tales, so at the bottom of the dessert mountain Lily breaks into a run away from Hook. Captain Hook chases after Lily Kettle as fast as he possibly can.**

 **"** **You won't be able to survive on your own in Mzzuan without me, me dear!" He calls out loudly to her.**

 **Lily turns round to face Hook suddenly, and she begins to round sharply on him. Kettle aims the sharp blade of her sword directly at Hook.**

 **"** **What do you want from me?" She snaps out sharply at him.**

 **Hook rounds on Lily.**

 **"** **I already told you I want you to marry me!" He informs her.**

 **Lily shakes her head in disgust at the pirate captain of whom she can almost certainly tell is lying to her.**

 **"** **This isn't a good time for me! People I love have died taken away from me, and that angers me, so if you don't mind Captain Hook I'd appreciate it if you backed off away from me if you knew what was good for you!" Lily warns Killian Jones in a rough sharp tone.**

 **Hook smiles in pretence sadness at the young lady who is stood before him rounding on him.**

 **"** **Look me lady I know that your upset about ya father, and I'm almost sure that he was a very good man, but Lily you're in a strange land now that you can never ever escape from! The only way you will be able to escape from this dark wretched place is if you were to put your trust in a perfect strange such as me old good self-right here!" Hook informs Lily in response to her warning.**

 **Kettle closes her eyes. Lily wishes that she wasn't here stood in the middle of the dessert. Lily wishes most certainly that she wasn't stuck here for the duration of the rest of her life in this magical maze Mzzuan. Most importantly Lily wishes that she wasn't in the company of this pirate Captain.**

 **"** **Why did you bring me here?" Lily sighs out in a demanding tone at Hook.**

 **The pirate Captain smiles back at the young lady in response to her question.**

 **"** **Because I've been alone for a long time now, and I just want to move another lady into me heart so that I shall forget all about me one true love Emma Swan!" He informs her in response to her question.**

 **Hook rounds on Lily.**

 **"** **I know here you'll have no other choice but to become me one true love!" He snaps out at her.**

 **Lily continues to directly aim the sharp blade of her sword directly at Hook's chest. Killian clears his throat.**

 **"** **Put away your sword! Do not fear me! All I wish to do is marry you!" He tells Lily.**

 **Kettle then sinks her sword back onto her belt in frustration. Hook had withdrawn his own sword from his own belt, and he had it directed at Lily's chest, but now that she's removed the sharp blade of her sword from his own chest, and put away her sword he now also places his sword back onto his belt. Hook takes Lily gently by her hand.**

 **"** **You're making the right decision by trusting me love, now let's find a cave to settle down for the night in," he says to her.**

 **Lily feels somehow that she's not making the right decision by trusting the pirate Captain, but what else can she do right now. Lily begins to take a walk through the dry dessert with Captain Hook.**

 **"** **If you are who you say you are then why aren't you in Neverland?" She questions him.**

 **Hook takes a look back at Lily in response to her question.**

 **"** **Neverland's a place I vow never to return to me dear!" He informs her in response to her question.**

 **By his information Lily suspects that this man isn't who he says he is. Lily suspects that this pirate Captain isn't Hook. Lily believes that if this man was really Captain Hook then he would be in Neverland battling his foe Peter Pan.**

 **Chapter two**

 **Captain Hook (Killian Jones) and Lily Kettle stop on their travels to rest for the night in a cave in the Dessert Mountains. Inside the cave Hook takes a seat down on a big log before withdrawing a bottle of rum from his jacket pocket, and beginning to drink it.**

 **"** **I assure you me lady I am really the man who you don't think I am! I promise you me lady I am really Captain Hook!" Killian informs Lily in a promising tone.**

 **Lily takes a look back at the strange pirate Captain in response to his information. Lily is left surprised to discover that this man can read through all her thoughts. Captain Hook withdraws his sword from his belt, and he begins to use his hook to sharpen it with. Hook takes a look over at Lily; she's now hidden herself away in a dark corner so that she can be alone to think about her father there. Hook knows now that this is a good opportunity for him to reflect over his own life. Hook has only just escaped from the enchanted forest. He received a message there telling him of a new curse, and the message informed him that the lady who Hook really loves deep down much more than anyone else in the universe Emma Swan is the only person who can break the curse. Hook received his message from someone named August. Hook knows for sure that he received his message from a man known as August, because that was the name on his letter, but Hook has absolutely no idea who August is, because he's never met anyone with that name before. Captain Hook knows that it's his duty (it's up to him) to go to New York and to find and save Emma Swan there, but Hook doesn't know whether he actually wants to see her again, because even though Hook knows that he loves her, and more importantly Emma loves him their love for one another can never actually come to anything, because as well as being in love with him himself Emma is in love with another man other than Hook, and this other man is the father to her child.**

 **Captain Hook can now hear Lily Kettle sleeping soundly within her own part of the cave. In his own part of the cave Hook takes another great big sip out of his bottle of rum. Hook's troubled to wonder who this August bloke is who sent him the message. Emma once mentioned the name August to Hook in a conversation, he remembers that now. Back when they were in Neverland together Emma once told Hook that it was August who helped her to break the evil queen's dark curse. Hook is feeling rather tired, but he can't sleep. Every night when the Captain tries his best to drift himself off to sleep he encounters nightmares of him from another part in his life fighting the dark one Rumplestiltskin. The pirate watches as the last of the fire that he lit goes out in the cave. Darkness now surrounds the pirate Captain in the uncomfortable cave. Hook continues to drink his bottle of rum all throughout the night.**

 **Chapter three**

 **Lily Kettle struggles to open her two eyes the next day, and when she does open them she is left shocked to discover that she's still lying flat on her back on the hard ground surface of the cave. Captain Hook makes his way into the cave; he's just been out on his travels fetching food for both himself and for Lily. Killian Jones is now carrying two balls of what appears to begooey slime in his two hands. Hook smiles across the cave over at Kettle.**

 **"** **I trust that you slept alright me dear," he says to her.**

 **Lily shakes her head in response to what Hook has just said to her, because every single night that Lily goes to sleep now she has a different nightmare of her parents that she's lost. Hook passes a ball of slime across the cave to Lily. Lily catches the ball in her two hands, and she takes a look down at the gooey ball with a look of disgust on her face.**

 **"** **What's this?" Lily demands an answer sharply from Killian.**

 **There's a moment of silence while Hook just simply smiles from the ball of slime in Lily's hands to her face.**

 **"** **Ah me darling never ate an Anu before?" Hook questions Lily in response to seeing the look of disgust on her face, and also in response to the question that she's just asked him.**

 **Lily pulls a face at Hook in response to her question.**

 **"** **Certainly not!" She snaps back at him in response to his question.**

 **Hook nods his head at Lily.**

 **"** **Well ate it up, I assure you me lady it is rather tasty, and besides you'll need it to keep your strength up." He tells her as he persuades her to take a good hard bit out of the hard crumble ball of slime.**

 **Lily spits the bit of slime that she's just eating roughly out of her mouth. Lily gets to her feet, and she rounds in anger on the pirate.**

 **"** **Are you trying to poison me that was the most disgustingness thing I have ever eating before in all my life?" Lily snarls out at Hook in a tone of anger at him.**

 **Killian rounds on Lily.**

 **"** **That thing wasn't an Anu! The word Anu doesn't even exist I'm afraid to say, because you see I rather like that word! I just found that ball of slime lying in the middle of the forest, and I picked it up from the middle of the ground thinking of you, because you see I know you need to eat something to keep your strength up!" He tells her in a truthful tone.**

 **Before Lily can withdraw her sword from her belt to attack Hook for what he has just given her to eat her eyesight suddenly all goes funny. Everything around Lily now seems to be rather blurry. Lily suddenly faints hitting her head hard against a great big rock in the cave as she falls down unconsise in the cave. Hook takes a look down in terror at Lily. The pirate Captain is all of a sudden feeling rather bad about himself now, because it wasn't his intention to poison the young Kettle girl.**

 **"** **Oh bloody hell!" Hook moans out feeling rather annoyed with both the situation and more importantly with himself.**

 **Hook knows that since no one else seems to be around at this moment in time, and because it's a hundred mile travel across the dessert to the great Kingdom of Mzz Hook knows that it's his job to save Lily's life in this cave.**

 **Chapter four**

 **Captain Hook lays Lily Kettle gently down upon a soft surface in the cave. Hook places his hand gently on Lily's forehead to check her temperature. The pirate can tell that Lily's temperature is burning red hot.**

 **"** **Do not die on me girl!" The Captain moans out at Lily.**

 **Killian knows that it's his fault that Lily got injured. Hook is aware that it'll certainly be him to blame if Lily dies today within this cave. Hook presses his hands down hand on Lily's heart to try and get it beating again.**

 **"** **COME ON! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" He rages out at her.**

 **Hook closes his eyes, and he begins to wish more than anything else in the world that he can just have the power to save Lily's life right now. Tears of sadness actually start to drip down the hard pirate's face from his surprisingly tearful eyes. It saddens Hook that he can't do anything to save Kettle's life. Lily is close to death now! It seems that Lily will soon be reunited with her father, and then suddenly Hook has a great idea. Hook knows now how he can save Lily's life. Hook plunges his hook hard into Lily's chest. Killian then uses the sharp blade of his hook to tare his way into Lily's insides. Hook can now see into Lily's insides her heart, her stomach and all her dying functions and systems. Hook takes a direct look at Lily's heart. The heart is red and it slowly pumping. The heart is pure red; there is absolutely no darkness at all within it. Hook withdraws his hook from the remains of Lily's chest, before withdrawing Lily's heart from her chest. Hook uses his sword to slice his way into his own heart, Hook grabs his heart, and he places it inside Lily's body. Killian's heart is nearly all filled with darkness! Hook then collapses unconsise onto the ground of the cave. Lily's eyes flash widely open, but although its Lily's body it's Hook inside Lily's body. Hook failed to save Lily's life! Lily is now dead, and Captain Hook is now in her body. Hook through Lily's eyes takes a look down at his own dead body, and at Lily's heart which is now laying on the floor of the cave. Hook using Lily's hands bends down, he picks Lily's heart up, and he places it inside his own unconsise body.**

 **"** **Bloody hell what have I gotten meself into now?" Hook snaps out at himself in a tone of sharp anger as he uses Lily's foot to lash out at a nearby rock in annoyance.**

 **Hook knows that he's just killed an innocent young lady, and that he's just stolen her body. This situation reminds Captain Hook somehow of the time Peter Pan one of his greatest enemies swapped himself bodies with Henry Mills without Henry's consent. Hook knows that he's just got to get used to living in Lily's body now, because Lily's dead, but Hook quite likes this body, because he feels far more younger in it than how he felt when he was living within his own body. Hook knows now that he's got to travel a hundred miles across the dry dessert all on his own to the great Kingdom of Mzz. Hook leaves his own unconsise body laying flat on its back in the dark cave with Lily's dead heart inside existing the cave using Lily's body.**

 **Chapter five**

 **Lily Kettle flashes open her eyes! She's alive! Something within Lily managed to bring her back to life from the dead, but that could only have been magic! Lily takes a look down at her hands expecting to see her own soft clean hands, but instead she is left shocked to find herself looking at two dirty hairy manly hands that aren't her own. There's a puddle of water in the dark cave, and Lily takes a look down at it expecting to see her own face staring back at her, but instead she is left horrified to find Captain Hook's hands staring back at her! Lily is feeling rather frightened now. She doesn't have a clue about what's going on.**

 **Captain Hook using Lily Kettle's body is starting to make his way across the dry dessert. He's now travelled several miles away from the cave, and the pirate Captain is really unaware that Lily Kettle has just returned from the dead inside his own body! Killian Jones is still making his way to the Kingdom of Mzz which is located a hundred miles or so across the dessert. Hook can feel that his head or rather Lily's head hurts a little bit, but he suspects that's just from where Lily fell unconsise down back in the cave. Hook knows that now being inside a young lady's body can have both its advantages as well as its disadvantages. Hook makes his way into another cave located within a dessert mountain. The day is turning into night now, and the pirate Captain knows that he's got to find shelter for the night. Captain Hook knows that he was stupid for bringing both himself and Lily to Mzzuan, because Hook knows the old myth to be true that once you step foot in Mzzuan the maze you can never ever leave its boundaries. Hook steps foot into the cave feeling incredibly lonely, but however inside the cave he finds a young lady only a few years older than Lily sat by a fire in the cave. The lady takes a look up at Hook before her face cracks into a big wide smile.**

 **"** **LILY!" The young lady cries out in a tone of happiness at Captain Hook.**

 **Hook knows that he's just got to try and pretend to be Lily Kettle now to gain this lady's trust.**

 **"** **HEY," the Captain cries back at the young lady sounding friendly.**

 **Hook shakes Lily's head at the young lady.**

 **"** **I know this is going to sound like a really stupid question but what's your name again?" He questions her sounding troubled in Lily's tone of voice.**

 **The young lady smiles back at the person who she believes to be her friend Lily Kettle in response to Captain Hook's question.**

 **"** **You know me Lily, Elektra, Elektra Perkins," the young lady tells the pirate in response to his question believing him to be her friend.**

 **Lily's face then cracks into a smile, Hook isn't happy to meet Elektra, he just finds her name rather odd, but when she sees her smiling back at her Elektra just assumes that Hook who she believes to be Lily is just happy to see her.**

 **"** **So how long you been living in this cave for Elektra?" Hook questions the young lady out of curiosity in Lily's voice.**

 **Elektra takes a look back at Hook (Lily) in response to his question.**

 **"** **Just over a month now mate," she tells him in response to his question.**

 **Hook knows that he can barely stomach one night in this cave let alone one month. Hook using Lily's body then shares a friendly hug with Elektra when she comes over to give him one in the cave.**

 **"** **I've missed both you and all of my old friends back at the Dumping Ground, but if you tell any of them that I said that then you're dead!" Elektra informs who she believes to be Lily in a warning tone.**

 **Hook nods Lily's head in understanding to Elektra's information. Elektra turns to face the little fire that she created for herself in the cave.**

 **"** **Come let us share our tales with one another about just how we both ended up in this god forsaken place," Elektra tells Hook.**

 **Hook takes a seat down by the fire in the cave, and he warms Lily's hands by the fire. Elektra takes a seat down directly facing the pirate Captain who she believes to be her friend Lily opposite in the cave. Hook nods Lily's head at Elektra.**

 **"** **Go on you do tell your tale first," he says to her in Lily's tone of voice.**

 **There's a moment of silence before Elektra coughs out loudly to clear her voice in response to what Hook has just said to her.**

 **"** **I regret having left the Dumping Ground! I wish that I had stayed in the care of Mike and May-Li," Elektra tells who she believes to be her friend.**

 **Hook doesn't know what the Dumping Ground is; because when he met Lily Kettle she had already left the children's care home Ashdene Ridge and he located her in Living village in Liverpool city. Captain Hook doesn't make a respond to Elektra's words, because he has chosen not to respond to them since he doesn't know what she is referring to the Dumping Ground. Elektra is a little taken aback to discover that Lily isn't responding to her words, but she chooses to continue with her tale.**

 **"** **The big bad world as you may have already guessed didn't treat me so well. I found myself suddenly living rough sleeping off the streets. I was on my own I didn't have many friends. The only people I met were the other people living rough on the streets, and they didn't treat me so well. The other idiots on the streets started to give me a hard time, telling me things like this is my shop doorway get lost and find somewhere else to spend the night, and they stole me money that I had made from trying to sing, and so I finally had enough I was ready to run, and so I did! I ran for miles upon miles, I had left my old life of living rough on the streets of Newcastle behind. I was on the move now, running faster than I had ever run before! I came to a little meadow on the far side of Durham, and that's where I met him. At first he appeared to be just like any other normal man, but then he told me something, he told me that he could send me some place called Mzzuan, and then there was nothing more to be said he just proceeded to send me on a little journey to the great big maze of Mzzuan. I found myself suddenly here in Mzzuan, and I found this cave, and so I've been living here for the past six weeks," Elektra tells Hook who she believes to be Lily.**

 **Hook then proceeds to tell his own tale about how he landed here in Mzzuan to Elektra through both Lily's voice and eyes. All of a sudden after Hook has finished telling his story to Elektra two guards dressed in dark brown metal armour come bursting into the cave, they are both armed with a brown metal sword each. Hook looks over at Elektra.**

 **"** **Get behind me!" He commands her in an urgent warning tone.**

 **Elektra sniggers back at Hook in response to his command.**

 **"** **Listen Lily mate we both know that I'm way tougher than you!" She snaps back at him in response to his command in a humiliating tone.**

 **The brown guards have already begun to round in anger on both Elektra and Hook. Hook then watches through Lily's brown eyes as Elektra begins to round in disgust on the two guards. Hook knows that there's no reason why he shouldn't allow the two guards to strike Elektra down, after all what is Elektra to him but a stranger. Hook then thinks about the person he's impersonating right now Lily Kettle, he brought her here; it's his fault that she's dead, and Hook knows deep down that he really owes it to Lily to save the life of her friend. Hook then rounds on Elektra, and he uses Lily's fair hand to grab her roughly by her arm. Hook using Lily's strength holds Elektra as firmly as he can to the spot, but Lily doesn't actually have much strength, Hook realised that when he disguised himself as Dan Anderson and kidnapped Lily back in Living village in Liverpool city.**

 **"** **Don't fight them! There's nothing we can do! We don't stand a chance against them!" Killian Jones tells Elektra sounding firm through Lily's soft voice.**

 **Both Hook in Lily's body and Elektra are unarmed and defenceless. The brown guards then proceed to capture Hook and Elektra rather than killing them both. The brown guards lead both Hook and Elektra roughly out of the cave. Neither Killian nor Elektra have any idea at all where the two guards are taking them too.**

 **Chapter six**

 **Lily Kettle in Captain Hook's body is now making her way through an opposite direction of the great big maze Mzzuan, then what the two metal brown guards are leading both Captain Hook in her body and her friend Elektra Perkins through. Lily has no idea at all that Elektra her old friend from Elmtree house (the original Dumping Ground) is here in Mzzuan. Lily suddenly trips over a bit of dry land in the dessert of the great big maze, and she in Captain Hook's body then tumbles over onto the hard dry surface of the dessert. All of a sudden hard heavy hands grab the Captain's body, and they pull Lily in Hook's body roughly to his feet up from the ground. Lily is left shocked to discover that there's now somebody in her presence, because before Lily couldn't see a soul in sight throughout the whole dessert surface of the maze. A small fat man wearing a red hat is now stood facing Lily in the dessert. The man smiles at Lily.**

 **"** **Captain! Long-time no see!" He informs her.**

 **Lily then realises in response to this man's information that he believes her to be Captain Hook. Lily takes a good long hard look at this man, and she discovers that he's armed with a sword. Lily however in Captain Hook's body is unarmed, because she left his sword back in the cave, because she didn't know how to use his sword, so therefore she didn't feel that she had any need of it. Lily realises that this man can only be a pirate if he knows Captain Hook, and if Lily was to tell this man that she wasn't actually Captain Hook and that she was just an orphan then he would kill her, so Lily realises that the only way she can survive this situation is if she was to pretend to this man that she is in fact Captain Hook.**

 **"** **Ello sailor aye long time," Lily says in response to the man in Captain Hook's tone of voice.**

 **Lily clears Hook's voice.**

 **"** **Such a long time in fact that I've forgotten ya name mate," she continues to tell the man.**

 **The man laughs in response to what the person who he believes to be his Captain has just said to him.**

 **"** **Why it's me Captain William Sir, William Smee," the man says to who he believes to be Hook.**

 **Lily is surprised to discover that this man really exists, but then again she should have expected to meet him, because after all she has already met his Captain Hook, and she is now in his body. Lily gives Mr Smee a smile using Captain Hook's facial expressions.**

 **"** **Good to see you again sailor," she tells him.**

 **Lily rounds on Smee using Hook's body.**

 **"** **Mr Smee we can't stay here! I fear that this place Mzzuan is as wretched as what Neverland was when we were there lets now leave here together, or at least let's try and find a way of leaving this place together," she instructs him using Killian Jones tone of voice.**

 **William nods his head in who he believes to be Killian's instruction. Like his Captain Mr Smee doesn't like it here in Mzzuan either, and like his Captain Smee wishes to escape from Mzzuan. Lily realises now that just pretending to be his pirate Captain she has managed to actually gain the trust of William Smee.**

 **Chapter seven**

 **The two brown guards in their metal armour with their brown metal swords lead both Captain Hook in Lily Kettle's body and Elektra Perkins to the great big Kingdom of Mzz in the gigantic maze of Mzzuan, and there they bring them both before there Queen Tiger Lily. It seems that the fairy-tale character Princess Tiger Lily has now actually become a Queen, and that she is in command of not just this Kingdom Mzz but of the whole of Mzzuan. Queen Tiger Lily is sat upon her high dark black throne in the great hall of her great Palace in her great Kingdom when both Hook in Lily's body and Elektra are brought before her. Hook is shocked to discover that Queen Tiger Lily actually has the exact same appearance as the young lady of who he too has the appearance of. Queen Tiger Lily has the exact same appearance as Lily Kettle. The tiger Queen takes one look down upon who she believes to be herself in her great hall with the look of horror upon her face.**

 **"** **HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE? IS SHE ME?" Tiger Lily rages out after seeing her own two brown eyes staring back at her on her own beautiful face.**

 **Hook clears Lily's voice.**

 **"** **Ah two realities are converting into one it seems!" He informs Queen Tiger.**

 **Hook remembers himself showing the Lily Kettle of who he is disguising himself as right now the footage of this Queen Tiger Lily back in the mysterious museum in Liverpool city. Queen Tiger Lily is now face to face with the person who she believes to be herself.**

 **"** **Oh actually this is wonderful, because do you know who I hate most of all in the whole wide universe?"She questions her.**

 **Hook nods Lily's head in response to Queen Tiger's question.**

 **"** **Yeah yourself darling, but I'm not you! I may look like I'm you, I may sound like I'm you, but just me darling I'm not actually you! What if I was to tell you that I am in fact a ruthless pirate Captain known only or rather as I prefer to only be known Hook, would you believe me if I was to tell you that?" He confronts her.**

 **Both Queen Tiger Lily and Elektra are left horrified by Captain Hook's words. Hook then takes a look down at Lily's two soft white clean hands that he has control of right now, and he wishes more than anything that they were actually his own two hands. Hook clears his throat.**

 **"** **I wish that I was actually you!" Hook informs Queen Tiger Lily.**

 **Hook wishes more than anything that to attached to his own physical body he had two hands rather than just one good hand and a metal hook.**

 **"** **You look like your Lily, and do you know what I think you are really Lily! Denying who you really are mate isn't going to get either of us out of this situation alive!" Elektra tells Hook who she still believes to be her friend Lily.**

 **Hook nods Lily's head in agreement to Elektra's words as he continues to have his eyes directly fixed upon Queen Tiger Lily.**

 **"** **Too true love denying who I really am isn't going to get me out of this situation alive, so trust me when I say I am actually Captain Hook!" Hook informs Elektra through Lily's tone of voice in agreement to her.**

 **Queen Tiger Lily slaps who she now knows to be Captain Hook full on in the face before turning to round in anger on Elektra. Tiger Lily rounds on Elektra, and she grabs her firmly by the throat.**

 **"** **Well hello again, long time no see didn't you actually die in the battle for Neverland?" Queen Tiger Lily snarls out in a sharp tone of anger at her old enemy Elektra.**

 **Elektra doesn't have a clue at all what Lily is saying to her. Elektra has never ever died before, she's never ever been to Neverland before, and she has certainly never known that it actually existed up until now. Elektra just wishes that her favourite children's story that she used to love when she was a little girl would stop catching up on her.**

 **"** **NEVERLAND DOESN'T EXIST! TIGER LILY DOESN'T EXIST; SHE IS A FRICTIONAL CHARACTER FROM THE CHILDREN'S FAIRY STORY PETER PAN! CAPTAIN HOOK ALSO DOESN'T EXIST; HE IS FROM THE EXACT SAME FAIRYTALE STORY AS TIGER LILY!" Elektra thunders out at the top of her voice at both of the Lily Kettle's who are sat facing her.**

 **Elektra believes that something rather peculiar is occurring here with the two Kettle's, but she doesn't believe that the children's fairy-tale story Peter Pan has a connection to what is happening around her, because she absolutely believes that it doesn't exist. Queen Tiger Lily takes a look back at Captain Hook who is in Lily Kettle's body.**

 **"** **I'm going to find out how and why you're here, and I'm going to send you back to the pits of hell in which you come from!" She informs him in a sharp promise.**

 **Queen Tiger Lily then proceeds to call her guards, and then she commands them to lead both Captain Hook who is in Lily Kettle's body and Elektra Perkins off to be locked up and imprisoned within the dungeons of her Palace. Four guards come to the aid of their Queen, and two guards round on Hook (Lily) while the other two guards round on Elektra. Queen Tiger then watches as both Hook (Lily) and Elektra are dragged roughly away from her by her guards to be imprisoned within her Palace. Both Captain Hook and his new companion Elektra are now prisoners to Queen Tiger Lily.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventure Continues**

 **Series Two Episode Two**

 **2014 Edition**

 **Introduction**

 **The orphan Lily Kettle and the pirate Captain Hook are now in the never ending maze of Mzzuan together. They are heading down a dessert mountain there. Lily is mourning the deaths of both her deceased boyfriend Razz Kevins and her deceased dad Steve Kettle. Killian Jones (Hook) shares out all the exciting and thrilling tales and stories of his many adventures he experienced while sailing the seven seas with Lily. Lily isn't enjoying hearing about all Captain Hook's many adventures, because she just wants some peace, quiet and space to mourn over the deaths of her two loved ones. Hook has given Lily a sword in case they are attacked, because he wants her to process something that she can defend herself with. Hook has his own sword on him in case he needs to use it against his companion Lily or any person who may jump out of nowhere to attack him. At the bottom of the dessert mountain that they've been heading down together Lily breaks into a run hurrying away as fast as she can from Hook. Hook chases after Lily willing for her not to escape from his presence. Hook warns Lily that she won't be able to survive on her own in Mzzuan without him. After arguing with one another there's then a brief confrontation while both Hook and Lily aim their swords at one another, but Hook persuades Lily to lower her sword from him, and then after Lily has lowered her own sword Hook places his own sword back onto his belt. Lily places her trust in the pirate, but her instinct somehow warns her not to trust the pirate Captain. Lily then questions the mysterious man who brought her to Mzzuan if he is in fact Captain Hook then why he isn't in Neverland, but Hook tells Lily in response that Neverland is a place that he actually vows never in his life to return to. Both Captain Hook and Lily then stop on their travels to rest for the night within a cave in a dessert dry mountain, and there Hook drinks from a bottle of rub while Lily spends the night resting. In the mourning Lily awakes to discover that all this hadn't actually been a strange dream that she had hoped had occurred in her head. Lily is actually in the gigantic maze of Mzzuan, and she's really in the company of the mysterious pirate. Hook gives Lily a ball of gooey slime to eat for her breakfast, and he calls the ball of slime an Anu. Lily takes a bite out of the Anu, and she believes it to be the foulest thing she has ever tasted before in all her life so far. Lily then rounds on the pirate for giving her that food that she believes he had the intention of poisoning her with, and Lily aims the sharp blade of her metal sword once more at Captain Hook. Lily's eyesight goes all funny, and she collapses unconsise onto the hard ground surface of the dry dessert cave. When she fell unconsise Lily hit her head rather hard off a great big rock that was in the cave, and now Hook is terrified that he has killed Lily, and so he tries to save her life. Hook rips Lily's heart out and he rips his own heart out. Hook places his own heart within Lily's body, and he places her heart within his own body. Hook had hoped that Lily could have his heart, and that she would continue to live with his heart instead of her own heart, but instead Hook now finds himself in Lily's body. Hook knows now that Lily is dead, and so he leaves the cave in her body.**

 **Captain Hook in Lily Kettle's body then meets an old friend of Lily's in the maze Mzzuan (Elektra Perkins), and both Hook (Lily) and Elektra then get captured by brown guards, and the brown guards take both Hook (Lily) and Elektra prisoner to their Queen Tiger Lily in her Palace in her great Kingdom of Mzz. Queen Tiger Lily is actually Lily Kettle from another reality, and in Queen Tiger Lily's reality Elektra became a dark Queen, and she was murdered in cold blood by a man she used to love in the great battle of Neverland. Queen Tiger Lily imprisons both Elektra and Hook (Lily) in her brown Palace.**

 **Lily Kettle is now in Captain Hook's body, and she meets a man who Captain Hook used to sail the seven seas with Mr William Smee while being in his body. Lily (Hook) and Smee then plan together to try and find a way of escaping from Mzzuan the maze together.**

 **Chapter one**

 **A couch is driving away from the city of Liverpool in the country England. In the couch as well as there being many other passengers there are Tracy Beaker, Tom Clarkson and Kyle Kevins. Tracy, Kyle and Tom have searched together the whole of Liverpool city for one young lady who they have all come to love, but not one of them was able to find Lily Kettle within the city. Neither Tracy nor either one of her two new friends have any idea at all that Lily is now with a fat small pirate in a place that once you step foot in it you can never ever leave. Tracy is sat beside Tom in the couch. She gives him a sad little smile.**

 **"** **I'm so sorry about you friend Flick!" Tracy apologises to Tom.**

 **Tracy is referring to Tom's friend Flick Mellor who was murdered just a couple of days ago in her boyfriend's family home by none other than an evil wicked witch known as Morgan Pendragon. Tears of sadness drip down Tom's face in response to his new friend's apology.**

 **"** **Yeah well once I've helped you find Lily I'll be heading back to Living village to live out the rest of my days with the Kelly's," Clarkson tells Beaker.**

 **Tom is intending on marrying the mother of the Kelly family Rose in Living village in Liverpool city. Tracy is in love with Tom's son Josh**

 **Stevenson. Behind both Tracy and Tom in the couch is sat Kyle Kevins. Kyle has buried his face within his two hands. Kyle is off course feeling devastated that he has lost all of his loving children Daniel, Razz and Hannah. Kyle's son Daniel turned evil, and he fought against this person who Lily looked up to and loved called Kerry Ravens, and in Kerry's café' that she owned by the sunny seaside in Living village both Kerry and Daniel killed one another. Kyle's son Razz who was Lily's boyfriend was murdered in cold blood by an evil wicked witch known as Cora, and Kyle's daughter Hannah was killed in cold blood by another wicked witch known as Morgana Pendragon. Kyle also lost his wife a couple of years ago. Cora was killed by Lily after she killed her boyfriend Razz, so now Cora is safely dead, but Morgana Pendragon is still out there somewhere lurking within the darkness of the world. The couch is slowly taking Tracy, Tom and Kyle to the city of Newcastle, because Tracy is hoping to stop and pay a visit to her old friend Mike Milligan in Newcastle in the high hope that she can recruit him to help her find her friend Lily.**

 **Chapter two**

 **Back to Living village at long last, Josh Stevenson is stood before Lily Kettle's old home in Elmtree lane. Josh can hear a young boy crying loudly from inside the Kettle's family home, and Josh knows that young boy to be Jonah Kettle. Josh can only begin to imagine just how scared, lonely and confused the young Jonah boy must be feeling right now. Jonah must be lost wondering why his dad isn't coming home, and where his big sister could possibly be. All of a sudden Shannay Ravens hurries up to Josh on the street. Shannay is carrying a gun that must only be loaded in her hand. Shannay aims the trigger of the gun at Josh just as soon as she finds him standing before her on the street. Josh rounds bravely in anger on Shannay.**

 **"** **I heard what happened! The weddings called off I get that now what with you converted into a new dark woman and Steve dead! Why you here?" He demands an answer sharply from her.**

 **There's a moment of silence. Shannay appears rather shocked to hear of Steve's death, because she had hoped that it would have been her hand that he would have died by. Shannay rounds in anger on Josh.**

 **"** **WHERE'S LILY?" She screams out at him.**

 **Josh rounds in anger on Shannay in response to her scream.**

 **"** **Missing!" He snaps out at her in response to her scream.**

 **Shannay slaps Josh full on in the face in anger.**

 **"** **Well I will find her!" She promises him in a snarl.**

 **Shannay then smiles coldly to herself.**

 **"** **And I shall kill her!" She promises herself.**

 **Josh grabs Shannay firmly by her throat.**

 **"** **None of us are going to let you harm Lily!" He snaps out at her.**

 **Shannay then proceeds to shoot Josh with her gun. Josh roars out in pain when Shannay shoots him. Shannay then vanishes away from the dying young man. Yeah Josh is now dying.**

 **Chapter three**

 **Josh Stevenson collapses onto his knees onto the hard concrete surface of the street on Elmtree Lane. Josh takes a look down at his deep wound on his chest where blood is continuing to pour rapidly out from where Shannay the cold hearted lady just shot him. Josh can hear himself screaming out in pain as well as hearing the dog Shadow barking wildly from inside his deceased family home. Shadow is aware that someone in great pain is just outside his house, and he wants to protect him, but he also wishes to keep both himself and young Jonah Kettle safe. Dogs are surprising animals. They can sense things that other animals fail to. Josh can see his whole life flashing before his eyes growing up in the care of his mum, joining Waterloo Road School when it emerged with his own school Josh Fosters, meeting his dad Tom there, growing up further in the care of his dad, leaving Waterloo Road, making his way into the big wide world, and then learning of the death of his dad who died after falling from the school roof of Waterloo Road School in Greenock Scotland after that Josh met Tracy Beaker, and he fell in love with her before being reunited at long last with his dad Tom, and being introduced to the remarkable young lady Lily Kettle by his girlfriend Tracy. Suddenly Josh is sighted by his friends both Chlo Charles and Sambuca Kelly hurry as fast as they possibly can up to the dying Josh on the street. Chlo knows that Josh's time is running short, and that both herself and Sam need to get Josh help right now. Both Sambuca and Chlo place their arms both gently and lovingly around Josh.**

 **"** **Don't worry we're here with you now Josh, and we're going to get you help!" They both promise him together.**

 **Sam quickly takes a look over at the young lady whose like a sister to her Chlo.**

 **"** **We need to get him back to my mum's!" She informs her in an urgent tone.**

 **Chlo nods her head in both agreement and understanding to Sam's information. Both girls then help the dying Josh to his feet. Chlo and Sambuca together then realise much to their horror that Josh has been shot by someone. Chlo places her hand firmly upon the young man whose like a brother to her shoulder, and Chlo takes a look directly at Josh.**

 **"** **Who did this to you?" She demands an answer from him.**

 **Josh manages to round on both Chlo and Sambuca.**

 **"** **Shannay Ravens!" He snaps out sharply at them both responding to Chlo's question.**

 **Josh then spits blood out of his mouth in anger. Josh then suddenly drops down dead onto the street that he's been standing on in Elmtree Lane.**

 **"** **NO! JOSH!" Both Sambuca and Chlo cry out in terror when they realise much to their horror that he's now actually dead.**

 **Sambuca and Chlo are both now in tears of sadness, and they pull one another into a loving hug to comfort one another while trying to work out just what to do next.**

 **Chapter four**

 **The couch pulls up at the couch station in Newcastle, and the devastated Tracy, Tom and Kyle all depart from it there. Chlo has just phoned and spoken to both Tom and Tracy about Josh being killed by Shannay. Just as soon as they depart from the bus Tom and Tracy pull one another into a loving hug to comfort one another. Carman Howle races up to the three of them in the station. Carman takes a look directly at Tracy.**

 **"** **I've just about got around to altering Mike about Lily's disappearance!" She informs her.**

 **Carman is shocked to discover just how upset Tracy is appearing.**

 **"** **What's the matter? Haven't you found her yet?" She questions her.**

 **Tracy takes a look back at Carman in response to her question.**

 **"** **I've just learned that my boyfriend Josh has just been killed!" She tells her in response to her question.**

 **Tom seems lost for words. He is just stood there on the street like a stone statue shocked, absolutely lost for words. Kyle takes a look over at Tom; he has an understanding of what he's going through right now. Tom suddenly rounds on Tracy.**

 **"** **I've got to go! I've got to return to Living village! I've got to return to Rose!" He informs her in an urgent tone.**

 **Before saying another word, and before either Tracy or Kyle can say anything to him the terrified Tom boards the couch.**

 **"** **Return trip to Liverpool city please!" He tells the driver as he hands him over some money.**

 **After the driver has accepted the money the couch doors close, and the couch pulls away from Tracy, Kyle and Carman. Tracy turns to face Kyle.**

 **"** **We can't stop him from leaving us, and besides he needs to be with Rose and the people he loves right now," she says to him.**

 **Kyle nods his head in agreement to what Tracy has just said to him. Tracy then turns to face Carman.**

 **"** **Come now! We've got to find Mike!" She informs her in an urgent tone.**

 **There seems to be a lot of urgency today. Tracy and Carman then head down the street together, and Kyle hurries to catch up with them. Kyle is choosing not to abandon Tracy like what Tom has just done. Kyle knows that he owes it to his dead son Razz to find his former girlfriend Lily.**

 **Chapter five**

 **Carman Howle, Tracy Beaker and Kyle Kevins head to the children's carehome that Mike Milligan works in the city of Newcastle together, (Ashdene Ridge house). Carman uses her key to open the main doors of the carehome so that she, Kyle and Tracy can enter the house.**

 **"** **MIKE!" Carman cries out to what appears to be a deserted house.**

 **Both the careworker May-Li and the oldest resident in the carehome Faith Davies appear in the main corridor of the carehome together before Tracy, Kyle and Carman. May-Li turns to address Carman since she has overheard her calling Mike's name.**

 **"** **Mike's out collecting a new boy!" May-Li informs Carman.**

 **Carman, Tracy and Kyle are all left disappointed by May-Li's information. May-Li then turns to face Tracy.**

 **"** **Tracy Beaker I assume?" She questions her.**

 **Tracy nods her head in response to May-Li's question.**

 **"** **Yeah you've assumed right," she tells her in response to her question.**

 **May-Li pulls a face at Tracy.**

 **"** **Mike wondered when you were finally going to show up again!" She informs her.**

 **Faith turns to face Carman out of curiosity.**

 **"** **Why have you brought these people here?" She questions her about both Tracy and Kyle.**

 **Carman turns back to face Faith in response to her question.**

 **"** **They're here because they want us to help them find Lily who has gone missing!" She informs her in response to her question.**

 **Both May-Li and Faith are left absolutely shocked by Carman's information, because they had both come to quite like Lily while she was in their care. Tracy turns to face May-Li.**

 **"** **How long do you think it will be before Mike returns here?" She questions her in a demanding tone.**

 **All of a sudden the main doors of Ashdene Ridge carehome open, and Mike Milligan steps foot into the carehome. Mike is leading an eleven year old boy called Julian into the carehome. Julian Harrison seems to be a very quiet young man, but Mike quite likes him, and believes that he's not going to be much trouble at all because of how quiet he is. Mike is surprised to discover that his old friend Tracy Beaker is stood before him in the carehome.**

 **"** **TRACY!" Milligan cries out in a tone of both happiness and excitement at his old friend as he pulls her into a loving hug.**

 **Tracy struggles out and away from Mike's embrace, and she raises her hand out to him to prevent him from hugging her further. Tracy takes a look directly at Mike.**

 **"** **Listen I need your help!" She informs him.**

 **Kyle rounds on Mike.**

 **"** **I need your help too!" He tells him.**

 **Mike pulls a face back at Kyle in response to what he has just said to him.**

 **"** **Sorry who are you?" Milligan demands an answer from Kevins.**

 **Kyle smiles back at Mike in response to his question.**

 **"** **Here's the deal you agree to help me and I'll tell you my name!" He promises him in response to his question.**

 **Mike then rounds in anger on Kyle.**

 **"** **No here's the deal sir, you either tell me who you are or get the hell out of my carehome! I need to know whether or not you're a danger to the young people in my care!" He snaps out at him sounding aggressive.**

 **Tracy smiles reassuringly at Mike.**

 **"** **You can trust Kyle!" She promises him.**

 **Mike folds his arms in disgust as he rounds on Tracy.**

 **"** **Well I can't trust him if he doesn't tell me his name!" He yells back at her in a tone of anger.**

 **Kyle smiles at Mike.**

 **"** **Fine if that's all you want a name, just chill, my name is Kyle Kevins, and I'm a broken hearted man!" He informs him.**

 **Tracy smiles at Mike.**

 **"** **Keep your hopes high because Kyle may well decide that he wants to foster one of your kids soon!" She tells him sounding hopeful for him.**

 **Kyle knows that he'll never love somebody else's kids as well as he loved his own. Mike takes a look from Tracy to Kyle.**

 **"** **What do you want my assistance with?" He demands an answer sharply from them both.**

 **Tracy takes a look directly at her old boss in response to his question.**

 **"** **Lily Kettle's been kidnapped, and I require your assistance in order to find her!" She informs him in response to his question.**

 **Mike's left shocked by Tracy's information.**

 **"** **If you're here about Lily then where's Steve?" He questions her in response to her information.**

 **Tracy takes a look back at Mike in response to his question.**

 **"** **Dead! Steve's dead! He was killed by a wicked witch! You may well believe that I'm talking a load of rubbish now Mike, but wicked witches really do exist I swear on my adoptive mother's grave! A wicked witch known only as Morgana Pendragon set fire to Steve, and when she set fire on him she killed him!" She informs him in response to his question.**

 **It is now revealed that Cam Lawson Tracy's adoptive mum is dead. Mike is left totally horrified by Tracy's information, but surprisingly he believes her, because deep down Mike knows that Tracy would never ever lie to him. Mike nods his head showing an understanding to Tracy's information. Mike knows that after leaving his care in the Dumping Ground Lily was heading down to start a family business with her family in a café' in a village called Living in the city of Liverpool, but he knows that Lily and her family were unsuccessful in starting their family business, because Mike remembers reading up on the news that Lily's café' had been destroyed burned to the ground after two people Daniel Kevins and Kerry Ravens were found dead inside it. Mike knows that even after the business that the Kettle family had hoped to begin was unsuccessful the family stayed in the village, and Mike realises that Lily must have persuaded her family to stay there because of wicked witches that had invaded her sweet little life. Mike smiles at Tracy.**

 **"** **You know the answer, off course I'll help you to find Lily!" He informs her in a promise.**

 **Mike then takes Tracy by the hand, and he kisses her on the hand. Mike then turns to face Kyle.**

 **"** **Thank you I realise that you yourself don't have to search for Lily, but I appreciate it more than anything else that I have in my life at the moment that you are," he says to him.**

 **Mike then shares a firm handshake with Kyle. Kyle shrugs his shoulders at Mike.**

 **"** **Let's just say that I owe it to my deceased son to search both heaven and earth to find his girlfriend Lily!" He informs him.**

 **Mike turns to face his fellow careworker May-Li who is still stood by both Faith and Carman's side.**

 **"** **Well don't just stand there inform the police that Lily's missing!" He commands her.**

 **May-Li nods her head in response to the command that Mike's just given her. Mike turns to face both Tracy and Kyle once more.**

 **"** **We've got to start searching for Lily!" He informs them both.**

 **Mike then turns to face Tracy.**

 **"** **Did you search Liverpool?" He questions her.**

 **Tracy nods her head in response to the question that Mike's just asked her.**

 **"** **And I'm guessing no luck?" Milligan asks Beaker.**

 **Tracy nods her head in response to Mike's question.**

 **"** **No luck at all I'm afraid to say," she tells him in response to his question.**

 **Mike sighs.**

 **"** **Well then we've just got to start searching Newcastle and the whole of Tyne and Wear to be on the perfectly safe side, but if Lily was in Tyne and Wear then she would have come home here to Ashdene Ridge house," he says to both Tracy and Kyle.**

 **Mike then turns to face Carman.**

 **"** **Alert Tee and the others that Lily's been kidnapped!" He commands her.**

 **Carman nods her head in response to Mike's command as she begins to disappear up the stairs of Ashdene Ridge house. May-Li returns to face Mike, Tracy and Kyle, and she takes a look directly at Mike.**

 **"** **I've managed to alert the police that Lily's missing and that we suspect that she's been kidnapped!" She informs him.**

 **Mike smiles back at May-Li in response to her information.**

 **"** **Nice work," he says to her in response to her information.**

 **May-Li then throws her leather jacket on over both her arms and shoulders. May-Li rounds on Mike.**

 **"** **Faith can look after the kids I'm coming with you to find our Lily!" She tells him.**

 **Mike realises that there's nothing he can say to persuade May-Li to stay behind, and to be on the office phone of Ashdene Ridge house if he needs her. Mike, Kyle, Tracy and May-Li then all head out of the main doors in Ashdene Ridge house together to begin a search for their missing friend Lily Kettle**

 **Chapter six**

 **Carman Howle hurries urgently into Tee Taylor's bedroom in Ashdene Ridge house, and she finds her sitting on her bed there talking with her brother Johnny who is also in the room. Johnny is telling Tee that he may be moving out of the Dumping Ground soon to head down to an army college in a place called Haraget to start training for the army, and Tee is feeling incredibly shocked by her brother's news. Carman stands facing both the Taylor's in Tee's bedroom. Carman is appearing to be really scared about something right now, and both Tee and Johnny are left frightened to find their friend appearing to them like this. Tee takes a look up at her friend with concern in her eyes.**

 **"** **Carman what's wrong? What's happened?" Miss Taylor questions Miss Howle in a tone of real concern.**

 **Johnny also takes a look up at his friend Carman with concern in his eyes.**

 **"** **Is it Rick?" He asks her in a tone of concern.**

 **Carman has recently been seeing a fellow lad who lives in the Dumping Ground Rick Barber, but they're relationship was quickly broken off. Carman rounds on Johnny and she shakes her head aggressively at him.**

 **"** **No off course it isn't Rick!" She snaps out at him in a tone of aggression.**

 **Carman then turns back to face Tee.**

 **"** **It's Lily!" She informs her.**

 **Tee nods her head in what she herself believes to be an understanding to Carman's information.**

 **"** **You really miss her still don't you?" Tee questions Carman sounding concerned in response to her information.**

 **Tee knows that if she herself is still missing Lily then Carman must be too. It's been a nearly a month and a half now since Lily left the Dumping Ground, and Carman has seen Lily since she left the Dumping Ground, but Tee hasn't, and Tee really misses Lily, because Tee, Carman and Lily were the three best friends that anyone could have. Carman nods her head in response to Tee's question.**

 **"** **Yeah I do miss Lily off course I do, but that's not why I'm upset about her right now! I'm afraid to say that our friend Lily has been abducted by a mysterious mad man!" She informs her in response to her question.**

 **Both Tee and Johnny are left horrified by Carman's information. Johnny knows that his sister Tee is a very good friend of Lily's, and he too deep down has romantic feelings for her, but Johnny has neither ever told Lily nor anyone else that he has feelings for her. Two boys then come bursting into Tee's bedroom together, and they are two lads who used to live at the Dumping Ground being cared for there Liam O'Donovan and Frank Matthews. Liam rounds directly on Carman.**

 **"** **Mike and Tracy visited our flat and they told us that Lily has disappeared, we've got to find her!" He tells her in an urgent tone.**

 **Frank nods his head in agreement to what Liam has just told Carman.**

 **"** **There's absolutely no time for us to waste!" He cries out in agreement to him.**

 **Frank then pats Liam on the back. Johnny then jumps to his feet up from his sister's bed, and he rounds on Liam.**

 **"** **Why do you care so much about Lily?" He questions him sounding concerned.**

 **Liam is left surprised to find Johnny rounding on him like this. Liam rounds on Johnny in response to him rounding on him.**

 **"** **Because she's my friend little dude!" He tells him truthfully in response to his question.**

 **Johnny is worried that like him Liam also has genuine feels of romance towards Lily. Carman grabs hold of both Liam and Johnny firmly by their arms.**

 **"** **Look I don't know what you two are thinking of doing but Lily is all of our friend, and she needs us all right now! Liam Johnny will you both help me to find her?" She questions them both.**

 **Both Johnny and Liam nod their heads back at Carman in response to her question.**

 **"** **Off course we will!" They promise her together.**

 **Beside it from being many years since Liam last saw Lily, and beside him having feelings of love for a girl called Poppy since he last saw her the truth is that like Johnny Liam also has feelings of love for Lily. Carman and Tee share a friendly smile with one another.**

 **"** **Don't worry we'll find her!" They create a vow to one another.**

 **Ending**

 **Carman, Liam, Johnny, Frank and Tee all head out of Tee's bedroom together. Just like Mike, May-Li and the two people who have just arrived in Newcastle from Liverpool the two girls and the three lads are determined to track their good old friend Lily down.**

 **To be continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Adventure Continues**

 **Series Two Episode Three**

 **2014 Edition**

 **Chapter one**

 **A train pulls up at Kings cross station in the city of London, and a man departs from the train there. This man has two names, he is known both as August Wayne Booth and also as Pinocchio. This man however prefers to be known as August rather than Pinocchio. August makes his way through the big train station, and don't an escalator in the station. At the bottom of the escalator August turns left heading for the London underground. August uses his train ticket to make his way to the London underground, and then onto a tube. August heads to a park centre in the tube. After leaving the little underground station that the tube has only just pulled up by August makes his way out from the station into the open wide fresh air of the centre. August makes his way past the square centre where there are a lot of people overcrowding it, and finally comes to a road that he seems to have travelled an awful long way to get to. There pulled up on the road August finds his old motorbike that he used to travel all around the mysterious town of Storybrooke on. August received a message by a bird informing that he would find his bike here in this specific destination in London. Also by his motorbike laying face down on the hard dirty road August finds a man.**

 **"** **Hey are you ok Mr?" August calls out to the man.**

 **The man wouldn't have heard August calling out to him, because this man appears to be unconsise. August grabs the man and he pushes him around, so that August can have a good proper look at the man. August recognises this man as an old acutance of his Neal Cassidy who is otherwise known as Baelfire.**

 **"** **NEAL!" August calls out to the unconsise man sounding rather concerned about him.**

 **August carries Neal up from the hard ground surface of the dirty road, and he lifts him onto his motorbike. Both Baelfire's arms and legs dangle over the bike. August takes a seat down on his bike, and he grabs firmly onto the handles of his bike. August is wearing leather gloves, so that he can have a much better grip on the handles of his bike. However much to his horror and also much to his great disappointment August discovers that his motorbike unfortunately won't kick into life.**

 **"** **Hell no!" Pinocchio makes a complaint to himself.**

 **August then discovers that whoever stole his bike from him in Storybrooke destroyed the engines of his bike. August doesn't suspect Neal of stealing his bike, and he is right too, because before falling unconsise down beside it Neal located the bike here, and he tried to use it by kicking it into life as best as he could, but unlike August Neal doesn't know too much about motorbikes, and so he couldn't fix the destroyed engine. August jumps to his feet up off his bike before lifting Neal off his bike. August knows that he needs to get Neal some medical treatment before he sees to fixing his broken bike. Luckily for August there's a medical centre near to the square centre where he can take his old pal Neal too for treatment. August unfortunately has no idea at all if Neal's indeed dead or not, but if August can get Neal seen to medically by any means then he's got to try. August drags Neal down the street by his arms, and Neal's legs trail off down the street, because Neal is too a big of a man for August to carry all by himself.**

 **Chapter two**

 **August Wayne Booth takes Neal Cassidy to a medical walk in health care centre in order for Neal to be treated by some highly trained health care professionals. The highly trained health care professionals lay Neal down gently on a bed in the centre after August delivers him to them in the centre. The professionals check over Neal to assess what's wrong with him. A medical member of staff then turns to address the attention of August in a quiet room in the walk in centre.**

 **"** **Your friend fortunately isn't dead, and we can revive him, and he's going to be completely fine, but unfortunately he's going to suffer from a memory loss condition!" She informs him in the room.**

 **August is left totally shocked by the member of staff's information. August folds his arms as he continues to look at the medical member of staff.**

 **"** **Just how long is it necessary for you to keep my friend in here?" He questions her in response to her information.**

 **The medical member of staff takes a look back at August in response to his question.**

 **"** **Just a couple of days in order for us to observe and assess him!" She tells him in response to his question.**

 **August nods his head in response to the member of staff's response.**

 **"** **Thank you, I believed my old friend to be a dead man when I found him laying face down and unconsise on the road like that," he tells her.**

 **August then decides upon himself to just leave his old pal Neal to be placed under observation and to be assessed in the health care centre, and Pinocchio is now ready to go off and to fix his the damaged engines of his motorbike.**

 **Chapter three**

 **A couple of days later, Baelfire Neal Cassidy struggles to open his eyes, and when he does he is left shocked to find himself laying on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar strange white room. Neal takes a look with his eyes at a big machine that is connected with wires to him in the room. Neal can feel wires from the machine in both his nose and fingers.**

 **"** **HELLO!" Baelfire calls out hoping beyond hope that some person has heard him, and they can therefore come into this strange white room and explain to him just how and why he's here.**

 **The door of the white room then opens and a health care member of staff then makes his way into the room followed closely by August Wayne Booth. August stands facing his old acutance Neal inside the room. Over the past couple of days August has actually managed to mend the damaged engines of his motorbike. August gives Neal a happy smile.**

 **"** **Well look who's finally chosen upon himself to wake up," he says to him.**

 **Neal takes a look at August with a look of confusion on his face.**

 **"** **Where am I? Who are you?" He questions him sounding both troubled and confused.**

 **August then suddenly remembers the health care member of staff telling him that when he wakes up Neal will be suffering as a result of memory loss. August smiles back at Neal in response to his question.**

 **"** **I'll explain everything to you my friend after we've gotten you out of here, and once we've gotten ourselves some place nice," he tells him in a promise in response to his question.**

 **Neal then falls into silence in response to what this strange man has just said to him. August then turns to face the health care member of staff.**

 **"** **Is it really necessary for my friend to continue to stay here?" He questions him.**

 **The health care worker shakes his head in response to August's question.**

 **"** **No I'll discharge him that now that he's awake and he seems to be fit and healthy!" He informs him in response to his question.**

 **August then signs Neal out of the walk in centre. While being treated within the walk in centre Neal was wearing a white gown, but now that he's being discharged from the walk in centre Neal is back to wearing his filthy clothes. The workers in the health care centre couldn't really identify what had caused Neal to faint and for him to lose his memory of things. August and Neal take a stroll out of the walk in centre, and they head over to a café' together that is located just across the road from the walk in centre. August orders both himself and Neal a water each from the waiter in the café, and the two men take a seat down together in the café. August and Neal take a seat down together by a table in the café' directly opposite one another. August takes a sip from his glass of water. Neal just takes a look at the water found within the glass still appearing to be rather confused. August gives his old pal a smile.**

 **"** **I think the moment has come for me to give you an explanation of whom you are and where you're from. Your name is Baelfire or as you prefer to be known as Neal Cassidy, you're from a place called the enchanted forest, and you're the son of the dark one Rumplestiltskin who prefers to be known as Mr Gold!" He begins to tell him.**

 **Neal just begins to rock both backwards and forwards on his chair in response to what August has just told him. August decides to continue with his explanation hoping somehow that Neal is listening to him, even though he doesn't seem to be paying him any attention.**

 **"** **You fell in love with a girl called Emma Swan, but I made you send her to prison, because you see I wasn't happy with the way in which you were holding Emma back from facing a destiny that she had. It was Emma's destiny to break a curse that an evil Queen known only as Regina had placed over a town called Storybrooke. You weren't happy by the way in which I had forced you to send Emma to prison, so you gave me a yellow bug to send to her and an envelope full of money. I sent the yellow bug car keys to Emma in prison, but I kept the envelope full of money for myself. Like you I was a thief! The way in which you were keeping Emma from facing her destiny was you were robing convenient stores with her. I found you years later after you had given me the yellow bug car keys that I then sent onto our dear friend Emma, and when you found me again I had just spent a short time in Hong Kong, and I told you that I was heading to Storybrooke to persuade Emma to break the curse. When you next found me I had turned back into a wooden man, because I had failed in my task to be brave, selfless and true, and I had been shot by a woman who you had fallen in love with while trying to forget about Emma called Tamara, and I died in my father the old man Marco's arms, but I had been selfless, brave and true on the day that I had died, and because of that the blue fairy who is otherwise known as Mother superior was able to bring me back to life as a little boy, and I lived happily with my father Marco in Storybrooke after that." August continues to explain things to the confused Neal.**

 **A couple of months ago in Stroybrooke**

 **Gappetto (Marco) is playing in the park with his young son August (Pinocchio). Marco is pushing Pinocchio on the swing in the park. All of a sudden a white witch appears out of nowhere before them both in the park. The white witch is carrying a big white scary looking staff in her pale white hand. Marco starts to panic when he sees the spooky looking white witch standing before him and his son in the children's park. The old man quickly lifts his son off the swing, and he grabs him firmly by the hand.**

 **"** **Run Pinocchio! Run my boy!" Marco yells out at his son in an urgent tone.**

 **August obeys his father at once, and he sets off running beside him, but the white witch chases Marco and his son through the park. Marco soon realises that he is an old man and that his son August is now once again a young boy, and that there's no way that the two of them can outrun a woman with magical talents, so the father and son stop running together, and they turn round to bravely face the white witch.**

 **"** **Do not be afraid of me I only wish to transform your young boy back into the man who he really is," the witch tells Marco.**

 **Gappetto's shakes his head at the white witch.**

 **"** **Oh no my dear please don't I am happy with my boy just the way he is," he says to her.**

 **The white witch laughs in response to what Marco has just told her.**

 **"** **Ah don't be silly darling why would an old man like yourself wish for all the responsibility to take care of a young child when he could have a full grown man to care for him?" She questions him.**

 **The white witch then proceeds to turn the young August back into the full grown man August who he was before. The witch then just simply vanishes. Marco pulls his son who's now taller than him into a loving son.**

 **"** **I will always love you the same no matter whether your boy or man!" He promises him.**

 **August withdraws a memory potion that is the exact same that he had sent to the pirate Captain Hook a couple of weeks ago for him to help get Emma Swan her memories back. August pours some of the memory potion into Neal's glass of water while he is away at the gent's toilet. August hopes that the memory potion will work. August has no idea at all that it worked when Hook gave Emma the potion, because he hasn't seen Emma since he sent the potion to Captain Hook. Neal returns from the toilet. He then takes a sip from his water, and all his memories luckily come flooding back to him, because it wasn't working for August trying to remind Neal of his memories with his stories.**

 **"** **Hey Pinocchio!" Neal cries out after all his memories have returned to him one by one.**

 **However even though he has just drunk the memory potion Neal unfortunately can't remember anything passed dying in the town of Storybrooke in London. Neal has no idea at all how his dead body was able to get from Stroybrooke Maine to the square centre in the capital city of England London. August nods his head at his old pal/acutance.**

 **"** **Alright Baelfire been a long time," he says to him.**

 **August then shares a firm handshake with Neal.**

 **"** **Thanks for getting me to that medical walk in centre for the treatment that I really needed." Baelfire thanks Pinocchio in a grateful tone.**

 **August shrugs his shoulders in response to Neal's grateful tone.**

 **"** **What are you thanking me for my man it was the least I could do," he tells him in response to his words of thanks.**

 **August is troubled.**

 **"** **Any idea who stole my motorbike and savaged its engines?" He questions Neal.**

 **Baelfire shakes his head in response to August's question.**

 **"** **No I died in Emma's arms in the town of Storybrooke, and the next thing I can remember is that I'm waking up in that walk in centre with no memory of anything that had occurred to me! Whatever or whoever brought me back to life from the dead must have tempered with my memory!" He informs him in response to his question.**

 **August rounds on Neal across the café' to him.**

 **"** **Tell me your story! Tell me just what happened to you since we last saw one another in Storybrooke!" He commands him.**

 **Neal nods his head in response to August's command to him, he is ready now to share his story with him.**

 **Neal Cassidy's story since he last met August Wayne Booth:**

 **In the park in Storybrooke August actually met Neal a number of different times while Pinocchio were a little boy as Baelfire was teaching Henry you know his son how to handle a sword. Neal and the woman he was engaged to Tamara while he was trying to move on from Emma spent a number of different meals together at Granny's diner in Storybrooke. I came to my guest room in Granny's bed and breakfast one day to find my son Henry stood outside it. Neal noticed that Henry was kicking the door of his room, and Neal recognised what Henry was doing, because he had taught Emma how to use that trick. Neal entered his room to find Emma prying open a loose floorboard. Neal is then explained to by Emma (the mother of his child Henry) her suspicions on his partner Tamara. Emma believed that Tamara is a person who August Wayne Booth himself was trying to warn her about before he turned back into the little boy that he was before. Emma also has her doubts about Tamara, because Tamara holds in her procession a list of everyone who lives within the town, and what their fairy-tale names are. Neal tells Emma that it was he who gave Tamara that list. Tamara is actually Neal's fiancée. Neal goes on a limb allowing Emma to search his guest room for signs that Tamara maybe not be who she seems, but unfortunately neither Emma or Neal locate any signs or symbols to indicate to them that Tamara may not be all that she seems to be. Neal questions Emma on whether her reluctant attitude and behaviour is due to Tamara being in Storybrooke, but Emma strongly denies it, and she leaves the guest room along with Henry.**

 **Neal Cassidy awakens in his cosy bed in the guest room in Granny's bed and breakfast to find his fiancée' Tamara fully dressed, and she is all ready to go out on a marathon training run. Neal tries to persuade Tamara to have a sleep in, but Tamara tells Neal in response that the training is necessary for her to do so. Tamara wishes to be as prepared as she possibly can be for her upcoming marathon. Emma Swan later confronts Neal with the news that Regina Mills has gone missing. Emma believes and she shares her belief with Neal that Tamara has Regina, but Neal is still in disbelief, and he even doesn't believe Emma when she points out to him that there's sand on the floor of the guest room right by Tamara's shoes, and this indicates to both Emma and Neal that Tamara lied to them about running through the woods. Neal then follows Emma to the shoreline in the town of Storybrooke, and this is where Tamara casually jogs up to them both. Tamara explains to Neal the reason for her change in jogging spots from the woods to the beach with an answer that pleases him. Once Tamara has left them Neal tries to show sympathy towards Emma, believing that she is having a difficult time with Tamara his fiancée being in the town. Emma puts up a fight against Neal's accusations that she is in anyway jealous of his current relationship. When Emma tries to wander away from him Neal lets out the truth to her that he wanted to go back for her when she was spent to jail in his place. Neal admits to this that he really truthfully wished to, but he was actually way too scared that Emma would never forgive him when he faced her, because Neal never actually forgave himself for leaving her.**

 **Both Neal Cassidy and Emma Swan work out that Regina Mills the evil Queen is trapped within the town cannery, and they make their way into the building together. Neal is relieved to learn that Tamara is not involved, but his ease actually turns out to be horror when he learns that she really is involved in kidnapping Regina. Tamara knocks Emma unconscious. To his absolute shock Tamara then admits to Neal about lying about everything to him since the very first day he met her back in New York City. Though Tamara thinks that Neal is a truly good man the job that she has been set out by her home office is much more important to her. Tamara shoots Neal with her loaded gun in his abdomen, and she apologises to him for doing so. Emma manages to kick the gun out of the evil Tamara's hands, but Tamara distracts both Emma and Neal further by using a magical bean to open up a portal. Unfortunately Emma very nearly almost falls into the magical portal herself, but she is pulled up by the wounded Neal. Neal however then clings himself onto Emma to prevent himself from falling into the portal. Neal tells Emma in an urgent tone to just let him go, but Emma is much more concerned that Neal will die from the gun shot that's just hit him no matter what world he lands himself in after falling through the portal. Neal tells Emma in response to her being concerned about him their son Henry can't lose both of them, and he surely will if Emma doesn't let go of Neal, because if she doesn't let go off him then they will both unfortunately fall into the portal. Terrified by the thought of losing him once more Emma makes a confession to Neal about her genuine love for him. Neal also tells Emma that he loves her too before he falls into the portal.**

 **Neal Cassidy lands in the enchanted forest where he was before when he was a young boy by a shoreline of a beach. He's unconscious when he lands there. Three strangers a Prince known as Phillip, a lady known as Aurora and another warrior lady known only as Mulan locate Neal unconscious by the shoreline of the beach, and they take him together back to their Palace for them to tend to his injuries there. Neal awakens from being unconscious on a bier to find Mulan watching over him. Mulan questions Neal the man she has just seen too who he is. Neal responds to Mulan with his name. Mulan's two current companions Aurora and Prince Phillip rush over to stand by Mulan's side as they face Neal together.**

 **Neal Cassidy then explains to August Wayne Booth that with the help of the warrior Mulan he was able to find his way travelling to his father's dark castle in the enchanted forest, and when both Neal and Mulan arrived at the castle they discovered together much to both their shock and surprise that it had been taken over by none other than Robin Hood. Neal discovered much to his horror while being inside his father's old castle that both the woman he loves Emma and his son Henry are in Neverland. Neal then realised much to his shock that his son Henry much be the truest believer that Peter Pan has spent such a long time searching both heaven and earth for. With the assistance of both Robin Hood and Mulan Neal was able to summon a shadow that took him from his dad's place in the enchanted forest to the bewitched island of Neverland, he explains all this to August. August listens to everything that Neal tells him in the deepest interest.**

 **"** **Did you find Henry? Did you defeat Peter Pan?" He questions him in a tone of concern.**

 **Neal nods his head in response to August's questions.**

 **"** **Yeah we defeated Peter Pan, but it was my father who defeated him in back Storybrooke after Peter Pan had caused a whole lot of trouble there. August have you ever stopped to ask yourself just who casted the second curse? Well it was my Grandfather Peter Pan! My father used his dark one dagger to defeat Peter Pan, but in so doing my dad also died for a short time himself." He begins to tell him.**

 **Regina Mills managed to save both Neal Cassidy and every other resident at that time in the town of Storybrooke, but in so doing there was a price. Everyone needed to get back to where they all came from, back to the enchanted forest, all except from the saviour Emma Swan that is and Neal and Emma's son Henry Mills. Emma and Henry needed to go to New York City, because they couldn't escape the curse by being sent back to the enchanted forest since Henry wasn't born into that world, and because Emma was designed to break the dark curse that the evil Queen before Peter Pan had originally casted over the residents of the town. Neal and the others all said farewell to both Emma and Henry, and Neal made a promise to both his child and the mother of his child telling them that this wasn't over and that he would see them both again. Neal then got sent back to the enchanted forest after watching his one true love Emma's yellow bug cross the town line. Neal shared some adventures with Snow White, Prince Charming, Queen Regina, Belle and Robin Hood in the enchanted forest, including both Neal and Belle together trying to find a way of bringing Rumplestiltskin (Mr Gold) back to life from the dead. Neal found himself suddenly back in the town of Storybrooke with no memory whatsoever that had occurred to him while being in the enchanted forest. The last thing Neal can remember before breaking into his dad's shop in Storybrooke and finding both Belle and Captain Hook there is watching Emma's yellow bug cross the town line. Neal was sent to the hospital in Storybrooke by both Belle and Hook there, and he was able to be reunited with his one true love Emma Swan there. Prince Charming (David Nolen) then broke the news to Neal that both he himself and the others Snow White (Mary Margret Blanched), their daughter Emma Swan (the saviour), Captain Hook (Killian Jones) and Belle believed that his father had returned to life from the dead, and this pleased Neal but it also didn't please him. While Emma went out and searched all over the town of Rumplestiltskin along with her father Prince Charming, while Snow went home back to her apartment to be watched over by a woman who she believed she trusted to help her with her pregnancy, and while Belle went back to watch over Mr Gold's shop, and to do some research into what this mysterious mark that had appeared on Baelfire's hand, Hook played nanny over Baelfire in the hospital. Neal told Killian that he really needed to go out leave the hospital to find both his dad and son and set things right with them both. Neal managed to persuade Killian to let him leave the hospital, and after hugging him the Captain agreed to allow Neal to leave his treatment that he was being given inside the hospital. Neal then met back up with Emma in the town of Storybrooke, and they talked to one another for a little bit while they searched for the dark one in the outskirts of the town together. Neal told Emma that he wanted her to just be happy, and even if that meant that it wasn't with him. Emma told Neal in response to this that they were happy once. Belle phoned Emma on her mobile, and she proceeded to explain to her over their phone call that she had completed her research and she told her that Neal was supposed to be dead, because of the mark on his hand. Emma then worked out that Mr Gold must be inside his son preventing him from being dead. Neal begged Emma to use her magic to get his father out of him, because Baelfire knows that the saviour needs his dad more than him in order to save the town. Emma was then forced to obey Bae, and she used her magic to get Rumplestiltskin out of him. Gold then told both Emma and his dying son Neal that the lady who is pretending to help Snow White with her pregnancy is actually the wicked witch of the west, and Rumplestiltskin told both his dying son Baelfire and the saviour that the witch wants what she doesn't have. Neal then died in Emma's arms and in the presence of his father.**

 **Chapter three**

 **"** **Wow! That's some story that you've just told me!" August Wayne Booth tells Neal Cassidy sounding shocked while stood by their table in the café.**

 **Neal finishes his water hoping to get some memory of how he came to London from Storybrooke, but unfortunately the memory potion that is in his glass of water doesn't give him anymore memories. Neal then makes a visit to the gents toilet in the café', and when he returns from there August takes a look at him.**

 **"** **What's our plan now? Where are we headed? What's our destination?" Wayne Booth questions Cassidy sounding rather troubled.**

 **Neal rounds on August in response to his questions.**

 **"** **Storybrooke! I've got to return to Storybrooke! I've got to find a way back to Emma again and my son!" He informs him in response to his questions.**

 **August takes a look at Neal appearing to be rather troubled.**

 **"** **Are you sure that Emma loves you, because I have reason to believe that she's in love with a man called Captain Killian Hook?" He tells him in response to his information.**

 **Neal shrugs his shoulders in response to August's words.**

 **"** **I've got to find a way back to Emma! I need her and I hope that she needs me too!" He says to him sounding both sharp and firm in response to his words.**

 **Neal knows however for a fact that Emma (the woman he loves) is really truly in love with none other than the pirate Captain Hook. Suddenly a tallish lady with long dark black straight hair whose wearing a white dress appears out of nowhere before both the fairy-tale lads in the café. Both Neal and August figure out straight away that this woman must be magical by the way in which she has just appeared before them both like this. The strange mysterious magical lady smiles coldly from August to Neal.**

 **"** **At last we meet!" She snaps out at them both sounding cold.**

 **August is left shocked by what the lady has just told him to discover much to his horror that this is actually no chance meeting. This lady is in fact Morgana Pendragon; she's the evil witch that killed the father of Lily Kettle (Steve Kettle) back in the Liverpool city.**

 **"** **Who the hell are you?" August demands an answer sharply from the white witch.**

 **Pinocchio then surprisingly then proceeds to withdraw one gun after another from his dark black leather jacket. August hands one of the guns over to his mate Neal. Both Neal and August then round on Morgana with the guns held firmly in their hands with their triggers aimed directly at the evil witch.**

 **"** **Long time since I handled a gun!" Neal tells August a little taken aback by what he is now using.**

 **Pinocchio smiles back at Baelfire in response to what he has just said to him.**

 **"** **You'll be fine if this lady does in fact turn out to be a fret to us than just aim your gun at her, and then just simply pull the trigger," he instructs him in response to what he has just said to him.**

 **August rounds angrily on Morgana, and he aims his gun directly at her.**

 **"** **WHO ARE YOU?" August thunders out at Morgana demanding her for an answer.**

 **Morgana smiles coldly back at August in response to his question as she snaps her fingers sharply at Neal.**

 **"** **I'm the woman who brought your friend over there back to life from the land of the dead!" The wicked witch informs Pinocchio in response to his question.**

 **August but especially Neal is then left absolutely shocked by Morgana's explanation to them.**

 ** _Morgana Pendragon makes her way into the mysterious fairy-tale town of Storybrooke in Maine in America. She is dressed in a dark black cape with a dark grey hood on over her head. Morgana seems to be storming hurryingly into the town, she seems like she is on a mission. Morgana seems to know where she is heading too in the town even though it appears that she has never been in this town before today. The witch Pendragon makes her way to the graveyard in the town, and she locates Neal Cassidy (Baelfire's) grave there. Morgana then uses her dark magic to break into the grave, she uses her powerful powers to break the ground apart on the grave, and then she proceeds to use her powers to summon Neal's coven out of the grave. Morgana stands looking down at the coven. Morgana doesn't then proceed to open the coven, she then just simply proceeds to make both herself disappear out of graveyard and out of the town and Neal to disappear out of his coven, and both Morgana and the dead Neal appear by August Wayne Booth's motorbike in the square centre in the little sunny park in the capital city of England London together. While she used her powers to make both herself and the dead Baelfire vanish from the town the wicked witch also used her powers to make Pinocchio's motorbike disappear from the town. It seems that Morgana has now just stolen August's bike from Storybrooke. Morgana then uses her powers to bring Neal back to life from the dead, but she also uses her dark magic to cause further injury to him, and to make him to continue to be unconsise. Morgana then uses her powers to rip the engine apart on Booth's bike. The witch then proceeds to lay the unconsise Neal face down on the side of the road just beside the stolen motorbike. Morgana then disappeared away from the side of the road where she has just placed that damaged motorbike and the unconsise human being. Morgana disappears out of London itself, intending to only return there when two men have been reunited there August and Neal, and then she will proceed to return and to attack them both there._**

 **Neal places the end of his gun hard against Morgana's head in anger.**

 **"** **Was it you who stole my mate's motorbike?" He yells out at her in a sharp tone of disgust.**

 **The witch nods her head in response to Baelfire's question. Neal closes his hand in anger around Morgana's neck, he seems determined to want to chock her to death. Morgana then kicks Neal roughly away from her. Neal then falls back into a corner of the café in London away from his new enemy. Morgana then uses her dark magic to make two scary looking dwarves suddenly appear out of nowhere in the café before herself, August and Neal. The waiters who work within the café have now all disappeared screaming out of their café in terror. The two dwarves round in anger on both August and Neal, one goes for each off them. Both August and Neal round in disgust on the dwarves, and they aim their guns at them in anger. Neal manages to use his shot gun to shoot the fierce dwarf to death, but August on the other hand is not so fortunate. The dwarf that's rounding on August seems to be a lot more powerful than the one that just rounded on Neal, because this dwarf can use magic. Neal quickly turns to face August.**

 **"** **You deal with that dwarf while I myself deal with Morgana!" He informs him in a demanding tone.**

 **August then nods his head a little reluctantly in response to Neal's information. The dwarf then proceeds to chase the terrified Pinocchio as fast as it can out of the café. Neal rounds in anger on Morgana.**

 **"** **You may wish to defeat me but trust me it'll be me the one that defeats you!" He tells her in a promise.**

 **Neal then bravely steps forward to confront the wicked witch. August leaps onto his motorbike just outside the café, and he kicks its engines quickly into life. The angry scary dwarf then uses its own magical powers to make a motorbike appear on his bottom. August grabs hold of the handle bars of his bike, and he then proceeds to go zooming off on it down the main road. The dwarf then races on after Pinocchio while riding his own motorbike. August keeps one of his hands on a handle of his bike in order to steer it, and he keeps another one of his hands firmly closed around his gun. The dwarf seems to be catching up closely to August's bike on his own bike. While also steering his bike Pinocchio turns round, and he fires a bullet off his shot gun at the front wheel of the dwarf's bike. A thick black bullet zooms of the end of August's gun, it flies through the air, it hits the front wheel of the dwarf's motorbike full on, and the minute it hitsthe tire of the dwarf's bike punctures. The dwarf then comes crashing off his bike, and while he's laying down on the solid ground of the road beside his destroyed bike August comes zooming in beside the dwarf's motorbike, and Pinocchio uses his shot gun to shoot his enemy dwarf to death. The dwarf is now dead! August has won his newly found battle!**

 **Meanwhile back to inside the café' in the square centre in London, the evil wicked witch Morgana Pendragon uses her powerful dark powers to throw the fairy-tale character Baelfire over a table. Neal crashes down onto the cold hard surface of the floor of the café. Neal quickly gets to his feet up from where he was laid out on the floor. Neal knows that he can't afford to die here in the café in his battle against the evil witch. Neal knows that he must escape from this café now, he must steal a car and he must head back to Storybrooke in it. Neal the makes a dash as fast as he possibly can out of the café. Morgana chases after her opponent out of the now destroyed because of her magic that she used upon it café. Just outside the café Neal breaks open a door of a car, before proceeding to take a seat down in the car. Neal manages to kick the engines of the vehicle into life. Neal then proceeds to drive the car that he's just stolen off down the main road. A witch's broomstick chases after Neal's car down the road, and driving the broomstick is none other than Morgana herself. Neal is determined to out run the broomstick in his stolen car however. Morgana while flying her broomstick then uses her powers to break the engine of Neal's car down. Neal is now outraged that the evil witch has managed to outwit him. Just as Neal departs from his broken down car August's motorbike pulls up beside the car. August swings his leg over, and he proceeds to get off his bike. Both August and Neal then round on Morgana together, and they both aim their guns directly at her. Morgana uses her powers suddenly to make Neal's gun disappear out of his hand. August then pulls the trigger of his gun, and a bullet springs off the end of his gun, the bullet flies through the air, and it hits Morgana's broom. The second the bullet hits the broom the stick splits apart. Morgana lands safely on her two feet however. Morgana then uses her powers to make August's gun disappear out of his hand. The wicked witch then uses her dark powers to make both the lads suddenly disappear from standing before her.**

 **Ending**

 **Both August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) and Neal Cassidy (Baelfire) appear out of nowhere together by a strange looking land post in a land covered in thick white snow. Standing directly before where the two men have just appeared is a lady with long blonde straight hair who appears to be in her early twenties, and she appears to be rather attractive in which captures the immediate attention of August. August just stands there gobsmacked by the sight of the beautiful lady, but Neal rounds in anger on the woman.**

 **"** **Who are you? Where am I? Where's the witch?" He demands answers from her sounding rather angry indeed.**

 **Neither Neal nor August knows the name of the wicked witch yet, so neither of them knows that her name is in fact Morgana Pendragon. The blonde haired lady strolls over to Neal, and she raises her hand out before him.**

 **"** **There is no need to fear me! Welcome to Narnia, what brings you here? My name's Rose, Rose Tyler, and you are?" Rose questions Neal sounding troubled.**

 **Neal is left shocked by Rose's words to discover that both he himself and his friend August have now come to the magical land of Narnia. Neal remembers watching a fantasy film once that was called Narnia, but Neal more than anyone knows that both characters and places from films are real, because he himself is from none other than the enchanted forest.**

 **"** **My name's Neal! That man over there is called Pinocchio, but it'll just sound weird if you call him that so just call him August instead! Nice to meet you Rose, any idea how my mate over there and I can exist ourselves out and away from Narnia?" Baelfire questions Miss Tyler.**

 **Rose shakes her head in sadness in response to Neal's question to her.**

 **"** **I'm sorry to have to tell you this but there's an old myth that once you step foot in the land of Narnia you can never ever leave! I'm sorry Neal but you and your friend August are trapped here with me, but it's alright you can trust me! I shall act as your guide if you'd like in this land!" She tells him in a lie in response to his question.**

 **Ending**

 **Neal kicks out at the snow in disgust with his foot, and the snow sharply hits off the lamppost. Neal is left disgusted to learn that both he himself and August can never ever leave Narnia, and that they are stuck here in the company of this Rose Tyler forever!**

 **To be continued!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Adventure Continues**

 **(2014 EDITION)**

 **Series Two Episode Four**

 **Introduction**

 **In a Parrel earth, in another universe, in her garden outside her house in Lilycop Drive, in Millington town, in the country Norway Rose Marion Tyler is hanging her family's washing out on the washing line. This is the only dry chance that Rose has had so far today to see to her family's washing, because it had been raining heavily most of the morning. Rose is hanging her mum's clothes out as well as her own clothes, her dad's clothes and her little brother's clothes out, because her mum Jacky isn't particularly well at the moment. Rose finishes hanging out the last of her little brother Tony's school uniform, and she prepares to make her way back into her family home to see to her ill mother, when suddenly out of nowhere a strange lady dressed in a dark silk purple dress with a blue dress on over that appears out of nowhere before her in her garden. This lady has dark black long straight hair, and she appears to be nearly as pretty as Rose herself is, but however Rose can see both coldness and evil staring back at her through this lady's eyes.**

 **"** **Who the hell are you how did you get here?" The terrified troubled Rose snaps out at this stranger that's just trespassed into her garden in a demanding loud tone.**

 **Morgana Pendragon chooses not to respond to Rose Tyler's question to her, and instead she just uses her dark powers to turn Rose's heart from love and brightness into dull darkness. Morgana then uses her powers to place the thought in Rose's now dark head that she's got to be sent by her new superior the witch (Morgana) to a place called Narnia to trick two men Neal Cassidy (Baelfire) and August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) into trusting her there, and so Morgana proceeds to send her new servant off to Narnia for her to do her biding, and to meet both Baelfire and Pinocchio there.**

 **Chapter one**

 **After searching areas within the city of Newcastle in the country England, for example Northumberland street, Eldon square, old Eldon square, the area around the theatre royal, the area around the RVI Hospital and the area around the centre for life Mike Milligan, Tracy Beaker, Kyle Kevins and May-Li all come to the conclusion that Lily Kettle hasn't in fact returned to her old home city of Newcastle. Too be fair Mike had a belief that Lily wouldn't have returned to Newcastle, because he had a feeling that if she had found a way back there then she would have come back into his care in her old home Ashdene Ridge house (her old Dumping Ground). Just to be on the safe side that their elders are positive that Lily hasn't returned to Newcastle Liam O'Donovan, Johnny Taylor, Carman Howle, Frank Matthews and Carman Howle search further into Tyne and Wear for her, for example they search the town of Monkseaton, the town of Whitley Bay, the town of North Shields, the town of Tynemouth and the town of Wallsend, but they have no luck at all in finding her, so it's clear now that Lily hasn't in fact returned to Newcastle.**

 **Kyle Kevins is strolling down a street in the town of Byker now in Tyne and Wear with Tracy Beaker, Mike Milligan, Johnny Taylor and Liam O'Donovan. Kyle suddenly remembers coming across a place back in the city of Liverpool called the museum of Lily Kettle. Kyle suddenly halts stone dead in his tracks before grabbing Tracy firmly by her arm to also cause her to stop in her tracks. Tracy rounds on Kyle.**

 **"** **What? What is it?" She snaps out at him sounding angry.**

 **Tracy is just both angry and upset that her young friend Lily is still missing. Kyle rounds on Tracy.**

 **"** **I know where we are all going to find our answers to where Lily is!" He informs her sounding rather pleased with himself for suddenly remembering the museum.**

 **Mike rounds abruptly on Kyle.**

 **"** **Where?" He urges him to answer him.**

 **Kyle clears his throat as he turns to face both Tracy and Mike and the two lads.**

 **"** **I've only just remembered that I once came across while living in Liverpool a museum known as the museum of Lily Kettle or something among those lines!" He informs them all.**

 **Mike is a little angry that Kyle didn't remember coming across that museum before, but Tracy on the other hand is just desperate for them all to return to Liverpool, so that they can all make a visit to that museum together, and so is both Liam and Johnny. Tracy then claps her hands loudly together.**

 **"** **Right back to the city of Liverpool we go!" She tells the others.**

 **Both Liam and Johnny nod their heads in agreement to what Tracy has just said, even though neither of them have ever been to Liverpool before. Mike smiles at Tracy as he places his arm gently around her.**

 **"** **You can show me what life in Liverpool is like while we search for Lily," he says to her.**

 **Tracy nods her head in response to what Mike has just said to her.**

 **Chapter two**

 **Lily Kettle whose within Captain Hook's body is now making her way across the desert land surface of Mzzuan the maze with none other than the pirate Mr William Smee. Smee still truly believes Lily to be his pirate Captain, because Lily is putting on a very good show while trying to make herself out to be Captain Hook, but now her really moment of testing has arrived. Smee is carrying a flask of rum in his fat hands, and he offers it to his pirate Captain.**

 **"** **Here Captain you must be ever so thirsty!" William says to who he believes to be Hook as he offers his flask out to him.**

 **Lily shakes Killian's head at the flask in response to what Smee has just told her.**

 **"** **Never!" Lily snaps out in the pirate Captain's tone of voice in response to how Mr Smee has just offered her the flask.**

 **Smee is left astonished that his pirate Captain has just refused the flask of rum. Lily knows that she has slightly failed playing the part of Captain Hook just there, but she just doesn't want to convert into the hard heavy drinker that her dad Steve was before her. Lily knows that Smee is starting to suspect that she's not who she says she is in response to how she has just refused the flask. Lily clears Hook's throat.**

 **"** **Ah maybe later perhaps if I get thirsty I do say Mr Mr Smee!" Kettle says within Jones' tone of voice.**

 **Smee nods his head in understanding response to what Lily who he believes to be Hook has just said to him. Over the past few hours strange memories have suddenly started to come flooding back to Lily, memories from a whole other life that she couldn't remember, the type of memories that she learned about back when she was kidnapped by Captain Hook, and taken to that museum by him back in Liverpool city. Lily is starting to have a memory surprisingly of her old friend who used to live in Elmtree house children's carehome with her (Liam O'Donovan's) brother trying to mug her one day, but Lily was rescued from Jack O'Donovan by none other than Liam himself. Lily is left shocked to discover that she had actually forgotten this, and then this memory then leads Lily onto while wandering across the dry desert surface with none other than the pirate of remembering herself falling in love with Liam O'Donovan. After he rescued her from being mugged by his big brother Jack Lily brought her old friend Liam back home to the old Dumping Ground (Elmtree house), Lily has all of a sudden started to remember this.**

 ** _A whole other life that Lily had forgotten about up until now:_**

 ** _After being mugged by Jack O'Donovan, but however before falling in love with his brother Liam, Lily Kettle made a discovery while living within Elmtree house carehome that three different lads within the carehome had romantic positive feelings towards her, and these three lads were, one of them was off course Liam O'Donovan himself, another was a lad who had lived with Lily in the carehome long before Liam returned Rick Barber, and another was a lad that at first when she met him Lily believed to be rather odd called Mo Michaels. Lily as you may have already guessed chose to fall in love with Liam rather than the other two boys. Both Steve Kettle and because he had actually married in this world where Lily's strange memories were returning to her from Shannay didn't approve of Liam. Lily was then kidnapped by Liam's brother Jack, and he dragged her roughly through a dark dangerous forest. Liam then however rescued his girlfriend Lily from his now evil cold hearted big brother. Liam didn't rescue Lily from his big brother alone, no he also rescued her with the assistance of both his and Lily's friend Johnny Taylor, and also Lily's careworkers Mike Milligan off course and Tracy Beaker. Lily's best friend of all time Carman Howle also aided Liam in rescuing his girlfriend. Tyler Lewis Carman's friend offered her assistance in helping to rescue her best mate Carman from the evil Jack. Together Lily and the people who she both loves and who love her joined together manages to defeat Jack O'Donovan, and while everyone heads back to the warmth of Elmtree house that night both Lily and Liam remain in the dark forest keeping Jack prisoner there, but Jack breaks free from the tree that both his brother and enemy have tied him too, and when he breaks free Jack rounds in anger on both his brother Liam and his enemy Lily. Jack aims his gun angrily from Liam to Lily, but just as he goes to shoot Lily down dead he actually shoots his brother Liam down dead much to his horror instead. Lily then experienced as Jack took his own life by shooting himself in the head with his loaded gun._**

 ** _Lily Kettle then attended the wedding of Tracy Beaker and her fiancée Seth dressed as a bridesmaid along with her two friends Tee Taylor and Carman Howle, and there at the wedding ceremony of Tracy Beaker Liam O'Donovan returned to the land of the living from the land of the dead, but in truth it turns out that Liam was just knocked unconsise when the bullet from the gun hit him, so he didn't really die. Lily shared a happy reunion with Liam, and then they believed that they would be together for years to come, but they were both sadly mistaken._**

 ** _Just as she believed that there was no danger anymore that posed a fret to her with her old enemy Jack O'Donovan dead, Lily Kettle is then started to get bullied by none other than the main bully of Elmtree house Elektra Perkins. Elektra begins to give Lily such a hard time by pushing her round, and she even sends her wounded off to hospital after raising some of the other young people who lives within the carehome up against her, including none other than Johnny Taylor (who was Lily's good friend before)._**

 ** _Elektra Perkins' bullying campaign against Lily Kettle however came to an abrupt stop when both Elektra and Johnny Taylor went on a dangerous holiday together. While both Elektra and Johnny were away wishing to be on holiday, but instead getting haunted by a ghost in the place where they had picked for their holiday destination Lily went away with her dad and Shannay for a family holiday. When both Lily and Elektra returned from their holidays they were reunited with one another, and they made up with one another._**

 ** _Lily Kettle marries Liam O'Donovan in secret while breaking the law, because she isn't in fact the correct appropriate age to get married. Both Lily and Liam got in trouble with the police for breaking the law by marrying one another, and they both got arrested because of this, but two their current careworkers Matthew Seed and Tracy Beaker broke them out of prison._**

 ** _Matthew Seed and Tracy Beaker then run away escaping not only Newcastle but England too with both the newly married couple Liam and Lily O'Donovan. In the plane that they are all passengers in from the airport in Newcastle, Lily who had been pregnant before going into prison gives birth painfully with the assistance of a magical Doctor to both her and Liam's baby girl. Both Lily and Liam make the decision together to call their baby girl Rosie after Lily's deceased sister. Rosie Lily's sister had died sadly after falling from a high roof that belonged to a tall building. Matthew, Tracy and the two O'Donovan's meet a young man on the plane called Evan Adams, and when the plane comes to a land by an airport in the country of South Africa Evan offers to take Lily, Liam and their two careworkers to his family's game reserve that's known as Leopard's Den that's located within an African bush, and Lily, her new husband and her two careworkers all little reluctantly agree to this together._**

 ** _There's go dark at Leopard's Den in South Africa as Liam O'Donovan suspects that his wife Lily now O'Donovan has the eye for the main vet who works in the game reserve Daniel (Danny) Trevanion, but Lily promises Liam sounding reassuring that she doesn't have the eye for the man who he suspects she has the eye for. Lily meets a young lady who's slightly older than herself while being at Leopard's Den called Olivia Adams, and people would commonly expect two young ladies who share a lot in common to get off well with one another; however both Lily and Olivia become slightly aggressive with one another when they first meet each other, but both Lily and Olivia pretty soon become pals however with one another when Lily comes to rescue Olivia after she is kidnapped by a loony of a man._**

 ** _After rescuing Olivia Adams from the man who abducted her Lily along with her husband Liam and her careworkers Matthew and Tracy are reunited with Mike Milligan, as he shows up at the place where they're all staying Leopard's Den in South Africa. Mike begs his two members of working staff and the two O'Donovan's to accompany him back to Elmtree house in the city of Newcastle in the country England. Even though she knows that both her herself and her husband are in trouble with the police Lily agrees to go with Mike back to Elmtree house in her old home city, and with her agreeing to go back home to her old home city Liam her husband and her two friends Matthew and Tracy also agree to go with Lily and Mike back to Newcastle._**

 ** _When she returns to her old home city of Newcastle after being within the country South Africa, Lily O'Donovan discovers with her friends Mike Milligan, Tracy Beaker, Matthew Seed and her husband Liam O'Donovan that her old home carehome Elmtree house has been destroyed in a horrific fire. Lily is then reunited with her dad Steve Kettle within her old family home in Tyne and Wear. Lily then discovers much to her horror that her dad is really ill, he's suffering as a result of cancer. However Steve doesn't die from his cancer, no he dies instead from his wife Shannay murdering him. Shannay stabs Steve, and Steve is then rushed into the nearby hospital in order for him to receive treatment there. Shannay is sent away to be locked up within a prison cell in a police station after Lily phones nine, nine, nine on her._**

 ** _Steve Kettle passes from the land of the living on his journey to the land of the dead in the company of the daughter he most loves (Lily). Steve has now left Lily alone in the world to care for all the family that he created while being in the world. Lily's close friend from the new Dumping Ground (Care for Kids house) gives birth to a baby girl called Gina, but Tee (Lily's friend) wants to put her daughter up for adoption just as soon as she is born, and this leads to Lily taking into consideration whether to foster the baby girl or not. The decision is a tough one for Lily to make about whether or not to foster Gina, because as it is she's struggling to look after her own daughter at the moment in time Rosie._**

 ** _Mike Milligan who is the temporary head careworker at Care for Kids house (the Dumping Ground) buys (much to his kindness) a flat for Lily and Liam O'Donovan to live in together. Lily sticks up for a new resident in Care for Kids house, a girl known as Bethany Kerry Sharkey after she is giving a hard time by an older female resident at the carehome Floss Guppy, and Lily does this before she leaves the Dumping Ground to live in her new flat with her husband Liam._**

 ** _Lily and Liam are now happily living within their flat in the city in the country England Newcastle together. Their happiness unfortunately doesn't last very long however, because Liam is soon killed (murdered) in cold blood by a cold hearted young lady known as Chantelle Megans._**

 ** _After Liam O'Donovan dies his wife Lily falls in love with a young man who lives at Care for Kids house, and a young man who she has always been friends with called Johnny Taylor._**

 ** _Lily is then captured (kidnapped) from her home city Newcastle by none other than the woman who killed her dad, her evil step-mother Shannay Kettle. Shannay takes the step-daughter who she has come to hate to a beautiful looking Palace that she invades and takes over in London called Bucking Palace. Shannay becomes a Queen that's very dark indeed of not only the country England, but also of the whole wide world too. Queen Shannay holds her prisoner (step-daughter) prisoner in her new dark Palace Bucking. Lily is broken out of her prison cell in the Palace, and rescued from the dark Palace by none other than her new one true love Johnny Taylor._**

 ** _Lily O'Donovan then makes the discovery while being in an enchanted land known only as Neverland that she is destined to become an evil Princess known as Tiger Lily. Lily also discovers while being within Neverland that her current boyfriend Johnny Taylor is destined to become the evil Peter Pan._**

 ** _Lily O'Donovan and her new boyfriend Johnny Taylor settle down to live within a flat together in the capital city of England London. Lily is however once again captured by her evil step-mother Shannay Kettle, but this time from within her flat in her new home city London. Queen Shannay has taken Lily prisoner once again. Johnny sets out on a little quest to rescue his current new girlfriend from his new enemy Shannay. Johnny encounters just an extraordinary adventure while searching both heaven and earth for Lily._**

 ** _Lily O'Donovan makes an escape from the prison cell in which her evil step-mother Shannay Kettle had imprisoned her inside within the dark Bucking Palace. Lily battles her evil step-mum. Shannay unfortunately wins her battle against her step-daughter, and she overpowers her. Shannay then goes out in preparation to finish Lily off, but then surprisingly, unexpectedly Lily is then rescued from her enemy Shannay by none other than a mysterious man, who turns out to be none other than her current boyfriend Johnny's dad. Lily also makes a further discovery that this man (Johnny's papa) is in fact the great and powerful King of the universe. At first however Lily doesn't get off on a good start with the man who rescued her King Richard, because she's angry with him for abandoning both her current boyfriend Johnny and her old friend Tee within a children's carehome for all those long years. Lily soon realises however that she requires King Richard in order to find both the people she really cares about Johnny and his sister Tee._**

 ** _Lily O'Donovan and King Richard Taylor find themselves caught up in a ruthless battle against a band of aggressive bandits together. Lily is then sent to a strange land by none other than Rumplestiltskin (the dark one), and there within the strange particular land Lily rescues her boyfriend Johnny from a powerful dragon. While however rescuing her boyfriend from the rather aggressive beast the dragon injures Lily, but since she has now managed to find him Johnny then manages to get his girlfriend Lily to the care treatment of his adventurer Sir Gwaine._**

 ** _Lily O'Donovan heads to Bucking Palace with her current boyfriend Johnny Taylor, his father King Richard Taylor and their army of Adventures to Bucking Palace, and there they all invade it together. Lily and Johnny together manage to rescue their friends from Shannay._**

 ** _Lily O'Donovan marries her current boyfriend Johnny Taylor within his father (King Richard's) Palace, and Lily becomes the Princess of the universe there since she is marrying the Prince of the universe._**

 ** _After marrying Johnny Taylor the new Lily Taylor becomes the evil Princess Tiger Lily after her new husband becomes the evil Peter Pan, but however once he (Johnny) kills her (his wife) Lily then returns to the land of the living once again without an evil heart, and she kisses Johnny breaking the dark cures of Peter Pan that had affected him._**

 ** _After Lily Taylor has become a good Queen again, and after Johnny Taylor has become the good King of the universe, because he took over this role from his father when his father died, the King and Queen settle down happily to live in the enchanted forest together for a short time._**

 ** _When a young lady known only as Kelly Nelly is abducted by a mad man known as Razz Davies both Johnny and Lily Taylor rescue her from him, and then the married couple proceed to become careworkers at Murton house (the new Dumping Ground), they are working for a woman named Emma Jenifer Kellan who is in fact the head careworker in the Dumping Ground._**

 ** _Before back when she was the great and powerful Queen of the whole universe before becoming a social careworker Lily Taylor gave birth to a baby boy, who she called Steve after her dad, but however both Lily and her husband Johnny's new baby was snatched away from them by an evil wicked witch known only as Morgana Pendragon, and Morgana used her dark powers to transform Steve Taylor from a little boy into a full grown man to turn him against his parents. Morgana the witch sent her new ally and servant Steve Taylor out to kill his parents both Lily and Johnny Taylor, but when he found them both Lily and the father of her new child managed to persuade their son that they were not his enemies, and so Steve turned good after his parents had persuaded him to turn good. Steve brought the younger members of his family to live within Murton house, but he himself couldn't live in the carehome, because although he is younger than his family members he is actually much older than them, and there's a set rule fixed in place within Murton house that once you've reached the age of sixteen years you're out of the care system._**

 ** _Johnny Taylor is murdered in cold blood by none other than the young lady who he rescued Kelly Nelly, because you see when he returned to the land of the living from the land of the dead Lily's dad (Steve Kettle) turned evil, and he killed Kelly's parents, and because he killed her parents Kelly wanted to seek revenge out upon Steve, and her vengeance for him turned Kelly evil. Kelly killed Johnny in cold blood in return for his father-in-law killing her parents._**

 ** _Lily Taylor has now lost her newest husband Johnny Taylor. She is left absolutely broken heart off course because of this. Lily becomes the new enemy to the young lady who killed her husband Johnny (Kelly). After her new husband dies Lily becomes friends with a vampire lady called Bella Cullen. Lily is destined to fall in love with another man; it surprises her when she discovers this part of her destiny._**

 ** _Lily Taylor heads to a town known as Storybrooke which is a fairy-tale town which is located within Maine, near to the city of Bostom in America, with two new friends who are known as Jacob Black, who's a werewolf, and a man called Rafe McCawley, who's an American who fought against the Japanese in the battle of Pearl Harbor._**

 ** _Kelly Nelly is raising an army up against her enemy Lily Taylor, and the army must be rather powerful indeed. Lily arrives in the town of Storybrooke with all of her friends, and she is left shocked after learning a destiny that explains to her that she is sadly certain to die. Lily also wants to find love again before she dies. Lily however doesn't die, she defeats with the help of her new friends the evil Kelly Nelly, and then she falls in love with a man who used to be part of a powerful group known as the Adventures called August Wayne Booth._**

 ** _Lily Taylor just wants to live out the remainder of her days in happiness now with August Wayne Booth. Lily has seen just too much war, pain and sorrow with her eyes, and now she just wants to live happily ever after with her new found one true love, but however every single night when she goes to bed she has a different nightmare of all the different kinds of conflict that she has experienced, and all these nightmares drive Lily mad. Lily goes both mad and bad again, and when she does she murders her lover August in cold blood. Lily has now converted back into the evil Queen Tiger Lily just because of all the darkness that has infected her life over the many long years._**

 **With all these memories from another life that have all suddenly now come rushing back into Lily's memory, she now believes herself to be quite a remarkable extraordinary young lady. However Lily can now tell that there is a lot more darkness in her life then she believed there to be. Mr Smee seems to be walking miles in front of Lily now, and Kettle hurries as fast as she possibly can to catch up with the sailor.**

 **"** **Come now I have a feeling that the dark Queen of Mzz is sending her Indian soldiers out to search all of Mzzuan for intruders!" The pirate tells Lily.**

 **Kettle's left troubled by the sailor's news. Mr Smee can identify hoof prints that have sunk deep into the hard dry ground of the desert.**

 **"** **Who is the Queen of Mzzuan?" Lily questions Smee coming across as sounding rather troubled indeed.**

 **The pirate takes a look back at the person who he believes to be his pirate Captain Hook in response to his question.**

 **"** **Why Queen Tiger Lily off course Captain, you should know that I mean you battled her often enough when you were back in Neverland didn't you?" Mr Smee tells Killian Jones in response to Lily's question.**

 **Lily suddenly stops walking on the Captain's two legs stone dead in the middle of the red hot desert, and she turns to face the man at her service.**

 **"** **Mr Smee let's head in the direction of Mzz the Kingdom, I want to meet my old friend Tiger Lily!" Lily snaps out at Mr Smee in a commanding tone within Captain Hook's tone of voice.**

 **Lily wants to meet herself. Lily wants to turn herself back into the good kind hearted person who she believes she really is. Smee appears to be left frightened by his Captain's command.**

 **"** **But sir she's ruthless, she'll kill us, you do know that don't you? We can't possibly go and see her!" He questions him in response to his command in a tone of complaint.**

 **Lily places Hook's hand upon Smee's shoulder in response to his complaint.**

 **"** **Mr Smee never mind her, never mind being afraid of Queen Tiger Lily, because I meself will kill you if you don't do as I say!" Lily Kettle warns Mr Smee in a lie in Captain Hook's tone of voice.**

 **Mr Smee nods his head in response to the person who he still believes to be his Captain's warning.**

 **"** **Yes Captain!" Smee tells the person who he believes to be Killian in response to Lily's warning.**

 **Kettle pats Jones' hand hard off Smee's shoulder.**

 **"** **Good man," she tells him in response to what he has just told her.**

 **Lily then sets off walking as Captain Hook once more throughout the red hot dry desert that surrounds Mzzuan, she's determined to reach the great Kingdom of Mzz that lays two hundred miles or so across the desert from her before nightfall. Mr Smee sets off hurrying as fast as he can after his pirate Captain.**

 **Chapter three**

 **Lily Kettle's search party which is made up out of Kyle Kevins, Mike Milligan, Tracy Beaker, Liam O'Donovan, Johnny Taylor, Tee Taylor and Carman Howle are now all heading off down to the city of Liverpool to check out the museum of Lily Kettle to where their friend Lily is right now. Mike is sat beside Tracy on the couch.**

 **"** **Don't worry we'll find her!" He makes a vow to her.**

 **Tracy nods her head in response to Mike's vow to her.**

 **"** **Yeah I know we will!" She agrees with him in response to his vow.**

 **Mike turns to face Tracy.**

 **"** **You know, you never actually got round to telling me yet what life was like for you after leaving your job back at Elmtree house," he tells her.**

 **Tracy takes a look back at Mike in response to what he has just said to her.**

 **"** **Because it's a painful memory what with me finally being reunited with Lily, and then her being snatched kidnapped away from me like that, and the young man of who I fell in love with Josh Stevenson being murdered by the woman who I believe I trusted Shannay Ravens like that," she goes on to him in response to what he has just told her.**

 **Tears of sadness roll down Tracy's face from her tearful wet eyes. It pains Tracy to come to terms with the fact that she can never ever see her boyfriend Josh again, and Tracy just wants to find Lily, because she is right to believe that she is still alive, and Tracy just wants to find Lily before she leaves her in the same way that Josh left her. The couch continues on down the many different A road's. Mike places his hand gently upon Tracy's hand.**

 **"** **Regardless of the situation it's good to see you again," he tells her in a truthful tone.**

 **Mike grins and he shakes his head.**

 **"** **You're not as successful since we last met. Well you haven't published another book with someone you loves credit card details, have you?" He questions Tracy.**

 **Milligan's words suddenly remind Beaker of something. Tracy suddenly turns directly to face Mike, and she appears to be rather outraged with him about something that Mike can only guess at.**

 **"** **Your upset that I didn't attend Cam's funeral aren't you?" Mike questions Tracy.**

 **She then nods her head in sadness in response to his question. Mike pulls Tracy into a loving hug.**

 **"** **I cared about Cam, off course I did you know that I did, but the reason in which why I didn't attend her funeral is because I thought it would sadden me too much! I want to remember Cam as the nice cheerful lady who used to come round Elmtree house with you, not as me looking at a wooden coven inside a church hall, and knowing my good old friend to be inside it."He tells her.**

 **Tracy then hugs Mike back while he is still hugging her, and they share a loving hug together. Mike then kisses Tracy on her head.**

 **"** **We'll find Lily!" He continues to promise her.**

 **Mike then clears his throat before winking at his old friend Tracy.**

 **"** **And you can have your old job back!" He promises her.**

 **Mike shrugs his shoulders.**

 **"** **That's encase you don't have a better job at the moment." He tells her.**

 **Tracy doesn't have a job at the moment. She left her old job working within Saint Michaels RC Primary School in North Shields to search both heaven and earth to find her old friend Lily Kettle again, and Tracy now knows that once she's found Lily again she'll be without a job, and honestly Tracy did really enjoy working with the young people back at the Dumping Ground. Beaker smiles back at Milligan.**

 **"** **If you want me back working for you then you have me!" She tells him in a promise.**

 **Tracy then shares a firm handshake with Mike.**

 **"** **It's good to see you again," she says to him.**

 **The couch is actually very nearly nearing Liverpool city now. Kyle is sat between both Tee and Carman in the couch.**

 **"** **I used to have a daughter who I loved very much indeed called Hannah, and your friend Lily was mates with her!" He tells them both.**

 **Tee's left troubled by what Kyle has just said to both her and Carman.**

 **"** **What happened to your daughter?" Taylor questions Kevins out of curiosity.**

 **Kevins takes a look back at Taylor in response to her question.**

 **"** **My daughter Hannah died!" Kyle informs Tee in response to her question.**

 **Kyle then gives both Tee and Carman a friendly smile.**

 **"** **But we will find Lily my friends, and we're not going to lose her in the same way that I lost my little girl!" He tells them both in a promise.**

 **The couch continues on down the line of traffic that's lining the street that once you've turned off you've entered Liverpool city.**

 **Chapter four**

 **The real Captain Hook is still stuck within Lily Kettle's body, and he's been chained in metal chains to a stone wall in a main hall in her body within the great Palace of Mzz. Hook (Lily) has now been separated from his travelling companion who he came to this beautiful looking Palace with Elektra Perkins. Queen Tiger Lily suddenly comes bursting into the main hall in her Palace, and she faces her prisoner Captain Hook who she still believes to be herself there.**

 **"** **Evening Lily, or should I say me!" The tiger lady snaps out at Hook.**

 **Queen Tiger Lily actually has the exact appearance of a fierce tiger. Before when Hook first came to the Palace in Lily's body with Elektra Tiger Lily had white skin, but now because she doesn't wish to appear like her prisoner who has the exact same appearance as her, Tiger Lily has now used her magical powers to transform her skin from the colour white to the colour black. Queen Tiger Lily is in fact an extremely skilful warrior, and she is pretty much nothing like Lily Kettle who hasn't really mastered how to use a blade of a sword yet. Tiger Lily is dressed in a tiger skin cape that she used her magical powers to create for herself, because Lily needed magic to make her clothes is all down to her never being very good at the subject of textiles while being at school.**

 **"** **Bad evening love! Any chance of you releasing me from these blasted chains!" Hook complains to Tiger Lily within Lily Kettle's tone of voice.**

 **Tiger Lily shakes her head at the person who she believes to be herself in response to her complaint. Queen Tiger Lily is starting to see both her prisoner Lily and her prisoner Elektra as her very own pets, because Tiger Lily isn't used to seeing many young ladies besides herself who she believes to be rather beautiful when she takes a look at her mirror in her chamber in her Palace. Tiger Lily has a mighty sword that a powerful warrior would use in battle attached onto her back with brown leather straps holding it in place there.**

 **"** **No chance tar love!" Queen Tiger Lily says to her pet (the person she believes to be herself) sounding rather harsh.**

 **Hook takes a look at Queen Tiger Lily, and he turns Lily Kettle's eyes into red anger. Lily's eyes are now appearing out like what you'd find someone's eyesight to be on an old photograph. Hook just wants to kill Tiger Lily. If he wasn't connected in thick metal chains to the wall of the main hall, and if he still had the access to his scary looking metal sharp hook then he would cause a hell lot of trouble towards his captive Queen Tiger Lily. Hook's troubled.**

 **"** **Why won't you kill me?" He questions Queen Tiger Lily within Lily Kettle's tone of voice.**

 **Tiger Lily rounds on her prisoner who she stills believes to be her good self.**

 **"** **Because I just don't need to yet!" She informs him in response to her question.**

 **Suddenly both Lily Kettle in Captain Hook's body and Mr William Smee come bursting hurryingly into the main hall in the dark Palace together. Both Lily (Hook) and Smee are armed up as they are both carrying metal swords with sharp blades. Lily clears Hook's throat.**

 **"** **TIGER LILY, YOUR MAJESTY, MY LADY QUEEN, BACK AWAY FROM THAT MAN HE'S NOT ME! YOU WANT ME DON'T YOU? YOU WANT LILY KETTLE? WELL THAT'S ME!" Lily within Killian's tone of voice screams out at the monstrous Queen Tiger Lily.**

 **Queen Tiger Lily doesn't believe that this man is indeed her herself speaking to herself, but however the evil Queen is left absolutely horrified to discover that two strange male pirates have just broken into her Palace, in which she had a tight magical security system placed in around Hook in Lily Kettle's body is left both shocked and surprised to discover that Lily is stood before him in his own body; he has absolutely no idea at all just how she was able to return to life from the dead. Lily takes a look across the main hall with Hook's two eyes at Hook himself who is still in her own body, and who is still chained up in thick metal chains to the wall of the main hall.**

 **"** **How in the bloody hell were you able to return to life from the dead?" Hook demands an answer from Lily within her tone of voice.**

 **There's a moment of silence while Lily uses her magical powers to make herself transform out of the Captain's body, and into her own body. When Lily uses her magical powers to perform this great enchantment Captain Hook arrives back within his own body. Lily then uses her powers to unchain herself from the metal chains that had been connecting her to the wall of the main hall before. Lily is now back in her own body, and she is both determined and prepared to confront her enemy self Queen Tiger Lily.**

 **To be continued!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Adventure Continues**

 **(2014 EDITION)**

 **Series Two Episode Five**

 **Introduction**

 **Lily Kettle whose within Captain Hook's body and Mr William Smee the pirate sailor arrive outside the terrifying looking dark Queen's Palace, in the Kingdom of Mzz, in the never ending maze of Mzzuan. Lily tries pulling open the main wooden gate of the Palace with Hook's filthy hand, but she discovers much to both her anger and sadness that the gate is firmly locked uptight. Lily knows that there's only one thing she can do now, and she proceeds to use her magical powers to unlock the wooden gate. Mr Smee is left absolutely shocked by his Captain's actions.**

 **"** **How the hell were you able to do that sir?" William demands an answer abruptly from the person who he believes to be Killian.**

 **Lily takes a look back at Mr Smee in response to his question, and Hook's eyes take a look directly at him.**

 **"** **I'm not your pirate Captain!" Lily informs Smee in her own tone of voice in response to his question.**

 **Kettle is done trying to pretend to this man that she's his superior. Mr Smee is left shocked by both the information that he's been given by who he believed to be his Pirate Captain, and by his sudden change in voice.**

 **"** **Tell me if you aren't my Captain Hook then just who are you?" Mr Smee demands an answer from Lily.**

 **They have now made their way into Queen Tiger Lily's dark Palace together both Lily in Killian's body, and her companion Smee. Lily tells Smee in response to his demanding question her true name and identity. Both Lily within Captain Hook's body and William Smee manage to find their way to the main hall easily within the Palace.**

 **Chapter one**

 **Lily Kettle's search party made up out of Tracy Beaker, Mike Milligan, Kyle Kevins, Liam O'Donovan, Johnny Taylor, Tee Taylor and Carman Howle all make their way into the museum of Lily Kettle in Liverpool city. Mike walks side by side with both Tracy and Kyle into the magical odd museum.**

 **"** **Let's just hope that we find the answers to where our Lily is inside here!" Mike tells the others sounding hopeful.**

 **The museum is full of darkness. Tracy uses her magical powers to fill the dark museum with bright light. Mike is left astonished by what he has just experienced the young lady who he cares about perform. Kyle ventures deeper into the museum with both Tee and Johnny, and on the second floor of the museum he finds a crystal ball. Kyle grabs the ball of a high shelf, and he holds it securely within his hands. Kyle then takes a look at Johnny.**

 **"** **This ball works by you looking into a crystal, and it showing you the type of thing that you wish to see!" He informs him.**

 **Kyle knows that this crystal has come to this museum from a place known as the crystal cave. Johnny takes a look directly at Kyle, and he directs all his attention upon him.**

 **"** **Can you see anything at all? Is the crystal showing you anything at all?" Johnny questions Kyle demanding him for an answer.**

 **Kyle can suddenly see Lily Kettle within a crystal of the ball that is created up out of crystals. Kyle can see Lily stood in a main hall directly facing someone who looks an awful lot like herself, but who has dark skin.**

 **"** **Oh no!" Kyle moans out in a sharp tone of anger suddenly.**

 **Johnny's left troubled by Kyle's moan.**

 **"** **What is it? Can you see her? Is Lily there?" He questions him.**

 **Kyle nods his head in response to Johnny's question, and he takes a look from him to his younger sister Tee.**

 **"** **Yeah but Lily's in Mzzuan!" Kevins informs both Taylor's within a terrified tone of voice.**

 **Both Johnny and Tee are left troubled by Kyle's information to wonder just what and where Mzzuan is. Mike, Tracy, Liam and Carman all approach Kyle and the two siblings together. Kyle turns to face Tracy.**

 **"** **I believe that our friend Lily is within Mzzuan! A long time ago in another life I was a former King in a magical never-ending maze known as Mzzuan!" He informs her and explains to her.**

 **Tracy's left troubled by Kyle's information.**

 **"** **How do we get to Mzzuan?" She questions him while commanding him for an answer.**

 **Kyle clears his throat.**

 **"** **That's the thing we can't, because once you step foot within Mzzuan you can never ever escape from it!" He informs Beaker in response to her question.**

 **Tracy rounds on Kyle.**

 **"** **Send me to Mzzuan!" She orders him.**

 **Mike rounds on his new friend Kyle.**

 **"** **Send me there too!" He demands him.**

 **Kyle shakes his head at his two friends.**

 **"** **I can't because I'm afraid that I just don't have the power too!" He informs them both.**

 **Kyle takes a look directly at his companion Tracy.**

 **"** **I'm afraid to say that since Lily's in Mzzuan she's trapped there forever!" He tells her.**

 **Tracy then kicks out at a nearby wall in the museum in anger in response to what Kyle has just told her. All of a sudden the wicked witch Morgana Pendragon appears out of nowhere on the second floor of the extraordinary museum, directly before where Lily's little search party group are all stood together. Tracy recognises this woman immediately as the same lady who set fire to Steve Kettle here in Liverpool in order to murder him. Morgana is dressed in a dark black dress, and she's got her long dark black straight hair tied back into a pony tail. Morgana's dark eyes flash over the brave Kyle.**

 **"** **Well at long last we meet again! Been a long time since we last back in Mzzuan! You looked a lot better back in those days! Well can I just say that your daughter Hannah looked very much like you, that is to say before I killed her!" She yells out at him in a tone of anger.**

 **The witch then spits out at Kyle in disgust. Kyle rounds on Morgana.**

 **"** **Send me and my friends to Mzzuan!" He commands her.**

 **Morgana takes a look over at Tracy.**

 **"** **Still determined to find your old friend Lily Kettle again I see! She's safe! She's with herself, that is to say in the company of herself, but not alone with herself back in Mzzuan!" She tells her within a sharp snap.**

 **Morgana knows that Tracy can perform magical powers, and so she uses her own magical powers to take Tracy's powers away from her. Tracy is now without magic, and she is defenceless, but Tracy hasn't sensed yet that she has just lost her extraordinary powers, and so she isn't aware yet that she is without magic, and that she is now defenceless. Morgana uses her dark powers suddenly to make both Johnny Taylor and Liam O'Donovan disappear off the second floor and out of the whole museum. Kyle suddenly believes that one by one Morgana is slowly sending his new friends off to Mzzuan. All of a sudden Kyle knows that he himself doesn't wish to return to Mzzuan, because he knows that once he returns there he can never ever escape from there. Kyle just escaped from Mzzuan once before out of sheer good luck. Kyle is aware however that he would have the good fortunate to experience the same amount of good luck twice, and so because of this reason he doesn't wish to return to Mzzuan. Milligan rounds in anger on Pendragon.**

 **"** **Where have you just sent my two lads off too?" Mike demands an answer sharply from Morgana.**

 **Kyle takes a look at Mike in response to the question that he's just questioned Morgana.**

 **"** **She's just sent them off to Mzzuan together!" Kevins informs Milligan in response to his question.**

 **Morgana shakes her head back at Kyle in response to the false information that he's just given to his new mate Mike.**

 **"** **No not Mzzuan Narnia!" The wicked witch tells Kevins.**

 **Kyle suddenly remembers just what the connection is that Morgana has to the magical land of Narnia, and so he remembers that she would have the special amount of power to send them off to Narnia together. Morgana smiles coldly at Tee.**

 **"** **Sorry I've just separated you from your older brother!" She snaps out at her sounding cold, because of the tone of voice that she is using.**

 **Tee is left shocked by what Morgana has just told her, but she rounds on her in anger.**

 **"** **Don't worry I will find a way back to the presence of my big brother!" Tee informs Morgana in a powerful tone of anger.**

 **Pendragon then slaps Taylor full on in the face in response to the information that she's just given to her. Tee winches in pain as the evil witch strikes her hard in the face.**

 **"** **That's unlikely given to where I'm just about to send you off too!" Morgana yells out at Tee sounding harsh.**

 **Tee's left troubled by what Morgana has just yelled out at her. Carman Howle places her arm gently around her friend Tee to comfort her. Morgana rounds on Kyle.**

 **"** **We will meet again!" She snaps out at him in a promise.**

 **Kyle knows where his old one true love is about to send both him and his new friends off to.**

 **"** **Your sending me back to Mzzuan aren't you?" Kyle questions Morgana.**

 **Pendragon then nods her head in response to Kevins question to her. Morgana then proceeds to use her dark powers to send Kyle, Mike, Tracy, Tee and Carman all off to the never-ending maze of Mzzuan together.**

 **Chapter two**

 **Lily Kettle's search party in which is created up out of Kyle Kevins, Mike Milligan, Tracy Beaker, Tee Taylor and Carman Howle all appear out of nowhere upon the red hot hard dry desert of the never-ending maze of Mzzuan together. Just as soon as he appears out of absolutely nowhere in the dry desert of Mzzuan Kyle kicks out at a great big rock in anger with his foot.**

 **"** **I shouldn't be here! I shouldn't be back here in Mzzuan! I wish that I wasn't back here in this bloody maze! I should have just saw you all to the museum, and then gone back home!" Kyle snarls out in a tone of sharp anger.**

 **Mike then rounds in disgust on Kyle.**

 **"** **How far would you have gone for Kyle when he was alive?" He demands an answer abruptly from him.**

 **Kyle takes a look back at Mike in response to the question that he's just taking to questioning him.**

 **"** **As far as it would have taken in order for me to perform loving caring duties for him in which a father needed to do for his son!" Kevins informs Milligan in response to his question.**

 **Mike frowns his eyes over at Kyle.**

 **"** **Razz would have wanted you to help Tracy find Lily believe me when I tell you that! I never knew your son, but trust me a young man would go to the ends of the earth to rescue his girlfriend, and now we've all travelled further than the ends of the earth together, but that is beside the point! Help me find the young lady whose like a daughter to me, I beg you!" He tells him within a pleading tone of mercy.**

 **Kyle knows that he can't give up trying to find Lily for his deceased son Razz now. Tracy turns to face Carman.**

 **"** **At least we know that Lily is still alive, and we will find her here in Mzzuan just believe me when I tell you that," she says to her in a promise.**

 **Tee's troubled. She turns to face Kyle.**

 **"** **Where to now?" Taylor questions Kevins.**

 **Tee, Mike, Tracy and Carman have now all been made aware that nobody knows the magical never-ending maze of Mzzuan betterthan Kyle does, because in a previous part of his life he was a King there. Tee knows that she's a long way away now from her big brother Johnny, and she is actually starting to wonder whether she will ever see him again, but deep down in her heart Tee knows that she will be able to find her older brother Johnny again with both the assistance of her friend Carman, and also with the help that will be giving to her by none other than her friend Lily when she finally tracks her down. Kyle is left both shocked and surprised to suddenly find everyone, Mike, Tracy, Tee and Carman all looking to him for guidance in this strange maze. Kyle clears his throat. He needs to know who is in charge of Mzzuan at the moment.**

 **"** **We need to head to the great Kingdom of Mzzuan together which is let's say three hundred or four hundred miles across the red hot desert from us!" Kyle instructs all the others.**

 **Suddenly a person races up to the little search party group out of nowhere across the desert armed with a sword. The person hurries over to the little gang, and when she reaches them she directs the sharp blade of her sword at them all.**

 **"** **At last people who I can get myself food from!" The strange lady snaps out at the little group.**

 **Kyle rounds on the strange lady.**

 **"** **Leave us! We have no food for you!" He informs her within a truthful tone.**

 **The woman aims the blade of her sharp sword directly at Kyle's chest. All of a sudden after noticing that Kyle's in danger Tee jumps on the strange lady, and she manages to knock her down to the ground. Tee grabs the lady's gun out of her hand, and she pulls her hood firmly down from where it was placed on her head. Tee then hands the gun over to Kyle. Kevins has now been taking in by this strange lady's beauty, but all the same he directs the end of his gun at her head. Kyle shakes his head down in anger at the stranger who ambushed them.**

 **"** **Sorry love, we have no food for ourselves to eat never mind any food to share with a perfect stranger such as you!" Kyle informs the strange lady within an apologetic tone.**

 **Kyle hands the gun over to his travelling companion Mike before proceeding to help this strange lady to her feet from the red hot desert surface. Kyle rounds in anger on the strange lady, and he proceeds to close the palm of his hand firmly in around her neck.**

 **"** **Who are you?" Kyle snaps out at the stranger demanding her for an answer.**

 **The lady takes a look at Kyle in response to his question.**

 **"** **My name's Alice! I came here just over a month ago from a place known as Wonderland!" She informs him in response to his question.**

 **Kyle's left utterly shocked by Alice's information, and so is all of his travelling assistants.**

 **"** **Really? Alice the girl from Wonderland really exists!" Kyle cries out within a tone of astonishment.**

 **Alice is troubled.**

 **"** **So have you heard of me then?" She questions Kyle sounding confused.**

 **Kyle nods his head in response to Alice's question that she's just fired off him. Carman and Tee exchange happy smiles together, because their favourite story that they used to read through with their friends, back at the Dumping Ground where they lived Ashdene Ridge house, was always Alice in Wonderland. Kyle smiles at Alice.**

 **"** **Oh yeah I've heard of you alright, your story of your adventures in Wonderland was quite famous back in my world!" He tells her in response to her question.**

 **Kyle's troubled.**

 **"** **Why were you trying to rob food from us? From the stories that I've taken to read through about her Alice the young lady from Wonderland doesn't sound too much like the type of person who would go round robin food from others." He says to the stranger.**

 **Alice shrugs her shoulders.**

 **"** **Despite what you may think about her Alice the girl from Wonderland isn't too much different from any other person, meaning that she would undertake any means necessary to survive in the world!" Alice tells Kyle.**

 **Kevins nods his head in understanding to what the young lady from Wonderland has just told him.**

 **"** **Fair enough, I've got a question; let's call it a simple one for you! You've been here from Wonderland you say that you've been here within Mzzuan just over a month, what have you been doing? Where have you been staying night after night?" Kyle questions Alice coming across as rather troubled indeed.**

 **The young lady from Wonderland takes a look round at Mike, Tracy, Tee and Carman who are all gathered around her before turning back to face Kyle.**

 **"** **Well I was captured by the evil Queen Tiger Lily within my first few weeks here in this blessed maze, but then I managed to escape from her, and since escaping from her I've just spent each and every night here in Mzzuan moving around relocating myself to sleep from one cave in a desert mountain to another!" Alice explains to Kyle and his people in response to his question.**

 **Kevins nods his head in understanding in response to hearing Alice's explanation that she's just given to him. Kyle also heard tales about the evil Queen Tiger Lily who came from the enchanted island of Neverland while growing up within the so called normal world. Kyle knows because of him hearing these tales within his lifetime that Queen Tiger Lily is both a great big fret and danger. Kyle turns to face both Mike and Tracy, and he shakes his head at them both.**

 **"** **I'm afraid that we can't travel to the Kingdom of Mzz in which I had hoped before to travel to!" He informs them both.**

 **Alice is troubled.**

 **"** **What are all of you doing here? Did you just fall into the maze by accident or did you actually come here with a purpose in which to achieve something like what I myself did?" She questions every single member of Lily Kettle's search party.**

 **Mike is still holding both Alice's sword and gun in his hand. Milligan turns back to face the young lady from Wonderland in response to her question that she's just fired of both him and his travelling companions.**

 **"** **We're actually here in search of a young lady who I care about whose actually like a daughter to me, and who was kidnapped from her home village Living which is within Liverpool city!" Mike explains to Alice in response to her question.**

 **Tee turns to face Alice.**

 **"** **Have you seen a young lady with blonde hair anywhere who's quite tall in her height?" She asks her sounding hopeful for a positive answer.**

 **Alice however shakes her head in response to the question that Tee's just asked her.**

 **"** **No sorry I haven't!" Alice tells Tee in response to her question.**

 **Alice turns to face Kyle.**

 **"** **Here's the deal, I'll help you to both find and rescue your friend if you do something for me in return!" She says to him.**

 **Kyle's left troubled by the deal in which Alice is trying her best to make with him.**

 **"** **What could I possibly do for you?" Mr Kevins questions the young lady from Wonderland in response to what she has just said to him.**

 **Alice turns directly to face Kyle in response to his question.**

 **"** **I want you to help me find someone who is very dear to me, a man known as the Knave of Hearts!" She tells him in response to his question.**

 **Kyle is left troubled by Alice's words. He has never met Alice before today, and so he doesn't really expect her to help him to find Lily, and he doesn't know whether to help her to track down her friend the Knave, because after all she is just a perfect stranger to him. Mike turns to face his new mate Kyle.**

 **"** **What choice do we have? We require all the help and the assistance that we can get our hands on! We're already on the search for Lily, and along the way to finding her we might well just come across this gentleman the Knave of Hearts!" He informs him.**

 **Mike smiles at Kyle.**

 **"** **No one here knows this magical maze that is known as Mzzuan better than you, and so that makes you our leader here! It's up to you Kyle mate whether you wish to put your trust in this Alice lady, but if it were up to me she is offering us her assistance, and we do require all the help that we can get out hands on!" He tells him trying to persuade him to allow Alice to become a new member of Lily's search party.**

 **Kyle knows that it's his job as the so called leader of the search group to listen to the words and opinions of his people, and so Kyle is now ready to place his trust within Alice. Kyle turns round to face Alice after turning away from her to face his friend Mike. Kyle stands directly before Alice facing her.**

 **"** **Very well then my new friend, you have yourself a well fixed deal with me in place!" Kevins informs the young lady from Wonderland.**

 **Kyle then shares a firm handshake with Alice.**

 **"** **Welcome to the gang!" He says kindly to her.**

 **Mike then returns Alice's weapons to her by handing them over to her. Alice goes off to stand by Tracy.**

 **"** **Hello there," she tells her.**

 **Tracy however ignores what Alice has just said to her, and she proceeds to move away from her. It was actually starting to make Tracy feel a little bit of jealously towards Alice by watching her talk with Kyle like that. Tracy doesn't know how or why, but she is actually starting to see her companion Kyle in a different light. Tracy might just have the eye for her leader here in Mzzuan a little bit. Kyle turns to face his little gang.**

 **"** **We should find a cave to spend the night in!" He tells them all.**

 **Everyone agrees with what Kyle has just told them. Tracy then heads over to walk by her leader's side. Tracy walks side by side with Kyle leading Mike, Carman, Tee and Alice across the dry hot desert.**

 **"** **So you've been here to Mzzuan before then?" Miss Beaker questions Mr Kevins starting a conversation with him.**

 **Kyle nods his head in response to Tracy's question.**

 **"** **Oh yeah myself and this enchanted maze go way back with one another!" He tells her in response to her question.**

 **Kyle smiles at Tracy.**

 **"** **Would you like to hear about some of my adventures?" He asks her.**

 **Tracy then nods her head excitedly in response to Kyle's question.**

 **"** **Oh yeah please," she tells him in response to his question.**

 ** _Kyle Kevins Adventures within the magical maze of Mzzuan:_**

 ** _A little baby was born to a couple called Mr and Mrs Forsten in a health care hospital within Liverpool city, and Mark and Claire Forsten decided to call their new-born baby Kyle after his deceased Grandfather (Claire's dad) who died last year, the year before Kyle was born into the world and born into his family (the Forsten's). At the age of ten Kyle lost both his mother and father, because they died in a car crash leaving him to be placed inside the foster system, but when he was fostered Kyle didn't take to well to his new parents, because although they treat him well with both love and kindness Kyle didn't love his new foster parents, because they weren't his real parents._**

 ** _At the age of thirteen after struggling to love his new foster parents and to fit into their family Kyle Kevins ran away from his home in Brooke village in Liverpool city, and Kyle came across a strange museum known as the museum of Lily Kettle within the city, but at that time since he was only a young lad, and since he hadn't met her yet Kyle had absolutely no idea at all just who Lily was. Kyle came across a magical crystal within the museum, and the crystal sent Kyle to the magical maze of Mzzuan._**

 ** _When the thirteen year old Kyle Kevins first arrived in the never-ending magical maze of Mzzuan upon the red hot dry desert surface, he was greeted there by a strange lady who was dressed in a dark purple dress who had a dark blue dress on over that purple dress, and this lady told Kyle that her name was none other than Morgana Pendragon (she was the evil witch). Morgana told Kyle that apart from her good old self no other human being had ever stepped foot before inside Mzzuan, because at the time before Kyle came to the never-ending extraordinary maze, Morgana had set up a powerful enchantment around the maze, preventing anyone from ever coming to or leaving the maze, but over time the dark curse of no one ever entering the maze was broken. After what Morgana had just told him Kyle now believed that he was trapped forever inside the never-ending maze, and instead of being both upset and unhappy by what he has just learned Kyle was overwhelmed with great rejoice, because the young lad had known somehow that he hadn't fitted well into the world where he had originally came from._**

 ** _Over time while being in one another's company in the never-ending maze of Mzzuan, even though he knew that she was a great fret to him the now fourteen year old boy and the wicked witch fell in love with one another, and Morgana introduced Kyle into her dark Palace within her great Kingdom of Mzz as her guest of honour. While loving one another within the dark Palace Queen Morgana, the great Queen at that time of the whole of Mzzuan made Kyle her one true love, and guest of honour her King. Kyle sat beside Morgana in the throne room within there Palace feeling overcome with power. Kyle knew now that he had power, but unlike how he knew his one true love Morgana used her power for dark purposes he wanted to use his power for good purposes, and so this is how Kyle and Morgana's love for one another slowly ended, because King Kyle used his magical power to stop Queen Morgana's dark curses. Morgana then decided to punish Kyle for how he was preventing her from using her powers, and so she banished him back to the world in which he first came from, because Queen Morgana didn't wish to punish King Kyle for causing her damage with a broken heart by killing him, because despite everything she still loved him._**

 **Chapter three**

 **Within the great Kingdom of Mzz in the magical never-ending maze of Mzzuan within the main hall inside the dark palace, Lily Kettle is stood side by side with both the fierce pirate Captain Killian Hook and her travelling companion Mr William Smee. Lily, Hook and Smee are all facing their great evil enemy Queen Tiger Lily together. The dark Lily keeps rounding in anger upon the good Lily. Lily shakes her head in anger at the lady who seems to have the appearance of a tiger.**

 **"** **I've been in your company far too long; it's time now that I escaped you!" Lily snaps out in a sharp tone of anger at Tiger Lily.**

 **Kettle knows that the dark version of herself of who she is now facing doesn't share the same surname as her, because this Tiger Lily has come from an alternate reality her name is in fact Queen Tiger Lily Taylor, because within her reality Tiger Lily married the young man who converted into the evil Peter Pan (Johnny Taylor). Lily suddenly uses her magical powers to make a motorbike appear out of nowhere within the main hall beside her. Lily then struggles herself onto the motorbike. Lily has never ever rode this type of bike before, so she hopes that she'll be able to ride it without any fuss, but Lily knows that she'll just be able to have the use of her magical powers to aid her in riding her bike. Lily uses her powers to make a loaded shot gun appear out of nowhere all of a sudden within the palm of her hand. Lily takes a look in anger across the main hall over at Queen Tiger Lily from where she is now sat upon her bike. Tiger Lily has now taken to use her own enchanted powers to make a fireball appear out of absolutely nowhere within the palm of her hand. Before Tiger Lily can use her dark powers to sending the powerful fireball flying in the direction towards Lily, Kettle uses her own powers to make the fireball vanish suddenly out of the throne room. The good Lily then uses her own powers to take the dark Lily's powers away from her. Queen Tiger Lily has now lost all the control of her dark enchanted powers.**

 **"** **NO!" Tiger Lily screams out in a loud tone of anger when she realises much to her horror that her powers have all now been taken away from her.**

 **The good kind hearted Lily then takes to shooting the evil cold hearted Lily with her loaded gun. Tiger Lily screams out within a tone of pain when Lily shoots her like this. Kettle uses her powers further to knock Lily Taylor out. Lily is just about to ride out of the main hall on her bike when Captain Hook races on after her.**

 **"** **Lily wait! You still have to marry me remember, and you won't be able to escape from Mzzuan without my possible assistance, and I believe a friend of yours Elektra Perkins is imprisoned within a prison cell in this Palace!" Killian stands by the door of the main hall calling after Lily, who has now taken to ride down the large corridor upon her new motorbike.**

 **Lily turns her bike round all of a sudden, and she rides it back to the presence of her pirate Captain Companion. Lily takes a look over at Hook.**

 **"** **If what you say is true, and that Elektra Perkins is really imprisoned here within the dark Palace then we must take to rescue her!" She informs him.**

 **Hook nods his head in response to Lily's information.**

 **"** **Use your magic to give both me and my good old ship mate Mr Smee a horse each once we've escaped from this wretched Palace together!" He tells her within a demanding tone.**

 **Lily nods her head in both understanding and in response to her companion's words.**

 **"** **Yeah fine, you'll only slow me down otherwise if you didn't have a horse! Here's the plan mate, I'll go and rescue Elektra from her cell, and I'll meet you and Smee outside the Palace after I've succeeded in doing so!" Lily explains to Hook.**

 **The pirate Captain nods his head by showing his understanding to what Kettle has just told him. Lily then uses her powers to add a little bit of speed onto her motorbike, and she takes off on it, riding it as fast as she possibly can down the corridor. Hook turns to face Smee.**

 **"** **Come mate we need to leave the Palace!" He tells him.**

 **Mr Smee grins over at Captain Hook.**

 **"** **By the way Captain it looked very much like being a girl suited you!" He laughs humorously at him.**

 **Hook places his arm gently around Smee.**

 **"** **Say either that or anything like that again and I shall plunge my hook in you!" He warns him in a tone of embarrassment.**

 **Smee then nods his head in understanding to what his Captain has just told him.**

 **Lily Kettle is now zooming down yet another long corridor in the dark Palace, and then her motorbike races off down a short hallway in the Palace leading up to a flight of steep stairs. Lily then uses her magical powers to make her motorbike fly off up the heavy stairs, and at the very top of the stairs Lily rides her motorbike through the darken entrance leading into the Palace's dungeons. Lily manages to locate Elektra's prison cell easily at the top of the stairs. Lily finds Elektra sitting with her arms crossed over her legs appearing to be really fed up indeed within her prison cell.**

 **"** **Hey Elektra I've come to get you out of here, and may I just say that's it's truly good to see you again!" Kettle says to her old friend within a tone of happiness.**

 **Elektra pulls a face of aggression at Lily in response to what she has just said to her.**

 **"** **Shut up Captain Hook or whoever you are, I'm not intending to fall for your tricks again!" Elektra snaps out sharply at Lily in a tone of anger.**

 **Lily now knows that Elektra believes her to be the man who she was impersonating herself as before Captain Hook. Lily smiles back at her old friend.**

 **"** **No it really is me this time! It really is Lily! I'm just so sorry that you needed to get caught up in all of this!" She apologises to her within a truthful tone.**

 **Lily then uses her magical powers to break open the door of Elektra's prison cell, and she offers her hand gently out to her.**

 **"** **Come with me!" Lily yells out at her old friend from the Dumping Ground urging her to come with her.**

 **Elektra takes firmly hold of Lily's hand, and together the two young ladies escape from the dark Palace together. Lily rides out of the dark Palace upon her motorbike, and Elektra takes a ride out of it upon it to. Elektra takes a seat behind her old friend Lily on the bike, and she wraps her arms tightly around her. Lily then rides the bike out of the Palace with both herself and Elektra sat securely upon it. Just outside the Palace, both Lily and Elektra come across both Captain Hook and Mr Smee. Elektra smiles from Hook to Lily.**

 **"** **So you're back in the correct bodies now I take it?" She questions them both.**

 **Both Captain Hook and Lily Kettle then nod their heads in response to Elektra's question. Hook turns to face the young lady who he is happy to call his leader Lily.**

 **"** **So what's the plan now?" He questions her looking to her for leadership.**

 **Both Smee and Elektra then also take a look over at Lily for leadership in response to Hook's question. Lily clears her throat, she is still sat upon her motorbike, but Elektra has now dismounted from the bike as if it were a horse.**

 **"** **Prepare yourselves to ride!" Lily commands her new gang.**

 **Suddenly Lily uses her powers to make three horses appear out of nowhereunder the bottoms of Captain Hook, Mr William Smee and Elektra. Lily smiles at her three friends.**

 **"** **Follow me! Our search for a way out of Mzzuan must now finally begin!" She tells them all.**

 **Hook's troubled. He's not entirely sure in response to what she has just told him if Lily is still intending to marry him. Hook knows that he has absolutely no right at all to force Lily to marry him, and so because of this very reason he decides upon himself to back off from her. Hook misses his one true love Emma Swan, and he wishes more than anything else to just be reunited with her wherever she may be right now. Lily then takes off riding upon her motorbike, and her new small army created up out of Captain Hook, William Smee and Elektra follow her on her bike riding their horses.**

 **Ending**

 **Lily Kettle drives her motorbike on through the dry red hot desert surface that surrounds the never-ending maze of Mzzuan, for hours upon hours she travels on her bike. Behind Lily's bike three horses with three riders who are Captain Hook (Killian Jones), Elektra (Mandy) Perkins and Mr William Smee ride on hurrying on after the bike. Lily and her three companions' come to a cave within a desert mountain to spend the night together, and there Lily finds her friends Kyle Kevins, Tracy Beaker, Mike Milligan, Tee Taylor and Carman Howle sleeping soundly within the cave. Lily also finds a strange lady sitting with her back to her in the darken cave which is only lit by a little camp fire. Lily is left both shocked and surprised to find all her close friends sleeping before her within the cave. Lily however decides to wait until morning before she announces herself to her friends, so that they can rest by sleeping throughout the night, but however all her friends are woken suddenly by Elektra.**

 **"** **OH MY GOD MIKE!" Elektra screams out throughout the cave at her old careworker within a tone of excitement.**

 **Mike, Tracy, Kyle, Tee and Carman then all flash open their eyes in response to Elektra's scream. Mike and his four companions jump to their feet from where they were all laid upon the hard surface of the cave together, and they all round on Lily in happiness.**

 **To be continued!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Adventure Continues**

 **(2014 EDITION)**

 **Series Two Episode Six**

 **Chapter one**

 **Lily Kettle who should also be known as the good witch from now on in our stories is stood before her little band of friends who are Tracy Beaker, Mike Milligan, Kyle Kevins, Carman Howle and Tee Taylor within a dark cave. Alice the young lady from Wonderland is stood by two strangers to her, Captain Hook (Killian Jones) and Mr William Smee inside the cave. Elektra takes a look at Tee.**

 **"** **What are you all doing here in this strange place?" She questions her sounding troubled.**

 **Tee takes a look back at Elektra in response to her question.**

 **"** **We all came here in search of Lily, but little did we realise that she was with you! That's fortunate we set out in search of one of our friends, and we find not just one but two of our friends!" She tells her in response to her question.**

 **Tracy rounds on Lily.**

 **"** **I want to know what happened to you!" She informs her.**

 **Lily smiles back at Tracy in response to her information.**

 **"** **My story can wait till later, I want to know what you're all doing here." She tells her in response to her information.**

 **Tee rounds on Lily.**

 **"** **Like what I just told Elektra we all came here in search of you!" She informs her in response to what she has just told Tracy.**

 **Lily's left troubled by her friend Tee's information.**

 **"** **Yeah but how did you know about Mzzuan the maze?" She questions her in response to her information.**

 **Kyle then steps before Tee to face Lily within the cave, and he gives her a friendly smile, before placing his arm gently around her. Kyle clears his throat.**

 **"** **I told everyone about Mzzuan, in another life I was a former King here!" Kyle explains to Lily.**

 **Miss Kettle is left shocked by what Mr Kevins has just explained to her. Captain Hook then steps forward to face Kyle, Tracy and Mike.**

 **"** **You have my apologies; I was the one who abducted Lily here from Liverpool city!" He informs them all in an apologising tone.**

 **In response to hearing his information Kyle then kicks out at Killian in anger, Tracy then gives the pirate Captain a well deserved slap across the face, and Mike punches Hook full on in the face. Smee then steps forward to stand by his Captain's side facing Lily Kettle's army. Lily shakes her head from Hook to her friends Kyle, Tracy and Mike.**

 **"** **Leave him alone! He's not worth it!" She tells them all.**

 **Lily then shares a friendly hug with Carman before turning back to bravely face Captain Hook.**

 **"** **Go now! Leave me here! If you don't leave now I shall order my friends over here Kyle and Mike to kill you without a second pause! You were wrong to bring me here, but know this I will escape from here, and if our paths ever cross in the way by which they crossed this time we shall not be as friends! Goodbye Captain Hook! Take your pet rat Smee with you, because I hope to also never to set my eyes upon him again!" Lily shouts out in anger at Hook before watching him grab Mr Smee roughly by the scruff of the neck, and watching him hurrying out of the dark cave with him.**

 **Lily then turns back to face Mike, Kyle and the others.**

 **"** **Now let's get ourselves out of Mzzuan!" She tells them both.**

 **Lily is ready now to find a way out of the never-ending maze of Mzzuan.**

 **Chapter two**

 **Lily Kettle approaches Kyle Kevins alone within the cave.**

 **"** **I'll never stop missing your son, but my heart shall unfortunately not always belong to him, because he's now dead!" She informs him.**

 **Kyle takes a look back at Lily in the cave in response to her information that she's just given to him.**

 **"** **Lily I understand that you'll be missing my little boy right now, because I miss him too, but Razz would have wanted you to move on away from him, and your young, so I don't always expect your heart to belong to my lad, because after all he is gone now!" Kevins tells Kettle in response to her information.**

 **Lily wipes the tears of both pain and sadness away from her eyes before turning back to place her attention upon Kyle.**

 **"** **So you've been here before then as a mighty powerful King?" She questions him.**

 **Kyle then nods his head in response to the question that Lily's just questioned him before beginning to explain to her the story that he explained to Tracy before. Lily is left surprised by Kyle's story that the cold hearted lady who murdered her father was his one true love. Lily takes a look at Kyle.**

 **"** **Morgan's a monster, and she needs to be defeated at all costs!" She takes to telling him within a truthful tone.**

 **Lily shakes her head, she can't believe that she's even talking about Morgana when there's a much bigger danger here lurking within the darkest parts of Mzzuan just waiting for her now. Lily takes a look back at Kyle before explaining to him all about Queen Tiger Lily. After hearing Lily's story about Queen Tiger Lily, and about her memories of in another life turning into her Kyle turns back to face Lily.**

 **"** **So this Queen Tiger Lily's you?" He takes to questioning her.**

 **Lily nods her head in response to Kyle's question.**

 **"** **Yeah but I'm nothing like her, like you I use my powers that I've been blessed with for good purposes only!" She tells him truthfully in response to his question.**

 **Kyle shakes his head back at Lily in response to what she has just told him.**

 **"** **I myself have no powers now, because Morgana used her own powers to take mine away from me!" He tells her in response to what she has just told him.**

 **It pains Kyle to know that he can never ever use his magical powers now. Just like Tracy Beaker Kyle has lost control of his powers.**

 **Chapter three**

 **Captain Hook (Killian Jones) and Mr William Smee are now marching on throughout the red hot desert surface of the never-ending maze of Mzzuan together. The pirate takes a look over at his shipmate.**

 **"** **I'm a little pissed off Mr Smee that my romance in which I intended to create with young Lily Kettle didn't work out to my advantage! I didn't get the girl this time, but I'm intending not to give up on her! I will never stop haunting that girl until she chooses to fall in love with me! I am much more than determined to forget about Emma Swan!" He informs him in a sharp snap.**

 **Mr Smee rounds in anger upon his Captain Hook in response to his information.**

 **"** **Captain sir I think you should back off away from that Lily Kettle girl, I believe that your only just embarrassing yaself. Ya don't seem like a pervert to me Captain! Anyway besides I don't think that we should continue to haunt that Kettle lass as if we were ghosts, because that Kyle Kevins bloke seems someone not worth messing with. Since being here in Mzzuan I have heard rumours that there was once a mighty powerful King here known only as Kyle Kevins, and he was actually the very first King of Mzzuan!" He tells him in response to his information.**

 **Captain Hook suddenly rounds upon his ship mate Mr Smee in response to what he has just told him.**

 **"** **Remember, I don't take advice from a sniffling little rat such as yaself Mr Smee! Take heed and remember that I do have the absolute power to kill you if I wish to! AND IF I WISH FOR THAT LILY KETTLE GIRL I WILL HAVE HER, ON YA LIFE BELIEVE ME WHEN I SPEAK THE TRUTH!" He rages out at him sounding rather cross indeed with him.**

 **Captain Hook withdraws his sword from his belt, and he aims the sharp blade of it directly at Mr Smee's throat. Killian now prepares himself to run his sniffling rat through. Hook then smiles coldly at Smee before shrugging his shoulders at him.**

 **"** **Just one quick thing before I kill you tell my ya story of how ya came to Mzzuan!" He demands an answer sharply from him.**

 **Mr Smee then clears his throat before proceeding to explain his story to his pirate Captain.**

 **Mr William Smee's quick story of how he arrived within the never-ending maze of Mzzuan.**

 **Within the mysterious magical, fairy-tale town of Storybrooke, in Maine in America, Mr Gold (Rumplestiltskin) turns the man who turned into a pirate Mr William Smee into a sniffling rat one day.**

 **Mr Smee as a rat then remained within the town of Storybrooke for a short time later before he found a way of converting back from a rat into a man again, because none other than the blue fairy who within the town of Storybrooke was known as Mother Superior used her magical powers to turn Mr Smee from a rat into a man. Mother Superior told Mr Smee that the world had given him a second chance, and that he needed to do better this time, but the sniffling rat of a man didn't listen to the woman who kindly helped him, and Mr Smee started to think of ways of seeking his revenge upon Mr Gold (the dark one), and so he stole from his pawn shop none other than the dark one's dagger, but Rumplestiltskin overpowered Smee before he could use the magical knife to overpower him in reverse. Rumplestiltskin then sent Mr William Smee to the never-ending maze of Mzzuan. Mr Gold had hoped that Mr Smee would have been trapped stuck within Mzzuan for the rest of eternity.**

 **Hook shakes his head in anger in response to Smee's story.**

 **"** **Bloody Rumplestiltskin!" He snaps out in a tone of disgust.**

 **Captain Hook then uses the blade of his sword to stab Mr Smee within the chest.**

 **"** **The dark one should have done that to you back in Storybrooke!" Killian informs Smee in a snarl as he kicks his now dead body down hard onto the dry desert surface.**

 **Captain Hook has now murdered his shipmate Mr Smee in cold blood.**

 **Chapter four**

 **Lily Kettle leads her people out of the cave where they spent the long happy night together within the desert mountain. Lily finds herself walking side by side with Alice the young lady from Wonderland.**

 **"** **So I hear that you're in search of a friend of yours the Knave of Hearts!" She tells her.**

 **Alice nods her head back at Lily appearing to be rather concerned about her companion the Knave.**

 **"** **Yeah I am," Alice tells Lily.**

 **Kettle places her hand gently upon Alice's arm as they stroll across the desert together.**

 **"** **Well I'll help you find your friend the Knave!" Lily promises the young lady from Wonderland as they make their way across the red hot desert together.**

 **Alice smiles back at Lily in response to her promise.**

 **"** **Your very kind indeed, I like people who are very kind to others who they barely know, because it shows to others that they are brave." She tells her in response to her promise.**

 **Alice then shares a handshake with Lily. Lily's troubled.**

 **"** **Tell me your story about how you came here to Mzzuan from Wonderland!" She begs her new friend.**

 **Alice smiles back at Lily, she is now ready to share her adventurous tale with her.**

 **Alice's tale of how she came to the never-ending maze of Mzzuan:**

 **Alice had travelled on her own without her husband Cyrus from England, because her husband had just been mysteriously killed by a stranger of who Alice did not find out, because the stranger had outrun Alice after they had killed Cyrus. Alice now travelled to Wonderland to be offered the support of both her friends Will Scarlet (the Knave of Hearts) and also of the Knave's one true love, a woman known as Anastasia, but when she arrived in Wonderland Alice couldn't find either Will or his Anastasia anywhere.**

 **In her time away from Wonderland however something dark had affected the white rabbit, and now that she comes to think of it Alice now knows that a dark curse could only have affected her old friend the white rabbit. Alice found the white rabbit again, and the white rabbit used his dark powers to send Alice off to be stuck for the rest of her human life within the never-ending maze of Mzzuan.**

 **Alice finishes explaining her story to her new friend Lily.**

 **"** **So the Knave's not here than in Mzzuan?" Miss Kettle questions the young lady from Wonderland.**

 **Alice then shakes her head in response to the question that Lily's just taken to questioning her.**

 **"** **No he mustn't be, because I haven't come across him yet, and besides how big can this maze possibly be?" The young lady from Wonderland questions Miss Kettle sounding rather troubled.**

 **Lily takes a look back at Alice in response to the question that she's just questioned her.**

 **"** **Apparently this maze stretches on forever!" Lily informs Alice in response to her question.**

 **Chapter five**

 **Morgana Pendragon (the wicked powerful witch) appears out of absolutely nowhere just before Captain Hook (Killian Jones) within a cave in a desert mountain in Mzzuan. Hook rounds on Morgana.**

 **"** **Who the hell are you? What do you want?" He snaps out at her in a tone of sharp anger demanding her for an answer.**

 **Morgana laughs coldly back at Captain Hook in response to his questions.**

 **"** **Is that anyway to address a Queen?" She snaps out at him in response to his questions.**

 **Captain Hook can't actually record the amount of times that he's been asked that type of question, when he's failed to show his respect towards either a King or a Queen. Hook shrugs his shoulders.**

 **"** **Sorry your majesty, you have my apology, I didn't think you were a Queen, because you actually look more like a witch than a Queen, but perhaps it's possible for you to be both!" He tells Morgana in response to her question.**

 **Captain Hook then thinks back to his old friend Regina Mills, and then he remembers that it is possible for a lady to be both a Queen and a witch.**

 **"** **Well then I accept your apology just this once my dear pirate Captain, because after all I am in rather need of you, and I won't be able to access your assistance if I were to kill you would I?" Morgana questions Killian in response to what he has just told her.**

 **Captain Hook then shakes his head in response to Morgana's question.**

 **"** **No you won't love," he tells her in response to her question.**

 **Captain Hook smiles across the cave at Queen Morgana.**

 **"** **So, your majesty, what do you require my assistance with?" He questions her.**

 **Morgana quite admires Hook's good looks, but she tries her best to ignore them, because that's not why she's come here to see him to admire his attractive looks, and besides Morgana will only ever love one man, Kyle Kevins. Morgana crosses the cave over to Hook, and she now stands directly before him within the cave.**

 **"** **My dear Captain, I believe you know Queen Tiger Lily!" The wicked witch says to the pirate Captain.**

 **Hook then nods his head in response to what Morgana has just said to him.**

 **"** **Aye, I do," he tells her in response to what she has just said to him.**

 **Morgana then closes her hand firmly in around Killian's chin.**

 **"** **Well then show me where she is!" She demands him.**

 **The pirate then nods his head in response to the witches demand.**

 **"** **Aye fair enough, looking for a new ally or something like that?" He questions her in response to her demand.**

 **Morgana then withdraws a knife from her dark black robes, and she aims the sharp blade of it directly at Killian's chin.**

 **"** **That's no reason of yours to why I wish to find Queen Tiger Lily!" Queen Morgana snaps out at Captain Hook in a sharp tone of anger.**

 **Morgana's dark eyes then flashes over Killian taking in every single detail about his appearance.**

 **"** **Understood?" She yells out at him.**

 **Captain Hook is then forced to nod his head in response to Queen Morgana's question. Morgana lowers the blade of her sharp knife from Hook's throat before placing it back onto her belt. Captain Hook then turns towards the slightly closed in and narrow entrance of the cave.**

 **"** **Very well follow me let's get to the presence of Queen Tiger!" Killian tells the wicked witch.**

 **Morgana then follows Hook out and appear of the cave.**

 **Chapter six**

 **Captain Hook and Morgana Pendragon wander across the red hot desert over to the great Kingdom of Mzz within silence together. Hook has nothing to say to the Queen, and in return she has absolutely nothing to say to him. Suddenly hidden memories of another life suddenly coming rushing into his mind.**

 **Captain Hook's hidden memories:**

 **Captain Hook (Killian Jones) shows up at Emma Swan (the saviour's) apartment door in New York City. Captain Hook told the saviour there that her parents were in grave danger, but Emma neither recognises the pirate Captain or understands anything that he is telling her, even so Killian attempts to give Emma true loves kiss, but in return to this Emma just proceeds to kick Hook away from her. Hook then attempts to explain to Emma what the kiss was intending for, but in return the saviour just slams the door of her apartment roughly in the pirate Captain's face.**

 **Captain Hook tries again to shake some sense into Emma Swan, and this time he ambushes her while she is out on a date night, and while her boyfriend who she is currently dating Walsh is away at the toilet. Captain Hook takes a seat down opposite Emma by a table, and he hands her over a written address of an apartment in New York that she must make a visit to, and this is in order for Emma to learn the whole truth about her family who she really urgently needs to assist. Before leaving the table Hook asks Emma to meet him within central park when she is ready to talk with him, and later on Emma shows up at the park in order to confront Hook about a camera strap that she located at that written address, which was none other than Neal Cassidy (Baelfire's) old apartment, and the strap had Emma's son Henry's name written upon it. Hook tries once again to talk with Emma about both her parents, and off the dark curse, but the saviour brushes these two different facts off as nonsense. Hook tells Emma that the camera strap is actually an example that she was at Neal's apartment a year ago with Henry. Emma demands answers from the pirate Captain, and so Captain Hook then proceeds to offer the saviour a magical potion that has the power to restore all her own lost memories, but instead of accepting the magical potion in which he was offering out to her Emma handcuffs Hook's hands. Emma has Killian arrested by police officers within New York City for crimes in addition to both assault and criminal harassment. While being held within jail for crimes against the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, Captain Hook is bailed out by Emma herself.**

 **After bailing him out of prison Emma Swan shows Captain Hook a photo from the camera that the strap belonged to. The photo shows both Emma and her son Henry within an unknown town on the map known to very few people in the world as Storybrooke. The pirate Captain pushes the saviour into drinking the potion, and when Emma drinks the potion all her memories are returned to her.**

 **That night after Emma Swan has re-gained all her lost memories within her apartment in New York City, Captain Hook explains to her that her parents have been cursed yet again by someone powerful. When Emma's current boyfriend Walsh shows up at the Swan apartment, she goes out onto the roof of the apartments block within him. Hook hears a scuffle, and this then leads him to rushing out onto the roof to assist Emma, but he finds her on her own with Walsh absent from the scene, turns out that Walsh had turned into a flying monkey, and that he was sign that Emma had never actually been safe over the past year when she believed that she had been.**

 **The very next morning Emma Swan introduces Captain Hook to her son Henry Mills, because Henry has no memory of the pirate Captain whatsoever. Hook only had enough liquid within the memory potion to restore Emma's potions to her, and not Henry's potions to him. Emma just introduces Hook to Henry just explaining to him that he's a client from work. Emma, Hook and Henry then all return to the mysterious town of Storybrooke together.**

 **Emma Swan is brought up to track on the various effects that have been caused as a result of the new curse within the town of Storybrooke, that has taken everyone's memory of their previous year in the enchanted forest away from them. Captain Hook makes a confirmation to both David Nolen (Prince Charming) and Mary Margret Blanched (Snow White) the effects from Peter Pan's curse actually did take them all back to the Enchanted Forest. Hook told both Snow and the Prince that the last he saw of them both within the Enchanted Forest was that they were headed for Queen Regina's old Palace, because Hook was then split up from the group, as he was feeling community spirits. Captain Hook later goes with both David and Emma to the town line of Storybrooke where Robin Hood describes to them that his mate little John was kidnapped by a flying monkey. Hook, Robin and David then all conduct a search for little John along with Hood's merry men. The three men and Hood's lads finally find John with a deep bite wound. After Hook, David and Robin take him to the hospital they all then watch out in horror as little John himself then transforms into a flying monkey. Outside the Charming family apartment in Storybrooke Captain Hook, Emma Swan, Queen Regina, Snow White and Prince Charming then all come to the finale conclusion that it was the wicked witch of the west who casted the new curse upon the town of Storybrooke.**

 **Captain Hook, Prince Charming and Emma search the mayor of Storybrooke (Regina Mills) office. They are searching for evidence to what the wicked witch may have left behind. David comes across a holly berry within the office, and he pinpoints the plant's location in Storybrooke to north-western region which is past the toll bridge within the town. Emma and Hook search through the woods together nearby to the holly berry brushes, and this is where Emma questions her companion about what happened to him within his time in the enchanted forest, because the saviour is believing somehow that the pirate is hiding something from her. Captain Hook refuses to say anything to the woman who he loves, and instead he takes to questioning her if she was really considering marrying that Walsh guy. Emma tells Captain Hook in response that she actually was really considering marrying Walsh, because she was in love with him, but as usual the guy of Emma's dreams wasn't who he said he was, and he broke her heart. Hook is actually surprisingly pleased that Emma's heart got broken, because he told her that if her heart could get broken then it meant that it still worked in order to allow love in. Emma throws Hook an unsure look after he explains to her how he is pleased that her heart got broken. Both Hook and Emma reach a farmhouse together, and they come to the conclusion that someone is living within in it. The pirate advices the saviour against not breaking open a storm cellar in which is locked, because Hook believes that both he himself and Emma will be safer opening the locked storm cellar if they had Regina's magic to support them.**

 **Captain Hook, Emma Swan, Queen Regina and Prince Charming then all discover that the wicked witch of the west has brought Mr Gold back to life from the dead, and they locate his prison cell empty with him gone from it, but however they do find a spinning wheel near to the cell within the farmhouse.**

 **Within a morning meeting at Granny's diner within the mysterious town of Storybrooke Captain Hook and his allies discuss with one another searching for Mr Gold. Hook mentions to the others that Neal back in the enchanted forest wanted to bring back his papa from the dead, because Hook knew that Neal wanted his dad to help him find a way of getting back to both Emma and Henry. Hook stays with Belle within Mr Gold's pawnshop, telling her that he'll stay there and protect her, but Belle isn't at all too happy from this, because Hook tried to kill her at least two times before in the past. Hook aids Belle in taking books from a shelf in the shop. Together the pirate Captain and the lady who he is standing guard over hear a noise erupting together from the front door of the pawnshop. The Captain follows Belle to the door, and they discover that someone is ramming the door open from outside the shop. Both Captain Hook and Belle expect to find Mr Gold trying to make his way into the shop, but instead they find Neal trying to make his way into the shop, in which he succeeds in doing so, but as he is unconscious from doing so. Both Captain Hook and Belle take Neal to the hospital in Storybrooke for him to recover there, and they call both David and his daughter Emma to the scene. Hook keeps Neal company within the hospital while both Emma and David are out searching for Rumplestiltskin, and while Belle is identifying the mark that has appeared upon the palm of Neal's hand. The pirate Captain expresses his disapproval to Neal about how he tried to bring the dark one back to life from the dead. Hook blocks Neal's path as he attempts to leave the hospital, and he pulls him into a hug. Hook tells Neal that the hug is long overdue. Hook recalls the brotherhood that he shared aboard his ship (the Jolly Rodger) when Neal was just a young man.**

 **Later on both Captain Hook and Belle inside Mr Gold's pawnshop receive the terrible news from both David and Mary Margret that Neal has sadly died. Killian then attends Neal's funeral to pay his last respects towards him within great sadness. After the funeral service at the diner in Storybrooke the pirate receives the saviour's permission to take her son down to the docks, and this is in order for Hook to assist young Henry in finding out more facts about his deceased dad Neal. The Captain and the son of Baelfire visit a boat in Storybrooke together, and later they create a campfire by a beach where Hook hands a pamphlet over to Henry, in order for the young lad to learn how to make ship knots. When nightfall hits the town Killian shows Henry the sextant that he once used to teach Neal how to navigate the seas by looking up at the stars. Hook has hopes of instructing young Henry to use it too, but young Henry asks Hook for real solid information about his dad Neal in order for him to come to terms with his death. Henry discovers that Captain Hook also taught his father who to sail, when his father Neal had just lost his own dad. Killian comforts the young lad with the knowledge that both he himself and his dad Neal weren't so different from one another. After dropping off Henry with his mother, Hook tells Emma that he deserves to learn the truth about his father, but Emma just brushes off Killian's advice.**

 **Captain Hook now knows because of the memories that have suddenly returned to him, that have appeared to have returned to him from a whole other life, that he actually did manage to find Emma Swan, and that he really did manage to successfully return back to the town of Storybrooke, and this was after he had been sent back to the enchanted forest. Hook now knows that if he was able to find Emma once then he'll be able to find her again, because after all he truly believes that they were destined to be together. Both Hook and Morgana have now reached the dark palace that is within off course lurking within the darkened kingdom of Mzz. They successfully manage to break their way into the palace easily enough, without coming across any real difficulties, and they have done this just as easily as how Hook broke out of this palace yesterday with both Lily Kettle and the others. It seems that Queen Tiger Lily has lost unfortunately for her all of her men, and it appears that it's either this or that the brown metal guards have been sent off somewhere, in order to carry out some bidding to their Queen, by her. Both Morgana and the pirate who she has allied herself with make their way both up to and into Tiger Lily's chamber that is within her palace. Tiger Lily is sat behind her desk within her chamber, when both her intruders who are off course Hook and Morgana come bursting their way into her chamber. Queen Tiger Lily takes a look up simply from where she is sat behind her desk. She doesn't look at all very pleased to see either one of them now standing before her within her chamber.**

 **"** **How very rude of you bursting your way into my chamber like that! Aren't you both lucky that I wasn't getting myself dressed for dinner? I would surely have had both of your heads if that had been the case! Back again so soon are we Captain? I was rather hoping to have seen the back of you!" Queen Tiger Lily tells her two intruders within surprisingly a normal tone of voice.**

 **The dark queen now rises up onto her feet from the chair that she's just been sitting on inside her chamber, and she takes a long good hard look across her chamber over at the female who has just made her way unwelcomingly into her private place.**

 **"** **If you're here to kill me then very well knock yourself out and do so, because I can't stop you since my powers have all now been taking away from me!" Dark Queen Tiger Lily shouts out to the dark Queen Morgana.**

 **There is off course then a moment of silence before Morgana rounds on Queen Tiger Lily.**

 **"** **I want you to do me a little favour, and that is I want you to take a good long hard look at me, and I want you to see if I'm really the killing kind to you, because choose to believe it or not, but I'm not here to kill you!" Pendragon informs the other dark Queen.**

 **Morgana then uses her own magical powers to restore Queen Tiger Lily's magical powers back into her heart. Queen Tiger Lily can sense her magical powers coming back into her as they take now to returning to her.**

 **"** **Why thank you stranger, because it truly is good to be reunited with my old powers once again," Tiger Lily says sounding really grateful to Morgana.**

 **Morgana smiles back at Tiger Lily in response to what she has just said to her about.**

 **"** **You're quite welcome off course, and I hope now you can clearly see for yourself that I'm truly not your enemy, but however that doesn't mean that I can't assist you in bringing down your enemies, because I would actually love to do that!" Queen Morgana then tells Queen Tiger Lily.**

 **Captain Hook now steps forward to face the two evil Queens'.**

 **"** **Lily Kettle is an enemy to us all!" He informs them both believing himself to be correct, and so he is correct, because after all Lily is unfortunately an enemy to everyone who is stood within this chamber at this precise moment in time.**

 **Hook now takes a look from Morgana to Tiger Lily.**

 **"** **We must all join forces with one another in order to bring Kettle down!" He tells them both within an urgent tone.**

 **Tiger Lily's troubled.**

 **"** **You were working alongside Lily yesterday, and so why should I trust you?" She questions the fierce pirate Captain.**

 **Morgana then takes a look back at Tiger Lily in response to the question that she's just taken to question Hook.**

 **"** **Because I personally do trust him not with my life, but however I believe that he can gain my trust within that matter!" She tells her in response to her question.**

 **Captain Hook folds his arms, and he takes a look over at Queen Tiger Lily.**

 **"** **Choose to believe it or not, but I am on your side now!" He informs her.**

 **Hook then takes a look across the chamber over at Morgana.**

 **"** **If we're going to harm Lily then what we really need to do is go for something that she really cares truly about like for example her friends!" He explains to her.**

 **Morgana happily nods her head in understanding to what the pirate captain has just said to her about, and so does Tiger Lily. Captain Hook takes a look at both Queens' now.**

 **"** **I say that we launch a surprise attack party, with just the three of us off course, because I believe personally that we just can't trust anyone else who vows to us that they are our allies upon Lily Kettle's friends," he makes a suggestion out to them both.**

 **Both Queens' Tiger Lily and Morgana nod their heads now in response to just what Captain Hook has said to them both about. Within his head Hook knows just who he himself is planning to capture within his own ambush attack, that he is going to join in on the launch against both Lily Kettle and her loyal friends, and that is actually three people who the Captain really doesn't like the look of, and they are Mike Milligan, Tee Taylor and off course Carman Howle. Both Queen Morgana and Queen Tiger Lily together combine their magical abilities in order to make both themselves and Captain Killian Jones vanish out of the Queen's chamber.**

 **Chapter seven**

 **Lily Kettle and her friends who are her new found mate Alice, her friend from Living village Kyle Kevins and her mate's from when she used to live back at the Dumping Ground who are Tracy Beaker, Mike Milligan, Tee Taylor and Carman Howle are all now heading up a desert mountain together within single file. Lily is off course at the lead of the small party group of people. They all seem to be both peaceful and quiet, but suddenly however unexpectedly the fierce pirate Captain called Hook and his two allies both Queen Morgana Pendragon and Queen Tiger Lily take to appearing out of absolutely nowhere before them all, and this is while they are journeying on up their way to the top of the mountain together. Lily are her friends are all armed up with thick metal sharp swords luckily, and this is because that the good witch took to using her powers to give both herself and all her friends a sword each. Queen Tiger Lily and her two new allies are also armed up with a sword each very much just like their enemies are. Lily points her sword in anger from where she had already pointed it towards Hook before over to Tiger Lily, and then she lashes it out at Morgana.**

 **"** **What are you all doing here?" She demands an answer bravely from them all.**

 **Hook then rounds in anger on Lily, and he lashes the sharp blade of his sword out in disgust at her.**

 **Relax we're not here for you! We're just here for your friends! Killian laughs out coldly at Lily.**

 **The good witch misses being hit by the captain's sword only by inches. Lily lashes her own sword out in disgust at Hook.**

 **"** **Well tough mate, because there's no way at all that I'm going to let you bring harm down to anyone of my friends!" She informs him.**

 **Lily's blade of her sword suddenly meets Killian's blade of his sword fearlessly in combat. Hook kicks Lily roughly down to the rock hard desert ground now.**

 **"** **Do you know what I'm asking myself now? Well I'm now asking myself just why on earth was I thinking of marrying you? The answer to that question is now beyond me, because you're not even pretty!" He yells out at her.**

 **Queen Morgana uses her dark power to make Tee's sword go suddenly disappearing out of her hand. Queen Tiger Lily uses her dark power in order to make Carman's sword also go disappearing out of her hand, and together they use their power to make Mike's sword off course go vanishing out of his hand, because after all Mike was holding very firmly onto his weapon. The two evil Queens' then go vanishing with their three prisoners together, and they are now leaving Captain Hook behind in order for him to continue to face their enemies without them. Unfortunately it would appear that Hook has just been abandoned by his two superiors upon the desert mountain now.**

 **"** **Oh bloody hell!" The Captain now goes snapping out in a tone of sharp anger.**

 **Lily then uses her powers to make Killian's sword go vanishing out of his hand, and the pirate Captain is left horrified by this cause of action.**

 **"** **Oh shit no! Bloody hell!" Captain Jones moans out within a tone of alarm.**

 **Lily then uses her powers to make thick rope appear out of nowhere within her hands. Lily hands the rope right over to both Tracy and Alice.**

 **"** **Tie him up then girls!" She commands them both.**

 **Neither Tracy nor Alice are happy working together, but Lily has just given them a command, and they must now work together in order to carry it out. Both Tracy and Alice then get themselves down to work with assisting one another in tying Captain Hook up as their prisoner. Kyle heads on over now to see his friend Lily.**

 **"** **We really should have been prepared for a surprise witch attack!" He tells her.**

 **Lily nods her head in response to what Kyle has just told her about, because she truly believes what he says to be right.**

 **"** **Yeah we were kind of stupid that we weren't prepared for one," she says in response to him.**

 **Lily has now successfully managed to capture a prisoner, but however unfortunately most of her friends have all now been taken as prisoners themselves by her new enemies the evil witches. Alice and Tracy together are holding on firmly to one of Hook's arms and Kyle is holding onto the other. Lily now takes to aiming the sharp blade of her sword directly at Killian's throat! Is she just about to become a cold blooded hearted murderer?**

 **To be continued!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Adventure Continues**

 **Series two episode seven**

 **2014 EDITION**

 **Introduction:**

 **August Wayne Booth who is otherwise known as the fairy-tale character Pinocchio was a full grown man once again, and this was thanks to the white wicked witch who belongs within the enchanted world of the mysterious land known as Narnia. Jades who is the wicked white witch located August within the children's play yard in the town of Storybrooke, and she used her powerful magical powers to convert him back from how he had the appearance of a little boy to a full grown man to who he was before there.**

 **Soon after the white witch made August a man again, both Pinocchio and his father Marco became aware from the other towns fork within Storybrooke that the evil daemon, who is otherwise known as the boy who is destined never to grow up (Peter Pan) had found his way travelling from his dark home of Neverland to Storybrooke town.**

 **Both August and his papa Marco became fearful when they learned that Peter Pan intended to re-use the dark curse that the evil Queen Regina had used to transport everyone from the enchanted forest to Storybrooke, and to make them all forget their memories a while back.**

 **August Wayne Booth didn't wish to get caught up within Peter pan's curse, but however he along with his dad Marco did get caught up in the new curse, but the curse that they both got caught themselves up in, because they were both within Storybrooke when the new curse hit the town, sent them both back to the world in which they both originally came from known as the enchanted forest, because the evil Queen Regina Mills while being within the company of Snow White and her family became a hero, and she used her powers to save all the town's people from Pan's dark curse by sending them all back to their old home land.**

 **Chapter one**

 **In August's past:** **August Wayne Booth appeared from the town of Storybrooke within the enchanted forest completely alone, face down within a heap of mud. August struggles to his feet out from the mud, and he spits some little parts of the forest out of his mouth. August has no idea where in which he is right now, because he was only a small lad when both he and baby Emma got sent to the real world. August seems to be completely on his own within this strange land. Not a soul seems to be within Pinocchio's sight. August closes his hands in a ring around his mouth before he starts to bellow out.**

 **"** **HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE? WHERE AM I? MORE IMPORTANTLY WHERE IS STORYBROOKE?" August bellows out sounding both loud and scared.**

 **There's no response in response to August's words. August knows that he's got to try and find out what's gone on. August needs to find out just how he got sent to this strange place. August wonders whether this has something to do with Peter Pan's dark curse him getting sent here. August soon realises however that this (him getting sent here can't have anything at all to do with Peter Pan's dark curse), because Peter Pan was defeated by none other than his own son Rumplestiltskin. August starts to sprint out throughout the dark enchanted forest which he has no idea at all that he's in.**

 **August's present:** **two men who were both August Wayne Booth and Neal Cassidy, and one lady who was Rose Tyler trudge's through the deep cold snow in the enchanted land of Narnia.**

 **"** **It's rather cold isn't it!" August makes a complaint to both his current travelling companions Rose and Neal.**

 **August is used to the climate of very hot countries back within the real world where he goes on his happy holidays. Neal rounds on August.**

 **"** **Don't worry man we'll find somewhere warm to go soon, and we'll be rid of this coldness!" He makes a vow to him.**

 **Rose rounds in great anger on August.**

 **"** **You're quite the complainer aren't you!" She snaps out sharply in a tone of anger at him.**

 **If August didn't find Rose rather attractive looking then he would pick a fight up against her, but since Pinocchio finds the old time traveller rather good looking then he chooses to just laugh off what she has just said to him, and take it as banter.**

 **"** **Oh yeah I am when I come to cold temperatures!" August says in agreement to Rose.**

 **August is troubled.**

 **"** **Where are we even going? Where are you even taking us?" He questions the stranger to him Rose out of curiosity.**

 **The old time traveller takes a look back at Pinocchio in response to the question that he's just taken to ask her.**

 **"** **A Palace known as Cir Paravel, and the three of us strangers to one another shall live out the remainder of our days in the company of one another there!" Rose informs August in response to his questions that he's only just taken to ask her.**

 **August, Neal and Rose are now all carefully making their way across an ice cold frozen river within the enchanted fairy-tale land of Narnia together. The frozen river stretches on surprisingly for miles upon miles, and it looks like it's going to take the three new friends quite some time to cross it.**

 **His past:** **the words his father once said to him, "sometimes you have to protect the people you love" are ringing within August's ears when he finds his father stood appearing to be rather frightened before a tarrying beast in the middle of the dark forest. August had no idea that he would find his papa here within this mysterious dark forest, and he's a little surprised to discover that he has found him here in the middle of the dark forest. Pinocchio knows that he's got to defend his father from the scary looking monster. Pinocchio is unarmed, he's completely defenceless, but there are many different rocks some rather large and others rather small around where he is stood. Pinocchio takes a look over directly across the dark forest at his father Geppetto.**

 **"** **I'm here to protect you now, don't be frightened!" Pinocchio tells his dad in a firm promise.**

 **Geppetto spins round suddenly, and he face his only son who he hasn't even noticed was in his presence until now.**

 **"** **Pinocchio my boy, I never thought I'd see the day that we both returned here together to the enchanted forest, but this to me my son you have to run, for this beast will surely kill us both without hesitation! "Geppetto cries out at Pinocchio his boy in a loud warning tone.**

 **The hairy scary beast has now begun to charge in the direction of Geppetto. Pinocchio grabs a hard rock up from the ground, and he throws it roughly in the direction of the creature. The stone strikes the creature hard in its eye. The beast screeches out in bloodthirsty pain when the stone hits him.**

 **"** **Back away from my father!" Pinocchio tries to command the beast.**

 **All of a sudden the great big brown scary hairy beast transforms into a dark brown metal Knight in armour. The brown warrior rounds in anger upon both the frail old man and his son. Pinocchio jumps in the way of both his father Geppetto and the brown metal guard, shielding his papa from the harm of the enemy. Marco is however terrified that the man who came here to attack them is going to kill his only son, and so the old man proceeds to push his only son August roughly out the way of both he himself and his new enemy, and the sharp blade of the brown metal warrior's sword sinks in deep into Geppetto's chest. August is left utterly shocked to discover and to take in just what has just happened. Marco is now dying slowly.**

 **August's present:** **Three gigantic fierce looking polar bears suddenly come charging across the frozen ice cold large river in the enchanted world of Narnia towards August Wayne Booth, Rose Marion Tyler and Neal Cassidy. Both our heroes from London and Rose (the white witch's puppet) are unarmed and defenceless. August takes a quick look over at Neal.**

 **"** **We can't fight them! Don't even think about fighting them mate, because we have nothing to fight them with, but we can however ride them!" He shares out his idea with him.**

 **Both Neal and Rose are left surprised by the idea that August has just thought up about.**

 **Chapter two**

 **August Wayne Booth stands directly before a great big scary looking polar bear bravely facing it. The white bear snaps out its teeth in both anger and hunger at the man it's now towering over. The polar bear is angry with August, because Pinocchio is actually trespassing upon the bear's river, and the animal is hungry, because it hasn't had a good feast upon human flesh in days. August smiles up at the big beast feeling brave.**

 **"** **Well hello there! Fancy meeting someone like you here! You must think I'm stupid, well let me just show you how stupid I really am!" August shouts out at the beast.**

 **Pinocchio then dodges round the side of the polar bear, and then he proceed to simply jump up climbing all the way up to the very top of the back of the animal. August stands up on both of his feet on the back of the gigantic animal.**

 **"** **Your mine now!" August yells out at the top of his voice at his new pet.**

 **August then kicks out at the beast roughly in the back of the neck with his hard leather boot.**

 **"** **Whether you like it or not!" Pinocchio snarls out in a tone of disgust at the bear of who he has just taken control over.**

 **August can see down below him both Neal Cassidy and Rose Tyler taking control over another polar bear each by jumping up and climbing onto their backs. August knows that he and his two new friends have received a well deserved victory today. Now that August, Neal and Rose are all sat upon the backs of their three polar bears they all begin to ride them together. The polar beasts charge off racing as fast as they possibly can across the frozen river together with the three human beings sat upon their backs.**

 **August's past:** **his world had ended! His father had been killed! August launched himself in anger upon the brown metal warrior knocking him roughly down to the hard ground surface of the dark forest. August struggled the guard's brown metal sharp sword out from his hands, and when he had finally eventually won it from him August used the blade of the powerful weapon to simply slice the knight's head away with.**

 **"** **THAT'S FOR MY FATHER!" August thunders out at the enemy man when he had finished killing him.**

 **Now that he has finished dealing with the annoying enemy Pinocchio takes a look down at his dead father Marco in sadness with his two eyes. This is the worst day by far that August has ever encounted in all of his life so far. August is in great pain of sadness right now. The loss of his father pains Pinocchio all the way down to his very core. Suddenly the world around August changes, not only with the death of his papa, but the whole entire enchanted forest suddenly vanishes only to be replaced by a high street in New York. Either something or someone has now sent August travelling from the enchanted forest to New York City.**

 **August's present:** **the three polar bears come to a sudden stop from their travels reaching the end of the frozen river before a gleaming white Palace. This Palace truly does appear to be a very fine work of art indeed. Whoever or whatever created this Palace up from nothing has truly included a hell of a lot of detail in the very design of it. August takes a look across at Rose from where he is sat upon the back of his mighty polar bear to where she is sat on the back of her own.**

 **"** **Cair Paravel I assume!" August shouts across to Rose.**

 **She nods her head in response to what he has just assumed.**

 **"** **You've assumed correctly my friend," Rose tells August in response to what he has just shouted across to her.**

 **Neal and the others jump down from the back of the three polar bears directly facing the Palace, and when they have departed from the backs of the beasts, the animals then simply proceed to gallop away from the three human beings. Rose straightens her long blonde hair. August and his two friends then all dash over towards the entrance of the Palace together.**

 **August's past:** **August is now stood on a street corner drinking from a bottle of beer to drown his sorrows of the death of losing his father Marco in New York City. All of a sudden a man approaches Pinocchio on the street corner, and August recognises this man straight away as someone from his past, but Pinocchio believed this strange powerful man to be dead. August clears his throat by simply coughing.**

 **"** **Hello Dragon, long time no see! What brings you here to New York City from where you were killed in Hong Kong?" Pinocchio questions his old acutance.**

 **There's a moment of silence while the Dragon doesn't take his two eyes away from looking directly at August.**

 **"** **Ah you remember my death Pinocchio, you remember that woman who pretended that she was sick shot me!" He says to him sounding surprised.**

 **August nods his head in response to the Dragon's words.**

 **"** **Yeah off course I bring it upon myself to remember you, you're someone who no one is likely to forget! Anyway me remembering you isn't that's important, what is important is that how were you able to return to life from the dead? My father has just died! His life was snatched away from me, and I want more than anything else in the world to bring him back to life from the dead, so is there a way that it can be done? Can you show me a way of me bringing my father back to life from the dead?" He questions him in response to his words.**

 **The Dragon shrugs his shoulders in response to what August has just asked him.**

 **"** **Ah well there may be a way that I can bring your father back to life from the dead, but if you truly want me to bring your father back to life from the dead then I require you to do something for me! There's a pirate Captain out there, and he is sadly the only one who can warn an old friend of yours Emma Swan who has forgotten all her memories that a wicked witch is bringing danger upon her family. Send a potion out to Captain Hook for him to give to Emma Swan to make her remember all her memories along with a little note warning him about the danger that Emma's family is in! If you do that then I will gladly do a favour for you in return, but I'm not promising you that the favour in return for you doing that for me is me bringing your father back to life from the dead!" He tells him in response to his question.**

 **August nods his head in response to the Dragon's words.**

 **"** **Yeah well even if you don't do that favour for me and bring my father back to life from the dead, then I'll still send that message with the potion off to Captain Hook, because if Snow's life is in danger then I have no choice I need to warn Emma." He tells him in response to his words.**

 **August is now ready to send the message off to Captain Hook aboard his Jolly Rodger. Pinocchio is now ready to send Killian Jones out to find Emma Swan.**

 **Chapter three**

 **Rose Marion Tyler leads both August Wayne Booth and Neal Cassidy to the current white witch Morgana Pendragon in the freezing cold throne room in Cair Paravel Palace, Narnia's headquarters. Both August and Neal then realise much to their horrors that Rose has betrayed them, she must have been playing them both all along. August can't believe that he was so much taken in by Rose's beauty to question her about her trust. Morgana the Queen smiles coldly from both August to Neal.**

 **"** **Hello boys! Long time no see! I haven't seen either of you lovely lads since our little encounter with one another in London! How nice it is to see you both again! Now I must insist that you both stay here as my guests of honour in my filthy dungeons in my white Palace!" She snaps out in a loud cold tone at them both.**

 **August and Neal both exchange looks of complete anger and frustration with one another.**

 **"** **We never should have trusted Rose, and we should have known that this witch wouldn't let go of either one of us so easily! This is both our fault, and now we're stuck here for eternity as prisoners in this Palace Cair Paravel in Narnia!" Both Pinocchio and Baelfire tell one another in a tone of both sharp anger and aggressive frustration.**

 **Morgana Pendragon is the wicked white Queen of Narnia, because her dear Aunty was Jadas the former white Queen of Narnia, but Jadas was killed in her battle against the fierce golden lion Aslan, who now both lives and works as Queen Morgana's pet and slave. Morgana takes a look over at Rose.**

 **"** **Nice work, don't worry my dear I'm sure for a fact that if you knew what you were doing by handing these two rather lovely boys over to me then you wouldn't have done it!" She snaps out in a tone of aggression at her.**

 **August turns to round on Rose.**

 **"** **Whether you knew what you were doing or not I can't trust you now, how can I? I'll never be able to trust you again! You've massively let e down Rose!" He snarls out at her in a hurt tone of pain.**

 **Rose then slaps August full on in his face. Morgana then orders two of her stone white guards to come along, and to escort both of her prisoners August and Neal to her Palace prison cells.**

 **August's past:** **August Wayne Booth has now sent both the magical memory potion and also the note to retrieve Emma Swan from where she is now living a new life to what she was before off to Captain Hook. The Dragon rounds on August.**

 **"** **Now it's time for your payment for what you did for me! I did warn you sir that my payment to you may not necessarily be me bringing your father Geppetto back to life from the dead, and therefore I shall not be using my powers to bring your dad back to life from the dead. I will however therefore be providing you with some vital information! I understand that you prefer riding motorbikes to cars, and a motorbike is your number one hobby in life. I will therefore tell you that I know where your bike is, it's in the capital city of England London, and it is by a square centre there, and it's by a park in the square centre by a cafe' there." He tells him.**

 **August can't help himself, he punches the Dragon full on in the face with his firm fist allowing his anger to get the better of him.**

 **"** **BRING MY FATHER BACK TO ME; YOU HAVE THE CORRECT POWER TO DON'T YOU!" Pinocchio rages out in a loud tone of anger at his new found enemy.**

 **The Dragon quickly raises his hand to silence August.**

 **"** **Enough now! That's enough! Go now and find your bike!" He commands him.**

 **The Dragon then proceeds to simply vanish into tiny little pieces of dust before August. Pinocchio is left completely alone on the street now. August's insides are now bursting with anger, he has now lost his father, and he both knows and understands now that there is no way at all for him to bring him back to life from the dead, not unless he can get his hands upon Rumplestiltskin. August heads off racing as fast as he possibly can down the high street. He is determined to make his way to the airport in New York City.**

 **August's present:** **August Wayne Booth is thrown roughly into a stone cold white prison cell inside Cair Paravel Palace along with Neal Cassidy.**

 **"** **I'm pissed off my friend!" Wayne Booth informs Cassidy within a truthful tone of anger.**

 **Right now Neal is examining the walls of the prison cell that they are currently in with the high hope of finding a secret passageway of leading them out of the cell. Neal has no such luck of finding a secret passageway out from the cell.**

 **"** **I don't blame you my man!" Baelfire tells Pinocchio in agreement to what he has just informed him about.**

 **August's past:** **Pinocchio has managed to find his way to the airport within New York City. He has now boarded a plane there. The plane has taken off from the airport, and August is now on his way travelling to Newcastle airport within the country of England.**

 **Chapter four**

 **August Wayne Booth's plane lands within the airport in Newcastle, and once in Newcastle August jumps aboard a train in Newcastle central station that is going to take him directly to the capital city of England London. Finally after a long train journey the train pulls up at long last within Kings cross train station within the city of London, and Pinocchio departs from his ride there. It doesn't take August long after that to find his motorbike within the centre square after taking a short ride on an underground tube journey. August is both surprised and shocked to find his friend Neal Cassidy laying face down unconscious within the square centre by his bike.**

 **August's present, back to the enchanted land of Narnia:** **Neal Cassidy while being locked up inside his new found prison cell has started to receive memories of his own past year within the enchanted forest.**

 **Neal's past year within the enchanted forest: Neal Cassidy who is otherwise known as Baelfire returned to the fairy-tale land (the enchanted forest), along with Prince Charming, Snow White. Killian Jones and the other inhabitants from the town of Storybrooke. Neal appeared within the magical forest along with his fellow friends and neighbours in the part of the enchanted forest that belongs to the Prince and Princess known as Phillip and Aurora. Neal joins in on the plan that both Charming and Snow create along with their old enemy Regina for them to all make their way to her old Palace within the enchanted forest. Before Neal and the rest of the people who have ascended into the enchanted forest from the town of Storybrooke, Baelfire makes a comment to his Prince Charming that he wishes to make a visit to his father's castle. Neal wishes to go to Rumplestiltskin's castle, because he's hoping to find something there that will be able to aid him in him getting back to his one true love Emma Swan and his lad Henry who have both unfortunately lost their memories of him, and who are both currently living a false life each within New York City. Snow White persuades her new friend Neal in response to what he has just told her husband Charming that there is no way for them to cross from the enchanted forest over to the real world not without enacting another curse.**

 **While the towns fork from Storybrooke journey to Queen Regina's Palace within the enchanted forest together Belle expresses her hopes to Neal, (the son of the man she loves), that he will see both his one true love Emma and his son Henry again. Belle further tells Bae that she doesn't truly believe that his dad's dead, because neither of them saw where his dagger went after he killed Peter Pan.**

 **Also while he journeys along with the people from his old town to the Queen's Palace Baelfire shares a happy cheerful reunion with his old friend Robin Hood, who recently helped him to journey from the enchanted forest over to Neverland for him to both find and rescue his son Henry from there.**

 **Everyone departs for Sherwood forest from the outskirts of Regina's Palace after discovering much to their horrors that someone has taken over it, and has placed a protection spell on over it. A flying monkey swoops down from the high sky to attack them all. The flying creature just about knocks Neal to death, but it luckily misses hitting him by inches. Regina however uses her powerful magical powers to transform the flying beast into a stuffed animal.**

 **Quite a few days later, with the hope of locating a way to defeat the wicked witch of the west inside it Bae searches through his father's castle along with the company of Belle. Baelfire is hoping to find a way within this dark castle of bringing his papa back to life from the dead. In his current possession Neal carries along with him the swan necklace that used to belong to his Emma. Bae believes that the necklace is a representation of the life that he shared with his Emma, and all the happy days that they took to sharing with one another. Baelfire is surprised that the chain survived the trip from the town to the forest, but Belle shares out her own belief with him that it's because that is born out of true love. Both Neal and Belle come across a talking candle within the library in his father's Palace, and the candle calls himself Lumiere. The talking candle claims to both Neal and his friend that he is only imprisoned, because of a broken deal that he created with the dark one, and Lumiere makes a vow to only help both Bae and Belle when Belle promises to set him free after he's helped them both.**

 **Lumiere the talking candle directs both Bae and Belle to a book within the library full of magical books within the dark castle. Within the book Neal locates a key. This key can lead both Belle and Baelfire to the vault of the dark one, within the vault of the dark one both Bae and Belle can process the power to bring Rumplestiltskin back to life from where he is currently dead.**

 **On their way to the vault after being guided their by the talking candle Bae talks to Belle in relation to his dad. Neal can see that he has a lot in common with his dad to how they are both determined to carry out more than any other task in order for them to be both reunited with their sons.**

 **Arriving in a cleaning by the vault Baelfire after receiving Lumiere's instructions clears away with his hand the snow on the centre of the ground to reveal a seal of a vault. Just before Bae sinks the end of the key into the key hole in the vault Belle realises suddenly that the candle is lying to them both. Lumiere told Belle that he had actually lived within Rumplstiltskin's library for two hundred years, but Belle knows for a fine fact that the room actually wasn't built until prior to the dark curse in a lie.**

 **Lumiere the talking candle takes to admit himself to both Belle and Neal that he is confined due to the wicked witch of the west. Lumiere explains to both Bae and Belle that the witch had him manipulate them into bringing back the dark one, so that the witch herself can take control over Rumplestiltskin with the dark one's dagger. Though Belle warns Neal about the consequences should this happen, he ignores her and proceeds to place the key into the seal. The key then burns a triangle tattoo into his palm, while resurrecting Rumple, but at the high price of his own life.**

 **On the verge of dying Neal is briefly saved from his death, and stored within his father's own body. As affirmed by the banished good witch of the south Emma is the only person who is capable of defeating the wicked witch, or so it seems. Snow White who has been armed with this information re-casts another dark curse, but the green witch interferes to this by adding a powerful potion to erase everyone's memories once again of their past year within the enchanted forest. The green witch drinks a magical potion to contain her own memories before passing it over to the dark one. Left alone within his castle Rumple prepares to drink the potion, but all of a sudden he faints after Neal temporary breaks free from his father's body. While using his finale bit of strength that he has left Bae writes a note, without disclosing himself as the sender to Killian Jones asking him to give the potion to Emma, and then he attaches it to a messenger bird, and after this Neal returns to his father's body.**

 **Chapter four**

 **Captain Hook actually received his message from Neal Cassidy, because Baelfire sent his note with the potion to him before August sent his to him.**

 **The white Queen of Narnia (Morgana Pendragon) makes her way into the great hall that lays within her beautiful Palace Cir Paravel. The witch finds her new acting servant who she has placed a mind control spell over Rose Marion Tyler within the hall. Rose turns to face her new mistress Morgana as soon as she finds her entering the hall.**

 **"** **I must ask what do you intend to do with the prisoners that I captured for you?" Rose questions her Queen.**

 **In truth Morgana had both Neal Cassidy and August Wayne Booth in her captive all along since they first arrived within Narnia, because long ago when she very first arrived within Narnia Morgana casted a powerful enchanted spell over her new land, and this new spell that the new white witch casted upon her world made it impossible for anyone to enter her new world without her permission, and once Morgana brought the people who she wished to bring to her new home land Narnia they could never ever escape from it.**

 **Morgana towers over her mind controlled servant Rose.**

 **"** **Do you know that's not your concern, and you'll do well to remember that!" She snaps out sharply at her sounding cold hearted, and that exactly what Morgana is evil hearted, her heart is completely full of great darkness.**

 **Morgana uses her powers to send Rose disappearing away from her when her favourite pet Aslan appears out of nowhere within the great hall in her Palace. The white witch smiles down at the dark golden lion Aslan, and she sinks her hands deep down into his very deep cosy fur.**

 **"** **Ah you've returned to me at long last!" The witch informs her pet and slave.**

 **Aslan nods his head in response to the information that his mistress the white witch has just shared out with him.**

 **"** **Yeah well your highness, what can I say in my own defence to how i didn't set out searching for you before, I suppose I should just say to you that you were indeed pretty hard to find, and I found it difficult myself to cross realms from Narnia to Mzzuan, and so I didn't cross from one land to the other!" Aslan tells Morgana, explaining himself to her.**

 **The white witch knows that she loves her pet too much for her to be annoyed with him.**

 **"** **Don't worry about it my dear one Aslan for we are to be together from now on, and I'm never ever going to let you out of my sight now." The white witch says to her beloved slave.**

 **Morgana kisses her lion sweetly upon his head. Although Morgana is a very cold hearted evil lady, she actually has a soft warm hearted side for her lion pet. Aslan's troubled.**

 **"** **Are you going to take me with you to Mzzuan with you when you next returned there?" He questions his Queen.**

 **Morgana nods her head in response to Aslan's question to her. Morgana would just love to see her pet the lion feasting himself upon her enemy Lily Kettle's head.**

 **To be continued!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Adventure Continues**

 **Series two episode eight**

 **(2014 EDITION)**

 **Chapter one**

 **The beast of a lion Aslan the dark golden powerful lion is standing guard outside both August Wayne Booth and Neal Cassidy's prison cell, that lays within his mistress the white witch Morgana Pendragon's incredible looking stone cold white Palace (Cair Paravel). Within the prison cell August is sitting miserably upon the freezing cold cell that he's currently locked up inside with his arms crossed over his legs, while his current companion Neal is angrily pacing up and down the fairly big cell. August takes a look up at Neal, and he's actually not surprised to discover that he's as angry as he himself is right now.**

 **"** **Do you reckon that someone is going to come along and bail the two of us out of here, rescuing us from this god forsaken cell?" Pinocchio questions Neal with a tone of sarcasm in the tone of his voice.**

 **In truth August knows for a fine fact that there is no such guardian angel out there within the universe for him. Neal shakes his head in anger in response to August's question to him.**

 **"** **No, who would come and rescue either of us from this cell, neither of us know anyone from this new land that we're now in!" He snaps out both sharply and angrily at him in response to his question.**

 **Somewhere deep down within him August is actually hoping that the new enemy within his life Rose Tyler is actually a good person, and that she'll turn out to be the one who bails both he himself and Neal out of this cell, but August knows that there's absolutely no cat in hells chance that Rose is a hero who will rescue him being the damsel in distress from this cell, because after all Rose was the one who turned both Neal and August into Morgana (the white witch) in the first place.**

 **Chapter two**

 **The Knave of Hearts who is otherwise known as Will Scarlet appears out of nowhere in the middle of a snow white mountain within the magical land of Narnia, directly before a disgusting looking minotaur, whose under the command of the white witch (Morgana Pendragon). It was the Minotaur who brought the Knave to Narnia, because he did this while carrying out and following the orders of his Queen Morgana. Morgana wants to capture as many fairy-tale characters as she can, and that's why she has both August and Neal locked safely away within her Palace, and that's also why she's brought the Knave to her completely new magical land. The Knave is both unarmed and defenceless, but the Minotaur however is carrying a gigantic spear, and it has a great big dark black metal sword attached onto its chainmail. The beast lets out a gigantic terrible roar that seems to echo the snow cloud's high heavens of Narnia, before proceeding to begin to round on the small man (the Knave). Will has no idea at all where he's been sent to now after leaving Wonderland. The brave Knave doesn't waste any time at all, he knows that he's got to get armed up, and so he launches himself at the creature, pushing his two arms out as far as they can go before him. Will then directs his two hands within the direction of the beast's sword. The Knave then closes his two hands as firmly as he possibly can around the Minotaur's weapon, and then he begins to pull it both as hard as he can as well as how quickly as he can out of its chainmail. Will now has the great big heavy tall sword, and now he's trying to balance it as well as he can within his two hands.**

 **"** **LET THE BATTLE COMENCE!" Will cries out at the top of his voice at the scary looking creature as he starts to launch himself into battle against it.**

 **They met in combat; the Knave's sword met the Minotaur's spear quickly within battle. The Minotaur lashed out at the man with all of his strength, and he actually sent him flying backwards off his feet, but the Knave quickly got to his feet jumping up as fast as he could from the hard ground surface. The battle was far from over, for it had only just begun. The Knave knew now from getting knocked off his feet that he stands no chance at all of defeating the beast, but Will is ready to go down fighting for his life. The Minotaur lashed out at the man again with his great big spear, but this time Scarlet managed to avoid the blow of attack by douching it. The Minotaur had his spear below him now just readying himself to pull it up and strike his new enemy once more, but that gave the Knave an advantage. As fast as he possibly could the Knave flew forward, and he struck the mega sharp blade of his tall strong sword deep into the creature's chest. The Knave had surprisingly won his battle; he had unexpectedly defeated his enemy Minotaur. The beast's body just simply collapsed onto the snowy surface of the mountain. The victorious Knave stood alone simply looking down at the enemy who he has just killed dead body in triumph. Victory has come to the Knave today.**

 **Chapter three**

 **The Knave of Hearts reached the bottom of the snow white mountain within the magical world of Narnia, and at the bottom he looked up at the night sky with shame within his two eyes, knowing that he had now unfortunately become a murderer. Will had failed within his attempt to be a hero in life. Before back in his old home land which is Wonderland he was a heroic role figure, because he helped a lady called Alice to be reunited with her one true love called Cyrus when they were separated, because Cyrus the genie had been killed by the red Queen, and then brought back to life as a prisoner to a powerful magical sorcerer known as Jafar.**

 **The Knave's past, before Queen Regina's dark curse:** **within the enchanted forest our new character Will Scarlet, and his one true love who was known as Anastasia went in the search of finding a way of travelling to a different world. After he helped Robin Hood's group of merry men steal some rich processions from a man who was wealthy on a road, the Knave is accepted into Robin's band as a new recruit for them to have within their company. Will suggests to both Robin and his men that the next location that they should for gold processions is the evil sorcerer who is known as Maleficent, her castle. In the evil witches castle there's enough gold stored to feed an entire army of soldiers, and more importantly enough gold to share out between a whole kingdom. However Robin refuses the Knave's request to break into Maleficent's castle, and to steal her supply of gold from her there, because at that time in his life Hood was afraid to be going against someone who could use magical powers against him, but Will manages to persuade Robin for both them and their band of brothers to break into the witches Palace. Robin knows that he's got to break into Maleficent's Palace, he's left with absolutely no further but to break in there, because he needs to retrieve the supply of gold from there to share out evenly between the poor people who he comes into contact with on a daily basis, who upset him, because it pains our Robin to find people suffering within the world with not a lot to eat, and also not enough clean water to drink. In the end Hood also agrees to go ahead with Scarlet's suggestion, because he knows for a fine fact that the evil witch isn't within her Palace right now, and there for he's not within the danger o her using her own magical powers against him.**

 **The plan to break in Maleficent's Palace and to steal all her gold from her there is now all set to go ahead, and before leaving for the Palace with his new leader Robin Hood, and his new band of brothers the merry men Will rushes as fast as he can back to his home, and there he meets his one true love Anastasia there. Scarlet tells his love within his home that everything went absolutely fine and dandy with Robin Hood, and he makes a vow to her that they will soon be getting what they need from the castle.**

 **Once inside Maleficent's castle, Robin Hood warns both Will Scarlet and all the rest of his merry men to only take what is completely necessary for them to take from this Palace. Will however wanders off away within a different section in the Palace to what all the others are heading off in, and within that different section he steals a looking glass.**

 **Robin Hood, Will Scarlet and all the rest of the merry men take all the gold that they have stolen from the Palace to celebrate together stealing it, but however that night Maleficent's loud booming voice rages echoing out at them across their camp fire telling them to return a certain stolen item to her. After the voice fades away, Robin angrily commands the thief who stole the certain stolen good from the Palace to step forward and to face him, but however none of his men obey him, and so none of them step forward to confess themselves to him.**

 **That night Will Scarlet tries to slip away from the camp undetected, but however his leader Robin Hood finds him leaving, and he confronts him about the looking glass that he stole from Maleficent the witches Palace. Robin allows Will to leave his band alive and free without receiving any punishment from him at all for his crime, because Robin truly believes that Will receive his punishment for his crime within the near future.**

 **After leaving Robin Hood Will Scarlet returns to his one true love Anastasia, and they make their way hurryingly into their house together, and once inside their house both Will and Anastasia open up a portal by using their looking glass, and they both prepare to jump into their portal together, but first they need to make the decision together about just which land they are going to be travelling to together, and in the end they both decide to travel to Wonderland, and together both Will and Anastasia prepare to jump into their portal together.**

 **Seconds later however both Will Scarlet and Anastasia's leave for Wonderland is given a delay, because Anastasia receives a visit from her mother. Anastasia's mother is strongly against approving that her daughter is planning to throw away a life of privilege that she could have for Will. The Knave promises his one true loves mother that he no thief anymore, and that he is a completely changed man. Anastasia's own mother believes that she is a failure, and the mother tells her daughter that if she were to return home again her new duty that she would set out for her to undertake is to take on the cleaning of the chamber pots. The mother leaves, and Will is left to comfort his one true love her daughter. Will makes a promise to Anastasia that he will create a life for them both to share, and this will be done because of his own powerful love for her, and Will tells Anastasia that he doesn't wish for her to be any different than to how she is now. Anastasia leaves with her one true love through the portal that is leading them to their new land together which is Wonderland, but when they arrive at this new land however both Will and Anastasia become poor together, and they pretty soon end up searching the land for different kinds of berries for them to eat.**

 **A wagon passes both Will Scarlet and his one true love Anastasia on a road within Wonderland and on the wagon there is a heavy load of goods that are freshly baked, and that are all being taking now on their travel journey to a royal ball. Will and Ana both attend the ball by stealing nice clothes, and also by forging invitations to get themselves into the castle. Will steals food from the castle by hiding it within his clothing when he is thrown out of the castle by the Palace guards for forging the invitation. Anastasia is also thrown out of the castle gates for wearing a stolen crown. Time passes by, and soon Anastasia makes out the suggestion that they both steal the crown jewels from the castle together. Will is uneasy about this suggestion that his one true love has just shared out with him, but in the end he agrees to it when Anastasia manages to persuade him that they are in need of the money since they are poor. Anastasia intends to sneak her way undetected into the castle, and to steal the jewels and to drop them down to the one she loves from a upper window within the Palace. Anastasia then agrees to after she has done this to return home through the looking glass with her Will, but instead she doesn't. Will waits for Anastasia to finishing collecting the jewels that she's stealing from inside the castle outside the castle. Suddenly Will witnesses the Red King announcing to his whole entire Kingdom his new Queen. Will is then left feeling rather stunned when Anastasia is led out onto the balcony of the Palace to greet the open public of her new Kingdom, dressed in rather looking fine clothes, and also wearing a red crown upon her head. Will briefly at this moment catches Anastasia's eye, and then she simply pretends not to have noticed him.**

 **The night before the royal wedding ceremony Will Scarlet hops into the castle from the balcony to receive answers from Anastasia about her previous actions. Although Will hopes that all this is just a simple con that Anastasia is playing at to gain both the castle throne and riches before leaving Wonderland with him, Anastasia claims to Will that she is doing what is best for both of them. Will proceeds to remind Ana of all the good happy times they shared together, the guards of the Palace burst in on them while Will is reminding Anastasia about all the happy memories of their life that they shared together. Will takes to seeing to the guards, and then before escaping the same way that he entered the Palace through the balcony he requests to the woman that he still surprisingly loves that she must come to the old wagon to meet him there, and that they then must run away together. The next morning waits by the old wagon for Anastasia to come and meet him there, but instead it's Cora who is the Queen of Hearts who meets him there and not his dear one Ana. Cora proceeds to tell Will that his former flame of heart will not be arriving. Feeling absolutely destroyed now, because of what the Queen has just told him Will begs the witch to take his heart out from his body. Will's just basically just determined to get rid of the pain in his heart that he's experiencing right now. Will knows that without his heart he'll never be able to love again, but that's a price he's much more than happy to pay out. After the request is fulfilled, after Cora the Queen has taken out Will's heart, the Knave is sent out upon his way by the Queen. Will leaves his wagon with all of his belongings. Cora then simply takes to pocketing his heart.**

 **Pretty soon after this Will Scarlet begins working in the service of the Red Queen (Anastasia). Will becomes the Knave of Hearts. The Knave has very little choice of disobeying his new mistress the Red Queen, because she after all controls his heart now, and that means that she actually has full power over him to do her bidding now. He's sent out on a petrol within the woods in Wonderland along with the Queen's other soldiers, and there they are all searching for the most dangerous criminal in all the land. As the Knave is chasing the suspect, he is caught off guard by their point of sword. The criminal surprisingly turns out to be a young lady who is called Alice. Alice claims to the Knave that the wanted charges that are set up against her are completely false. The Knave allows Alice to simply walk away from him. However the Knave promises Alice that they will meet again. He tracks her down, but he lands caught up within her trap net that she set up to protect herself from intruders against. Alice takes to insisting to the Knave of Hearts that her only crime is stealing, or much rather attempting to steal, because she didn't succeed in doing so a weeping willow flower from Queen Anastasia's garden. The Knave takes to believing Alice's story, but however because of the Red Queen's control and her power over his heart he still wishes to kill her. Will admits to Alice his lack of free will, and this leads to Alice heading to steal the Knave's heart back for him from the Red Queen's vault. When Alice has the Knave's heart within her hands she uses it to command him to not try to bring any form of harm towards her.**

 **As a favour for her retrieving his heart back for him the Knave promises to help Alice find the proof that she needs to proof to her father that Wonderland is real, and so before setting out to find their proof the Knave and Alice share out a drinking contest together within the tavern. The Knave becomes friends with Alice, and their friendship deepens further when Will tells Alice about his sister called Penelope who died at a young age. Together the Knave and Alice find the white rabbit within Wonderland's maze. Will stays behind from Alice, and her proof (the white rabbit) to fight off incoming guards.**

 **After Queen Regina's dark curse:** **following on after Emma Swan broke Queen Regina's dark powerful curse, the Knave of Hearts is living a peaceful life, he's slowly beginning to free himself from his whole past within Wonderland. During a storm that has raged out throughout the whole of Storybrooke, Will shows up at Granny's Diner within the town, just as two resident's of the town both Ashley and Leroy are leaving their Diner from their day of working there for a one of duty towards Granny, who had found herself caught up within bed that day with the flue. Secretly without being seen by her Will steals the Diner key from Ashley, and he proceeds to break into Granny's with the intention of just having a nice cup of warm hot coffee there, but instead he is visited by an unexpected visitor there. A portal explodes open onto the floor of the Diner, and the white rabbit pops out of the portal. The white rabbit then proceeds to inform the Knave that Alice's one true love Cyrus is both alive and is within Wonderland. The Knave after seeing the rabbit breaks into an asylum where Alice is being locked up inside, and he hauls Alice out of the asylum and they head back to Wonderland together with the high hope of finding Cyrus there.**

 **Both the Knave of Hearts and Alice locate the white rabbit, and he opens a magical portal for them within an alley, but at first Will refuses to go through the portal, remembering just how he left Wonderland under bad terms, but Alice reminds Will that she once helped him to get back his heart, and now he's going to help her get back her own heart. After travelling through the magical portal to Wonderland both the Knave and Alice arrive in the mellow mash within the enchanted land, and there. Here the rabbit confesses to both Alice and to Will that he himself actually hasn't seen sight or heard from Cyrus, but apparently according to the rabbit the Dormouse told him that the genie is alive, and that he's no living at the Mad Hatter's old abandoned house. Both the Knave and Alice are now slowly sinking deep into the mash, and it seems that the rabbit is rushing off to get help for them when he races away from them. Alice however manages to haul both herself and the Knave out of the mash, and she does this by using a dragonfly to toast the sticky mash into a solid form. Will wishes to leave Wonderland just as soon as possible, and this is so that his dark past doesn't come back to haunt him, but he is persuaded to stay when Alice bargains with him that if he was to help him she would give him one of the three wishes that her Cyrus gave to her. Together the Knave of Hearts and his companion Alice go to Tulgey woods, and this is where Alice takes off her shoes, and climbs up into a tree. She does this so that she can have the access to a much better view of the Mad Hatter's house. Temptation gets the much better of Will while Alice is up the tree, and he snatches up her shoes which contain all three wishes inside, and he hurries away with them while Alice is up the tree.**

 **But however Will Scarlet soon feels guilty, and he makes a return trip to Alice, rescuing her from the Cheshire cat. The Knave manages to defeat the villainous cat by hauling a piece of shrinking mushroom into its feline's mouth. The Knave has managed to upset Alice by his betrayal towards her, but Will finds his betrayal redeemable by the fact that he came back to save her.**

 **Continuing on their journey to track down Cyrus the genie both Alice and her travelling companion the Knave of Hearts come across the talking enchanted white rabbit once again. All three of them head to the Mad Hatter's house together, and there they all make the discovery much to their disappointment that Cyrus isn't inside the house. After leaving the house Alice comes across her one true love (Cyrus' glowing necklace), and this indicates to her that her one true love is still alive. Knave however on the other and has doubts that Cyrus is still alive, but tells him that when you really love someone proof isn't necessary. The white rabbit, the Knave of Hearts and Alice all continue to travel together journeying on throughout Wonderland.**

 **The very next morning Alice tells Knave that they should locate the genie bottle, and use up all three wishes, and then Will then will rub the bottle to draw Cyrus back into it. After she has ordered Knave to do that Alice will find a way of permanently freeing Cyrus from the bottle. Together Alice and Knave make a journey together to where the bottle was buried in Mimsy Meadows which is under the Tum, Tum tree. As the Knave and his companion travel to the Meadows they leave the rabbit behind. On their journey to the Meadows, the Knave questions Alice about what she would do if Cyrus knew where she was, and that he wasn't coming for her, and also what would she do if Cyrus had moved on from her. Alice closes down the conversation by allowing Knave to know that he would never understand the love that both she herself and Cyrus have for one another. A riverbed blocks both Will and Alice's path, but since the Knave can't swim, Alice suggests to her friend that they should call upon the assistance of a magical fairy to help them find their way across. A fairy known as Silvermist gets into a dispute with Knave over their past romantic relationship experience.** **Silvermist agrees to help them over the river, but drops Knave after he makes an indecent comment towards her. He is saved and pulled onto a floating island by Alice, who then berates him for breaking Silvermist's heart and messing up their journey. She perceives something in the past caused him to be so cold about love, but he changes the subject to warn her that Cyrus may not the same as in the past. After discovering the floating island is actually a Mock Turtle shell, Alice forces the creature to take them to the other side of the river. At shore, Silvermist threatens to turn Knave into the** **Caterpillar** **.** **Knave tries to patch up things with Silvermist, but she takes a jab at him about Anastasia. Finally, Knave offers a sincere apology and asks her not to hinder Alice's quest due to his terrible deeds, to which Silvermist allows them to go. He avoids giving an answer when Alice asks him about Anastasia. They arrive at the Tum Tum Tree to see** **Jafar** **trying to unearth the bottle. Alice reveals the location is fake and takes Knave to the real burial site at a pasture near a dandy-lion shaped tree; however, the bottle has already been removed by someone else. That night, Knave consoles her about Cyrus since someone who truly loves another can never move on. She is saddened until a flying paper crane carrying a message from Cyrus lands in her palm. Though Cyrus wants her to leave for safety reasons, Alice writes back to affirm she'll be rescuing him.**

 **Seeking knowledge about who dug up Cyrus' bottle, Knave suggests fetching a special item the Caterpillar called the** **forget me knot** **, which allows the user to see a past event when placed in a specific spot. The Caterpillar states that** **Grendel** **of the** **Whispering Woods** **now possesses the item. Additionally, he promises to forgive all of Knave's debts if they get the knot for him. The two fall into a pit hole outside Grendel's house and awaken bound up in a kitchen. Grendel, a hideously disfigured man, begins to prepare his dinner, which will include Knave and Alice. Knave sees the knot hanging over the kitchen table as an image of a happily married man and woman interact. From this, Knave gathers that was Grendel's old life and attempts to convince him the only way to move on from the past is to let go of it, but he is not interested. While he is away, they escape from their constraints and open the front door just as Grendel comes back, but an angry** **Bandersnatch** **awaits them outside. Alice closes the door, but the beast tears right into the house. After the Bandersnatch is tricked into charging into the forget me knot's loop, Alice pulls the rope to secure the creature as Knave kills the Bandersnatch with a knife. In sheer gratitude for saving his life, Grendel gives them the knot. The two go back to the pasture near the dandy-lion tree and use the forget me knot to see their culprit is the White Rabbit, who in turn, handed the bottle over to the Red Queen. Knave changes his mind about giving the knot back to the Caterpillar, as it is a stolen object, and returning it will make himself a thief. On the other hand, letting Alice keep the knot will be helpful, but he chooses to burn it out of existence.**

 **When Alice suspects the Red Queen has the bottle and perhaps Cyrus as well, she intends to face off with her, but Knave thinks it'd be a better idea to force answers out of the White Rabbit. They are alerted to nearby shouts of the Caterpillar's henchmen, the Collectors, looking for Knave. Though they run, Knave splits up from Alice with the promise to meet her at Tugley Woods. He witnesses the Collectors being taken out by someone, who he thinks is Alice until the Red Queen kidnaps him to her** **castle** **. She belittles Knave for coming back to Wonderland and thinks whatever Alice, dubbing her his "girlfriend", offered him must have been worth the risk. The two proceed to throw personal insults at each other. He is satisfied to know that despite her exterior as queen, he knows the real person hiding underneath. A short while later, the Red Queen returns with an escape plan for Knave to leave Wonderland with the White Rabbit. Knave suspects she is faking it and only wants to catch him while he's leaving as a reason for capital punishment. She, however, wants an excuse not to kill him as it is also a way of making up her betrayal to him. He refuses to comply and blames her for making him a fool because she has committed inexcusable, terrible deeds. The one thing he thinks she can't do is kill him, and dares her to try. She assumes the challenge and goes ahead to order his public execution. Knave is put on the chopping block, but Alice disguises herself as the executioner to save him. They escape by launching themselves into the catapult and land in a** **maze** **.** **Lizard** **, Knave's long-time friend, regroups with them and leads the way to the exit. They are swiftly cut off by the appearance of Jafar and the Red Queen. With Lizard knocked out, Knave is strangled by Jafar and only let go when Alice makes a wish; asking for her own death if** **he were to die as well. Next, Jafar exerts physical pain on Alice to force her to make another wish, but she refuses. After she is dropped, Jafar turns Knave into a stone statue as punishment for Alice's stubbornness.**

 **By some magical force, Knave is freed from stone and collapses on the ground in pain. He manages to get a bottle of water from a passing peddler to alleviate the side effects and then meets two camp-goers who direct him to Alice in the** **Black Forest** **. Assuming it was Alice who saved his life, he chases her down to repay the debt. Knave makes it through the Black Forest into the** **Boro Grove** **to discover Alice has completely forgotten anything of importance to her. He is disturbed by the sight of the only other person there, a** **Carpenter** **, and believes the man harmed her. After some interrogating, Knave realizes the man is turning into a tree, which is the same fate Alice will have if she doesn't leave. She even starts to forget her own name, which is all the more reason he presses her to depart with him. Annoyed, she swings the sword at him as Cyrus' necklace drops to the floor, and refuses to go anywhere as vines and branches flourish to trap her in place. Knave almost confesses something relating to when Alice helped him get his heart back, which she ignores. At one point, he shows her the necklace, but loses his grip as vines trap him in place, to which it lands in Alice's hands. The necklace helps her to remember and she cuts both herself and Knave free. They make it outside as Knave mentions owing her since she unfroze him from stone, though Alice attests that she did no such thing and guesses it must have been Anastasia. This leads her to recall what he said earlier about a confession, and Knave's full disclosure that he never put his heart back in to avoid feeling heartbreak over Anastasia.**

 **He and Alice approach Jafar's floating lair and begin making a basket out of bird bark branches to carry themselves up to the island. While doing so, Alice's father,** **Edwin** **, stumbles out of the forest. Despite that Edwin went to great lengths to find Wonderland and now believes everything Alice once spoke of, she can't forgive him for having treated her like an obligation, and not a daughter, for years. Edwin consults Knave for advice on how to gain Alice's forgiveness. Knave thinks Alice needs a good father, so Edwin can start by helping her find the man she loves, Cyrus. Though Alice herself is unsure whether or not to forgive her father, Knave believes she eventually will because it's the right thing to do. In a surprise attack, a dragon spits out fire as Knave and Alice use the branch slants to shield themselves. All three attempt to flee, though Edwin is nearly swiped away by the dragon until Alice kills the beast. Following a father and daughter reconciliation, the trio share a meal out of the slain dragon's meat. After supper, Knave goes with Alice to fetch wood, but once they are alone, she relates her suspicions that the man claiming to be her father is not him. The pair leave camp to walk up a mountain cliff when Jafar flies by on a magic carpet and dangles** **Edwin** **as a threat. Alice sees right through Jafar's plan of using an impostor of her father. However, this person proves to be the real Edwin, and he makes amends with Alice as well as revealing Cyrus escaped the prison before being dropped into the sea. Alice saves Edwin by wishing him home. Afterwards, Knave comforts her over being forced to use another wish. Instead, she is grateful since it gave her knowledge her father understands her, and that Cyrus is free.**

 **As they make their way to a** **place** **Alice is certain Cyrus would go, a stop is made at the White Rabbit's house. They learn that the White Rabbit has only been obeying the Red Queen's orders because she kidnapped his family. Knave and Alice both sympathize with his plight and decide to rescue them. Knave has an idea of where the Red Queen might have taken them, and they arrive at an abandoned wagon, which he and Anastasia once lived in. Inside, he finds an empty box that once contained Cyrus' genie bottle and comes out with the White Rabbit's** **wife** **and two children. While the White Rabbit's family venture to a secure place to stay, Knave follows Alice to the** **Outlands** **and enters into an invisible hideout. Before joining her, he warns the White Rabbit against trying anything sneaky. Inside, Alice is disappointed again to see Cyrus is not there. Knave reluctantly suggests they should leave Wonderland, but Alice refuse to accept a life without Cyrus. A moment later, she runs out to reunite with Cyrus. Knave is dismayed to see the Red Queen tagged along as well. The Red Queen proceeds to urge everyone to leave Wonderland before a dangerous storm cloud Jafar summoned reaches them all. Alice refuses to go without an explanation for the Red Queen's actions thus far, including her reasons for taking away Cyrus and desiring the bottle. In an emotional outburst, the Red Queen admits to Knave that she wants him back. He stoically recalls a time when she did have his whole heart, but threw it away. She pleads that by breaking the laws of magic, they can go back to the past and resume their relationship, but he wants nothing more to do with her. Even to this, Alice doesn't believe the Red Queen, but Cyrus does, so she asks the White Rabbit to dig a** **hole** **to someplace safe for them. As the storm cloud closes in, the Red Queen uses the bottle as a shield against a lightning bolt, which then bounces off and fatally wounds Knave. As he is near death, Alice, too, begins to die as her first wish comes into full effect. Knave is given the third remaining wish by Cyrus and uses it to "end Alice's suffering". Cyrus is freed of servitude as Alice is revived, but Knave pays the price by becoming trapped in the bottle as a genie.**

 **While in the bottle, Knave is found and brought out by Lizard. He attempts to leave, but is forced to stay on Lizard's command since she has become his master and must be granted three wishes. In town, Lizard asks for one wish only before allowing him to go. Before she voices the wish, he tells her one of the laws of magic, which prohibit using a wish to make someone fall in love. Lizard changes her mind and instead offers to let him have the first wish, which he then uses to give beer to everyone in the town. Later, after having a drinking contest, Knave finds Lizard sitting alone in an inn room. From the starry-eyed look on her eyes, he easily guesses that she is in love with someone. She refuses to state the man's name and instead asks him what kind of qualities he finds desirable in a woman. After he lists them, Lizard eagerly demands to be granted the same traits, and the second wish is used to transform her into a feminine and lavishly dressed young lady. Knave pushes her to strike up conversation with her dream guy, but she balks until admitting the man she loves is him. Knave apologizes, stating he is very fond of her, but love is no longer possible for him. She insists that what he feels for her doesn't have to be love, but wishes for it to be at least something; anything. Having used the word "wish", Lizard inevitably uses her last and third wish, which causes her untimely death as a helpless Knave is forced back into the bottle. Afterwards, the Red Queen picks up the bottle and summons him out; making her his next master. Cyrus discovers that the two other bottles in Jafar's possession contain his brothers and wants to save them. Since Knave is bound to the Red Queen, he believes that this is where they part from Alice and Cyrus since she is only invested in her own desires. Instead, the Red Queen opts to stay and help rescue Cyrus' brothers.**

 **Knave remains sceptical of the Red Queen's motives, though she fully admits her desire to take back Wonderland from Jafar for the people's sake and not her own. The two head to the White Rabbit's house where she tries to convince him to help her gain the citizens' trust, but then they learn Jafar has released the** **Jabberwocky** **. While on the move in the woods, Knave is ordered into the bottle by the Red Queen. Both are captured by the Jabberwocky and later strapped down to chairs in the castle jail cell. On Jafar's command, the Jabberwocky mentally breaks down the Red Queen by taunting her about having lost her mother's love as well as Knave's. The Red Queen is coerced into making two wishes for frivolous reasons, though Knave tries to intervene, and the third is used to make the Jabberwocky stop torturing her. Directly after, Knave is forced into the bottle, which Jafar now possesses.**

 **While attempting to get some shut-eye in the bottle, Knave is brought out by Jafar after the sorcerer failed to break the laws of magic and believes he is somehow resisting the spell. The Jabberwocky tries reading Knave's fears, but strangely, is unable to. After Jafar interrogates the Red Queen, the Jabberwocky inadvertently discovers, from reading Alice's fears that Knave is without a heart. Then, Knave himself is locked in a cell while being questioned about the location of his heart, but he refuses to say until Jafar threatens to slit the Red Queen's throat. Despite the Red Queen's pleas for him not to reveal anything, Knave complies since his heart has caused him enough suffering and no one needs to die because of it. He asks about her intent to change the past had she broken the laws of magic, which she admits was to keep herself and Will from crossing realms to Wonderland. She apologizes for resorting to magic to win him back, as the laws weren't meant to be broken, and asks for his forgiveness, which he accepts. Jafar re-enters the dungeon, shoving the heart into Knave, who collapses in shock. While overwhelmed by the return of his own heart, the Red Queen tells him to look at her. In the instant their eyes meet, they share a kiss until Jafar separates them. Knave is locked up; while he fearfully watches Jafar force the Red Queen out, and witnesses him kill his beloved Anastasia.**

 **Desperate to revive Anastasia from death, Knave agrees to fetch Jafar's stolen serpent staff from Alice and Cyrus so the laws of magic can be broken. He pleads to them that even Anastasia deserves a second chance, but they refuse his request. Alice shakes sense into him, insisting that Jafar could resurrect Anastasia, but if the laws of magic are broken, he can also kill people without question. Seemingly, Knave reluctantly accepts that there is no saving his lover. The three begin journeying to the Well of Wonders hoping to return Nyx's water, which Cyrus and his brothers stole years ago to save their ailing mother,** **Amara** **, who was later turned into Jafar's serpent staff. During a camping night, Knave knocks out Cyrus and steals the staff. While fleeing, he gets lost as Alice and Cyrus chase after him. Knave corners Alice at a cliff edge, insisting that his endeavour to reunite with Anastasia is just as worthy as her rescuing Cyrus. As he turns to walk away, she slips into the river below the cliff. Overcoming his fear of water, Knave jumps in to save her. Though Alice is sympathetic to his dilemma about Anastasia, she convinces him that it's wrong to help Jafar. After regrouping with Cyrus, they are ambushed by the Jabberwocky, whose desire to gain freedom from Jafar prompts her to strike a deal with them. While the Jabberwocky brings Cyrus into the castle as a "prisoner" and distracts Jafar, Alice and Knave sneak in through the underground tunnel. In the dungeon, Knave runs away from guards and is later summoned by Jafar for an interrogation about the staff's location. Amara, now human, arrives to magically spar with her former apprentice. Knave is thrown into his bottle, which tips over during the magic battle, allowing him a view of the room. He sees Jafar stab Cyrus and then force Amara, out of concern for her son, to help him break the laws of magic.**

 **Entrapped by Jafar in a triangular force field, Knave is surprised to learn the sorcerer kept his end of the bargain and revived Anastasia. However, his joy is short-lived, since Anastasia has been magically manipulated her into believing she and Jafar are in love. Knave watches in disgust and anger as they kiss, and later averts his eyes altogether. Alice is captured, but refuses to give up Amara's whereabouts. Jafar learns she is at the Well of Wonders and has Anastasia tell him about the location's magical nature. Once Jafar leaves, Anastasia stays to guard his captives. Noticing the White Rabbit is trying to sneak in, Knave distracts her by asking for water, but she notices anyway. Before Anastasia can tell Jafar, Knave makes a last bid attempt to convince her what she feels for the villain isn't love. To prove it, he reaches out of the force field and gives her** **true love's kiss** **; breaking Jafar's mind control. Anastasia frees Alice, allowing the White Rabbit to take her to the Well of Wonders, where Jafar is enslaved as a genie by Nyx for stealing the water that Amara was attempting to return. As a result, the laws of magic are reversed and the genie curse is lifted, but Knave loses Anastasia, who becomes deceased once more. While he is mourning, Alice and Cyrus return with a canteen of well water that Nyx gifted to them for Anastasia since it is not yet her time to die. Knave restores her to life and they are happily reunited. He and Anastasia later attend Alice and Cyrus' wedding in** **England** **and bid the couple farewell afterwards. Sometime after returning to Wonderland, Knave and Anastasia rule as the White King and Queen.**

 **Chapter four**

 **The Knave of Hearts is now left reflecting over all the memories of his past within the magical world of Narnia. Will Scarlet is now travelling alone within the wild lands of the north. He has no idea at all where he is. The Knave has no idea at all that he's in Narnia, because he's never before been to this strange enchanted land. The part of Narnia that Will is within right now is mostly inhabited by giants. The scenery around is the Knave is mainly high mountains, but also within this part of the enchanted world there is also stony valleys and both deep and narrow rivers. Will believes that the part of Narnia that he's in right now is really rather beautiful, and he believes that this place is full of both great and powerful magic and wonder.**

 **It was this part of Narnia that the current white witch (Morgana Pendragon's) Aunty the former white witch was banished to for nearly nine thousand years by the golden lion, whose now under Morgana's control (Aslan). Jadis (Morgana's Aunty) assembled most of the forces for her dark and powerful army here. Minotaur's at one Narnian decade were known to have lived here within the wild lands of the north.**

 **The Knave of Hearts has entered the ruined city of the giant's within the wild lands of the north within the enchanted world of Narnia. Just to clarify the dark forces of the giant's don't live within this city anymore, no giant's lived within this city throughout the age of conquest. The Age of Conquest was the very earliest period within the history of Narnia. This period of conquest lasted for a large total of nine hundred Narnian years.**

 **The Knave of Hearts finds the whole city deserted, and he believes himself to be completely alone within this actual part of Narnia, but however all of a sudden while he is heading down a large road which is very much like a high street within the planet earth in the city of the giant's, a rock is launched, thrown out of an upper window within a building in the direction of the man, and it hits him hard on the head. Will Scarlet shivers in pain once the hard rock has struck him.**

 **"** **OUCH! WHO THREW THAT! SHOW YOURSELF NOW, COWARD!" He rages out in a tone of agony at the top of his loud voice.**

 **What happens next is ever so unexpected that at first the Knave can't quite take it in, a little mouse jumps out of the upper window within the building, carrying a little tiny sharp sword within his little small hand. The Knave blinks his eyes in astonishment at the little creature.**

 **"** **Bloody hell!" Will cries out sounding surprised.**

 **The little mouse lands just before the Knave on the road, and it raises it's sword up at him. The mouse narrows its small eyes at the tall man.**

 **"** **Allow me to introduce myself to you; I am Reepicheep, the high chief of the mouse tribe here in Narnia." It informs him sounding proud.**

 **The Knave now isn't too surprised that he's found himself talking to a small little mouse, because he used to hold many different conversations with a talking white rabbit back in his old home world Wonderland. Will is however slightly troubled about something, and he rounds on the little tall mouse ready to kick him away with his boot if he doesn't receive an answer that he wants to.**

 **"** **Are you a friend to me or are you a foe to me?" The Knave commands an answer sharply from Reepicheep.**

 **The little mouse smiles up happily at the former thief.**

 **"** **Why I am a friend to you off course! I know all about you, Knave of Hearts, for you are destined to become the new King of Narnia after the white witches dark reign comes to an end!" He explains to him while informing him about the facts of his destiny.**

 **Will is left absolutely shocked by what the small mouse has just told him.**

 **"** **How do you know this fact about me?" The Knave demands an answer from Reep.**

 **The mouse clears his throat in response to the question that he's just received from the Knave of Hearts.**

 **"** **Before he became the white witches pet lion, Aslan the magnificent read up a prophecy about your good self, and the prophecy proclaimed that you are one of the son's of Adam who will help to bring an end to Queen Morgana's dark reign of terror within Narnia, and then you among five other sons of Adam will become a King of Narnia!" Reepicheep informs the Knave in response to that question that he's just received from him in an explaining tone.**

 **The Knave folds his arms across one another in wonder.**

 **"** **Who are the other five lads who will become great King's with me?" He questions his new acutance in response to his information.**

 **Reepicheep takes a look up at the Knave with his two small eyes in response to the question that he's just received from him.**

 **"** **Well two of the men are in great need of you recuing them from where they are being held captive within the white witches freezing cold Palace at the moment, and three of the other men are within Narnia, and they are all in need of you finding them at the moment, and beginning a brotherly alliance with them all!" Reepicheep explains to the Knave.**

 **Will is left shocked to discover that this mysterious unknown Queen to him Morgana has captured two innocent, or so he believes to be innocent men, and that she's holding them both prisoner within her stone cold white Palace here within Narnia. The Knave knows that he's got to rescue these two men. Will takes a look down at the mouse.**

 **"** **We don't have a moment to lose! Or rather the men who are in need of us recuing them don't have a moment for us to lose! Take me to this Queen's Palace, and take me straight to where these two lads are being held prisoners within it, and I shall then rescue them, for I am the red King, the one and only!" He commands him.**

 **The little tall mouse then nods his head, and smiles in happiness in response to the command that the Knave of Hearts has just given him before using his magical powers to send both he himself and the Knave of Hearts to the white Palace, Cair Paravel.**

 **Chapter five**

 **Reepicheep the little tall knowledgeable mouse and the Knave of Hearts, the Red King who has such a great fun destiny to come both appears just outside out of nowhere both Neal Cassidy and August Wayne Booth's prison cell within Cair Paravel, the white Palace. The little tall mouse points to inside the freezing cold prison cell to the Knave.**

 **"** **They're in there!" He informs him.**

 **The Knave of Hearts then takes a look into the small prison cell in response to the mouse's information to him at both August and Neal.**

 **"** **Yeah I can see that!" Will tells Reepicheep in response to his information that he's just given to him.**

 **The Knave then tries to break open the door leading into Baelfire and Pinocchio's prison cell, but he is disappointed to find that he can't. The door seems to be firmly shut! It seems to have been locked using powerful magic! The Knave shakes his head in disgust at the locked door.**

 **"** **How the bloody hell am I going to get in there!" Will complains to the mouse.**

 **Inside the prison cell both August and Neal are having an uncomfortable sleeping while laying flat out upon the cold hard surface of their cell floor. Will can see that both of the men who he recognises now from living within the town of Storybrooke are having an uncomfortable sleep inside their cell, but that doesn't stop him from saying the words.**

 **"** **Ah nice for some!" The Knave snaps out sounding angry.**

 **His sharp word of anger suddenly wakes both August and Neal abruptly from their sleep. Once they have woken up and struggled onto their feet off the stone cold floor of their cell, both August and Neal come rushing over to the bars of their cell to face the Knave. Will nods his head at both of the two men.**

 **"** **Baelfire, Pinocchio, I'd like to say it's nice to see you both, but seeing how hard it is to share a bloody handshake with either of you I won't being saying those words! Don't worry lads hopefully it won't be too long until I can get you both out of here!" He informs them both in a loud tone.**

 **Neither August nor Neal have ever seen Will in their life's before. They exchange troubled look with one another. Neal takes a look back at the Knave with suspicion within his two eyes.**

 **"** **Who the hell are you?" He questions him sounding eager to know who he is.**

 **The Knave smiles back at Neal in response to his question.**

 **"** **It appears that I'm not as famous within the town of Storybrooke as you yourselves are! I remember reading up on a separate article each about you two which the Sheriff of the town of Storybrooke Emma Swan had written about either of you!" He informs both him and August in response to his question.**

 **The Knave closes his eyes and he concentrates within his mind's eye on opening the door, and then he suddenly does. The prison cell door all of a sudden swings open, and both August and Neal hurry out of the place where they were both held captive together. Neal rounds on the Knave.**

 **"** **Listen I don't know who the hell you are man, but cheers lad, I couldn't have gotten out of that place without you!" He tells him sounding cheerful to be out of his stinking cell.**

 **Neal then pulls the Knave into a firm man hug. August smiles at Will.**

 **"** **You did alright my friend!" He says to him.**

 **August then shares a firm handshake with the Knave. Will knows that he's got to get both he himself and the others out of this Palace just as fast as he can. Neal takes a look from August to the Knave.**

 **"** **We've got to get out of this Palace as fast as we can! The Queen's white guards will notice that we're not in our cell soon!" He urges them both.**

 **Suddenly all three lads and the little tall mouse can hear the warning bell ringing out not just throughout the whole Palace, but it seems to be echoing throughout the whole world. Reepicheep knows what that bell is for, and he's about to explain to the others why it is ringing. Reep takes a look at the Knave, and then at the other two men.**

 **"** **Morgana's used her powers to detect that you're not in your cell!" The mouse informs both Neal and August within a warning tone.**

 **The Knave smiles at the others.**

 **"** **Time for us to go!" He tells them all.**

 **Reepicheep then smiles at all three son's of Adam who are now stood before him.**

 **"** **I think that I can help with that!" He informs them all.**

 **Reepicheep the small tall mouse then uses his magical powers to make himself, Neal, August and the Knave of Hearts all disappear out of Cair Paravel Palace together. Both Reep and Will have just succeeded in rescuing both Neal and August from their cell. Three of the son's of Adam have now been assembled, but the question remains who are the other two sons' of Adam, and are they in Narnia?**

 **To be continued!**


	9. Chapter 9

**THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES**

 **SERIES 2 EPISODE 9**

 **(2014 EDITION)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Two young male adults appear out of nowhere in the freezing cold deep snow in the enchanted realm of the magical world of Narnia. These two men are known only as both Johnny Taylor and Liam O'Donovan. Both lads are face down in the hard ice. Liam gets up quickly onto his feet up from the hard ice. Liam takes a look down at Johnny who is now laying flat on his back on the hard ice smiling up at him.**

 **"** **Oh where the hell are we?" Taylor questions O'Donovan demanding an answer from him.**

 **Liam shakes his head honestly down at Johnny in response to his question to him.**

 **"** **No idea lad," he tells him in response to his question to him.**

 **Liam then offers his hand down for Johnny to take. Johnny takes his mate by the hand, and Liam helps his friend up onto his feet from the icy cold hard ground surface. There are many snow clouds in the sky above both Liam and Johnny's heads. It's like at any moment these clouds are about to burst, and snow will begin to flood down onto their heads like white dandruff falling out of a person's head onto the floor before them. Johnny rounds on Liam.**

 **"** **How about we put our differences aside just until we get the hell out of this mess that we're in?" He suggests to him.**

 **Liam takes to nodding his head in response to Johnny's suggestion to him. Suddenly the clouds do burst open, and heavy annoying snow comes flooding down to greet the two boys from the stormy sky above their two heads.**

 **"** **OH NO!" Liam calls out in great anger for he like Johnny is only dressed in a thin white T-shirt.**

 **Taylor rounds on O'Donovan.**

 **"** **WE NEED TO FIND COVER!" He calls out to him over the heavy wind that had now started to occur.**

 **The two boys then take off running in the snow together. Both Johnny and Liam wish that they were wearing snow boots right now instead of trainers.**

 **The story of Johnny Taylor: Johnny's little sister is off course Tee. Johnny and Tee's mother (Lucy) split up from her marriage to the father of both Johnny and Tee, and Lucy's new man was very abusive and he got physical with Johnny and also tried to be aggressive towards Tee, and so Johnny had to lock his little sister up in her bedroom in their house, and this was so that she wouldn't get harmed, and all that Lucy did was to go down to the pub, and be with him. Johnny's mum's boyfriend also made the demand to both he and Tee that they needed to tidy everything up, and that they were forced to keep everything in the house both clean and tidy, and so both Johnny and Tee were made to be put into foster care, and that's when they both came to live at Elmtree house (the former Dumping Ground) together. While growing up in care in the care home Johnny's little sister Tee became best friends with none other than Lily Kettle, and Johnny himself had many fights with Lily, and he once actually said to her that she had a rubbish dad referring to Steve Kettle, and Johnny lied to Lily saying to her that no one would want to marry someone with such a rubbish dad. It is Johnny's dream job to join up the armed forces.**

 **Johnny Taylor's personality is that he's quite a funny boy. He is quite a controlling boy. Back when he was growing up inside the Dumping Ground Johnny actually had an obsession with wishing to get fostered. He is very hot headed. Johnny actually gets angry rather easily. Johnny is an extremely tidy man, and the girls believe that he is rather handsome. Johnny's tall with light brown hair. He has dark grey eyes. Johnny once wore braces on his teeth. He is a kind and fair man. However sometimes Johnny can be a bit moody. He has been known to have bullied various people before in his past, for example other boys at Ashdene Ridge house (the new Dumping Ground) like both Tyler Lewis and Jody Jackson.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Both Johnny Taylor and Liam O'Donovan arrive together in a little wooden hut in the deep snow in this strange rather odd land. There is a little fire glowing both boys can see inside the dark brown wooden hut from the little window outside the hut. The two young men make a dash towards the hut together. The snow is still pounding down hard upon them. The coldness out here in the fresh air of this strange land is rather annoying for both Johnny and Liam. The two young adults arrive just outside the wooden hut together, and they kick the wooden dark brown door firmly open before entering themselves into the warm cosy hut. The layout in this warm cosy hut is rather nice, because it has a few sofas in it, and there's a bed in it. The hut isn't very big but however it has everything a person would need in it including off course both a very nice warm little fire, and a rather strange looking animal. Liam rounds on the rather funny looking beast.**

 **"** **What the hell are you?" He snaps out at it demanding an answer from it.**

 **This animal is actually a faun, and unfortunately he can't speak a word, because the evil white witch (Morgana Pendragon) casted a dark powerful curse over the creature preventing him from talking ever again in his life when the beast failed her by not joining her powerful alliance. The faun is a rebel, and he wishes to be a lone wolf rather than getting himself caught up in the white witch's forces. The faun is very shocked to discover that two strange men have just broken into his home like this, and he charges towards them in great powerful anger. This faun is called Sidney, and he's a very aggressive creature. Sidney snaps his rather sharp lightning shaped teeth out in great aggression at both Johnny and Liam. Liam realises much to his horror that this beast isn't a friend to him, and so he takes to rounding in annoyance on him. The faun kicks out at Liam with his thick solid heavy hooves. The faun strikes the O'Donovan man full on in his chest knocking him flying backwards out of his comfy home. Johnny is to distracted by memories that he can't even remember happening coming flooding into his mind.**

 ** _Johnny's false memories:_** ** _Johnny Taylor suddenly receives certain memories of him falling in love with his good friend back at Elmtree house called Elektra Perkins, and then he takes to marrying her. After getting married by Elektra they are both then bullied in school together by two separate people. The school bully called Bratt Kevins paralyses Johnny after he attacks him, and he puts him in both hospital and a wheel chair. However luckily for Johnny he doesn't remain in a wheelchair forever, and he soon goes back to being his good old fit and well self. Johnny is shocked to learn about the death of his wife Elektra, but before getting fostered by some bloke Tee helps her big brother Johnny to fall in love with Lily O'Donovan after Liam is murdered in cold blood by a stone cold killer. Lily is both kidnapped and taken to London as a prisoner by her evil step-mother Shannay Kettle, but Johnny sets out to rescue Lily from Shannay along with a powerful army of new friends who all become his first very own group of Adventure's. Johnny remembers himself becoming a powerful leader to a strange powerful group of men known only as the Adventure's. Johnny remembers none other than his little sister Tee given birth to a little girl called Gina, who was named after both Johnny and Tee's deceased care worker Gina Conway. Johnny remembers himself becoming the boyfriend to Lily Kettle who was known as Lily O'Donovan at the time of when both he and her discovered their love for one another, because Lily had married Liam in this strange world of memories that Johnny is now remembering. Johnny remembers himself all of a sudden taking a little trip to an enchanted town called Storybrooke with his men of Adventure's all of a sudden, and then Johnny along with his girlfriend Lily is both turned on and betrayed by just one of his many Adventure's in this strange world of memories called Sidney Glass. Sidney the traitor Adventurer turns in both his leader Johnny and his girlfriend Lily to his own Royal Highness who is called Queen Regina. Johnny remembers himself becoming a great fret to all of his many friends including off course his girlfriend Lily when he processed the dagger of darkness, and he became the new dark one by having it in his procession._**

 ** _Johnny Taylor remembers himself all of a sudden being reunited with none other than his old bad Richard. Johnny is temporarily separated from his girlfriend Lily O'Donovan when she gets imprisoned by the evil Queen Shannay Kettle, and Johnny for a short time becomes the new dark one, but however Lily is rescued from her enemy Shannay by Johnny's papa Richard who turns out to be the one and only high powerful great King of the universe. Soon when they are reunited together, and when she has taken to break his dark curse that had temporarily affected him both Lily O'Donovan and her boyfriend Johnny Taylor take to battling a great big fire breathing dragon, and together the happy couple manage to defeat the scary hungry beast. When Johnny is first reunited with Richard he is ashamed to say that he actually doesn't take to sharing a happy lovable reunion with him, because Johnny is both upset and mega angry by the horrible fact that his old dad never came to collect both he and Tee from the Dumping Ground for all these long tireless years that they were both in it together._**

 ** _However soon Johnny Taylor becomes quite trustworthy of his father once again when they both take to battling a bloodthirsty scary horrible looking great big troll together. Soon with his father's blessing Johnny marries Lily, and after their wedding Johnny becomes shocked to learn that Lily is pregnant, and that she's carrying his baby, but suddenly both Lily and his unborn baby are captured by the evil wicked witch Morgana Pendragon together._**

 ** _Johnny Taylor is unhappily reunited with his mum's fella Jake Lake when he comes to the Taylor family's great home palace Mslan. Jake has come to Mslan with the intention of just informing Johnny Taylor that his mum who was called Izzie in this certain reality full of false memories is still alive, but Jake unfortunately ends up killing the King in cold blood._**

 ** _It is Johnny Taylor's dark and rather dangerous destiny to become the evil villain known only as Peter Pan. When Liam O'Donovan returns to life from the dead, he returns as a changed man. Now thanks to the evil Queen of the world of Earth called Shannay Kettle Liam is now a dark and a devilish man. Now that he is a dark daemon of a spooky creepy King Liam O'Donovan becomes enemies to both his old friend King Johnny, who has become the King of the universe since his dad Richard who was the old great and powerful King of the universe was killed in battle, and also to his former girlfriend Lily. Morgana Pendragon has stolen Lily's baby Steve from both her and Johnny, and so the new married couple set off together to find and rescue their son from the evil Queen, but however when both Johnny and Lily are reunited with their son Steve they realise much to their horror that he has now become a full grown man thanks to Morgana's magic, and also thanks to the evil Queen's magic Steve Taylor is now an enemy to both his mum and dad. Thanks to both Johnny and Lily however Steve is soon reminded of the good man of who he should really be._**

 ** _Johnny Taylor is later captured by his evil enemy King Liam O'Donovan. Johnny soon unfortunately learns that his little sister Tee who he loves very much is in grave danger, and that the only way he can save her is if he was to become the evil fret Peter Pan who it was prophesied that he would eventually become. Johnny is captured by a lady called Annabeth Chase, and he is taken prisoner to her home camp half blood by her, and there in the camp Annabeth and her two friends Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood plan out Johnny's execution together, but however Johnny escapes from the camp before being put to death there by simply flying away discovering a new talent of flying without wings away from camp half blood, and over into the spooky island of Neverland._**

 ** _Johnny Taylor finally does actually become the evil villain Peter Pan when he at long last arrives in the spooky island of Neverland. Johnny/Peter captures a house elf called Dobby and a monster known as Gollum deep in his hideout in his home land Neverland, and he becomes enemies with his wife Lily._**

 ** _Johnny Taylor is reminded of the good man who he really deep down is by his wife Lily in the final battle of Neverland, and then after realising of his true nature both Johnny and Lily become care workers together back home in the Dumping Ground until Johnny is murdered in cold blood there by an evil monster girl called Kelly Nelly._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Johnny Taylor had sunk down onto a comfy sofa in the little wooden hut, and his mind now returned to what was actually going on inside this little shelter. Sidney the aggressive faun had now overpowered Liam O'Donovan, and he had now taken to knocking him out. Liam now lay unconscious in the thick heavy cold snow just outside of the little hut. The faun had now taken to round on Johnny, but now that Johnny had realised all this he found a sword laying beside him on the sofa of the little hut, he picked it up, and Johnny quickly sunk the sharp sliver blade of the sword deep into the faun's chest both successfully destroying him and killing him luckily. Johnny could see the pain in the faun's eyes as he killed him dead, but however this was no time at all for Johnny to think wrongly of himself, and he just now knew that he needed to offer his help out to his wounded friend. Johnny helped Liam up off the brown carpet floor of the hut, and he laid him down gently on the settee that he himself had just been sitting on._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry Liam I won't let you die!" Mr Taylor promises his sleeping friend Mr O'Donovan as he gives him his firm true word._**

 ** _In his sleep Liam takes to remembering his own false memories and his own personal history with Lily Kettle in that other reality. Liam now knows that he had a daughter with Lily in that other world who they named Rosie after Lily's deceased little sister. Johnny is now taken to bathing Liam's wounds on his head with a soft clean damp white cloth. The faun really took to battering Liam before it died. Johnny wipes a patch of blood away from Liam's forehead using the white cloth. Johnny's very concerned that Liam has slipped into a little coma while being knocked out. Johnny sinks down onto his knee caps onto the soft brown carpet of the hut just beside where his friend is laying all wounded from his fight. Johnny smiles over in sadness at the sleeping Liam._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come back to me!" He begs him pleading him to open up his two eyes._**

 ** _Johnny is too distracted by Liam, laying both wounded and unconscious, before his two very own eyes, that he doesn't even notice a tiny little tall mouse creeping his way into the warm cosy hut, to escape himself from the harshness of the fierce snow outside. The mouse bounces up onto the arm rest of the sofa to face Johnny. Only now does Taylor notice the tall but small creature standing before him on the settee now entering himself into his company. Johnny tries lashing out at the mouse in sharp anger with his hand to try and scare him away, but in return the creature just takes to jumping out of the way of Johnny's little strike at him. The mouse takes a look up into Johnny's great big sad face compared to his own small face with a look of concern appearing noticeable in his eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh hello what's wrong with you?" The mouse questions Johnny._**

 ** _The former Dumping Ground boy almost jumps out of his skin in shock, when he discovers that the small little animal creature is asking him a question. Johnny takes a look down in amazement at the little golden brown coloured mouse._**

 ** _"_** ** _You can talk!" He cries out at him in a tone of mega surprise._**

 ** _This is a great big shock to Johnny by finding this little animal talking to him like this, because in all his life so far Johnny has never ever come across a talking mouse before. The mouse nods his head rather expectedly in response to what Johnny has just taken to crying out at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yes I'm a mouse that talks, taking by your look of surprise I'm the very first animal who you've found who can talk here, and so I feel that it is my duty to welcome you into Narnia! The name's Reepicheep, and you are?" The mouse tells Johnny._**

 ** _Johnny takes to telling Reepicheep his name, and then the mouse tells the human that he is actually the chief of the mouse tribe here in Narnia, and that he is one of King Caspian's most loyal and bravest Knight's. Before Aslan turned into the white witch's puppet Reepicheep was incredibly loyal to him, and the mouse took to fighting alongside the lion many times in battle._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Liam O'Donovan struggles to open up his eyes, and when he does he is surprised to find himself laying on a really warm cosy sofa with a lovely warm blanket placed over him. Liam remembers back to what happened before he got knocked out by the evil faun, and his mind casts back to getting both attacked and knocked unconscious by him. Liam can hear singing coming from a short distance away from him in the light bright colourful hut. Liam turns his head to take a look beside him, and that's when he sees Johnny Taylor sat down by a glowing burning hot warm fire in the hut with a little mouse sat down upon his shoulder. Even though he is a tough man Liam can't argue with anyone that the mouse looks very cute indeed._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where sky and water meet, where the waves grow sweet, doubt not, Reepicheep, to find all you seek, there is the utter east." The little tall mouse sings out happily to Johnny while he continues to sit firmly upon his shoulder._**

 ** _It appears to Liam taking a look over at them both sat down together that Johnny actually rather likes the mouse. Liam smiles over at his friend._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Johnny!" He cries over to him through a tone of pain silencing the mouse._**

 ** _Johnny who was slowly drifting off to sleep in response to hearing his new found friend mouse singing out to him jumps out in fright when he hears Liam crying over to him. Johnny takes a look back over at his friend._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah Liam, your awake, how are you?" He questions him in a tone of concern._**

 ** _Liam smiles back over at Johnny in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _When that beast was attacking me I could see my whole life flashing before my eyes!" He explains to him through fear in response to his question to him._**

 ** _Johnny is quite interested to learn of this. He is rather alarmed to learn of the terror that his buddy just went through on his own while he was experiencing memories of a whole other life that didn't belong to him. Liam takes a look back at Johnny with concern in his own eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you alright now mate? I only ask because when that creature was hurting me I kept on hearing you calling out Lily's name," he tells him truthfully._**

 ** _This comes to news of shock to Johnny who had absolutely no idea at all that he had been calling out Lily's name while his mind had been elsewhere. Johnny decides there and then while sitting on the armchair just not to tell Liam of the memories that he had just remembered, because even talking about those memories of his sound rather silly, and Johnny doesn't wish to tell Liam that there could have been a time in their past when they had been enemies to one another. Liam takes a seat up on the sofa continuing to face Johnny._**

 ** _"_** ** _You really love Lily don't you?" He questions him._**

 ** _Johnny nods his head in response to Liam's question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah I do mate, but I also know that you have feelings of love towards her," he tells him rather honestly in response to his question to him._**

 ** _Liam nods his head back at Johnny in response to what he has just told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes I also love Lily mate," he tells him in response to what he has just told him in the exact same honest tone that he used on him._**

 ** _Liam goes to talk about Lily again, but this time Johnny rises up one of his hands to silence him. Johnny folds his arms with deep interest now._**

 ** _"_** ** _We're in Narnia!" Johnny informs Liam._**

 ** _Taylor is rather interested in wondering just what both he himself and O'Donovan are going to do now that they know that they are in this strange land that really shouldn't exist. At first Liam doesn't believe what Johnny has just told him, he just can't believe him at first, because Liam knows Narnia to be frictional, and therefore it really can't exist. Reepicheep takes a look from Johnny over to Liam. At first the talking enchanted mouse wasn't taking any notice when the two men were talking to one another, because he isn't interested in learning anything about some strange woman called Lily, but however now the mouse is rather interested in just taking a look over at the two men's facial expressions. Both Johnny and Liam have looks of interest, puzzlement, surprise and shock on their faces. Reepicheep takes a great big jump down from Johnny's shoulder, and onto the see through glass white coloured table in the room. Reep now takes a look behind him at Johnny before taking a look before him at Liam._**

 ** _"_** ** _If you two are going to survive in Narnia then you'll need my help!" He tells them both in a truthful honest tone._**

 ** _Reepicheep knows that the two stranger's to this land have no chance of survival or battle up against the white witch now that she's in full power, not without his hep and assistance in the matter off course. Johnny nods his head in response to what his little friend has just told him before taking a look back across the room over at Liam._**

 ** _"_** ** _He's right my friend, Reepicheep is a Narnian, and a Narnian is all that we need to go home!" Taylor tells O'Donovan._**

 ** _Johnny takes a look down at the small mouse on the table._**

 ** _"_** ** _You can get us home can't you?" He questions him._**

 ** _Reepicheep shrugs his shoulders in response to Johnny's question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well that depends on off course how you got to this land, how did you and your friend come to Narnia?" He asks him._**

 ** _Both Johnny and Liam suddenly remember back to coming across Morgana Pendragon in the museum of Lily Kettle back in Liverpool city, and the evil cold hearted Queen Pendragon used her enchanted magic back in that realm to send both young men to this magical land. Johnny then takes to explaining everything to the mouse about his friend being kidnapped Lily Kettle, and that he and some others had set off to find her, but how this stranger called Kyle Kevins had led them all to this museum in Liverpool city called the museum of Lily Kettle, and that inside that museum they had encounted the evil wicked witch Morgana Pendragon, and finally how she had used her dark powers to send them both to this land of the what should be frictional Narnia. Reepicheep shakes his head in sadness from Johnny to Liam._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm afraid that if the white witch Morgana sent you both here then you don't have the power to disobey her and leave," he tells them both sounding sad that he couldn't help them._**

 ** _Johnny rises to his feet in anger up off his arm chair, and he takes a sharp angry look down at the mouse._**

 ** _"_** ** _Fat lot of good you are!" Johnny snaps out sharply and aggressively at the creature._**

 ** _Johnny takes a look across the room over at Liam._**

 ** _"_** ** _We need to go up against this witch, she sent us here, and now we need to force her to let us leave!" He tells him._**

 ** _Liam doesn't wish to agree with Johnny, because after all he knows of the witch's power, but with him being the oldest he doesn't wish to seem weak by not agreeing with someone younger than him, and so he nods his head in response to what he has just told him. Liam smiles back over at Johnny as he gets to his feet up from the sofa that he's been laying down on._**

 ** _"_** ** _I agree with you let's go and find her!" O'Donovan says to Taylor._**

 ** _The two men then share a firm handshake together before making their way out of the wooden hut together. Reepicheep chases after the two men. He knows that he can't stop them for being stupid enough for wishing to go up against the new white witch here in Narnia, but however instead he can offer out his assistance to them in helping them to defeat her. It has now stopped snowing outside. The sun is slowly coming out brightly now with blue white cloudy skies. The snow shall return soon but for now let it be sun._**

 ** _Johnny Taylor, Liam O'Donovan and Reepicheep the mouse stop stone dead in their tracks just before a man frozen in ice just before them, and this man is the one the only the real Razz Kevins!_**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _SERIES 2 EPISODE 10_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _He's returned! There he is the young man Razz Kevins frozen in solid ice just before where Johnny Taylor, Liam O'Donovan and Reepicheep the Narnian mouse are stood taking a look at him here in Narnia. Razz's eyes are firmly shut, and he doesn't seem to be moving at all. Neither the two human young men and nor the talking magical mouse have any idea at all who this man is, because none of them have ever met Razz before. Liam takes a look beside him over at Johnny._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who is this man?" He questions him._**

 ** _Johnny shrugs his shoulders back at Liam in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't know I've never seen him before," he tells him in an honest truthful tone._**

 ** _Liam takes a look down at Reepicheep rather troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _What should we do?" He interrogates him._**

 ** _Reepicheep takes a look up at Liam in response to his question to him. Reepicheep is just stood in the snow by Liam's leg._**

 ** _"_** ** _Break the ice and save this man's life!" He tells him in response to his question to him._**

 ** _Liam has absolutely no idea at all just how he's going to break the ice. Suddenly the evil witch Morgana Pendragon appears out of nowhere in the snow before the two men, the frozen man and the enchanted mouse. She is dressed in a great big black fluffy cape. Morgana folds her arms as she smiles coldly at the frozen Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah just look at him my prize of honour!" She snaps out sharply while referring to him._**

 ** _Morgana uses her magical powers to make Razz's eyes flash widely open making him be aware of his surroundings. Razz is left shocked to find himself trapped in freezing cold solid ice. He tries to scream out in fear, but the ice is pressed hard against his closed mouth keeping it firmly shut. Liam smiles over at Razz friendly._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry we'll get you out of here! We'll defeat her!" He gives him his word._**

 ** _Morgana then rounds in anger on Liam._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah close your mouth son of Adam for your friend shall never be free of the ice!" She tells him sharply._**

 ** _He forgets the rule of never being allowed to hit a woman, and so therefore Liam punches Morgana hard in the chest. The evil Queen then uses her dark powers to just make Liam's hand go zooming off his arm. The hand lands deep down buried in the snow a few metres away from where Liam is standing looking down in horror at it. He is now roaring out in pain._**

 ** _"_** ** _AH!" Liam roars out in the pain of losing his left hand._**

 ** _Reepicheep smiles up at Liam._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry we'll get your hand back!" He promises him in a lie trying to just make him feel better, but it isn't working, because Liam knows the mouse to be lying to him, and he knows that his hand is just gone for good._**

 ** _Reepicheep just wishes more than anything that his three new friends will just hurry up and find them. Morgana takes a look of coldness down at the little mouse who is buried up to his little small face in the freezing cold snow. She is just about to kick out at him, and she is going to send him flying when suddenly three hooded men dressed in warm white cotton capes appear out of nowhere in the mist of the snow before them. The sun has disappeared now and the snow has made a harsh return once again. The three men are all armed with white metal axes. The three lads charge towards the white witch in anger. Morgana watches as all three men lift off their white hoods to reveal the faces of August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio), Neal Cassidy (Baelfire) and Will Scarlet (the Knave of Hearts). Morgana is now terrified. She takes a look from August to Neal to the Knave with utter fear in her eyes before taking a look back at Johnny, Liam and the frozen Razz wishing more than anything that this day hadn't come. The white witch is horrified now to discover that all six sons of Adam have assembled here in Narnia._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Morgana Pendragon (the white witch) vanishes out of sight disappearing out of the snow before where Reepicheep the chief mouse, Pinocchio, Baelfire, the Knave of Hearts, Johnny Taylor, Liam O'Donovan and the frozen Razz Kevins are all stood facing her. The witch's greatest fear has now come to pass for all her foes have gathered together just ready to bring her down. August Wayne Booth takes a look over at Neal Cassidy in the snow._**

 ** _"_** ** _We need to break that young man out of the ice!" He tells him._**

 ** _Baelfire nods his head in agreement to what Pinocchio has just told him. The two fairytale characters now round together closing in on the frozen young man in the ice. Together when they are near enough to both August and Neal begin to hack away at the solid ice breaking apart and down the thick freezing cold ice that Razz is trapped inside. Finally at long last all the ice has been broken down and destroyed, and now Razz is free from the ice. He drops down flat onto his chest onto the freezing cold snowy surface of the magical realm._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ouch!" Razz snaps out in pain when his face hits off a frozen rock._**

 ** _The Knave, August, Neal, Johnny and Liam all take a look down at the young man's body together. They all take to watching together as Razz struggles up rather difficulty onto his feet from the freezing cold hard ground surface. Razz has little patches of ice visible on his face. He is shivering with coldness, but however Razz is just glad to be free from the ice, and absolutely delighted to find himself back in the land of the living once again after being killed by the evil wicked witch Cora back in Living village in the presence of his girlfriend Lily Kettle. Razz takes a look down at the little tall mouse before flashing his two eyes over all of the five different men who are surrounding him in this magical world of Narnia. Liam takes a step towards Razz, and he places his hand gently down upon his arm._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you alright? What happened to you?" O'Donovan questions Kevins in a tone of concern._**

 ** _Razz takes a look back at Liam in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm supposed to be a dead man! I remember everything that happened to me however, and all of it doesn't seem to be possible! Where's Cora? What happened to Lily? Is she alright? I need to find her!" Razz questions both Liam and all the other men who are surrounding him here in this rather deep cold snow._**

 ** _Both Johnny and Liam are left shocked to find Razz mentioning to them Lily's name. They both close in rounding on him together._**

 ** _"_** ** _What Lily Kettle you know her?" Both Liam and Johnny demand an answer sharply from Razz together._**

 ** _Razz is surprised to discover that both of these two strangers also know his girl Lily. Razz nods his head in response to the two Dumping Ground lad's question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah I do but how do you know her?" He commands an answer from them both._**

 ** _Johnny takes a look back at Razz in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _She's my girl," he tells him in a lie in response to his question to him._**

 ** _This news takes to horrifying Razz. Liam takes a look back at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _And mine," he also lies to him._**

 ** _Razz absolutely can't believe what he's hearing. It now seems to Razz that Lily had been lying to him about everything, and that she hadn't really been in love with him. Razz now believes Lily to be a girl who sleeps around just looking for another man to fall in love with, but she really didn't seem like that kind of girl to him when he last saw her. Razz really doesn't know how he'll come to trust a girl like Lily ever again._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _The truth about how Razz Kevins was able to return to life from the dead: a dead body appeared deep in the waters in the magical waterfall that is located in the Caribbean islands; it was the dead body of Razz Kevins. A figure of a woman dressed in a dark white silk dress appeared out of nowhere stood on the shore just before the magical waterfall. Morgana uses her magical powers to make Razz's dead body rise up out of the waterfall before using her enchanted powers to bring him back to life from the dead. Razz's eyes flash widely open. He's back! Razz Kevins has returned to life from the dead! However there is no time for him to speak, because the minute he opens his eyes Morgana transports both him and herself to the very heart of the enchanted realm known as Narnia, and there she uses her dark magical powers to freeze in hard ice._**

 ** _Suddenly an army of white metal knight's all appear out of the thick misty snow surrounding the Knave, August, Neal, Johnny, Liam, Reepicheep and Razz here in the very heart of Narnia, and they are all armed with metal white sharp swords. All six sons of Adam are unarmed and defenceless apart from Will, Neal and August all being armed with heavy sharp axes. Suddenly the six men can hear the sound of wolf's howling over to them deep hidden away in the darkness of the snow. The wolf's quickly come into view of the twelve eyes watching them. The six lads are rather frightened now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Run!" The Knave calls out to the other five gentlemen in an urgent terrified tone._**

 ** _The men then all take off legging it sprinting themselves away from the white metal knight's and the pack of snow dogs, but however the knight's of Narnia take to quickly hurryingly chasing after them along with their tribe of animals. Johnny is running quickly beside both Liam and Razz. The three men are more or less the same type of speed at running as one another. Even though Razz really doesn't either like or trust both Johnny and Liam he is more than willing to put both his faith and trust into them both as they take to running away together. The Knave is running quickly beside both August and Neal. They are also the speed kind of speed at racing as one another. No one seems to have noticed that Reepicheep has fallen behind to give them a chance to escape together._**

 ** _The army of white Narnian knight's and the pack of wolf's stop just in front of the little tall mouse called Reepicheep here in the western side of Narnia. The wolf's both growl and bark angrily down at the little creature snapping their teeth out sharply at him. Reepicheep quickly removes his sword from his metal white armour that he's wearing, and he urgently begins to slash away sweeping his little sharp blade of his sword out angrily at the men and their servants. Suddenly a wolf who is stood nearest to the little mouse snatches him up into his mouth, and he simply eats him all up. No more Reepicheep!_**

 ** _However Reepicheep's sacrifice has given his six human friends's a chance to escape from their enemies. With both Johnny and Liam's guidance the six men have all made it back to the dark brown wooden hut together. Once inside the wooden hut all safe and sound all six men believe that they are now all well and truly safe and sound from their powerful enemies._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Queen Morgana Pendragon (the white witch of Narnia) returns to her home palace in her home land which is Cair Paravel. Morgana makes her way back into the main hall in her home castle, and there she finds both her pet lion Aslan and her serving puppet Rose Tyler waiting in there for her. Rose is sat down on a hard back wooden chair in the room while Aslan is laid down and resting on the cold tile floor of the room. Rose jumps to her feet from her chair that she's been sitting on when she watches her Queen making her way into the room before her. Rose smiles in sadness over at her Queen._**

 ** _"_** ** _My highness I remember everything that you did to me, and I am happy to say that I'm not intending to be your puppet anymore!" She snaps out sharply at her in a tone of sadness._**

 ** _Rose is feeling very hurt after what the evil Queen did to her. Rose can't believe the harshness of strangers the pain and suffering that others would inflict upon people who they don't really know. Rose however doesn't want any more trouble, she doesn't wish to go up in battle against this evil witch, because all that Rose deeps down wants to do is just to go home. However Rose can't help but to admit to herself that she thought that man how she met, tricked and handed into her false mistress the gent called August Wayne Booth is a rather attractive fellow. Rose knows that before going home to her unwell mum and her other family members for example her dad and her little brother, she needs to track down and find this August man again. Rose knows that she needs to leave this palace right now, and so she spies with her two open eyes an open door in the great hall, and so Rose quickly makes a sharp quick run towards the window, and then she dives out of it before either the white witch or her pet called Aslan can stop her from._**

 ** _"_** ** _NO!" Morgana rages out in fury when she realises much to her horror that her prisoner has now escaped from her._**

 ** _Surprisingly Aslan then makes a leap onto the white witch who should really be his mistress knocking her over onto the floor of the hall. The golden dark fluffy furry lion has all of a sudden been reminded of the good boy who he really is, and what his true nature in life is._**

 ** _"_** ** _Witch!" The angry lion snaps out sharply at his old enemy._**

 ** _Morgana's luck is really starting to fade away now! The white witch is really going to need some good strong pleasing news coming her way after she deals with this lion beast._**

 ** _"_** ** _ASLAN!" Morgana thunders up in anger at the great lion._**

 ** _She takes to using her powerful magical powers to blast him flying off her. Aslan lands firmly on all four paws on the floor of the great hall just before the white witch. Suddenly the lion charges towards the door of the great hall, and he bursts himself through it leaving the white witch laying there alone on the cold hard floor of the great hall here in Cair Paravel palace._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Aslan is on the move against the white witch once more now! The lion charges his way down corridor upon corridor in this palace called Cair Paravel determined to get away from the white witch. Aslan is aware of the six son's of Adam who have come here to Narnia, and who have the power to save it, so therefore he wishes to track them down and join forces with them to assist them in defeating his powerful enemy the wicked witch. Aslan can't actually quite believe now that he allowed himself to get all caught up with this business between both himself and the witch. He should have really killed her back there and then in the great hall when he had the chance to. Aslan launches himself out of the main gates of Cair Paravel palace out into the deep thick freezing cold snow just outside the palace walls._**

 ** _"_** ** _The witch's power shall come to an end when Adam's army rises up against her!" The golden beast makes a vow to himself._**

 ** _Aslan is now running wild in the deep thick cold snow. Determination will drive him towards find the six son's of Adam who he so greatly desires to find._**

 ** _Meanwhile inside the little warm wooden dark brown hut the six son's of Adam themselves August Wayne Booth, Neal Cassidy, Will Scarlet, Johnny Taylor, Liam O'Donovan and Razz Kevins are all getting to know one another a little bit more. Razz has now taken to explain his story of how Morgana Pendragon was able to freeze him in solid ice to the other five men who are in his company. Everyone shows their interest in Razz's tale by listening carefully to every single detail that he takes to telling them. Johnny has time to reflect over the mysterious memories that have only just come to him while being inside the warm wooden shelter where there is a lovely warm fire glowing. Johnny smiles over at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry we'll all find Lily again!" He promises to him._**

 ** _Razz chooses not to respond to Johnny's promise to him, because he just doesn't know whether he wishes to find Lily again or not. However Johnny on the other hand is ready to search both Heaven and Earth to find the girl he loves Lily again, but somehow Johnny knows that when he finds her Lily won't love him in the same way that he himself loves her. The Knave's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _What I'd ruddy like to know is how the hell the lotta us going to get out of Narnia?" He demands an answer sharply and urgently from the others._**

 ** _It now seems that the Knave is in quite a hurry to get back to Wonderland. All the other men are left troubled over Will's question to them all. Just how are all of them going to leave from Narnia and go home to their rightful homes? All the other men apart from Will are unaware of the prophecy that six son's of Adam together will be able to save Narnia. Neal is now searching through the cupboards in the deceased faun's kitchen for food, and he's taking a look inside Sidney's fridge for drink. Luckily Baelfire finds the cupboards full of food and the fridge full of drink. Neal withdraws a cold bottle of beer from the freezing cold fridge for himself, and he holds it firmly in his hand before turning back to face the other gents in the room._**

 ** _"_** ** _Beer?" Neal takes to questioning his friends._**

 ** _Neal finds a bottle opener laying on the kitchen bench, he picks it up, and he proceeds to crack open the bottle with it. August shakes his head back at his friend in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _No Neal none of us want a beer, because it's a cold drink, and why would any of us want to get anymore colder when we all already are freezing our faces off?" He tells him sharply in response to his own question to him._**

 ** _The Knave takes a look back at Neal just as Baelfire is beginning to drink his beer._**

 ** _"_** ** _I wouldn't mind a nice bit of warm coco mate," he says to him in response to what he has just told him._**

 ** _Neal then proceeds to boil up the kettle in the kitchen, and to make his friend a cup of warm coco. After the cuppa has been made Neal hands the mug over to the Knave. Will takes a sip from the cup of coco feeling the warmness of it coming into his body. The Knave then decides to explain to all the others about the one and only prophecy relating to the new band of brother's that they have all formed and created together._**

 ** _"_** ** _We are the ones who are prophesied to save Narnia!" Will explains to all of the others informing them all of the fact._**

 ** _Johnny smiles back at Will in response to what he has just told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not interested in saving this world that really shouldn't exist, because I just want to be reunited with Lily," he tells him in response to what he has just explained to him._**

 ** _Liam rounds on Johnny in response to what he has just told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily's not here, forget about her for now, this man looks as if he really needs our help," he says to him in response to what he has just told him._**

 ** _Liam smiles back at the Knave._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well then if what you say is true then let's just get down to business to save Narnia, and then we can all go home," he tells him._**

 ** _Will nods his head in agreement to what Liam has just told him. Neal takes a look over at the Knave._**

 ** _"_** ** _The white witch is way too powerful for us all to take on and survive! It seems to be that no one but Aslan can defeat her, and he seems to be pretty much on her side," he explains to him expressing out his own personal opinion to him._**

 ** _Just then all of a sudden the mighty powerful lion comes strolling into the small wooden hut through the front door of it, and Rose Tyler soon follows him into the warmth of the hut. Aslan shakes his head over at Neal once he is inside the hut._**

 ** _"_** ** _Not anymore am I son of Adam! No longer am I in an alliance with the white witch, but I have coming here with the intention of if you'll be so grateful to have me joining your army against the witch! I have read deeper into the prophecy, and I know now that you six men in this room are destined not to destroy the white witch, but to save the world of Narnia that we are in!" The lion informs both Baelfire and all the other lads inside this little cosy room._**

 ** _August is left confused by what Aslan has not only just told Neal but everyone else to, and so deep down is everyone else. August can't understand that they are the ones who are believed to save the enchanted realm of Narnia, but not the ones who are going to stop and defeat the white witch. Aslan takes a look over at August._**

 ** _"_** ** _Confused? I'd be very surprised if you weren't, but perhaps I can share some light on what troubles you, because what the prophecy means is that you lot are destined to defeat the dark Queen's army of white knight's," he tells him in response to the information that he has just given to him._**

 ** _Rose smiles over at August, and that is when Pinocchio really takes to noticing that Miss Tyler has arrived in the hut. At first August can't help but experience a slight feeling of fear when he takes a look over at Rose, but then when she gives him a smile of true love Pinocchio realises that there is absolutely nothing at all for him to fear and be afraid of. Aslan takes a look from August to Rose._**

 ** _"_** ** _There will be a time for love later," he says to them both._**

 ** _Aslan then concentrates his attention on both August and all of the other men in the hut._**

 ** _"_** ** _But for now we concentrate together on defeating the army of white knight's," he tells them all._**

 ** _Aslan shakes his main._**

 ** _"_** ** _Now I can tell something that you four reasonable wise men failed to this hut is jammed full of useful weapons that we will all need," he tells his new group of people who he is intending to turn all into his soldier's._**

 ** _Johnny then notices old fashioned weapons hidden away in the far corridor of the hut. Oh yeah there seems to be plenty of swords hidden away at the furthest corner of this room. Johnny would like to join up the army of the UK if he ever gets out of this mess, but he would prefer to use a gun in that army that he's more than hoping to join up in and not a gun. The six son's of Adam proceed to all pick up a sword each once Neal has finished drinking his beer, and after the Knave has finished with his coco. The men all also wrap themselves up warm in lovely warm clothes. All six son's of Adam have now all been made aware of their destiny and their shared prophecy, and now they are all ready to go out there and to defeat the powerful army of white knight's in order for them to save the magical world of Narnia! The finale battle of Narnia is just about to begin!_**

 ** _To be continued in episode 14!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Adventure Continues**

 **(2014 EDITION)**

 **Mid series 2 special episode**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The day was dark and dull. The day was full of harsh rain that could drive a person completely mad with anger for it was the middle of August, and who wants rain in August? It was almost as though someone from the high heavens of planet earth was upset that they could no longer be with the people they love, but just who could that person possibly be?**

 **A car pulled up on the main road just outside a rather big house in a small village in the great big city of Liverpool, and a man gets out of his vehicle there. This man's name is Thomas Clarkson, and this man has just lost his loving son when his loving son was murdered in cold blood by an evil wicked witch here in this village. By the way this village that Tom's in is called Living village. The wicked witch who murdered in cold blood Tom's son Josh is called Shannay Ravens, and she's still out there somewhere lurking in the darkness of this village in this city, just waiting for the right time to murder again.**

 **Tom Clarkson had returned here to Living village in Liverpool city from leaving the city of Newcastle in the North East England. Tom had originally left Liverpool, and temporally moved down to Newcastle with his two new friends Tracy Beaker and Kyle Kevins when he had learned from Tracy that her friend Lily Kettle had been abducted, and Tom had offered to head down to Newcastle to seek out the help of Lily's care worker in Ashdene Ridge house in finding Lily, but however when Tom had arrived in Newcastle from getting a couch with his friends down there, he had learned from his fiancée Rose on a phone call chat that his loving son Josh had only just been killed, and so Tom made a return trip to Liverpool city on the couch that he had just headed down to Newcastle in.**

 **Tom Clarkson heads up the garden path leading away from the main road that he's just parked his car by the side of the road, and he heads up to the black coloured front door of the house. Tom withdraws a key from his brown jacket, and he uses it to unlock the firmly shut door of the house before making his way into his new home.**

 **"** **Hello! Rose!" Tom calls out to what appears to be an empty house when he makes his way into it.**

 **Tom yawns out in tiredness. He is rather tired now from his rather busy day. Tom has just been down to the funeral service place here in this village, and he had just arranged his son's upcoming funeral service there. Two members of the family that Tom's going to marry into then appear before him on the hallway of the house, and these two people are both Earl and Sambuca Kelly. Tom turns to face them both.**

 **"** **Hey guys," he says to them both.**

 **Sambuca's in tears of unhappiness.**

 **"** **Tom he should be here with us," she cries out at the man who is like a father to her in sadness.**

 **Sam's left devastated after the death of her good friend back at Waterloo Road School Josh. Tom takes one look at Sam, and he bursts into tears when he sees her standing before him filled with a broken heart. Earl places his arm lovingly around his little sister Sam to comfort her. Earl kisses his little sister lovingly on her head.**

 **"** **Come on Sam, can't you see that you're upsetting Tom," he tells her.**

 **Earl takes a look from the devastated Sam to the devastated Tom apologetically.**

 **"** **Sorry mate," he says to him.**

 **Earl is apologising to Tom for Sambuca being in a little state like this. Tom shakes his head back at Earl.**

 **"** **No it's fine I understand, your sister has every reason to be upset right now." He tells him.**

 **Tom then holds his arms out to Sambuca, and she then proceeds to hurry lovingly into his arms. Tom holds the little girl who he loves like his very own daughter tightly in his loving embrace.**

 **"** **Come now my girl it's alright, my son would not wish us to be grieving would he?" Tom questions Sam in a comforting tone.**

 **Tom and Sam share a sad little smile with one another while sharing out their grieve with one another.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Both Rose Kelly and Chlo Charles are sat down together by the table in their kitchen in their family home in Living village in Liverpool city. Rose is drinking out of a cup of tea while Chlo is drinking from a glass of cold ice tea. Rose takes a sip from her cuppa.**

 **"** **Rose I'm pleased that Tom has you!" Chlo tells the mother of the rather large Kelly family in a relieved tone.**

 **Chlo is both happy and relieved that the man who is like a father to her Tom was able to find love in his life once again after her mum Izzie died. Tom and Izzie had been completely made for one another, but unfortunately and tragically Izzie had been murdered to death by an evil stone cold killer in the school grounds of the original Waterloo Road School in Rochdale. Rose smiles back at Chlo in response to what she has just told her.**

 **"** **Believe me love when I tell you that my lot are also pleased that I have him!" Rose tells Chlo.**

 **She gives her a warm hearted smile.**

 **"** **Please my bridesmaid on my wedding day! I can just see how much my little daughter Sam has come to love you and look up to you! I think that together you and Sambuca would make the perfect pair of bridesmaids that anyone could possibly wish for on their wedding day!" Rose says to Chlo begging her to become her bridesmaid.**

 **Before Rose can say yes however Sambuca storms angrily into her kitchen.**

 **"** **CHLO!" She screams out in sharp anger as she storms angrily up to her in the kitchen in her home.**

 **Chlo takes a look up at Sam with trouble in her eyes.**

 **"** **What is it?" She questions her.**

 **Rose smiles up at her youngest child from where she's sitting.**

 **"** **Sam love everything alright?" Rose asks her teenage daughter.**

 **Sam shakes her head in anger at Chlo.**

 **"** **Where is it?" She demands an answer sharply from her.**

 **Chlo's troubled.**

 **"** **Sam you've lost me babe," she tells her friend.**

 **Sambuca folds her arms, and she takes a sharp quick look angrily at Chlo.**

 **"** **My makeup, where is my makeup?" Sam snaps out at her mate.**

 **Just then Chlo suddenly remembers borrowing without asking her friend's tray of makeup from her room in this house, their home, earlier this morning. Chlo suddenly looks rather ashamed of herself. Sam nods her head.**

 **"** **Ah yeah about to own up now are we?" She commands an answer firmly from her friend.**

 **Before she can stop herself Sam all of a sudden gives Chlo her loyal friend a good firm hard slap aggressively across the face, and that took Chlo completely by surprise, because she just wasn't expecting to receive that at all.**

 **"** **SAMBUCA KELLY!" Rose screams out in shock at her only daughter.**

 **Chlo closes her hands firmly into fists, and she rises to her feet up from the chair that she's been sitting on inside the kitchen. Chlo and Sam aggressively stand before one another now. Chlo appears to be rather angry with Sam now, but just as she is about to punch her with her fists she pulls herself back from doing so. Chlo shakes her head in anger at Sam.**

 **"** **Not worth it! Now I know that this isn't you, I know that normally you would never hurt me, so tell me sis what is up with you!" She demands an answer from her.**

 **Rose is actually surprised now to be hearing Chlo calling her daughter the name sis. Rose is left happy to discover that no matter how she has just attacked her Chlo still sees her attacker Sam as a little sister to her. Sam bursts into tears of sadness.**

 **"** **I miss Finn!" She weeps out at Chlo in sadness.**

 **Finn Sharkey was the young man who Sambuca dated back when they were at Waterloo Road School in Rochdale together. Finn was Josh's best mate back at Waterloo Road. Chlo pulls Sam into a loving hug to comfort her from crying.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Finn Sharkey makes his way into a local pub near to his flat in Liverpool city. Finn approaches the bar of the pub and he smiles across it at the big fat barman there.**

 **"** **Hello there I'm looking for someone who told me to meet them in here a lad called Earl Kelly," he tells him.**

 **The barman takes a look back across the bar where he's standing behind at Finn.**

 **"** **Do one son I'm not here to help you meet your pals!" He snaps out at him sharply and aggressively.**

 **Someone then grabs Finn sharply from behind.**

 **You must be the lad known as Sharkey! The voice of Earl Kelly snaps out loudly from behind him.**

 **Finn and Earl have never ever seen one another before, but Finn just knows straight away that this man who s stood behind him in the pub is the man who he is searching for. Finn turns round on the spot where he's standing on to face the stranger who he's both heard a lot about, and who he is searching for. Finn smiles at Earl setting his eyes upon him for the very first time in his life. Finn never even tried to contact Earl in prison when Sambuca died, because Sambuca always told Finn in a lie that she hated Earl.**

 **"** **You've found me what do you want?" Finn demands an answer from the stranger to him.**

 **Earl coughs to clear his throat before proceeding to talk back to Sharkey.**

 **"** **My sister's alive!" Earl informs Finn in a truthful tone just hoping beyond all hope that he'll just simply believe him.**

 **However not surprisingly Finn just doesn't believe what Earl has just told him. Finn rounds in anger on Earl.**

 **"** **Don't even joke about things like that!" He snaps out at him in a tone of sharp anger.**

 **Finn then tries to storm out of the pub in anger away from Earl. Earl then grabs Finn however firmly by the arm to hold him back before he can go any further away from him. Earl smiles in happiness at Finn.**

 **"** **Tom Clarkson has also returned to life from the dead, but I'm sorry to say unfortunately his son Josh Stevenson is dead!" He tells him in an honest truthful tone.**

 **Finn refuses to believe that Josh is dead in response to what Earl has just told him, but there's a part of him that really truly wishes to believe that Tom is alive once more. Finn folds his arms.**

 **"** **Prove this!" He snaps back at Earl in a commanding tone.**

 **Earl then shrugs his shoulders.**

 **"** **Alright then! Sam told me to use any means necessarily to get you to believe me that she's back from the dead, and so that is exactly what I'm going to do!" Earl yells back at Finn in a snarl.**

 **Earl then grabs a glass bottle that is stood on the bar, and he knocks it roughly into Finn's head. Finn cries out in pain when Earl hits him before falling down unconscious onto the floor of the pub. Earl smiles down at the unconscious Finn who is now laid down before him on the filthy floor of the pub.**

 **"** **Sorry mate!" He snaps down at him.**

 **The bar man has both seen and witnessed everything that has just gone on between both lads Earl and Finn in his pub, and he now shakes his head in disgust and anger at Earl.**

 **"** **Get out son you're banned!" The bar man shouts out in great disgust at the Kelly boy.**

 **Earl ignores the bar man, he picks Finn's unconscious body up off the floor of the pub, and he exists the bar with him.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Tom Clarkson makes his way into his new bedroom in his new home in Living village in Liverpool city, and there he finds his fiancée Rose looking down at an old photograph of her son Marley and his deceased girlfriend Flick. Rose doesn't look up when Tom makes his way into their shared room together.**

 **"** **Sam and Chlo sorted out their differences then?" Thomas questions his future wife.**

 **Tom has now heard the situation that went on between both young ladies in the kitchen off his home while he was in the sitting room telling Earl to go off and find Finn Sharkey. Rose doesn't respond to what Tom has just told her.**

 **"** **They should be with us!" She tells him simply while continuing to view the photograph that remains in her hand.**

 **Tom smiles in sadness over at Rose.**

 **"** **There have certainly been a lot of deaths in this village, maybe we were wrong to move down here!" He snaps out at her quickly.**

 **Rose takes a look back at Thomas in response to what he has just told her with her eyes filled with tears like how both his and her daughter's were earlier.**

 **"** **Yeah we were certainly wrong to move down here Tom! This village is cursed! This city is damned! This world is doomed!" Rose tells her future husband simply in response to what he has just said to her.**

 **Flick has just been murdered in cold blood a short time ago now by an evil wicked witch known as Morgana Pendragon. Tom bursts into tears of sadness.**

 **"** **How's Marley? How's his solitude in the Lake District going?" He questions Rose in a tone of concern.**

 **Marley was to marry Flick the love of his life before she died. Tom personally believes that a little time on his home away from his family is the best thing for Marley right now. Rose continues to cry both harder and louder in response to Tom's question to her.**

 **"** **I wish he was here with us! OH TOM HOW COULD ALL THIS HAVE HAPPENED!" She wails out at the top of her devastated voice.**

 **Tom sits down beside Rose on their bed, and he pulls her into a loving embrace to comfort her.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Finn Sharkey struggles to open his eyes. The happy smiling face of his former girlfriend Sambuca Kelly is there to greet him in this unfamiliar room when he opens his eyes with great struggle. Sam appears to be stroking Finn's hair.**

 **"** **Hello again old friend and here we are you and me reunited once more!" Sambuca tells her man.**

 **Finn can feel pain coming from his really swore and damaged head. That's what it took for Earl Kelly to prove to him that his girl was back a dented head wound. Finn shakes his head in anger at Sam.**

 **"** **Your bloody brother!" He snaps out at her in a yell.**

 **Sam laughs out in response to what Finn has just told her in happiness. Sambuca hasn't felt this delighted in a long time. Finally luck had come to her once more with being reunited with her man like this. Sam kisses Finn lovingly on his forehead far away from where the serious wound is on his head. Finn is really confused right now.**

 **"** **I don't know whether I'm happy right now, you see love I moved on from you when you died after suffering over the death of you for such a long time. I'm a married man now Sam. I love you but, and I probably always will, but I think that the real reason why I didn't believe your brother is that to be honest I was hoping that this wasn't true sweetheart. I wish that you were dead and gone for good, because my life is such a mess now that your back. I'm married to a girl called Trudi," Sharkey confesses to his old lover Kelly.**

 **In response to hearing what Finn has just told her Sam just simply hurries as fast as she can out of her sitting room crying her eyes out once more. Tom Clarkson makes his way into the sitting room. Tom takes a look with both happiness but also with concern down at the young lad who is laid down on the sofa wounded before him.**

 **"** **Finn! At last we meet again! How are you? Well don't answer that stupid question I can just see that you're not great right now. What I meant to say was how were you before you came across Earl Kelly in the bar with a fierce bottle in his hand?" Clarkson questions Sharkey.**

 **Finn's troubled.**

 **"** **Oh you and all are back from the dead, how is this all even possible? How are you and Sambuca back? Don't get me wrong it's rather nice to see you both, but I thought that if someone died they stayed dead!" He tells his former English teacher.**

 **Tom smiles down at Finn.**

 **"** **Josh is dead! Mostly when people die they stay dead, but not always, because you see mate there's this rather peculiar waterfall in the Caribbean islands that has the power to bring a man back to life from his grave!" He informs him in an explaining tone.**

 **Sambuca the blonde haired Irish girl leads this black haired Muslim girl into the sitting room in her family home all of a sudden.**

 **"** **Trudi!" Finn cries out in shock but also in happiness when he finds his wife standing before him in the living room of this strange haunted house which is full of ghosts to him.**

 **Trudi rounds on Sam.**

 **"** **Leave us now please!" She commands her.**

 **After telling her that he had a wife Sambuca got on the phone to Finn's wife Trudi after finding their house phone number on Finn's mobile phone, and Sambuca explained on the phone call to Trudi where Finn was, and that he was wounded. Sam rounds on Trudi.**

 **"** **You better take good care of him or else you'll have me to answer to!" Kelly warns Siddiqui.**

 **Finn takes a look from one woman he loves to the other one who he loves completely lost for words now. Tom rounds on Trudi.**

 **"** **Just remember that there'll always be a place in his heart for Sambuca!" He shouts out at her.**

 **Tom then places his arm gently around Sam, and he leads her gently out of the living room.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Tom Clarkson is now stood before Rose, Earl, Sambuca, Denzel and Prince Kelly in the kitchen in their family home together. Tom takes a look from Sam to Rose.**

 **"** **Finn is going to have to stay here until he's feeling better!" He explains to them both.**

 **Tom knows that Finn's too unwell to be moved right now to be transferred from this house to his house. Tom rounds in anger on Earl.**

 **"** **You could have killed him you stupid little boy, and just as I thought you'd started to change!" He snarls out at him.**

 **Sam rounds on Tom.**

 **"** **Don't give him a hard time!" She instructs him.**

 **Sambuca then takes a look at her big brother.**

 **"** **I wish that you had killed him Earl it would have saved me from being embarrassed like that!" She tells him.**

 **Off course Sambuca hasn't meant what she has just said, but she is rather outraged with the situation at hand. Sam is planning on not going into the sitting room very often over the next couple of weeks that follow on from now. Really Sambuca can't blame Finn from moving on from their relationship after she died, because after all back before she died as a result of her cancer disease Sambuca told Finn to move on from her, and to continue to be happy, but that was back when she didn't believe at all that she would be coming back to him. Tom exchanges awkward looks with Rose, and they tell one another with that look not to say anything, because it's best not to after all, because if Rose spoke now she would tell her daughter off for saying that she wishes someone dead, and that really wouldn't make the situation any better at all, because then there would be a fall out between both mother and daughter at hand.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Many weeks passes by, and then finally after a long wait of waiting for Finn Sharkey to recover arrives the day of Josh Stevenson's devastating funeral service in Living village. A great big black wide funeral car pulls up in the graveyard in the village, and Tom Clarkson departs from it there dressed in a dark black smart suit with a black tie and a white shirt on, but he doesn't get out the car alone, he didn't take a ride in it alone, no Rose, Earl, Sambuca, Denzel and Prince all depart from the car too. Both Rose and Sam are dressed in black dresses while the three Kelly boys are dressed in smart black suits that all look very much like Tom's. Another big black car which actually looks more like a van, because of the actual size of it pulls up behind the car that both Tom and the Kelly family have just arrived in the graveyard in. Finn Sharkey who is dressed in a dark black suit, with a dark black tie, a crisp white shirt and a white bandage wrapped securely round his head gets out of the van along with Trudi who like both Sam and Rose is dressed in a dark black dress. Trudi is hand and hand with her loving husband Finn, and this is just a sight that Sam really didn't need to see with her own two eyes today. Sambuca is still feeling incredibly jealous of Trudi, and she is actually starting to hate her a little bit. Both Chlo and her husband Donte Charles get out of the van together. Chlo like the other girls is dressed in a dark dress, and Donte is dressed like the other men in a dark suit. Both Donte and Chlo have left their little daughter Izzie with her childminder in their flat in Liverpool city.**

 **Some men dressed in black suits with dark black sun glasses on their heads carry the coven that Josh Stevenson's dead body is laid down in up to where Tom Clarkson is stood in the graveyard. Grave stones line every single part of this graveyard. Some workers in the cemetery have dug up a space in the ground where Josh's coven can be lowered down into. Josh's friends and family gather before his dad here today of the day of his funeral in the little graveyard in Living village. Tom is holding a piece of paper firmly in his hand. He wipes some tears of sadness away from his eyes. Tom takes a deep breath.**

 **"** **Oh! Josh! I just wish that you were here with us all here with all your loyal friends and family today-**

 **Tom stops doing his speech about his deceased son who he loved when he was alive very much for a moment, when a black land rover pulls up just a short distance from where both he himself and everyone else is stood in the graveyard, and Josh's former headteacher back at Waterloo Road departs from the vehicle inside the cemetery. Michael Byrne has arrived at the funeral to pay his respects to his loved and deceased former student Josh. Tom takes a look over at his old boss. Both Tom and Michael smile at one another before Thomas proceeds with saying his speech.**

 **"** **I know that you'll be watching down on us all now from somewhere. Maybe however you won't be gone for good. Maybe my lad you'll find a way of coming back to us all just like how I myself did come back to you in the end." Tom says through sadness.**

 **Tom then grabs up a spade from the ground that has been sunk deep into a pile of soil that is next to him in the cemetery. Tom lifts up a pile of soil onto the spade, and he throws it down onto where his son's coven is now laid down in the rather deep hole. Tom hands the spade over to Finn Sharkey who has wandered up to him to retrieve the gardening tool from him. Finn like how Tom has only just done also lifts up a small pile of soil onto his spade, and he tucks it down into the hole, and it lands on top of his best mate's coven down there. After Finn has done what he needed to do with the spade he passes it over to Michael. Michael hauls a pile of soil that he has just dug up onto his spade down onto join the small pile of soil that is now laid upon Josh's coven. Michael hands the spade over to Sambuca. Sambuca does the same as what Michael has just done before handing the spade over to Chlo who then uses it before handing it over to her sister Mika. Everyone helps to fill the hole that Josh's coven has now been placed down in. All the while Tom cries out in sadness while his son's hole gets filled in with soil.**

 **Finn goes to stand next to Trudi his wife, but Sam also goes to stand over by them. Finn rounds on Sam.**

 **"** **Look I don't want any trouble here, not today, so just get lost will you!" He tells her through tears of graveness.**

 **Actually Sam just came over here to stand by Finn, because she is aware of just how unhappy he must be feeling right now, and so she just wanted to offer her support to him, but now because of what he has just told her Sam storms angrily away from Finn. Trudi takes a look at her husband.**

 **"** **Let's go home!" She says to him.**

 **Finn nods his head in response to what Trudi has just said to him. Finn links arms with Trudi, and he walks away from where Josh has just been buried with her by his side. Tom watches as Finn walks away from where Josh has just been both laid down and buried in. Tom wishes that Finn was with Sam instead of him being with Trudi.**

 **"** **Tom sorry how I was late!" Michael apologises to his old friend as he comes over to stand by him in the graveyard.**

 **Tom takes a look back at Michael.**

 **"** **Ah it's fine mate thanks for coming," he tells him.**

 **Michael pulls Tom into a little hug of friendship, and Tom then proceeds to cry silently in sadness into Michael's open arms.**

 **"** **Heard from Tracy Beaker since Josh was killed? Did you invite her here today to the funeral?" Byrne questions Clarkson out of curiosity.**

 **Both Tom and Michael release one another from the hug that they have just shared out with one another. Tom shakes his head at Michael.**

 **"** **I decided just not to invite Tracy to Josh's funeral service, because she's really stressed out right now just wherever she is, because Lily Kettle, you know Tracy's friend was kidnapped, and so therefore Tracy set out to rescue her along with both me and this man called Kyle Kevins, and when we reached the city of Newcastle in Tyne and Wear I received a phone call from Rose letting me know that Josh had been killed!" He tells him in an explaining tone.**

 **Michael folds his arms, and he shakes his head in sorrow.**

 **"** **Ah Tracy and Josh couldn't have their happy ending after all!" Byrne snaps out in a tone of sharp anger.**

 **Tom smiles in sadness as he rounds on Michael.**

 **"** **No Tracy couldn't have a happy ever after with Josh, but however you once loved her, and I'm hoping that you still do, and Michael I'm sorry to say this but with Josh gone Tracy's heart will be empty, and no one should have an empty heart! Go out there and find her my main man! Go out there and bring love back into the Beaker's heart!" He tells him trying to persuade him to go and find Tracy.**

 **There's a short moment of silence while Michael considers what Tom has just told him. However after standing there thinking about both the love and life that they could have together Michael shakes his head back at Tom.**

 **"** **No Tom! I'm not going to go after Tracy! I'm going to let her go! Tracy deserves better than me, and it's up to her if she wants to love again!" He says to him.**

 **Michael nods his head back at Tom.**

 **"** **My apologises for your loss once again! Goodbye now old friend! Farewell forever!" He tells him.**

 **Tom shakes his head back at Michael.**

 **"** **It's not goodbye surely Mr Byrne," he says to him refusing to believe that he'll never see him again.**

 **Michael places his hand firmly on Tom's shoulder.**

 **"** **It's time for me to disappear now old friend for my work with you is done," he informs him.**

 **Michael takes one last look at Tom before heading off back to his truck.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Thomas Clarkson comes hurrying into the garden in his home in Living village, and there he finds Finn Sharkey waiting for him. Tom takes one look at Finn.**

 **"** **I'd go if I was you before Sam catches you!" He warns him in a sharp snappy tone.**

 **Finn shakes his head as he rounds on Tom.**

 **"** **Josh wouldn't have wanted this me not talking to either you or Sam!" He tells him.**

 **Tom nods his head as he shrugs his shoulders in response to what Finn has just told him.**

 **"** **Yeah mate fair one. Come inside son and I'll get you a beer!" Tom says to Finn as he leads him back into his home.**

 **Entering the kitchen in the house both Tom and Finn find the room empty and the table deserted. Tom takes a look back at Finn.**

 **"** **I say that we have half an hour in here before Rose starts cooking dinner!" He tells him.**

 **Tom gestures Finn to take a seat down by the table in the room, and after Finn does so Tom goes to collect two bottles of cold beers from the fridge in the kitchen. Tom collects the bottles from the kitchen fridge, and he returns to the table to take a seat down beside Finn there. Tom uses a bottle opener to open both bottles.**

 **"** **You do know that I can just open them with my teeth!" Finn tells his old friend.**

 **Tom shakes his head in disgust at Finn.**

 **"** **Shut up Sharkey!" He laughs jokingly.**

 **Finn's troubled.**

 **"** **You the only one in the house?" He questions Tom.**

 **Mr Clarkson then nods his head in response to Mr Sharkey's question to him.**

 **"** **Yeah Earl's popped into Liverpool city for a night out with Den, Prince has gone to meet some new friends and Rose and Sam have gone shopping together, but Rose will be back in half an hour or so to start making tea!" He tells him in response to his question to him.**

 **Finn is happy to learn that it's just him alone here with Tom in the house, because he wants to have a serious conversation with him man to man. Finn shakes his head in anger at Tom.**

 **"** **I've got myself into such a right mess here mate!" He snaps out angrily at him.**

 **Tom shrugs his shoulders as he takes a seat further back into his chair, and he folds his arms as he continues to face Sharkey.**

 **"** **I can only begin to imagine the hell that you must be facing! Sam still loves you Finn, and she understands that you needed to move on and find love again in your life after she died, but it still isn't easy for her facing you every single day, and knowing that you're a married man when you should still be her man." Tom tells Finn.**

 **Finn takes a sip from his bottle of beer.**

 **"** **Is life always this hard?" He questions his old mentor.**

 **Tom smiles in response to his former pupil's question to him.**

 **"** **Only when you care about the people who you really love!" Tom tells Finn in response to his question.**

 **He continues to smile at him.**

 **"** **You and Sam will learn to be in one another's lives again!" Tom promises Finn.**

 **Tom raises his bottle of beer high in the air by using his hand to hold it.**

 **"** **To Josh!" Tom cries out as he proceeds to down the rest of his drink in one gulp.**

 **Finn nods his head back at Tom in response to his cry.**

 **"** **I'll drink to that," he tells him in response to his cry as he too proceeds to down the rest of his drink in one gulp.**

 **Suddenly out of absolutely nowhere a brown skinned lady appears in the kitchen sat down by the table there before both Finn and Tom. Tom takes a look at the lady.**

 **"** **Shannay Ravens!" He snaps out in both anger and shock at her.**

 **Shannay smiles back coldly at Tom across the kitchen table in his home.**

 **"** **Sorry I couldn't make the funeral, but I really didn't know how to face everyone after all I was to blame for this all happening! Oh Tom I wish I could tell you just how sorry I am, but unfortunately I'm just not! I'm not sorry in the absolute slightest for the pain I have caused for killing your son!" The wicked witch yells coldly across the table at Mr Clarkson.**

 **Tom jumps to his feet from the wooden hard back chair that he's been sitting on. Tom then slams his hand down hard onto the kitchen table.**

 **"** **LEAVE NOW!" Tom thunders out at Shannay in a tone of aggressive anger.**

 **Shannay also rises to her feet up from the chair that she's been sitting on in the kitchen, and she rounds in anger on Tom. Finn has also risen to his feet up from the chair that he's been sitting on, and he now stands by Tom's side ready to give his life to protect him in the room. Tom closes his hands firmly into fists.**

 **"** **SHANNAY!" He roars out in a tone of hatred.**

 **Shannay winks her eye back coldly at Tom.**

 **"** **TOM!" She yells back at him.**

 **Shannay laughs coldly at Finn.**

 **"** **Oh stand aside boy for you cannot protect that man from the raft of my anger! He's mine to kill, and there's nothing a weak little school boy such as yourself can do to stop me!" She shouts out at him in a warning tone.**

 **Finn is however still prepared to protect Tom from Shannay at all costs, but suddenly Tom pushes Finn roughly out the way of him.**

 **"** **Get out of my way Sharkey let me at her!" Clarkson snaps out at the young man who was willing to put his life on the line to defend him from his new enemy.**

 **Tom launches himself across the kitchen at Shannay jumping himself up onto the kitchen table in the process. There's an empty bottle of beer stood on the table, and Tom kicks this flying across the room at Shannay, but however Shannay who has magical powers uses her magic to make the glass bottle disappear before it hits her hard in her chest. Shannay also jumps up onto the kitchen table. Shannay and Tom are now stood directly before one another on the kitchen table. Clarkson however towers over Ravens.**

 **"** **I THOUGHT YOUR FIGHT WAS WITH LILY KETTLE AND NOT WITH MY SON JOSH! WHY DID YOU NEED TO KILL JOSH WHEN YOU WERE AFTER THAT KETTLE GIRL?" Tom bellows out at the lady who is just stood before him on the kitchen table in a tone of sadness.**

 **Finn has now sprinted across the room towards the direction of the house phone that is in the room. Finn picks the phone up, and he begins to dial 999 on it, but however Shannay uses her powers to make the phone disappear vanishing out of Finn's hand before he can call them. Shannay takes a look over at Finn, and she shakes her head across the room at him.**

 **"** **No point in calling them boy for even if they come they won't be able to stop me from committing the murder that I have planned to come here today to commit!" Shannay snarls across the room at Finn from where she's stood on the kitchen table.**

 **Tom is looking quite concerned now.**

 **"** **So you really have come here to kill me haven't you?" He shouts out at Shannay aggressively.**

 **Shannay then slaps Tom full on in the face in anger.**

 **"** **Not you I'm not pleased to say hunny bunny but your little brat Sambuca!" She yells out at him.**

 **Finn can't control himself now he picks a knife up from the kitchen bench, and he charges across the room with it held firmly in his hand, and he launches himself up onto the kitchen table. Finn shoots forward in his step towards Shannay and he is just about to stab her with his knife when something really unexpected and terrible happens. Shannay uses her dark powers to make Trudi Sharkey Siddiqui suddenly appear out of nowhere just before her in the gap between both herself and Finn, and unfortunately Finn's blade of his sharp knife sinks in deep into Trudi's chest.**

 **"** **NO!" Finn roars out in terror when he only just realises what he has just done.**

 **Trudi is now dead! Her dead body collapses and falls down from the kitchen table onto the cold wet muddy floor of the room. Shannay then smiles coldly at Finn as she grabs him firmly by the throat.**

 **"** **I bring death along in my path!" She tells him the truth.**

 **Shannay then vanishes off the kitchen table and disappears out of both the room and the house, just as a mysterious dark figure with a dark black hood on over their head breaks into the room from the kitchen window.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Finn Sharkey's world has only just ended so it seems with his wife laying dead now in his arms just below the kitchen table in the Kelly family's home in Living village in Liverpool city. Finn is paying absolutely no attention at all to the robber in the room, and he's just leaving him for Tom to deal with. Thomas Clarkson quietly jumps down from the table in his kitchen, and just as he does so the mysterious stranger jumps down from where he is stood in the sink in the kitchen. The stranger can't believe that he's seeing Tom both alive and well here in this unknown house in this village that seems to be cursed before him.**

 **"** **Mr Clarkson, you're alive, how can this be?" The familiar voice of Kyle Stack speaks out as the voice of the stranger as he stands before Tom in the kitchen in the house.**

 **Kyle like both Finn and Sam is a former student of Tom's, and Tom taught him like the others back at Waterloo Road School in Rochdale. Tom storms quietly over to Kyle in the kitchen in his home, and he pulls the dark hood down from his head. Tom and Kyle set their eyes upon one another.**

 **"** **Kyle Stack!" Tom and Finn shout out together.**

 **Only now is Finn suddenly interested in seeing who this thief is. Kyle's two eyes suddenly flash over Finn.**

 **"** **Shut it Sharkey!" He warns him in a tone of hatred.**

 **Tom takes a look round behind him at Finn.**

 **"** **Go home and grieve your loss!" He commands him.**

 **Finn takes a look down at Trudi's dead body that is still laid down in his arms. Tears of sadness from Finn's eyes drip down onto his wife's dead body. Kyle takes a look down at his old class mates dead body, and then that reminds him of when he saw Tom's dead body after he had fallen off the school roof last year. Finn takes a look up at Kyle.**

 **"** **Help me please you have to help me, she can't really be dead, can she?" He begs him.**

 **Tom takes a look behind him once again at Finn, and he realises there and then that Finn needs the help of both he himself and Kyle. Tom then takes a look back at Kyle.**

 **"** **I know we have things to-**

 **"** **I'm sorry Mr Clarkson!" Kyle blurts out apologising for the last time they met.**

 **Tom raises his hand to silence Kyle before he can speak again.**

 **"** **I know we have things to sort out, but we both need to come together right now to help Finn!" He tells him.**

 **Tom turns back to face Finn.**

 **"** **Sorry mate she is really dead!" He apologises to him.**

 **Kyle shakes his head in disbelief at Tom.**

 **"** **How is this even possible?" He questions him.**

 **Tom turns back to face Kyle.**

 **"** **Well there is really only one answer to why I was able to return from the dead isn't there Stack, and that is by the power of magic!" He tells him simply.**

 **Tom then turns back to face Finn.**

 **"** **I came back to life by the power of magic, and if magic could bring me back to life from the dead then it might also to bring Trudi, Josh and Flick back!" He promises him.**

 **Tom believes that anything is possible, and that if he himself could return to life from the dead then there's a big fat chance that his friends could do the same.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Tom Clarkson is now sat in the pub in Living village with his former pupil Kyle Stack. Tom has ordered both himself and Kyle a beer each from the barman in the pub. Tom smiles across the table that he's sitting by at Kyle.**

 **"** **What happened to me, how I fell from the school roof, it wasn't your fault Kyle you do know that don't you?" He questions him while trying to promise him that it wasn't his fault for how he died last year for a short time.**

 **The barman returns to the table with the two bottles of beer, and he hands them over to both Tom and Kyle. Kyle takes a sip from his own bottle of beer before confessing something up to Tom.**

 **"** **I could have done more to help you, and I blamed myself for losing you!" Stack confesses to Clarkson.**

 **Tom smiles in sadness at Kyle.**

 **"** **Some things happen for a reason, and if I hadn't died then I wouldn't have returned from the dead, and then I wouldn't have found Rose, and I wouldn't have fallen in love with her once again!" He explains to him.**

 **Tom takes a drink from his bottle of beer.**

 **"** **I told Christine that it wasn't your fault for how I died, what happened to you after I died?" He questions his former pupil.**

 **It seems to Tom now that after he died Kyle reverted back into his old ways.**

 **"** **I left the school on my first day there shortly after you had died, and then I started a life of thievery! Robbing things for myself from convenient stalls and supermarkets I did!" Stack confesses to Clarkson and owns up for his life of crime to him.**

 **Tom shakes his head in shame.**

 **"** **I should have stayed there alive at the school to make sure that you had a safe future free of crime!" He tells Kyle.**

 **Clarkson laughs.**

 **"** **I blame your mum for how you turned out a lost hopeless case, that's what you are Kyle unfortunately, and thanks to me for dying you have no safe future, and you deserve to rot in hell!" He snaps out at Stack before he can stop himself.**

 **Kyle glares across the table in anger at Tom.**

 **"** **I missed you!" He snaps out sharply at him.**

 **Tom finishes his beer.**

 **"** **You need help Kyle, things don't go right for you, and they really need to start doing so! Come back to the Kelly's with me, and stay with us for a while until you're on your feet!" He commands his former pupil.**

 **Tom finishes his beer and he is just about to take Kyle home with him when all of a sudden police officers storm angrily into the pub. The police officers are all armed with guns. People in the pub are now all started to panic. Kyle takes a quick look over at Tom.**

 **"** **Oh no they're looking for me!" He snaps out at him both sharply and quickly.**

 **All of a sudden Tom rounds on Kyle.**

 **"** **WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE BOY?" He rages out at him in anger.**

 **Kyle grabs Tom firmly by the arm.**

 **"** **Killed me mum!" He snarls deep into his ear.**

 **Kyle has now caused attention to himself inside the pub, and now the police officer's hurry up to him. They grab him, and they force a pair of handcuffs firmly onto his wrists.**

 **"** **Kyle Stack we're arresting you on suspicion of murder! You do not need to say anything, but it may harmed your defence if you do not say something now that you later relay on in court!" A leading police officer informs Kyle in a sharp tone as he leads him off out of the pub.**

 **Tom is left absolutely bewildered by the events that have just occurred.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Sambuca Kelly hurries up to a block of flats in Living village in Liverpool city. This is the only block of flats that are here in this village in this city. Sam makes her way unwelcomingly into the block of flats, and she hurries up flights upon flights of stairs until she reaches a flat that she knows to be her former boyfriend's. Sambuca stands outside Finn Sharkey's flat knocking loudly on the door of his flat. A few minutes later Finn answers the door of his flat to find his one true love standing there facing him. Finn looks at Sam his girl neither smiling nor glaring at her.**

 **"** **I knew it would be you," Finn says simply to Sambuca.**

 **Sam folds her arms as she bursts on past Finn into his flat.**

 **"** **Yeah well who else would it be!" Sambuca calls out to Finn from quite deep into his flat now.**

 **Finn makes his way into this flat closing the front door of it behind him.**

 **"** **What do you want?" Finn questions Sam as he takes a seat down on a chair in his flat facing her.**

 **Sam continues to fold her arms, and she smiles back in sadness at Finn.**

 **"** **Sorry to hear about the death of Trudi! I've come here to offer you my support and to see how you are!" Miss Kelly tells Mr Sharkey in response to his question to her.**

 **Finn folds his arms, and he takes a look back across his flat at Sambuca.**

 **"** **A little warning to you mate Shannay's planning on killing you next!" Finn snaps out sharply at her.**

 **Sam takes a seat down on a chair opposite to Finn in his flat.**

 **"** **Nice to see just how concerned you are about me then!" Sam yells out angrily at Finn.**

 **Finn smiles back in sadness at Sambuca.**

 **"** **I'm so sorry for everything love! I do really love you, but I will really miss Trudi! Sam come back into my life I can't be without you now!" He tells her while begging her to stay with him.**

 **Sam smiles back lovingly at Finn in response to his words to her.**

 **"** **Yeah well I am in your life now forever!" She tells him in response to his words to her.**

 **What she has just told him puts a loving happy smile onto Finn's face. Finn grabs a ring of the chair. The ring came with the chair. He sinks down onto the floor of his flat just before where Sambuca is sitting on her chair. Finn takes a look lovingly up at the love of his life.**

 **"** **Sam will you marry me?" He questions her.**

 **Sam takes a look from Finn's happy smiling face to the golden ring in his hand. Sam grabs Finn, she pulls him into a loving embrace, and she shares a kiss of true love with him on the lips.**

 **"** **Oh yes! Oh yes I shall be your wife both from now and ever more!" Sambuca tells Finn in response to his question to her.**

 **They then share a loving kiss together on the lips.**

 **"** **I will protect you from Shannay!" Finn makes a vow to Sam.**

 **Likewise Sam will always protect Finn from the enemies that they may create throughout their lives together.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Tom Clarkson and Rose Kelly are sat in a bus heading into Liverpool city together. They are sat downstairs in the double-decker bus. They are sat side by side on the bus together.**

 **"** **So what they just arrested him right before your very eyes?" Rose questions Tom after he has been telling her most of the bus journey so far all about Kyle.**

 **Tom nods his head in response to Rose's question to him.**

 **"** **Oh yeah it was madness, poor kid, he'll be locked up inside a dirty little prison cell right now he will." He tells her in response to her question to him.**

 **Tom is done now talking about Kyle, and there is another person who he would really like to talk to Rose about. Tom takes a look beside him at Rose.**

 **"** **As you know Shannay paid me a visit earlier, and she killed a former pupil of mine Trudi Siddiqui! Rose I want to hunt the lady who killed my son down, and I wish to kill her!" He tells her truthfully.**

 **Rose is left shocked, but she also knows that she shouldn't really be shocked for knowing why Tom wishes to kill Shannay. Rose shakes her head at Tom.**

 **"** **I can't let you kill her, because despite the fact that she has just killed Josh you would never forgive yourself if you were to kill her!" She says to him.**

 **Tom folds his arms in anger at Rose for trying to talk him out of wishing to kill Shannay.**

 **"** **Yeah well instead I'll do a you and get all the help I need from the drink!" Clarkson snaps out in a tone of anger at his fiancée'.**

 **The bus pulls into Liverpool city now, and pretty soon in the very heart of the city where all the buzz is both Tom and Rose make their way off the bus. Tom and Rose head down the street after saying thank you to the driver for driving them their hand in hand. At the bottom of the street Tom and Rose have no other choice to turn up into a dark alley, because the place where they wish to head to in this city is just a little way up past this dark alley. The alley is so dark that neither Tom nor Rose can see one another.**

 **"** **ROSE!" Tom suddenly thunders out after he hears her both scream out in the pain of death and fall like a cushion onto the dirty horrible path of the dark alley.**

 **A rather dim light then lits up suddenly shining light into the alley. Tom can see now Rose laying dead on the hard concrete ground of the alley just beside none other than Shannay Ravens. A knife has been sunk deep into Rose's chest from Shannay. This must be the exact same knife that Finn accidently killed his lover Trudi with. Rose Kelly is now dead unfortunately. Tom can't control himself now, not even if he wanted to, because he just needs to let all of his anger out of his system now that has been boiling up inside of him.**

 **"** **SHANNAY! BLOODY COLD HEARTED EVIL BITCH! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED MY SON AND NOW YOU'VE KILLED MY FINACEE'!" Tom rages out like a deadly storm at the woman who took his loved ones away from him.**

 **Shannay now uses her powers to make both Sambuca and Finn appear out of nowhere in the dimly lit up alleyway just before herself and Tom. Sambuca screams out in terror when her eyes set upon her mother's dead body on the ground just before her feet. Sam sinks down just beside Rose's dead body, and she now begins to break her heart next to it. Shannay laughs coldly at the sight of the young lady crying over the death of her precious mum.**

 **"** **I'm going to send you somewhere Mr Thomas Clarkson along with your two children over here to a never ending world! I'm going to send both you and your two companions over here on a enchanted world known only as Mzzuan, and it's only fair that I warn both you and your students that once you step foot in it you can never ever leave it!" Shannay warns Tom.**

 **Clarkson shakes his head in anger at Ravens as he rounds in anger on her.**

 **"** **You're not going to be sending us anywhere, because actually I'm going to be the one sending you somewhere, and that is straight to prison! Shannay you need to be locked up inside it's the best place for you I'm afraid!" He snarls out at her releasing his anger out on her once again.**

 **Finn takes Sam lovingly by the hand, and he guides her away from her mother's dead body. Finn now stands beside Tom acing Shannay with his arm lovingly placed around Sam who is stood by his side. Suddenly out of nowhere Tom, Sam and Finn all vanish off the street as if by magic, and they all appear out of nowhere in a red hot desert. Actually there stood on a mountain top in a desert. Tom can feel the heat from the red hot powerful sun in the sky burning onto his skin.**

 **"** **Where am I?" Tom calls out.**

 **He takes a look beside him at both Finn and Sam who have fallen onto the ground of the hard desert mountain that is made up out of both clay and rocks. Sam has her head rested on Finn's leg, and Finn is hugging Sam lovingly once again.**

 **"** **My mum! Oh my mum!" Sam keeps weeping out in sadness at Finn.**

 **It would seem that Tom Clarkson, Finn Sharkey and Sambuca Kelly are all stuck now in the never ending maze of Mzzuan.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_The Adventure continues_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Marvel_**

 ** _Special Episode_**

 ** _Introduction to what's going to come up within the upcoming series 4:_**

 ** _Did you know that there is actually a super hero within each and every single one of us? The reason to that is because every single human that is within both the human planet of earth, as well as every other planet out there in space within every single universe, has the correct amount of power that they have the ability to use in order for them to both change and for them to save lives, but however there are actually some super heroes' within our own universe, and they are the ones who really stand out from all the other kind of super heroes, and this is just because of their special ability that they can use to both save and also to change lives! In this short little story you will be introduced as a reader to the world's bravest and well the most experienced kind of super heroes, and they are off course the character's who belong within the Marvel universe._**

 ** _I'm actually wondering have you ever heard of the secret organisation that is known and referred to as SHIELD before. Well for those of you who haven't let me explain what it is to you. SHIELD is a secret organisation that stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, and there are many different secret agents who work for SHEILD, as well as there being many different super heroes who have fought for SHEILD in the past. A man who wears an eye patch over one of his eyes who is known as Nick Fury, whose quite a powerful man may I add, is the director of SHIELD. The three most skilful agents of SHEILD are a man called Phil Coulson, a woman known as Natasha Romanoff, who is other whys known as her code name which is the Black widow, and off course agent Burton, whose code name is Hawkeye._**

 ** _Just a couple of years ago the director of SHEILD who we know now to be Nick Fury assembled the world's mightiest heroes at a time when he needed to, because there was a terror going on that was much more deadly that had come to the world than what either himself or SHIELD itself had ever faced before, and what had happened was that a god from Asgard who is known as Loki had descended down to the earth from his mighty home, and he had begun to cause terror, and this was while he had been on earth, and so Director Fury had called upon the assistance of his mightiest warriors who included a super solder who is known as Captain America, but whose real name however is Steve Rodgers, an American playboy with both a great deal of wealth and money behind him who is a metal man who is known as Iron man, but who is otherwise known as Mr Tony Stark, a man with breath-taking anger management issues known as the Incredible Hulk, and who is otherwise known as Doctor Bruce Banner, and Loki's fellow brother from Asgard off course who is the hero God called Thor._**

 ** _Two full grown men are now stood together on a street in New York City. They are both holding a bottle of beer each in their hands. It is nightfall over the part of the world where both Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers are stood together within the city right now. Tony is taking a sip out of his bottle of beer. He now turns to face Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well it would seem that Nick is actually on the search for a brand new Avenger my friend!" Mr Stark tells Mr Rodgers._**

 ** _Captain America's left troubled now by what Iron man's news that he has just received from him is about._**

 ** _"_** ** _What sort of Avenger? Please tell me that he's a super hero?" Steve questions Tony in response to the news that he's just received from him._**

 ** _Mr Stark takes a look back at Captain Rodgers in response to his question._**

 ** _"_** ** _Not a he she's a she,, and so Romanoff and her should get along together perfectly, but so I've been told that there's a young lady out there right now in the world, and she is called Lily Kettle. Fury believes her to be quite powerful within her nature. When the time is right for her to do so this Kettle girl may well join us in our fight to protect the world that we're in, and this will be against the world's own darkness. Right now this very second the young lady is within what I believe to be a maze which others believe to be never-ending, and what some people believe to be a maze that you can never actually escape from which is known as I believe it to be called Mzzuan. After escaping from the maze of Mzzuan, Lily Kettle will then make it to the enchanted snowy land known only as Narnia, and she will have a few different adventures there along with her boyfriend Razz. Returning to her normal world Lily will then come across the mighty King Arthur, and she'll spend a short time with him, along with his servant Merlin and his enemy Morgana within the modern earth, before making it to Hogwarts castle along with her kidnapper Ryan, Lily will then get married to her boyfriend Razz in Living village, and then she'll get sent to the enchanted forest from there. Lily will then make it to the realm of middle earth, and then hopefully the time will come when she will come across us." Tony explains everything to his friend Steve._**

 ** _Captain America now realises in response to Iron man's explanation on the matter that Lily will become an Avenger, because after all she's such a remarkable young lady, and this is spoken about by all the different adventures that she is just about to encounter. Tony then withdraws a device from his jacket pocket, and he presses a button on it. By pressing the button upon his device both a very young boy and a three legged dog suddenly appear out of nowhere before both Tony and Steve on the street. Tony smiles back over now at Steve._**

 ** _"_** ** _This is Lily's little brother Jonah and her dog Shadow. It was very important that I managed to find them both when I did, because there's an evil lady who is known as Shannay Ravens who is after them, and she is unfortunately an evil witch. We really need to make sure that these two are cared for, and we also need to ensure that we shall return them both safely to Lily when the time is right for us to do so!" He tells him._**

 ** _Steve then nods his head in understanding to what Tony has just said to him about. Captain America then takes the dog Shadow firmly by the collar, and Tony lifts the young boy Jonah gently up and into his arms. Both the super heroes who are Iron man and Captain America are ready now to protect and to take into their care both Shadow and Jonah for Lily._**

 ** _To be continued within series 4!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Adventure Continues**

 **(Twenty Fourteen EDITION)**

 **Series Two Episode Eleven**

 **Introduction**

 **Mzzuan is one hell of a place! It actually has everything upon everything that you as a person could ever possibly imagine in it, but however a red hot dangerous harsh desert stretches out for miles upon miles in this magical enchanted land, and the boiling desert is actually so big that if you were in it you wouldn't actually believe that there's more life in this world than what seems to be an ongoing desert.**

 **Chapter one**

 **Rose Kelly was dead, but her daughter Sambuca had only just been reunited not happily at first I'm ashamed to say with her one true love and the true keeper of her heart Finn Sharkey. Sam and Finn had both been reunited together back in Living village, and back when they found one another in that village they got engaged to be married with one another, but however now they have both been sent to the very heart of this blasted red hot dry desert here in Mzzuan the maze by none other than the evil cold hearted witch Shannay Ravens.**

 **Tom Clarkson a man who was engaged to marry Rose Kelly before she unfortunately died, follows both Finn Sharkey and Sambuca Kelly across the red hot mountain that they are on together in Mzzuan. Finn is walking side by side with Sam climbing down the mountain slowly with Tom following on behind them.**

 **"** **Come on Tom hurry up!" Finn calls out to his travelling companion commanding him to hurry up.**

 **Tom can't go any further without a drink of water. He is feeling just really dehydrated now, and he can't function at all without just one sip of water. Sam is also feeling dehydrated, but not as much as what Tom is. Both Sam and Finn turn round to face their former teacher together, and that is when they see him collapse unconscious onto the ground of the hard mountain. Tom bangs his head against a rock as he falls over onto the mountain surface.**

 **"** **TOM!" Sam screams out in freight when she sees her friend suffering like this.**

 **Finn exchanges looks of horror with his fiancée' Sam.**

 **"** **We need to get him help!" He shouts out at her fearfully.**

 **Finn is scared that if he doesn't get Tom help soon he'll die, and neither Finn nor Sam are in the mood of losing just anyone else who they love.**

 **Chapter two**

 **Captain Hook (Killian Jones) smiles at Lily Kettle as she faces on top of a red hot desert mountain in the never ending maze of Mzzuan. Lily has both her friends Alice and Tracy Beaker stood by her sides. Alice is the young lady from the enchanted land that is known as Wonderland. Kyle Kevins is also amongst the party, but he has got Captain Hook caught in a headlock. Lily smiles out coldly at the creepy pirate Captain who kidnapped her back home in Liverpool city, and who brought her here to Mzzuan with the intention of marrying her. Hook winks at Lily.**

 **"** **No need to blame me for Queen Morgana's desire to capture and torture your friends is there?" He questions her.**

 **Tracy places her arm lovingly around Lily, and they continue to stand there facing Hook together. Hook takes a look from Lily to Tracy.**

 **"** **Oh you're both equally as beautiful it's hard to know which of you to go for!" He snaps out sharply at them both.**

 **Hook only said this however to tease Kyle, and it worked because Kevins then gave the evil pirate a full on punch in the face.**

 **"** **Shut it pirate if you know what is good for you!" Kyle warns Killian.**

 **Hook takes a look up in anger at Kevins.**

 **"** **I will not be silenced by you mate!" He snaps out sharply at him.**

 **Hook smiles coldly back over at Lily.**

 **"** **And nor by anyone else!" He warns her.**

 **Lily folds her arms as she continues to face the fierce pirate Captain.**

 **"** **Hook you're our prisoner, and you'll do well to remember that!" Lily snaps out sharply at her kidnapper.**

 **Hook's suddenly scared right now.**

 **"** **Love the wedding's not off is it?" Killian questions Lily in a frightened tone.**

 **Lily shakes her head in anger at Hook.**

 **"** **Mate we're never going to happen! You and me we're completely different people! You're a scandal and a thief and I'm just a little girl who wishes to be reunited with her father, but I can't be can I, because he's dead," she tells him in an explaining tone.**

 **Tracy turns to face Lily.**

 **"** **We really need to be interrogating him to find out what Queen's Morgana and Tiger Lily want with Mike, Tee and Carman," she reminds her.**

 **Lily nods her head in agreement to what Tracy has just told her. Hook winks lovingly at Lily once more.**

 **"** **Oh I'd like to see you try and interrogate me," he tells her simply.**

 **Lily is getting rather fed up with the pirate now.**

 **"** **Don't try me!" She warns him.**

 **Lily takes a look at Kyle.**

 **"** **What to do with him?" She questions him.**

 **Alice smiles at Kyle.**

 **"** **What do you suggest that we do with him?" She questions him.**

 **Suddenly they can hear running footsteps.**

 **"** **Help!" A voice of a young a man calls out from a short distance away from them down the mountain.**

 **The stranger Finn Sharkey then comes into view of Lily Kettle and her friends.**

 **"** **Seems that we're not alone on this mountain!" The prisoner captain tells his captives.**

 **Finn takes a look desperately at all the women and men who are gathered before him on the top of this mountain. Lily's troubled as she rounds on Finn.**

 **"** **Who are you?" Kettle questions Sharkey.**

 **Finn smiles back at Lily in response to her question to him.**

 **"** **I'm a friend to you if you're a friend to me! Please I really need your help!" He tells her in response to her question to him.**

 **Lily looks to Tracy for guidance and support on this matter, because she doesn't want to offer anyone help and support who will kick them in the backside and betray them. Lily can't have any more problems to deal with right now, because Captain Hook is a handful for her to deal with by himself. Lily takes a good long hard look at Finn. Kyle takes a look at Lily.**

 **"** **Trust him, because if he betrays you then I'll chop his head off!" Kyle promises Lily.**

 **Finn shoots a nasty cold look over at Kyle.**

 **"** **Yeah well just as soon as my teacher's back on his feet he'll knock your block off!" He warns him.**

 **In response to his warning Kyle then jumps to the conclusion that he can't trust Finn, and neither can Lily. Lily then uses her magical powers to make thick rope appear around both Finn's hands and legs imprisoning him.**

 **Chapter three**

 **Finn Sharkey has now surprisingly become a prisoner to Lily Kettle just like Captain Hook. Lily has used her magical powers to make a golden tree appear out of nowhere on top of the desert mountain, and she has also used her powers to tie both Hook and Sharkey to it. Lily has a sword fixed onto her back. Lily also has a gun placed securely onto her belt. The young Kettle lady is a true warrior. Finn turns to face Killian while they are both tied to the tree together.**

 **"** **So I take it that they're not going to help me mate than," he tells him.**

 **Hook takes a look coldly at Finn.**

 **"** **I wouldn't get your hopes for help from these people up son," he says to him.**

 **Finn then takes a look down at the sliver shiny hook that is fixed onto the captain's hand instead of him having a hand.**

 **"** **I'm not even going to ask what they did to you man," Finn tells Killian.**

 **Hook takes a look down at the sliver shiny hook that he has now instead of a hand.**

 **"** **Oh yeah if only they had been the ones to do this to me," Killian tells Finn.**

 **Sharkey's troubled.**

 **"** **Just who are you?" He questions Jones.**

 **Hook takes a look back at the young man in response to his question to him.**

 **"** **Killian Jones, but people have come to calling me by my more colourful manicure Hook!" The pirate Captain tells Finn in response to his question to him.**

 **Finn is left ever so shocked to learn the name of his new acutance.**

 **"** **Hook, as in Captain Hook?" Finn questions Killian.**

 **Jones nods his head in response to Sharkey's question to him. Killian smiles at Finn.**

 **"** **Don't worry yaself laddy cause e've got a plan aye," he informs him.**

 **Finn's troubled.**

 **"** **Let's hear it," he whispers over to Hook.**

 **Kyle has now headed over to join Lily, Tracy and Alice. Hook brings his face closer into contact with Finn's.**

 **"** **We escape from here son," he tells him.**

 **Finn's left troubled by what Hook has just told him.**

 **"** **How do you suggest that we do that?" He asks him.**

 **Hook then uses the sharp end of his metal hook to slice the rope off both himself and Finn. Killian has now drawn attention to himself. Lily has just witnessed with her own two eyes Hook escaping himself off the golden metal hard tree. Lily taps Kyle on the arm to get him to notice that Hook has just escaped.**

 **"** **Oh no he's finally made a move," she warns him.**

 **In response to Lily's shocking warning to him Kyle then makes to round on Hook, but the pirate is more than ready for him, and Killian leaps onto Kyle knocking him down to the ground. Jones punches Kevins full on in the face.**

 **"** **OH NO KYLE!" Lily screams out in a tone of horror.**

 **Hook continues to throw punch after punch into Kyle's face. Lily then makes to round on the pirate who is attacking her friend, but Finn rounds on her. Finn charges towards Lily, and he rugby tackles her down to the ground. Lily then slaps Finn full on in the face when he is laying on top of her down on the ground. Tracy rushes over to offer up her assistance to Kyle in his battle against Hook while Alice makes to pull the aggressive Finn off Lily. Alice makes a grab for Finn, but he is ready for her, and Finn turns round quickly, and he grabs Alice sharply by her throat.**

 **"** **Get off me!" Alice hisses out at Finn through a cough.**

 **Sharkey is strangling the young lady from Wonderland. Hook smiles coldly down at Kyle.**

 **"** **Sorry mate but you never should have taken me prisoner!" He snaps out sharply at him.**

 **Lily takes a look desperately from Finn to Hook. She is left horrified to see them overpowering her friends. Lily is shocked to see that Finn has nearly chocked the life out of Alice, and Hook is just about to sink his sharp metal hook deep into Kyle's chest. Lily knows that she needs to act now, because she really needs to save the lives of her friends. Lily then uses her powerful magical powers to make both Captain Hook and Finn Sharkey disappear from both her and her companions suddenly, sending them both off to another part of Mzzuan far away from her. Lily steps forward to come face to face with Alice who now has her hand over her neck.**

 **"** **Are you alright?" Miss Kettle questions her new friend from Wonderland in a tone of concern.**

 **Alice doesn't respond to Lily's question to her, because she really doesn't know if she is alright right now. Alice is left shaken by the horrifying fact that Finn could have killed. Lily places her arm gently around Alice her new mate to comfort her. Lily takes a look over at Tracy, and she watches as she kisses Kyle lovingly on the lips to comfort him from him being attacked by Hook. Alice also sees Tracy and Kyle kissing one another, and she becomes incredibly jealous by it. Lily clears her throat by coughing.**

 **"** **Oh Tracy without Hook as our prisoner there's no way of us knowing what Queen's Tiger Lily and Morgana have planned for how to torture Mike, Carman and Tee!" She informs her friend.**

 **Alice takes a look at Lily.**

 **"** **We need to rescue them!" She tells her urgently.**

 **Kyle smiles from Tracy to Alice.**

 **"** **I'll see you both fairly soon pretty ladies," he says to them both.**

 **Kyle then takes a look over at Lily.**

 **"** **I'll go after Captain Hook!" He explains to her in a promise.**

 **Lily nods her head in response to what Kyle has just explained to her.**

 **"** **Yeah well I suppose that you are the best man for the job, but first mate you're going to need a horse, and capture him Kyle capture Hook by any means necessarily!" She tells him.**

 **Lily then uses her magical powers to make a piebald horse appear out of nowhere just beside Kyle. This horse is the colour of both black and white. This horse is called Daniel, and he's going to prove to be a loyal travelling companion to Kyle as he journeys on throughout Mzzuan to both haunt down and capture Captain Hook. Daniel has a black leather saddle fixed securely onto his back. The horse also has come with reins. Kyle takes a look from Daniel to Lily.**

 **"** **Where did you get him from?" He questions her.**

 **Lily takes a look back at Kyle in response to his question to her.**

 **"** **I just simply used my magical powers to create him up out of dust." She tells him in response to his question to her.**

 **Kyle struggles up onto Daniel's back, and he takes hold of his reins firmly. Kyle smiles down at both Tracy and Alice.**

 **"** **I love you both!" He owns up to them both about loving the other.**

 **Both Tracy and Alice then exchange jealous looks with one another. Lily takes a look up at Kyle.**

 **"** **Find him!" She commands him.**

 **Kyle nods his head in response to Lily's command to him. Kyle then kicks his horse on, and he rides him down the desert mountain. Daniel is riding as fast as the speed of light. On and on he goes travelling down the desert mountain.**

 **Chapter four**

 **Captain Hook (Killian Jones) and Finn Sharkey are now heading to the cave in the desert mountains where Finn last saw both Sambuca Kelly and Thomas Clarkson. Both Killian and Vincent are unarmed and defenceless.**

 **"** **Well they were cold hearted bitches mate!" Finn tells Hook.**

 **The pirate smiles coldly back at Finn in response to what he has just told him.**

 **"** **You don't know the half of it I'm afraid to say mate, because they're only here in this desert because of me!" Killian confesses to the young man.**

 **Vincent doesn't want to argue with Killian, because after all he has only just offered down his services o help him to save Tom's life. Hook shakes his head with disappointment at himself.**

 **"** **I kidnapped that Kettle girl from her home city, and I brought her here to Mzzuan!" The pirate owns up for his actions to the young man who has only just put his trust in him.**

 **Finn is left ever so shocked to hear that from the pirate. Finn turns to face Hook forgetting all about Tom, and he rounds in anger on him. Finn then pushes Killian hard in the chest.**

 **"** **You are just as bad as they are!" He snaps out sharply at him in a tone of anger.**

 **Killian smiles at Finn.**

 **"** **Are you forgetting all about your friend?" He questions him in great disgust.**

 **Hook then shakes his head in disgust at Finn.**

 **"** **I would never help to save a strangers life, because I'm happy to say that the only person who I care about is me!" He shouts out in great disgust at him.**

 **Hook rounds in anger on Finn, and he punches him full on in the face with his only free hand which is his left hand.**

 **"** **OY! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" The voice of Tom Clarkson rages out at Killian from a short distance away from both him and Finn.**

 **Tom hurries up to both Hook and Finn. He's back on his feet. Something inside Sambuca's heart managed to save Tom's life. Sam races up to Finn's side.**

 **"** **Hey you," she says to him lovingly and happily.**

 **Tom rounds in anger on Hook.**

 **"** **You've just attacked the wrong kid mister!" He snaps out at him in incredible disgust.**

 **Hook lashes out at Tom in anger with his Hook, but however Killian doesn't manage to hit Clarkson with his weapon. Tom punches Hook full on in the face. Sam takes Finn lovingly by the hand.**

 **"** **Don't worry Tom will deal with this!" She promises him.**

 **Tom is now in full battle with Killian.**

 **Chapter five**

 **Lily Kettle is now fully dressed in chainmail. Lily has a sliver shiny sword help firmly in her hands. Lily is also wearing black gloves on her hands. Lily is now heading down the mountain rather hastily with Tracy Beaker and Alice who is the young lady from Wonderland.**

 **"** **We need to find a cave in at the bottom of the Desert Mountains to set up headquarters inside!" Lily informs her warriors.**

 **Tracy nods her head in agreement to the girl who is like a little sister to her's question. Lily smiles over at Alice.**

 **"** **Can I have a little word with you in private please?" She questions her.**

 **Alice nods her head in response to Lily's question to her. Both Lily and Alice then drop back from Tracy for a few paces.**

 **"** **I'm going to travel to Mzz alone!" Kettle explains to her friend from Wonderland.**

 **Alice folds her arms as she continues to walk by Lily's side.**

 **"** **I'm guessing that you don't want Tracy to know this," she tells her.**

 **Lily then nods her head in response to what Alice has just told her.**

 **"** **Yeah I'll walk you two to the cave, and then I'll come up with some lame excuse of setting off to collect firewood, but I'll really set off for the palace, it's your job to keep Tracy safe and sound until I return with my friends," she says to her.**

 **Alice takes a look over at Lily.**

 **"** **I don't want to be friends with Tracy, and I certainly don't trust her, because you see mate we're both fighting over winning the affections of the same man," she explains to her.**

 **Lily takes a look at Alice with mercy in her eyes.**

 **"** **Please you have to keep Tracy safe, because she's like a big sister to me, and if you give your life to protect her's then I promise that after we escape from this wretched place then I'll take you home to Wonderland!" She promises her.**

 **Alice suddenly rounds on Lily.**

 **"** **You'll have to promise to do more than that!" She tells her sharply.**

 **Lily then rounds in anger on Alice.**

 **"** **I thought that you were a good person, and good people don't have to be begged to save the lives of others. Besides what more could I possibly give you that you want more than returning to your home land?" She questions her.**

 **Alice smiles back at Lily in response to her question to her.**

 **"** **I want my husband to return to life from the dead," she tells her in response to her question to her.**

 **Lily takes a look at Alice, and she shakes her head in sadness at her.**

 **"** **I don't think that my powers are strong enough to bring people back from the land of the dead, and besides all magical powers must have their limits!" Lily explains to Alice.**

 **Alice is suddenly reminded herself of the first three rules of magic, and they are you can't bring someone back to life from the dead, you can't make someone fall in love with you, and that you can't change the past. Alice shakes her head in sadness.**

 **"** **Yeah your right off course Lily you can't bring someone back to life from the dead, because I've only just remembered that the very first rule of magic is that you can't make someone return to the land of the living from the land of the dead!" Alice tells Lily her friend accepting the truth.**

 **It unfortunately seems that Cyrus is now dead and gone for good. He won't be returning from the dead now like how he once did back in Wonderland. Alice knows that the only way she can cure her broken heart is if she was to fall in love with Kyle, because after all he does seem like he is a good man, and he does really love her probably just as much as what Cyrus himself did.**

 **Chapter six**

 **Captain Hook has now overpowered Tom Clarkson at the bottom of a desert mountain, and he has now taken to knocking him out. Tom is now laying unconscious on the surface of the red hot powerful ground of the never ending maze Mzzuan. Sambuca Kelly and Finn Sharkey have both now taken to rounding in anger on Killian Jones together. Hook is still without a sword, but so are his new opponents. Killian suddenly realises something. Hook takes a look over at Finn.**

 **"** **You and I we need one another lad!" He informs him.**

 **Right now Finn refuses to believe the information that Captain Hook has just given to him. Killian then takes a look over at Sam.**

 **"** **We all need one another love!" He tells her.**

 **Sam shakes her head in anger at Hook.**

 **"** **How can we trust you?" She snaps out in disgust at him.**

 **Tom opens his eyes suddenly, and he struggles to his feet up off the ground. Tom takes a look at Hook.**

 **"** **Prove it to us that we need you!" He commands him.**

 **Tom was just coming round from being knocked unconscious by the villain pirate when he overheard the conversation that he had been having with the two young adults. Finn shakes his head at Tom.**

 **"** **We can't trust him!" He insists to him.**

 **Tom smiles back at Finn in response to what he has just insisted to him.**

 **"** **Maybe son but then again maybe not. What's his name again?" He questions him.**

 **Finn continues to face Tom in response to his question to him.**

 **"** **His name is Captain Hook Mr Clarkson," he tells him in response to his question to him.**

 **Tom shakes his head in disgust at Finn.**

 **"** **Get real Sharkey, because Captain Hook doesn't exist! He's a children's fairytale character for gods shake son get with it! So what this man just told you who he was and you just believed him? I thought you knew better than to believe such rubbish Sharkey!" He tells him sharply.**

 **Finn then rounds on Tom.**

 **"** **Yeah sir, just take a look at the hook on his arm, and then tell me that he's not Captain Hook!" He snaps out at him.**

 **Finn then takes a look over at Sam for support in his little argument against Tom, but shockingly he finds that she's being held captive by Killian Jones. Captain Hook has now decided to catch Sambuca Kelly in a headlock, and he keeps on showing her his sharp hook to frighten her with**

 **"** **SAM!" Finn yells out in a tone of shock when he sees her in danger once again like this.**

 **Captain Hook suddenly realises something as he throws Sambuca Kelly roughly away from him. Killian takes a look from Finn to Tom.**

 **"** **Gents you two need me!" He tells them.**

 **At first Finn refuses to believe what Hook has just told him, and he pulls Sam into a romantic embrace to comfort her, because he knows that she is still shaken after the pirate has just rounded on her like how he has just done. Tom knows that there's absolutely no way at all that he needs Hook. Finn smiles at Sam.**

 **"** **Let me deal with this man," he says to her.**

 **Sam nods her head in response to what her man has just said to her.**

 **"** **Be careful!" She warns him.**

 **Finn then rounds in anger on Hook.**

 **"** **Prove it do you know a way in which we can all get out of this blasted place?" He demands an answer sharply from him.**

 **Surprisingly Killian nods his head in response to Finn's demanding question to him.**

 **"** **Oh yes son yes I do!" Hook tells Sharkey truthfully in response to his question to him.**

 **The time for the truth, and that truth is that Captain Hook has always known how to both leave and enter Mzzuan, and that is how he was able to know about this magical maze, and how he was able to bring the enchanted Lily here. Hook has once visited Mzzuan before, but that was many years ago now. Finn turns to face Tom.**

 **"** **We need him!" He informs him in an explaining tone.**

 **Tom rounds once more in anger on Finn.**

 **"** **This bloke's taking us for a ride Sharkey!" He snarls out at him.**

 **Hook smiles coldly at Tom.**

 **"** **Trust me mate when I say it is only beautiful women who I take for rides!" He informs him in an honest tone.**

 **Tom shakes his head in disgust at the pirate.**

 **"** **Thought of that one all morning did you?" He snaps out at him in disgust.**

 **Finn turns back to face Hook.**

 **"** **Alright then mate I'll put my trust into you, but know this pirate, and know it to be true if you harm Sam then I will kill ya!" He warns him sharply.**

 **Hook nods his head in response to what Finn has just told him.**

 **"** **Trust me laddy when I tell ya I would never hurt a perfect girl such as her!" He tells him truthfully in response to his warning.**

 **Sam's left troubled by what Hook has just told Finn. Kelly then turns on the spot to face the pirate, and she rounds in anger on him.**

 **"** **You tried to kill me just before!" Sambuca reminds Hook.**

 **Killian then winks over friendly at her in response to what she has only just reminded him about.**

 **"** **Yeah but I'm really warming up to ya now lass!" The villain pirate makes a vow to the young Kettle lady.**

 **Sam smiles over at Hook.**

 **"** **Well I'll have no other choice but to trust you if it's true what you tell us, and that you can really get us home!" She tells him.**

 **Sam like her man is now both ready and willing to put her trust into Captain Hook. Tom rounds in anger once again on Killian.**

 **"** **Get us home and then you would have gained my trust in you!" He informs him in a command.**

 **Hook then nods his head back at Clarkson in response to the information that he has just given to him.**

 **"** **Ya have yaself a deal mate!" He promises him in response to the information that he has just given to him.**

 **Killian then shares a firm handshake with Tom.**

 **"** **To Living village we go mate, but it's going to take us a little bit of time to travel out of the enchanted maze of Mzzuan and into the world that Liverpool is located in!" He tells him.**

 **Both Tom and Hook then shake hands together using Hook's only hand to do so.**

 **Chapter seven**

 **Lily Kettle, Tracy Beaker and Alice the young lady from Wonderland all arrive both hot and tired at a cave to spend the night in together deep in a desert mountain. Lily smiles over at Alice when they are left just outside the cave together after Tracy has headed into the cave.**

 **"** **See you soon, and remember to give your life to protect her!" Lily tells Alice as she nods her head at her.**

 **It only goes to show just how much Lily looks up to and cares about Tracy like a big sister to her by asking someone to give their life to protect her. Alice then pulls Lily into a hug of friendship. Lily kisses Alice friendly on her head.**

 **"** **See you later my friend and good luck in finding and rescuing your friends!" The young lady from Wonderland says to Kettle.**

 **After sharing the hug with Alice Lily then heads off away from the cave to travel alone to the great dark enchanted palace of Mzz that lays many miles away. Alice makes her way back into the cave. Tracy is laying down on a soft rock in the cave, but she takes a look up at her new rival for Kyle's affections as she makes her way up to her in the cave. Alice smiles down at Tracy.**

 **"** **Lily's just heading off to find some firewood!" She lies to her without hesitation.**

 **Alice has now difficulty in all at lying to Tracy, because after all she doesn't really like her that much. Tracy takes a look up at Alice with suspicion in her eyes, and she takes a seat up suddenly on the rock facing her.**

 **"** **You're lying!" Beaker declares to the lady who she doesn't really like very much.**

 **Alice rounds in anger on Tracy.**

 **"** **How dare you accuse me of lying to you?" She yells out sharply at her.**

 **Tracy nods her head coldly in the direction of Alice.**

 **"** **You are aren't you?" She snaps out in the exact same sharp tone at her.**

 **There's a moment of silence.**

 **"** **Alright then Lily's heading to Mzz!" Alice confesses to Tracy.**

 **Tracy urgently rises up onto her feet from the rock that she's been sitting on.**

 **"** **What? Alice you don't understand she's going to get ripped to pieces if she goes there! Alice Lily's going to get killed if she goes there to that palace!" Tracy cries out at her current companion in a tone of horror.**

 **Tracy's left horrified by the danger that Lily knows that she's in, and that she's willingly heading herself into. Tracy tries to push her way past Alice out of the cave, but Alice grabs her firmly by the arm to stop her from doing so.**

 **"** **Get out of my way!" Tracy shouts out at Alice trying to command her.**

 **Alice shakes her head at Tracy.**

 **"** **You can't go after her my friend, because Lily commanded me to protect you, and unfortunately that is exactly what I'm going to do!" She tells her.**

 **The sun outside was really bright, and Tracy just hoped more than anything that it was just shining down brightly on Lily right now. Tracy is now going to put her life into Alice's hands.**

 **The end**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Adventure Continues**

 **(2014 EDITION)**

 **Series 2 Episode 12**

 **Chapter one**

 **Lily Kettle has got light blonde shiny hair that is currently tied back into a ponytail. Lily is seventeen years old. Lily has got magical powers inside her heart. Right now this very moment in time Lily is flying high through the skies of the never ending maze of Mzzuan on the back of a black motorbike. Lily is fully dressed and ready for battle in sliver shiny chainmail. Lily is wearing a sliver helmet on her head. Off course Lily is heading into battle, because after all when isn't she?**

 **"** **Mzz here I come!" Lily cries out excitedly as she drives across the blue and purple skies of Mzzuan.**

 **Suddenly the palace of Mzz comes into view of Lily's two eyes. Lily can see an open window in the palace, and when she is near enough to it on her motorbike she takes a leap diving off the motorbike, and into the open palace window. The room that Lily has just entered the palace in seems to be completely deserted, and it also seems to be the Queen Tiger Lily's chamber.**

 **Lily Kettle dares not to speak just now in case she is caught by either the evil Queen of this palace herself or by her brown warriors. However Lily can't hear any signs of movement coming absolutely anywhere around the palace to her. Lily wonders if she is indeed in fact completely safe right now, because after all she does seem to be, because there's no one around her to pay her a visit. Lily takes a look round the chamber. It does seem to have her own sense and fashion of design in it. Lily can see old photographs along both the shelves and cabinets in the room. There's a set of draws right by where Lily is stood in her enemy's chamber, and so therefore Kettle decides upon herself to have a little search through the set of draws, and that is just exactly what she does. Lily roughly pulls upon a draw, and then she finds nothing but an old golden dirty ring inside the draw. Lily takes one quick look at the ring before deciding upon herself that she must have it.**

 **"** **Your mine!" Lily shouts out at the ring forgetting for a moment just where she is and that she must either not talk at all or keep a low voice, but however it's no use, because with just shouting out that one little thing Lily has now drawn Queen Tiger Lily to her presence.**

 **Queen Tiger Lily has got brown her and a mixture of both the colour black and the colour red eyes. The Tiger Queen is dressed in black clothes that she really looks scary in, for example she is wearing a black cape. Tiger Lily has a black hood on over her head, and she is carrying a sharp knife in her hand. Tiger Lily smiles coldly across her chamber at Lily.**

 **"** **We meet again!" She yells out at her in a tone of sharp cold anger.**

 **Lily turns to round in anger on the evil Queen.**

 **"** **Sorry your majesty for breaking not only into your palace but into your chamber is well, but however my dear Queen I have come here with the intention of rescuing my friends, but now as well as rescuing my loyal companions I also would like to take that golden ring home with me that you have in your draw!" She cries out at her excitedly.**

 **Lily turns back to face the ring that is still laid down in the dark draw, and she makes a sharp quick grab for him, but Queen Tiger Lily also makes a grab for it, and the evil Queen beats Lily to grabbing the ring. Tiger Lily holds the ring dearly in the palm of her hand. Tiger Lily smiles down at the ring that she loves much more dearly than absolutely anything else in the maze that she has all power over.**

 **"** **My precious!" Queen Tiger Lily hisses down at the ring that is laid down upon the palm of her hand.**

 **Lily takes a look from the evil Queen to her ring.**

 **"** **I want it!" She tells her in a truthful tone.**

 **Queen Tiger Lily then smiles coldly at Lily in response to what she has just told her.**

 **"** **Tough because it's mine dear!" She snarls out at her simply.**

 **Queen Tiger Lily then jumps up into the air in great delight.**

 **"** **Oh yes it's mine!" She cries out excitedly.**

 **Tiger Lily then proceeds to kiss her ring as she winks her eyes over coldly at Lily.**

 **"** **Mine forever and ever!" She tells her.**

 **This ring is indeed the greatest of all rings that both hold and carry power. This incredible ring was created by the dark lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom back in middle earth. Lily launches herself in anger at Queen Tiger Lily, and she tries to knock her down to the ground, but the evil Queen is much more than a match for Lily, and she uses her own dark powers to knock her out. Queen Tiger Lily then uses her own powerful magic to make both herself and Lily suddenly disappear out of her chamber in her palace.**

 **Chapter two**

 **Kyle Kevins horse that he's been riding across the mountains that lay in the never ending maze of Mzzuan all of a sudden breaks down, and it decides upon himself to rest. The sun is still incredibly red hot high in the sky. It's a powerful red hot sun. The desert seems to be even drier than before now, because of the sun in the sky. Kyle pats his horse Daniel dearly on his head.**

 **"** **Sorry man for I feel that I'm overworking you," he tells him.**

 **Kyle suddenly yawns out in tiredness. He really doesn't know just how further he can travel for in this red hot desert without rest. Kyle sinks down onto the boiling hot ground surface of the desert fading away now with hunger. Kyle really knows that he just needs to eat something, because if he doesn't then he is sure to join his dear children up in Heaven before he can both find and capture Captain Hook for Lily Kettle. Kyle takes a look beside him at the horse that he has just sunk down by. Kyle struggles onto his feet, and he proceeds to withdraw a sharp knife from his belt that was given to him by Lily. Kyle shakes his head in sadness at Daniel.**

 **"** **I am so sorry mate!" He shouts out at him.**

 **Kyle then kisses his horse lovingly on his head.**

 **"** **I hope that you rest forever in peace," he tells him.**

 **Kyle is just about to kill Daniel when both Alice the young lady from Wonderland and Tracy Beaker, who are the two women who he has come to love both equally and romantically, race up to him in the red hot desert. Alice is carrying what Captain Hook (Killian Jones) once called an Anu in her hand. Kyle shakes his head from Alice to Tracy.**

 **"** **You two shouldn't be here with me you should be with Lily!" He snaps out at them both.**

 **Kyle then roughly grabs the Anu out of Alice's hand.**

 **"** **Give me that!" He commands her.**

 **Kyle then takes a bite of the tasty Anu, and surprisingly it doesn't kill him like how it once both poisoned and killed Lily. The Anu has given Kyle strength, but however the piece of Anu is rather big, but Kyle doesn't eat it all, no instead he saves a little bit at the end of it for his horse Daniel. Daniel is much more than grateful to Kyle for given him the leftover of the piece of Anu to eat, and he knocks his head into him to show his gratitude to him. On their way out of the cave, and on their journey here to find Kyle both Alice and Tracy also caught two little Anu's for themselves, and they ate them. Anu's are a type of animal. Kyle pulls Alice into a loving hug.**

 **"** **You saved my life by bringing me that piece of food." He tells her.**

 **Kyle then shares a kiss with Alice lovingly on the lips. Kyle is a true player so it seems, and he has pulled and continues to pull many girls ever since he got his beating heart broken by Morgana Pendragon, because he wants to try and repair it. Kyle turns to face Tracy, and he is shocked to find himself receiving a sharp slap from her.**

 **"** **What the hell love?" Kyle snaps out in shock at Tracy as he rubs his face better with his hand.**

 **Kyle's troubled, and he tries to take Tracy by the hand to offer his support to her, but instead he finds that Tracy is pushing him away from her. Tracy suddenly bursts into tears of sadness.**

 **"** **I thought that you loved me!" She cries out in sadness at Kyle.**

 **Kevins then smiles lovingly at Beaker.**

 **"** **I do love you," he tells her in a truthful tone.**

 **Kyle then turns round to face Alice, and he raises his hand at her before she too can slap him. Kyle is starting to lose his temper now with both women.**

 **"** **I LOVE YOU BOTH!" He rages out at them both.**

 **Kyle takes a look from Alice to Tracy.**

 **"** **Love isn't what matters though is it?" He questions them both.**

 **Kyle then folds his arms at Tracy.**

 **"** **It's Lily who's important," he tells her.**

 **Kyle then takes a look back over at Alice.**

 **"** **Mike, Tee and Carman all need our help!" He reminds her.**

 **Kyle grabs both Alice and Tracy now firmly by their hands.**

 **"** **We need to find Captain Hook!" He informs them both.**

 **Kyle shakes his head at Tracy.**

 **"** **We can't let him get away," he tells her.**

 **Kyle is still determined to track Killian down, and to capture him, but however he is still intending to do that alone. Kyle takes a look back at Alice.**

 **"** **You need to both head to Mzz and to save Mike, Carman and Tee from Queen Tiger Lily! I myself need to continue my hunt down for Captain Hook!" He explains to both her and Tracy in an informing tone.**

 **Although neither one of them wish to leave Kyle's side, both Tracy and Alice nod their heads at Kyle in response to what he has just informed them both about.**

 **Chapter three**

 **The good witch struggles to open her eyes.**

 **"** **Hello there! Are you alright?" A friendly voice calls out to Lily Kettle across the prison cell that she's in from her.**

 **Lily doesn't recognise the voice. Her head is absolutely pounding. Lily takes a seat up suddenly in her cell. She isn't in a dark prison cell. No this prison cell is surprisingly quite light.**

 **"** **Ah she's the friend of mine I was telling you about Lucy, hello there Lil!" Mike cries out coming into view of Lily's two eyes in the rather big prison cell.**

 **This prison cell has quite a lot of space inside it. Mike wanders over to Lily inside their prison cell, and he offers his hand out to her. Lily who is currently sat down on the dirty rotten cold hard floor of the prison cell takes her old care worker firmly by the hand, and Mike pulls Lily up onto her feet from the floor of her cell. Lily's eyesight is really coming into focus now, because she couldn't really see when she had first come round after being knocked out. Lily can now see the stranger called Lucy, Mike Milligan, Carman Howle and Tee Taylor all standing facing her inside this prison cell. Mike has his arms gently placed around both Carman and Tee facing Lily. Lily is dressed up in a white gown. Her sliver metal chainmail has been removed from her by Queen Tiger Lily her enemy. Lily smiles over at Mike.**

 **"** **You look ill!" She tells him.**

 **Lily then takes a look over at both Tee and Carman.**

 **"** **So do you two!" She says to them both.**

 **Lily is left shocked to see just how both ill and hungry her three friends are looking. Mike nods his head over at Lily.**

 **"** **Oh yeah me and the girls here haven't had a decent meal in days," he explains to her.**

 **Lily shakes her head back at Mike in response to what he has just explained to her.**

 **"** **Neither have I!" She tells him in a truthful tone.**

 **Lily's troubled as she takes a look over at Lucy.**

 **"** **Who are you?" She questions her sounding curious.**

 **Lucy takes a look back at Lily in response to her question to her.**

 **"** **Hi Lily sorry that introductions haven't happened yet, I'm Lucy Pevensie!" She tells her in response to her question to her.**

 **Lucy then holds her hand out to Lily. Lily nods her head towards the direction of Lucy.**

 **"** **Well I'm-**

 **Lucy smiles back at Lily interrupting her.**

 **"** **I know who you are Lily Kettle Carman's told me everything about you," she says to her.**

 **Lily smiles back in sadness at Lucy.**

 **"** **I'm so sorry that you had to get caught up in all of this with that evil wicked witch Queen Tiger Lily!" She apologises to her.**

 **Lucy was once known as Queen Lucy the Valiant. Lucy is the youngest child in a family of a total of four siblings. She was the first one of her family to discover the magical land of Narnia, and she discovered that enchanted world by heading through a magical wardrobe in an old Professor's home that she needed to stay in, when both her and her brothers and sister were evacuated into the countryside during the events of the second world war.**

 **Lucy Pevensie has always believed in the magical land of Narnia. Lucy's oldest brother is called Peter, her other older brother is called Edmund and her older sister is called Susan. Lucy was once in the world that Lily, Mike, Carman and Tee have all come here from, but she died in that world. Lucy died in a train crash in England, and then she was transported to Aslan's country, and there she was tracked down and located by the evil Queen Tiger Lily, and there in that wonderful enchanted country she was captured by her.**

 **Lucy Pevensie was born in the year nineteen thirty two. She grew up in the city in England London. Now we have gotten to know a new character in our stories. Lily shakes hands with Lucy, and she pulls her into a friendly hug.**

 ** _Lucy's story:_**

 ** _In the year of nineteen forty one there was a vicious war raging on. The world of the earth was both cold and dark. Many men fought including this little girl's father. The war was known as world war two. There had already been one terrifying war that had gone on, and unfortunately another one had now occurred. Professor Kirk was the name of the old man that both Lucy and her brothers and sister needed to be sent away to._**

 ** _The winter rebellion; while she was staying at the Professor's home with her siblings little Lucy made the discovery of a spare room in the house, and in that room there was a wardrobe. Now the wardrobe was very magical indeed, and it had the power to send people from one certain world which was earth to another certain world called Narnia. Lucy entered the wardrobe, and then after that she quickly found herself surrounded by snow all around her in a wood. In the snowy wood Lucy encounted a lamppost, and she also came across a faun. The faun introduced himself to Lucy as Mr Tumnus. The faun explained to the little girl that she had come into the enchanted realm of Narnia, and he invited her to join him for some tea back at his house._**

 ** _Throughout her stay at his home Mr Tumnas tried his best to use an enchantment on Lucy, but she managed to shake this off. At Lucy's insistence that she made a return home, Mr Tumnas became very distressed, and then that led him onto admitting to Lucy that he was in the service of the evil witch Jadas who was the Queen of Narnia at that time. Jadas is Morgana Pendragon's Aunty. Jadas had taken upon herself to cast a dark eternal cold dark winter over Narnia, and she had also taken to give the command out to Tumnas to kidnap all humans in the land for her. Lucy was now absolutely horrified, and she took to pleading for her freedom with Mr Tumnas, and the faun then mercifully relented, and he took to helping Lucy back to the lamppost, and he gave her the promise that he wouldn't tell anybody of her visit here._**

 ** _Off course Lucy was sent back from Narnia to England via the wardrobe. Lucy tried to tell her older siblings about her little adventure that she had just had in Narnia. That little visit to the magical land had actually been Lucy's very first visit to Narnia ever in all of her life so far. However Peter, Susan and Edmund all chose not to believe everything that Lucy had just told them about Narnia. Being unable to prove her story to her siblings little Lucy had no other choice but to stop talking about her visit to Narnia._**

 ** _Days later however Lucy Pevensie succeeded in stumbling into the enchanted realm of Narnia again. After a visit to Mr Tumnas, she was reassured that no one had found out of his saving her, and that he was safe. Departing she found her brother Edmund wandering through the woods, having followed her through the wardrobe. She later tried to tell Peter and Susan of their adventure, but Edmund refused to back her up, and instead mocked her baby-story, much to her distress._**

 ** _Several days later, all four children together crossed into Narnia through the wardrobe, prompting sincere apologises from Susan and Peter. Both were annoyed with Edmund and his dishonesty and agreed to go and see Mr Tumnas. Upon arriving at his home however, Lucy was horrified to find that he had been arrested by the Queen for helping her. Peter and Susan reluctantly agreed to remain and help him in what way they could, after which all four children were led into the woods, where they were met by a talking beaver._**

 ** _The beaver, who also opposed the witch-Queen Jadas, told them that Tumnas had been arrested, and was being held at the white witch's castle. He brought them to his home for dinner, and described the horrors that were likely being done to them, but offered hope, to calm Lucy, by telling them of the true King of Narnia called Aslan. Aslan he told them had promised to his people that four future King's and Queen's of Narnia were coming, who would defeat the witch. He promised also that when these four came, Aslan would come to Narnia as well, and the long winter of the witch would end._**

 _In the midst of their dinner, however, the Beavers and the Pevensie's realised that Edmund had disappeared. Mr. Beaver lamented that Edmund must have gone to betray them to the Witch, and his siblings unhappily concluded that on his first visit to Narnia, he must have met with the Witch and been won over to her side by deception or magic. They immediately fled to meet Aslan and his army._

 _On their way, they met with_ **** _ **Father Christmas**_ _, who greeted them as prince and princesses, and gave them each gifts. For Lucy, a magical_ **** _ **cordial**_ **** _that could heal any injury instantly, and a small_ **** _ **dagger**_ _._

 ** _After a long journey, the five reached the_** ** _Stone Table_** ** _, the site of Aslan's camp. There, Aslan greeted the Pevensies as the future king and queens of Narnia, and was very grave at the news of their brother's betrayal._**

 ** _Lucy and Susan were sent away to rest and refresh themselves, but while alone with several ladies-in-waiting, the sisters were_** ** _attacked_** **** ** _by_** ** _Maugrim_** ** _. Lucy, and many of the others, managed to run away, as Peter, Aslan and many soldiers arrived to rescue them. Though the first wolf was slain by Peter, a second one escaped, and was followed by several Narnian soldiers._**

 ** _The next morning, the soldiers returned, bringing Edmund from the enemy's camp. Lucy welcomed him back, and forgave him easily for his treachery._**

 ** _Later that day, however, Aslan received a visit from the White Witch, who called upon an ancient law that gave her a right to Edmund's blood._**

 ** _Lucy waited in fear, as Aslan debated privately with the Witch, and was overjoyed when the Witch renounced her claim on Edmund's life. She was, however, one of the first to notice that afterwards, Aslan had become very despondent._**

 ** _Later, the camp was moved from the Stone Table to the_** ** _Fords of Beruna_** ** _._**

 ** _Aslan's behaviour affected Lucy so strongly that she and Susan were unable to sleep, so they snuck out of their pavilion, found Aslan leaving the camp, and decided to follow him._**

 ** _He soon became aware of their presence, but allowed them to walk with him, giving him comfort. Several times he stumbled or began to weep, until at long last he stopped and ordered them to remain hidden._**

 ** _Both princesses did so, hiding in the bushes, and watched, as he proceeded up to the Stone Table itself, where they saw the Witch Witch and all her army gathered. The sisters witnessed Aslan give himself up to her, and weeped, as they watched him tortured, mocked, and finally killed._**

 ** _After the Witch's triumphant departure, both girls went to Aslan's body, and remained with him all night, weeping, and untying his bonds._**

 ** _At dawn, both sisters faced the east until they heard a loud cracking sound behind them, and turned to find the Stone Table broken in two, and Aslan's body gone._**

 ** _A moment later, both were overjoyed to find Aslan alive again by the power and law of the Deeper Magic._**

 ** _The three celebrated, and Aslan bade both girls climb onto his back, and carried them with all speed to the_** ** _White Witch's Castle_** ** _._**

 ** _There, they found many victims and prisoners of the Witch, including Mr. Tumnus, who Lucy begged Aslan to help. Aslan did so, freeing each of them from their stone prison with his breath._**

 ** _He then led all of them to Beruna, to join the_** ** _battle_** ** _, in which Peter and the army were already engaged._**

 ** _Upon arriving there, Lucy fought briefly, and then quickly rushed to the sidelines, where she found Edmund gravely wounded. Using her magic cordial, she healed him at once, and then witnessed his knighting, after which she spent her time healing many of the wounded soldiers._**

 ** _The next day, at the royal castle of_** ** _Cair Paravel_** ** _, Lucy and her siblings were crowned Narnia's new monarchs, thus fulfilling the ancient_** ** _prophecy_** ** _, and officially ending Jadis's reign. This took place in the spring of 1000 NT._**

 ** _Golden Age of Narnia_**

 ** _The Pevensies' reign lasted fifteen years, and was forever known as the_** ** _Golden Age_** **** ** _of Narnia._**

 ** _Lucy grew up to become a sweet and beloved queen, dubbed_** _ **Queen Lucy the Valiant**_ ** _by her people. Not only a lovely lady and an accomplished queen, she was also a fierce warrior, known to ride into battle in times of need._**

 ** _She remained close friends with Mr. Tumnus._**

 ** _In 1014, Narnia's ally, Archenland, was under attack from the_** ** _Calormen_** ** _. She rode with her brother, King Edmund, to wage battle for their defense, and helped to win the day._**

 ** _She was present during the trial of Prince_** ** _Rabadash_** ** _, convinced King_** ** _Lune_** **** ** _not to kill him, and attempted to help the prince see the error of his ways, but eventually concluded that he was too much of a fool._**

 ** _In 1015 NT, Mr. Tumnus brought news that the magical_** ** _White Stag_** **** ** _had returned to Narnia. Lucy and her siblings set out on a hunt, in the course of which they got lost in the woods. Stumbling through the woods, they found themselves in England again, back on the other side of the magic wardrobe._**

 ** _1940-1941_**

 ** _The siblings discovered that due to magic, their fifteen years in Narnia had taken up no time at all in England, and they were again children in the Professor's house._**

 ** _They told only the professor of their adventure, and he in turn admitted that he too had once been to Narnia._**

 ** _The children were slightly dismayed to be told that the wardrobe had sealed, and would no longer carry them between the worlds, but were hopeful when the professor told them that they would get back to Narnia again someday, though not by the wardrobe._**

 ** _A year later, at the age of nine, Lucy set out for her first year at a girl's boarding school with Susan._**

 ** _While en route to school, all four children felt a peculiar tug, recognised as magic, and were within moments drawn out of Earth and back in Narnia._**

 **War of Deliverance;** ** _the four arrived on a strange beach, next to a forest, on what they soon found, by exploring, to be an island._**

 ** _Having no way to get off the island and onto the nearby mainland, the four soon found the ruins of an old castle, where they chose to stay for the night. It was during the night that Susan found a gold chessman that they all realised was one of their own from their reign in Narnia._**

 ** _After a debate, they concluded that they were in fact in a very changed Narnia, in the ruins of their old castle, Cair Paravel._**

 _To prove their hypothesis that time between the worlds was non-concurrent, the four uncovered their old_ **** _ **Treasure Room**_ _._

 ** _From the chamber, Lucy retrieved her old magic gifts, and the four made themselves comfortable. The next morning, the siblings were near the channel that divided the island from the mainland, when they spotted two men in a boat, about to drown a_** _ **dwarf**_ ** _. After a hasty rescue, the dwarf was unbound._**

 ** _Though skeptical, he explained to them that 1300 years had passed in Narnia, setting the year at 2303. Narnia had been invaded by Telmarines a few hundred years ago, who had forced the Narnians to live in hiding, and had caused the trees and rivers to fall into a deep sleep._**

 ** _Recently, a Telmarine prince called_** _ **Caspian**_ **** ** _had fled from his people, and had agreed to free the Narnians if they made him king. He had, the dwarf explained, blown Susan's ancient_** _ **horn**_ ** _, to summon help, sending out the dwarf as a scout to bring back whatever help came._**

 _The Pevensies readily agreed to help, proving their mettle in a series of tests._

 ** _The dwarf, called_** _ **Trumpkin**_ ** _, set out with them to meet Caspian. All five were forced to journey for some time, getting lost repeatedly due to the changes in topography._**

 ** _After being foiled in their attempt to cross the_** _ **River Rush**_ ** _, the five turned to retrace their steps, until Lucy looked across the river and spotted Aslan showing her the way. Though she was overjoyed, her siblings refused to believe her, and after a vote, chose to go down the river, to find a better crossing. Lucy reluctantly followed them._**

 _After some time, they were again foiled, by running into a Telmarine outpost, and had to follow Lucy's original advice and turn around. Night fell, and they were forced to camp before they could go on._

 ** _During the night, Lucy heard a a voice calling her, and rose to walk through the nearby trees, which rose and began to dance. Eventually, Lucy emerged into a clearing, finding Aslan waiting for her._**

 ** _After a joyful embrace, Lucy was convicted for listening to her siblings' peer pressure when she ought to have followed Aslan before._**

 ** _Aslan told her to wake the others at once, and tell them that he was there to lead them on. When she tried to rouse her siblings, she found that none but she could see Aslan, and they refused to follow her. Desperate, she announced she would go on along with Aslan, forcing them to come with her. They all rose, and she led them after Aslan, across the river, and to Caspian's camp. As they walked, each one in turn was able to see Aslan, and follow him on their own._**

 ** _When they reached Caspian's camp, they separated, the Queens going with Aslan, as all of Old Narnia began to celebrate his return. With a roar, he announced his presence, and woke the trees and waters from their sleep, preparing them for the coming battle between Narnia and the Telmarines._**

 ** _After much celebration, Lucy and Susan climbed onto his back, and the_** _ **dryads**_ ** _,_** _ **maenad**_ **** ** _and others followed behind, as they entered the town of Beruna, and there persuaded many Telmarines to join them._**

 _Eventually, they reached the bridge of Beruna, which Aslan destroyed, with the help of Bacchus and the River God. With their escape route cut off, the_ **** _ **Telmarine army**_ **** _surrendered, and Prince Caspian was brought forth to meet Aslan. Lucy witnessed his knighting, and met and magically healed many soldiers in the Narnian army, including_ **** _ **Reepicheep**_ **** _the High Mouse. In the aftermath, the four siblings were given rooms and amenities in Prince Caspian's_ **** _ **castle**_ _._

 ** _A few days later, Aslan had a door set up in the meadow, summoning all the people to a meeting. There, he told the Telmarines that they were descended from seafarers from the world of Earth, and if they wished, he would send them back to that world through the door. Taking the lead, Peter and Susan explained to Lucy and Edmund that Aslan was sending them home as well._**

 ** _Lucy bade a tearful farewell to Narnia, and to Aslan, and stepped through the door back into England._**

 ** _1941-1942;_** _In England again, Lucy spent her first year at boarding school, and made several friends while there._

 ** _In the summer of 1942, she and Edmund were sent to stay with their aunt and uncle while their parents went away on a trip._**

 ** _It was during this time that they, along with their cousin_** _ **Eustace**_ ** _, were brought back into Narnia through a painting._**

 ** _The three landed in the sea, and were quickly hoisted up onto a ship. Lucy was the first to come on board, and the first to recognize one of its occupants, their friend King Caspian._**

 ** _He quickly introduced her to the ship, the_** _ **Dawn Treader**_ ** _, its Narnian-Telmarine crew, and its purpose; to find_** _ **seven missing lords**_ **** ** _of Narnia, and to explore the seas to the end of the world, in the hopes of finding a way to_** _ **Aslan's Country**_ ** _._**

 ** _Lucy was thereafter given Caspian's own cabin to stay in, and was permitted to wear his clothes. Her magic cordial, also on board the ship, was returned to her, which she used to cure Eustace of seasickness._**

 ** _Shortly after their arrival, the_** _ **Dawn Treader**_ ** _came into sight of the_** _ **Lone Islands**_ ** _. Lucy wanted to walk on the island_** _ **Felimath**_ ** _, which she remembered from her time as queen, and Caspian agreed, sending the ship on to the other side of the island while Lucy, Edmund, Caspian, Eustace and Reepicheep walked. On the way, however, they were kidnapped by slave traders, and all but Caspian spent a night on a slave ship._**

 ** _The following morning, they were taken to_** _ **Narrowhaven**_ **** ** _to be sold in a slave market. Lucy, being obviously well-bred and hard-working, was purchased quickly, but freed almost instantly when Caspian arrived, announcing his kingship, and shut down the trade._**

 ** _After three weeks, the_** _ **Dawn Treader**_ ** _finally set out again, and had several days of fine weather. It did not last, however, and soon a storm came up that lasted twelve days, causing damage to the ship, which required them to land on a strange island. Before they could even begin their repairs, Eustace went missing. A search party was sent out, but no sign of him was found, until the following morning when a dragon flew into the camp, landing on the beach between the crew and the ship. They were wary until Lucy saw that the dragon was crying, and offered to heal its wounded leg. Through a series of questions, Lucy and the others worked out that the dragon was a spellbound Eustace._**

 _After the spell on Eustace was lifted, the ship sailed on until a few days later, when a_ **** _ **Sea Serpent**_ **** _attacked, winding itself around the_ **** _Dawn Treader_ _, to crush it. The crew successfully escaped, and sailed on to yet another strange island, where they decided to walk._

 ** _On the island, at the bottom of a nearby pool, was a_** _ **statue**_ **** ** _that looked to be made of solid gold. They discovered that anything that touched the water in the pool was instantly turned to gold. Caspian, Edmund and Lucy began to quarrel until they all spotted Aslan on a nearby hill. Realizing the island was heavily enchanted, they all returned to the ship._**

 _The next island that the_ **** _Dawn Treader_ **** _came to was surprisingly modern. As the others headed inland along the path, Lucy stayed behind a moment, and heard a strange thumping sound. Soon there were voices talking, which Lucy realized belonged to invisible people planning to kidnap the Narnians while they were away from their ship. Lucy hurried to find Edmund and Caspian, and told her story. Deciding to go back down to the boat, they found that these '_ _ **Dufflepuds**_ _' were not only un-intelligent, but also lacking in courage. Their request was that Lucy would perform a spell to make them visible, going into the house of magician they regarded as evil, and refused to enter themselves. Lucy agreed, if only to save her friends' lives._

 ** _Lucy did as the Duffers had instructed her, and found the_** _ **magician**_ ** _'s_** _ **Book of Incantations**_ ** _. Leafing through it, she came upon a spell that was said to make her beautiful beyond the lot of mortals. About to utter it out of jealousy, and vanity, she was stopped when she looked back at the opening words of the spell, and saw Aslan's face staring into hers. After passing over many more spells, she found the correct one, and spoke it. Both Aslan and the magician, whom the Dufflepuds so feared, entered and greeted her. After meeting the magican, who was in fact a follower of Aslan, and spending some time on the island, the Dawn Treader again sailed east._**

 ** _Twelve days passed by, until a mist appeared in the distance, growing into a_** _ **darkness**_ **** ** _hovering over the water. Although all were apprehensive, they rowed on until a man appeared in the water, and was quickly hauled on board. The stranger warned them to escape as quick as they could, for the darkness harbored the island where dreams and nightmares came true. Instantly they began to frantically row their way back out, but after a while they began to think that they were caught and would never escape. Lucy, who was positioned in the fighting-top, with a bow at the ready, whispered to Aslan, begging for his help, and a beam of light appeared in the dark. A bird came out of the beam, an_** _ **albatross**_ ** _, which spoke to Lucy with Aslan's voice, and led them out of the dark._**

 ** _In the following days, another_** _ **island**_ **** ** _came into sight. On the island was set a long table prepared with a banquet such had never been seen. Three of the chairs at the table were filled, and in them sat three lords, all under an enchanted sleep. Lucy, Caspian, Edmund, Eustace and Reepicheep sat at the table to spend the night. Early in the morning, they awoke to find a_** _ **lady**_ **** ** _coming to the table. She told them of the three lords, and that the island was the beginning of the end of the world. Her father, the star_** _ **Ramandu**_ ** _, told Caspian that to break the enchantment that held the lords asleep, he must sail to the end of the world and leave one person behind._**

 _They set sail then onto the_ **** _ **Last Sea**_ _, where they discovered sweet waters,_ **** _ **Sea People**_ _, and the Sea of Lilies. It soon became clear that the_ **** _Dawn Treader_ _could sail no farther East, and Aslan came briefly to tell them that Reepicheep, Lucy, Edmund and Eustace were to go to the World's End. There were sad goodbyes, and then they did as they were told._

 ** _When they came to a shore, Reepicheep took his boat on into Aslan's Country, while Lucy and the others made their way ashore. There was a lamb there, and as it spoke to them it changed to become the Lion himself, who told Lucy that she and Edmund would never come back to Narnia. Then Aslan kissed their foreheads, and they were back in Lucy's room in Eustace's house._**

 _1942-1949_

 ** _Afterwards, Lucy grew up fairly normally, eventually becoming one of the self-titled_** _ **Seven Friends of Narnia**_ ** _, those who had been to the world of Narnia by magic. In 1949, Lucy, Edmund and Peter were having dinner with Eustace,_** _ **Jill Pole**_ ** _,_** _ **Polly Plummer**_ **** ** _and Digory Kirke, reminiscing about their days in Narnia, when a Narnian-dressed figure appeared to them as a specter. The figure did not speak, even when Peter demanded as High King that it do so._**

 ** _After the specter disappeared again, they all felt sure that something was dreadfully wrong in their beloved country, and they needed to find a way to get there on their own._**

 ** _Remembering the_** _ **Magic Rings**_ **** ** _that were capable of carrying humans from one world to another, the seven set up a plan to get young Jill and Eustace to Narnia. While the rings were retrieved, Lucy and the others got on a train to take Eustace and Jill to school, intending to use the rings on the way._**

 ** _They never made it, though, as their train had crashed on the way, killing at least nine people. Lucy was among the casualties, having died instantly as a result of the crash._**

 _Afterlife_

 ** _Aslan had transported Lucy, along with Edmund, Peter, Digory and Polly, to a great green field with fruit trees, and a door that led to nowhere, clothed in Narnian garb. Several people came in or out of the door, but most seemed unable to see the fields or Lucy and her companions. After some time, Eustace, and then Jill, came through the door, explaining that they had been to Narnia on the other side of the door. Once everything in Narnia had been straightened out, and many other Narnians had joined them, the Friends of Narnia stood by, as Aslan brought about the end of Old Narnia._**

 ** _Aslan then gave a great roar, and began to lead all the remaining Narnians. All ran after him in the field, realizing that this was not Narnia, but the_** _ **real**_ ** _Narnia, and the afterlife of the world they had known. They all ran until they reached not Cair Paravel, but a bigger and better Cair Paravel, and met all of their old friends from all of their adventures in the Shadowlands, alive and better than ever before, as well as many people of whom they had only heard._**

 ** _But Lucy was, as Aslan said, not quite so happy as he meant her to be. She explained that it was because they (the English Narnians) were so afraid of being sent back home again. It was then that Aslan explained that there had been a train accident back in England, and that in their world, the children were all dead. This, the real Narnia, was_** _ **Aslan's Country**_ ** _, and a Narnian equivalent of Heaven. Lucy was not going to be sent back, but was permitted to live forever in the Real Narnia._**

 **"** **Pleasure meeting you," Kettle tells Pevensie.**

 **Mike folds his arms.**

 **"** **How are we all going to get out of here?" He questions Lily.**

 **Kettle takes a look back at Milligan in response to his question to her. Lily shrugs her shoulders back at Mike.**

 **"** **By the power of my magic off course!" She tells him in response to his question to her.**

 **Lily then simply proceeds to use her magic to unlock the door of the prison cell. The prison cell door flies wide open, and Lily takes a look back at both Mike and Lucy.**

 **"** **Time to go!" She tells them both.**

 **Mike nods his head in response to what Lily has just told him.**

 **"** **Yeah come on girls let's go!" Mike cries out loudly and happily at everyone in response to what Lily has just told him, but then that draws attention to all of them.**

 **All of a sudden many brown warriors come charging quickly into the prison cell before them. Lily just like all off her friends is unarmed and defenceless right now. The leader of the brown guards rounds in anger on Lily, realising that he must be the one to bring her down, because after all even without a sword Lily Kettle is too powerful for his men to take on and survive, but however this warrior is skilful with the sword, and he is ready to do everything that he can to bring Lily down. The other warriors are closing in with blood cold anger in their hearts and hatred in their eyes on Tee, Carman, Mike and Lucy. Lily uses her magic to make swords appear in the hands of her friends all of a sudden arming them all up. Lily also makes a strong powerful sword appear out of nowhere firmly in her own two hands, before rounding in anger on the leader of the brown warriors. Lily laughs out loud at the guard.**

 **"** **Ha did you really think that I was going to let you take me down so easily?" She questions him while laughing at him.**

 **The leading warrior's sword then meets Lily's sword in battle.**

 **To be continued!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_THE ADVENTURE'S CONTINUING ON_**

 ** _SERIES 2 EPISODE 14_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Introduction: well now we're all well on our way in our two separate journeys's together in both the magical world of Narnia and the never ending maze of Mzzuan, but are these two different worlds about to become a lot more involved with one another?_**

 ** _Narnia is full of freezing cold snow whereas Mzzuan on the other hand is an incredibly warm red hot desert! Narnia is where the six son's of Adam have all gathered together, joined forces with one another, and made the discovery with each other that they are all destined to save the enchanted realm of Narnia. However Mzzuan is where our main character Lily Kettle is with her new army of friends, and her prisoner pirate captain Hook. When we were all last in the never ending maze together we witnessed the murder of Queen Tiger Lily together, she was killed at the hand of our own Lily Kettle. Also we discovered that Kyle Kevins has never really had feelings of love towards Alice the young lady from Wonderland, and we know now that there's a battle about to begin between Lily Kettle and her people and the brown metal knight's of Mzzuan and their skeleton servants._**

 ** _Let's take a read on together to find out just what happens next in both the never ending maze Mzzuan and the enchanted realm Narnia._**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Suddenly the front gates of Mzz palace blast widely open! The enemies coming! The brown metal guards and their skeleton servants who were in the palace before finding their Queen Tiger Lily's dead body in there, and then decided to come out here, because they have decided to come out here into the red hot warm fresh air of the desert is to face the woman who they know killed their Queen, and to kill her in the way in which she killed their royal highness. The does seem to be rather a lot of both brown metal knight's and skeletons, they are all armed with deadly scary looking dangerous weapons, and they all appear to outnumber both Lily and her people by a lot._**

 ** _Both Tee Taylor and Carman Howle are stood by Lily Kettle's side watching their enemies making their way charging speeding towards them together. Lily knows that she's got to just quickly get all her friends armed up and defended, and so she proceeds to use her magical powers to make them all suddenly have a sliver metal sharp sword each in their hands. Lily has also armed up her enemy Captain Hook for the battle against their deadly foes that lays ahead of them._**

 ** _Meanwhile back in the enchanted realm of Narnia the white witch Morgana Pendragon is attending a meeting in the great hall in her palace. All of the Queen's most trusted subjects have all come to attend the meeting together. Morgana is now sat down by a round table here in the great hall with the leader of the Minotaur forces, a cyclop army general and all the other people sat around the table are white metal knight's, but however there are many different wolf's in the hall just wandering around it circling it together. Morgana is still feeling annoyed about the betrayal of both her golden pet lion Aslan and her human puppet Rose Tyler to her. Morgana is taking to her most trusted companion's._**

 ** _"_** ** _The six sons' of Adam are plotting up against us we must go up to war against them! Also it's only a matter of time now before Lily Kettle is tricked into coming here to Narnia, let's just say Rose Tyler wasn't the only person who I placed under a mind control spell." She explains to them all._**

 ** _Could the white witch be referring to Lucy Pevensie as the other person who she placed under a mind control spell? Is Lucy about to turn her new friend Lily into the evil Queen to make it look a bit more dramatic than Morgana just setting off to capture Lily herself? The Minotaur smiles over at his Queen._**

 ** _"_** ** _When Lily comes here we'll be ready for her!" It makes a vow to her._**

 ** _Morgana knows that before coming here to Narnia Lily first needs to both encounter and get past the aftermath of the terror of Queen Tiger Lily. A white knight takes a look over across the table at his Queen._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your highness I have heard rumours that the future of Narnia hangs in the balance," he tells her._**

 ** _The Queen takes a look back over at her knight across the table, and she nods her head at him in response to his word's to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yes my man our world could soon be destroyed, but you and the other knight's are to see to it that it doesn't happen, you must all gather up your forces to bring the six sons of Adam down!" Morgana says to her leading knight._**

 ** _This knight who has spoken out to his Queen shows to her a leadership quality, and so therefore Morgana is ready to make this man the leader of her white men here in Narnia._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) is walking side by side with Rose Marion Tyler following on behind both Neal Cassidy (Baelfire) and the Knave of Hearts (Will Scarlet) in their path. Aslan is in the lead of the small group closely followed on behind by Liam O'Donovan, Johnny Taylor and Razz Kevins. Razz is walking side by side with both Johnny and Liam._**

 ** _"_** ** _So how long have you both known Lily for?" He questions them both._**

 ** _Liam takes a look back at Razz in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's just say I knew Lily a long time ago back when we were growing up together, and Lily stood out to me more than any other girl in the care home for her complete beauty!" He tells him in response to his question to him._**

 ** _Liam would really like to see Lily again. Johnny takes a look back at Razz in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I knew Lily right up until she moved away to Living village with her dad," he says to him in response to his question to him._**

 ** _Johnny would walk through hell just to see Lily's beautiful amazing incredible face again. The six sons of Adam, their girl Rose and their leader lion Aslan are heading through the forest of Archenland together. Archenland is a hilly nation consisting of largely open parkland. The parkland has many different trees in it, but the trees however aren't close enough together to be a forest. This part of Narnia has the river basin of the Winding Arrow in it, which is a rather large river that runs from the west to the east through the country, and it drains into the Eastern Ocean. This area of Narnia has never ever been invaded by any armies, and therefore it isn't owned by anyone. August is continuing to wander across the deep thick freezing cold snow side by side with Rose._**

 ** _"_** ** _I like the real you," Pinocchio says proudly to Tyler._**

 ** _Rose smiles back at August in response to what he has just told her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry for turning you into the evil Queen!" She makes out an apology to him._**

 ** _August shrugs his shoulders continuing to smile at Rose as they walk through this part of the enchanted realm together._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's alright both me and Neal understand that you weren't yourself," he tells her._**

 ** _Aslan suddenly stops stone dead in his tracks at the front of the group, and he takes a look behind him at the other members of the group. The lion smiles over at August, Rose and the others from where he's stood before them all in the deep snow._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can feel that the King is coming," he explains to them all._**

 ** _Everyone's left both shocked and troubled by what Aslan has just told them all. Suddenly a horse comes cantering into the view of the group with a tall, mighty and proud man riding on its back. This man appears to be dressed up in royal clothes, and he looks very noble indeed. Aslan watches with the other human's here in this part of Narnia as the man who must only be a King rides up to face them. The King smiles over at Aslan from where he's sat facing him on the back of his horse._**

 ** _"_** ** _At last we meet again my mighty God," he tells him._**

 ** _This man speaks with the voice of King Caspian, and that is exactly who he is. Aslan nods his head over at Caspian._**

 ** _"_** ** _Time's gone wrong! Narnia really shouldn't exist anymore, and yet just yet here we all are back in it! The white witch is in power, and she really shouldn't be! Join us my King! Rise up with us in our battle against the evil Queen!" He tells him in an explaining tone._**

 ** _Caspian takes a jump down from his horse, and he takes to standing just before the golden lion and his people in the snow. The King bows down before who he believes to be the great God of all of Narnia. Caspian takes a look at Aslan as he takes a look up at him from where he's now kneeling on the snowy ground._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well then let's put time right again sir. Let's learn my great God together why Narnia exists now when it really shouldn't do. Aslan I'll rise up with both you and your men against the witch, but I am sad to say that I no longer have any men of my own, because every single creature in Narnia now serves the white witch!" The man who really should be in command of the whole of Narnia still promises his God giving him his word._**

 ** _King Caspian is now ready to join the great powerful lion and his people in their battle out of Narnia together. The King takes a look over at the six sons' of Adam who are all stood before him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Welcome to Narnia!" He says to them all._**

 ** _Caspian then winks cheekily over at Rose._**

 ** _"_** ** _You are most welcome here my darling," he tells her._**

 ** _August brings his mouth close to Rose's ear._**

 ** _"_** ** _Keep away from him understand babe," he whispers silently into her ear._**

 ** _August wants Rose all to himself, and he is determined not to catch her flirting in any way whatsoever with other men._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Meanwhile back to the adventure that is soon coming to an end in Mzzuan, the battle has now commenced. Captain Hook uses the sharp blade of his metal sword to cut a brown warrior's head off. Lily Kettle has made herself invisible by using her golden ring of power, but her friends and companions are all too distracted by their battle against their new enemies to discover that she has disappeared. The only person who has noticed that Lily has disappeared out of sight is the person who is keeping a close eye on her Lucy Pevensie. The world around Lily to her own eyes has now once again gone into a land of both white and black very much like the old fashioned TV programmes. Lily now uses her powerful magical gifts to summon up a spell to wipe out all her enemies both brown knight's and skeletons alike. Only now that all the dark forces have been defeated here on this battlefield does the good guys realise Lily's disappearance, but however noticing everyone being distracted like this Alice the young lady from Wonderland makes a grab for Captain Hook. Alice grabs Hook firmly by the arm._**

 ** _"_** ** _Even if you get them all out of Mzzuan there never ever going to expect you into their alliance, because you see Killian you'll always be a cold blooded pirate in their many eyes," she tells him._**

 ** _Hook's troubled as he rounds on the young lady from Wonderland._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why are you telling me this? Are you set against your friends or something?" He demands an answer sharply from her._**

 ** _Alice shakes her head back at Hook in response to his questions to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _They are not my friends!" Alice snaps out sharply at the pirate._**

 ** _Both Kyle Kevins and Tracy Beaker are certainly not friends to Alice, and therefore she wishes to just simply abandon them now before she does something that she will in time come to regret to them. Hook's still troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _If I help you though by getting you out of Mzzuan what can you ever offer me?" He questions Alice out of curiosity._**

 ** _The young lady winks back the pirate in response to what he has just asked her._**

 ** _"_** ** _So much," she promises him in a lie in response to his question to her._**

 ** _Hook then comes onto Alice kissing her trying to take his mind of the woman who he knows he can't ever have Emma Swan. Even though this is a very difficult moment for her, because her heart is still wounded from her one true love Cyrus getting killed Alice decides simply just to play along with Hook. Alice takes Killian gently by the hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's go!" She tells him in a tone of rather loud false love._**

 ** _Hook and Alice then make a dash towards the entrance of the palace together, and they quickly dash together into the palace. Killian seems to know exactly where he's going. The pirate Captain takes to dashing up a flight of spiral stairs in the castle with the young lady from Wonderland leading up to the deceased Queen Tiger Lily's chamber. Once inside the chamber both Captain Hook and his new travelling companion come across a wardrobe that from the outside just looks plain and simple, but it has just so much more to offer out to a person from its inside. Killian pulls open the wardrobe door before nodding his head from Alice to the inside of the wardrobe._**

 ** _"_** ** _In!" Killian snaps out at his new friend in a commanding tone._**

 ** _Oh what the hell Alice thinks to herself as she makes a dive into the wardrobe. Killian also heads into the wardrobe once his new companion is inside it closing the door of it firmly shut behind him. It is foolish to shut one-self into any wardrobe. This is the exact same wardrobe that Lucy Pevensie, her sister and brother's once travelled to the enchanted realm of Narnia in. This wardrobe has found its way here to Mzzuan from a certain Professor Kirke's house after he was killed in a railway accident. Oh yes as you can imagine both Killian and Alice come out of the magical wardrobe at the opposite end of it in the magical realm of Narnia, and they have arrived in the enchanted land in a place called Avra which is actually the smallest out of all the different lone islands._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Alice the young lady from Wonderland and Captain Hook (Killian Jones) have now both travelled from the never ending maze of Mzzuan to the enchanted realm of Narnia. The two of them are armed with sliver metal sharp swords. Neither Alice nor Hook have ever heard of Narnia before, and so neither of them have no any idea at all just where the two of them are now. Alice is disappointed, because she was hoping to just have a clear ride home from Mzzuan to her home land which is Wonderland, but however that didn't happen off course. It takes both the pirate and the adventurer a couple of minutes to realise completely that they are no longer in Mzzuan, but are now in some other strange land together. There seems to be an awful lot of bears around both the captain and his new companion. The bears have all noticed both Hook and Alice now much to their surprise, and they have now all began to close in and round on them together._**

 ** _"_** ** _Strangers in Narnia, no this can't be!" A big fury fluffy bear growls out at both the man and woman in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Hook spins round to face the group of bears._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bloody hell!" He snaps out sharply in a tone of shock._**

 ** _Hook smiles at Alice._**

 ** _"_** ** _Get behind me!" He warns her quickly._**

 ** _Alice pays no attention to the captain's warning to her, because she herself knows that she is more than a match for a crowd of great big scary hairy bears. Killian is rather angry now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bloody hell women never listen!" He snaps out sharply in a tone of anger._**

 ** _Hook and Alice then prepare to take on the large group of great big fury creatures together._**

 ** _Meanwhile back in Mzzuan in their absence Lily Kettle has taken the golden ring of power off her finger, and she has become visible to all of her friends who are Tom Clarkson, Kyle Kevins, Tracy Beaker, Sambuca Kelly, Finn Sharkey, Lucy Pevensie, Tee Taylor and Carman Howle. Only now do they start to realise that neither the pirate captain Hook or the young lady from Wonderland Alice are no longer in their company. Lily takes a look over at both Tracy and Carman._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where could Hook possibly have gone to?" He questions them both._**

 ** _Both Tracy and Carman shrug their shoulders in response to what Lily has just questioned them about, because neither of them have any idea at all where Killian Jones could possibly be. Even though he doesn't have any feelings of romance towards her Kyle Kevins still cares deeply about Alice, and so he is rather concerned and worried right now that Captain Hook could have abducted her like what he did to Lily. Behind the palace Mzz where they are all stood outside in front of it facing it there is a jungle behind the palace. Kyle takes a look over at Tom._**

 ** _"_** ** _Killian's kidnapped Alice there's no other explanation to it, and he must have taken her in there into that dark dangerous jungle over there, will you join me in searching for them both in there?" He asks him._**

 ** _Sam isn't too happy when Tom nods his head in response to Kyle's question to him. Tom would be more than happy with setting off with Kyle to find both Hook and Alice in the dark jungle, to capture Hook, because now both he and everyone else knows that he really is an enemy to them all, and Tom would like to make sure that Alice is alright with Kyle even though he doesn't really know her. Kyle and Tom both turn to face Lily together._**

 ** _"_** ** _We're going to find our dear friend from Wonderland!" Kevins explains to Kettle his leader who he would trust with his life._**

 ** _Lily shakes her head in response to what Kyle has just told her._**

 ** _"_** ** _No don't I've already lost Razz and I don't really want to lose you too," she tells him in response to what he has just told her._**

 ** _Tom smiles back at Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well in that case I'll go alone," he says to him._**

 ** _Lily rounds on Tom._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're not going anywhere my friend!" She tells him firmly._**

 ** _Kyle continues to face Lily with mercy in his eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please we can't just leave Alice to the mercy of Hook!" He begs her mercifully._**

 ** _Lily finally decides what to do, she knows that it isn't her place to put Tom's life in danger, and so she comes up with a little plan. Lily smiles over at Tom._**

 ** _"_** ** _Stay here with your two friends Sam and Finn!" She commands him._**

 ** _This command that Lily's just given out to Tom pleases Sam greatly. In another reality both Lily and Sambuca came to be quite trustworthy companions to one another, and they fought many dangerous battles in a palace called Mslan together. However in this reality neither Sam nor Lily barely know one another, and unfortunately they may never get the chance to know one another. Lily smiles back over at Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Me and you will head into the dark jungle together," she tells him._**

 ** _Kyle then nods his head in agreement to what Lily has just told him._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Lily Kettle heads into the dark dangerous jungle in the never ending maze of Mzzuan side by side with her trustworthy companion and friend Kyle Kevins. Lily smiles over at Kyle as they head into the red hot jungle together._**

 ** _"_** ** _The climate in this maze must never change no matter whereabouts in the puzzle you find yourself," she tells him._**

 ** _Both Kyle and Lily have their sliver metal swords fixed onto their belts. The jungle seems to be full of life. There are leopards nearly everywhere in the jungle. The leopards fortunately however seem to be friendly, but unlike the leopards that you'd come across if you ever pay a visit to Narnia these leopards can't talk. In the sky above both Lily and Kyle's heads there are flying foxes. Surprisingly when she takes a look up at the beast's hovering in the dark grey sky above her head, Lily is reminded of that song called what does the fox say? Surprisingly neither Kyle nor Lily are afraid of the creatures who are in their company in this spooky jungle._**

 ** _Meanwhile back in the enchanted realm of Narnia both Captain Hook (Killian Jones) and Alice the young lady from Wonderland have managed to defeat all the bears but one together, and they have both taken that one bear prisoner together tying him up now with thick bay coloured rope. Hook winks happily at Alice._**

 ** _"_** ** _We do make a good team," he says honestly to her._**

 ** _Both Hook and Alice have taken to realising together that they're going to have to make a good team if they are to survive in Narnia with one another. Hook smiles coldly over at his prisoner bear._**

 ** _"_** ** _Can you talk like who your mate who I killed could?" He snaps out sharply at him in a tone of brutal anger._**

 ** _The great big fat fluffy brown bear nods his head in response to the pirate's question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yes I can, and I tell you this son you better get yourself used to animals talking to you if you are to survive in Narnia," the bear responds to the pirate's question to him._**

 ** _Hook shows the bear the sliver sharp metal hook that he has now instead of an arm on his right hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't try and escape from me!" Killian warns the bear in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Hook smiles over at Alice who is now sitting down beside him on the sand of the cold snowy island. They are really starting to know each other now both the pirate captain and the young lady from Wonderland._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Aslan the golden brown lion, King Caspian, Liam O'Donovan the one handed man, Johnny Taylor, Razz Kevins, August Wayne Booth, Neal Cassidy, the Knave of Hearts, Rose Tyler and Razz Kevins have all now taken up shelter in Anvard to get themselves out of the freezing cold snow alive and well. The weather in Narnia has now become so bad in this part of the realm that it is dangerous enough to kill someone. Anvard is a moatless castle, its walls are made up out of red-brown stones. This castle sits on a green coloured lawn just in front of a high woody ridge. Aslan, Rose and the men have now all made their way into the main hall in the lonely castle together. Caspian has now come to know the other lads quite well on their journey here together to this very fine and noble castle. August takes a seat down on a hard back chair in the hall, and Rose comes over and takes a seat down on his knee. Booth begins to stroke Tyler's hair lovingly. August knows that Rose is his girl. Neal and the Knave sit down on two separate chairs in the main hall, and they both take a look over at August and Rose together. Neal shakes his head in disgust at Will._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm just not entirely sure that he understands the mess that we're in now!" He snaps out sharply at him in a tone of anger._**

 ** _Neal folds his arms feeling angry with August for not taking life seriously enough. Caspian comes over to join both him and the Knave._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's only a matter of time before the white knight's find us here!" The King warns the other two men._**

 ** _Neal shakes his head back at the King in response to what he has just told both him and his new friend Will. Caspian takes a seat down on a chair in the hall facing both Baelfire and the former white King._**

 ** _"_** ** _No they certainly won't locate us here shire, because according to Aslan this is the loneliest part of the realm, and therefore they won't even think about coming here, and besides we didn't pass a single white knight on our journey here!" Neal tells the King of Narnia._**

 ** _Neal is adamant to both believe and hope that his enemies won't track down either him or his mates here in Anvard, but they might just will, read on to find out!_**

 ** _To be continued_**


	16. Chapter 16

**__****_THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES_**

 ** _SERIES 2 EPISODE 15_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Captain Hook (Killian Jones) is still on the island Avra with both his current travelling companion Alice (the young lady from Wonderland), and also their prisoner the great big crazily bear. Hook smiles across the red hot island in the enchanted realm of Narnia over at Alice. No parts in Narnia however are as hot and warm as all the various different places in Mzzuan are. This island is like all the other places in Narnia are right now filled with complete freezing cold snow._**

 ** _"_** ** _Love I believe that the only way for us to get off this island is to build ourselves a raft," Killian tells Alice._**

 ** _The water surrounding the area around the island hasn't been frozen over with thick ice interesting to know, and the water stretches on for miles, for this island is rested within a deep sea coloured ocean here in Narnia._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's just hope that we can find enough wood on this island to build ourselves one," Alice says to Killian in response to what he has just told her._**

 ** _Hook nods his head in agreement to what his friend has just told him. Don't get him wrong, Captain Hook is so god damn pleased to be out of Mzzuan, and to be freed from the company of the young lady who he has come to strongly dislike called Lily Kettle, but however the pirate isn't too pleased that he's now stuck in freezing cold deep snow here in Narnia. Both Killian and Alice then begin to search throughout the island together, searching for things that they are going to need to build themselves up a little raft to survive themselves in the deep sea. Since being here on this island in Narnia Captain Hook has continued to receive memories of another life that have been lost in his mind's eye, hidden away from him._**

 ** _Killian Jones' lost hidden memories:_** _Captain Hook is approached by_ _Smee_ _, who wishes to know why they aren't crew mates anymore and what he is hiding from the missing year in the Enchanted Forest. On Emma's request, Hook spends the day with Henry when David and Mary Margaret show up with an old acquaintance,_ _Ariel_ _, who he guiltily remembers from the missing year. Hook pretends not to know anything when Ariel asks if he knows_ _Eric_ _'s whereabouts, but is urged by David and Mary Margaret to help. He and Ariel go to the pawnshop looking for an old belonging of Eric's. Hook finds the prince's cloak, but lies about how he recognizes it. Belle uses a locator potion on the item, which leads Hook and Ariel to its owner. Sadly, the cloak lands in the dock and sinks underwater; leaving Ariel to believe her lover is dead. Overridden with regret, Hook admits what transpired between himself and Ariel a year ago; hoping that reclaiming his_ _ship_ _could fill a void left in his heart from having to leave the woman he loved. As proof that his belief in love remains, Hook swears it on Emma's name, but only then "Ariel's true colours is revealed when she places a curse on his lips. Exposing herself as Zelena, she fills him in on the real Ariel's happily ever after with_ _Eric_ _and explains her intent in cursing him so he can kiss Emma and destroy her magic. She warns, should he fail, Emma's loved ones will die. Regrouping with the others, Hook tells them about Ariel's reunion with Eric on Hangman's Island, which everyone gets a glimpse of when Emma projects an image of the lovers in the same location. Before leaving, Emma informs him that she no longer cares about what he is hiding from the missing year._

 _After Zelena successfully steals Regina's heart, Hook reports for a group meeting to open a portal to the land of the dead by using the now defunct_ _candle_ _to talk to Cora about her first-born child's origins. Hook, Emma, David, Mary Margaret and Regina link hands as the portal opens, but Cora refuses to appear. Hook accidentally severs the link and causes the gateway to close. Shortly after the failed experiment, all leave except Mary Margaret, who stays to help Regina clean up. Distractedly, Hook pays little attention when Emma is showing off her increasingly powerful magic to him. However, when she teleports away his hook, he reacts grumpily without disclosing the real reason for his bad mood. Once Belle figures out what spell Zelena is intending to cast, everyone returns to Regina's house just after Mary Margaret was briefly possessed by Cora's spirit. Mary Margaret reveals Cora, already pregnant with another_ _man_ _'s child, was once engaged to_ _Leopold_ _, but Queen_ _Eva_ _deliberately wrecked it. In turn, this caused Cora to unwillingly abandon Zelena after birth. As for the ingredients of Zelena's spell, as Belle explains, they are for a time spell to alter the past; namely to kill Eva and keep Cora from abandoning her first-born child._

 _Though Hook planned to show up for a group meeting with David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina, he is kidnapped by Mr. Gold, thrown into a car truck and taken to Zelena. She pushes him to get a move on removing Emma's powers or Henry will die. Determined to protect the boy, Hook stops Henry leaving town alone in Emma's car all the while claiming he has a better way. On a trip to the docks, he introduces Henry to Smee and states his friend will bring him out of Storybrooke on a boat. Before the plan is set into motion, several flying monkeys attack. While Henry and Smee flee, Hook kills many of the beasts with bullets until running out of ammunition. Fortunately, Emma arrives to take out the last one. Henry regains his lost memories after touching the_ _fairytale storybook_ _, but Zelena interferes by proceeding to choke him and blames Hook for not doing what she asked. Emma magically scalds the witch; forcing her to flee. In the aftermath, Regina bestows Henry with_ _true love's kiss_ _and breaks the new curse. Hook confesses Zelena cursed his lips and ordered him to remove Emma's magic by kissing her. He admits trying to take Henry out of town since Zelena threatened to harm him. Annoyed at his secrets, she tells him off; believing it should be her responsibility alone to protect Henry. David and Mary Margaret also accuse him of lying about the supposed note he received from them that led him to find Emma. Hook insists_ _someone_ _sent it, but he doesn't know who._

 _Hook follows_ _Emma_ _and her parents,_ _David_ _and_ _Mary Margaret_ _to the_ _hospital_ _in preparation for the delivery. After Emma enacts a protection spell to protect them, she rebuffs Hook's desire to help and is still distrustful of him since learning of his lie. She wishes to face_ _Zelena_ _alone, but surprisingly, David convinces his daughter that Hook must go with her. During the face-off, Hook is nearly drowned by_ _Mr. Gold_ _on Zelena's order; forcing Emma to choose—save him and lose her_ _magic_ _or let him die. She gives him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation—a "kiss"—and has her magic drained away. With Emma's magic gone, the barrier around the hospital room disappears; allowing Zelena to steal the_ _newborn baby_ _for a_ _time spell_ _. Due to_ _Henry_ _'s belief that_ _Regina_ _possesses light magic, she uses it to defeat Zelena once and for all. Rather than condemn the witch to death, Regina spares her sister's life and imprisons her in a_ _jail cell_ _. Following a speedy family reunion at the hospital, Hook thanks Emma for saving his life at the cost of her own magic, though he is disappointed that she still wishes to return to_ _New York_ _. Unseen to them, Mr. Gold kills Zelena; accidentally triggering magic in her pendant, which activates the time spell._

 _At a_ _diner_ _celebration welcoming David and Mary Margaret's newborn son, Hook and Emma overhear Henry reading the_ _fairytale_ _of how_ _Prince Charming_ _and_ _Snow White_ _met. When Hook openly hints that Emma desires to leave town, Regina questions her further. Emma hastily exits while Hook, armed with the storybook, insists to her that book is proof she has family. However, Emma believes she will only stop running when a true home is found. Noticing the time spell is activated, they investigate the_ _portal_ _and are sucked into the past_ _Enchanted Forest_ _. They are forced to hide when the_ _Queen_ _arrives to a nearby village where a prisoner,_ _Marian_ _, is hauled out. After finding new clothes for Emma, they cause the first meeting between Prince Charming and Snow White to not happen. Reaching the Dark One's_ _castle_ _, Rumplestiltskin chokes Hook, but stops when Emma reveals future circumstances that will lead him to_ _Baelfire_ _. They gain his help in finding Prince Charming and Snow White's locations. In order to keep the past unchanged and ensure the future, Emma distracts past Hook while future Hook boards the_ _Jolly Roger_ _to secure a deal with Snow White. He convinces her to steal Prince Charming's_ _ring_ _from_ _King Midas_ _' castle. When his past self tries to have a rendezvous with Emma, Hook knocks him out. Borrowing magical disguises from Rumplestiltskin, Emma and Hook present themselves as Prince Charles and Princess Leia to blend in the castle. They help Snow White flee from the Queen's knights, but the ring is left behind, which Emma takes and she is imprisoned by the Queen for assisting the bandit. Hook explains the circumstances to Prince Charming, and Snow White agrees to help infiltrate the Queen's_ _palace_ _. While she sneaks in alone, the two princes are aided by_ _Red Riding Hood_ _into the castle jail. Emma, since freeing herself and Marian, regroups with them only to witness Snow White's execution at the Queen's hands._

 _They later discover Snow White turned herself into a bug to elude death, and she reverts to human with the_ _Blue Fairy_ _'s help. Fearful that Marian, who was sentenced to death, will alter the future by existing, Hook and Emma decide to take her to the future with them. Prince Charming notices Snow White stole his ring and takes off after her. Soon, the past is set back on track as the ring is returned and the prince and the bandit part on better terms. Returning to Rumplestiltskin, Hook and Emma learn a special wand can replicate magic, but the portal has to be made by someone who travelled through it. Intending to "protect the future", the Dark One entraps them in his vault. While there, Hook attempts to find anything of use and pulls out a_ _vessel_ _. Emma, having an epiphany from watching her mother die, realizes Henry brought her to_ _Storybrooke_ _to find her family. With that, her magic is restored and a portal is opened. Arriving in the present, Hook later reveals to Emma that he traded his ship for a_ _magic bean_ _to find her in New York. Finally, she reciprocates his feelings and they kiss._

 ** _What if the memories that Captain Hook has being reflecting over and brushing off as false memories are actually real memories? Because thinking more into those memories and times that he spent with both Emma Swan and her family, Hook now believes that they are in fact real memories that have been lost in his life, but the question remains what happened to Jones after he shared that kiss with Emma back in Storybrooke?_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _It doesn't take both Captain Hook and Alice long to create and build themselves up a little raft here on this island. They are forced to untie the thick brown rope from around their prisoner bears claws and legs, and that is for them to use some rope on their raft. They find some pieces of wood buried in both deep snow and sand, and the pirate also builds that up onto the raft. When the bear was free from his bounds he went for Alice, and he tried to kill her, but however Killian saved the lady's life by stabbing the beast to death with the sharp sliver shiny end of his hook. Hook sunk his hook deep into the bears back, and that killed him. Hook smiles over at Alice._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's get the bloody hell off this wretched island!" He snaps sharply out at her._**

 ** _Alice nods her head in agreement to what Hook has just told her. The raft is now ready to sail. It's not a great big raft, but however it is large enough for two people to fit on it, and two people are going to fit on it both Hook and Alice. Killian launches his raft into the sea, and he climbs aboard it. Alice also leaps onto the raft, and it then begins to drift out to sea. Both Killian and Alice are finally leaving their little island together, they have been there long enough._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Rose Marion Tyler is heading down a corridor alone in the castle Anvard. Rose has only just left August Wayne Booth alone in their bed chamber. Rose is still dressed in her ordinary clothes, the clothes that Morgana Pendragon hunted her down in, and that is her dark blue leather jacket, her black top and her black trousers. She didn't really fancy getting changed into any posh silk dresses here in the castle. Rose has got her long blonde hair tied back into a little ponytail. Don't get her wrong Rose has come to fallen in love with August very dearly indeed since she met him when he first arrived here in Narnia, but however Rose isn't too pleased by the way in which August told her off for talking to the should be King of Narnia (Caspian) earlier. All of a sudden Rose is grabbed by an unknown person to her, a stranger._**

 ** _"_** ** _Rose Tyler at last I have you!" A sharp strong powerful voice of a man snarls out at her._**

 ** _Rose is absolutely scared when the man places his big smelly hairy hard hand over her mouth preventing her from screaming out in fear. The man is carrying a gun on him. This man could only have come here to Anvard with the intention of kidnapping our dear companion Rose. The man spaces the end of his gun hard against Rose's head._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't struggle, don't call out and don't run, I'll only make it all worse for you if you do!" The man warns Miss Tyler in a tone of aggression._**

 ** _This man is called Thomas Marshal, and he knows all about Miss Rose Tyler. Thomas Marshal isn't this man's real name, but his real title can wait until later on in our tale. Rose doesn't decide to obey the mad man, and she pushes his hands roughly away from where they are closed in locked in tightly on her. The man has no other choice but to remove his hand from Rose's mouth after the push that she has just given to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _AUGUST!" Rose yells out in a tone of fear._**

 ** _The man then fires his gun at Rose while facing the back of her, and he uses it to stun her from behind. Unfortunately August who is still in his chamber on the other side of the castle didn't hear Rose calling out for him._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Both Captain Hook and Alice are getting absolutely soaked with salty sea water. Their raft is barely surviving in the deep cold sea. Suddenly a great big ship sights their little raft slowly sinking in the sea and barely moving anymore. Hook smiles over at his companion Alice who are both clinging onto the raft for dear life hoping beyond all hope not to fall out of it and into the water._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey someone's seen us!" The pirate calls out to his friend in a promising tone._**

 ** _Whether or not the person on the ship was friend or foe to them Hook didn't care, all that the pirate cared about was getting some help for himself, and Alice could go to hell for all he cared. It was true the person aboard the rather big sailing ship had seen both the Captain and his companion struggling for their dear lives aboard the raft. This person just like both Lily Kettle and Morgana Pendragon can use magic, and so they use a magical spell to make Hook and Alice fly off their soaking wet wooden raft, and land on a heap on the floor of the deck of the ship._**

 ** _"_** ** _Greetings fellow travellers from Jadis the rightful Queen of Narnia!" The voice of a strong powerful man speaks out to both Captain Hook and Alice aboard this sailing ship._**

 ** _Both Hook and Alice take a look up together at both the man and this type of snow Queen who are stood before them on this deck that is made up out of ice. The man is dressed up in sliver metal shiny armour, and he appears to be a knight. The man is armed with a sword, he's holding onto it firmly in his right hand, and he's got it pointed at Hook. Hook decides to concentrate all his efforts on the man who he now realises is not in fact a friend to him, and he decides to leave the woman to Alice to deal with. Hook struggles up onto his feet from the freezing cold floor of the deck, and he rounds in great anger on the man. Hook shows the man the sharp pointy end of his hook._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah mate ya not le only one with a weapon!" Killian tells the knight in a tone of anger._**

 ** _The knight lashes out at the pirate in anger with his sharp sword. Hook shakes his head in anger at the man._**

 ** _"_** ** _Put ya weapon down son! Don't go up against me for if ya do ya will not survive!" He gives him a sharp quick warning._**

 ** _However the knight does wish to challenge the pirate and to go up against him, and so he does. The knight's sword meets the pirate's hook in combat._**

 ** _"_** ** _When you address me I'd very much like you to address me as Sir Gwaine!" The man informs Hook in a tone of anger._**

 ** _This knight has turned out to be Sir Gwaine of the round table. This knight is alive once more. He was killed by none other than Morgana Pendragon back in a place near to the great Kingdom of Camelot, but now it seems that he's back, but since he is in an alliance with the evil Queen Jadis he's come back in a much different light. Gwaine's heart has now been turned both dark and cold, all the light seems to have drained from it. At first in the battle it seems to be that both Hook and Gwaine have equal strength while battling one another, but however it is soon clearly shown that Hook is way more powerful than Gwaine._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Thomas Marshal has now both led and dragged his prisoner Rose Tyler out and away from the castle in Narnia called Anvard. Rose has got thick brown rope tied firmly around her hands. Both Rose and her new enemy are now wandering through a dark snowy stormy forest together._**

 ** _"_** ** _The Doctor can't stop me from taking you now can he?" Thomas snaps out sharply at Rose._**

 ** _This question brings shock to Rose. A new question however has now risen in her mind, how could this man possibly know the Doctor? Rose recovered a short time ago from being both stun with Thomas' gun and knocked out._**

 ** _"_** ** _How the hell do you know about the Doctor Thomas?" Rose demands an answer from her captive rounding in anger on him._**

 ** _Thomas told Rose his false name a short time ago. Marshal chooses to ignore Tyler's question to him. Rose has absolutely no idea at all where Thomas is taken her to. Rose realises that if this man knows about her relationship or maybe just some parts of it then she's wondering just what else this man knows about her. Rose then notices a rather strange looking fob watch attached onto this man's waist coat under his duffle coat. The Doctor once upon a time told Rose that sometimes the memories of a time lord can be contained within a fob watch, but if this man is indeed a time lord then there's no way at all that he is in his human form._**

 ** _"_** ** _Doctor! Is that you?" Rose commands an answer from the mad man._**

 ** _Thomas smiles back coldly at Rose in response to her question as he continues to drag her roughly by her arm throughout the snowy wood._**

 ** _"_** ** _Doctor!" The man laughs out coldly at Rose._**

 ** _The man is continuing to carry his gun in his other free hand that he isn't dragging Rose by. Thomas aims his gun at Rose's chest. He's set his gun to kill now instead of just stun._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you really believe that the Doctor would behave like me?" Marshal questions Tyler in a sharp tone._**

 ** _That's true Rose believes, she knows that the Doctor no matter what regeneration he's in would never ever bring any kind of harm to her. Whichever ordinary man or time lord this man is Rose believes simply that there's no way at all that he can be her Doctor. Thomas now pushes Rose over onto her back onto the thick cold snow._**

 ** _"_** ** _WHICH EVER TIME LORD ARE YOU?" Rose screams out at her kidnapper in a tone of fear._**

 ** _Thomas smiles down coldly at Rose._**

 ** _"_** ** _My name is the Master!" He informs her clearly._**

 ** _Rose has never ever heard about the Master before. He's a stranger to her, but however Rose knew that she had asked a stupid question before when she said whichever time lord are you, because after all the only time lord who she has ever heard about is the Doctor. The Master knows all about Rose, because when the Doctor in his tenth incarnation was a prisoner to him for a dark year that he created aboard the Valiant UNIT air ship on planet earth, he read the TARDIS data core, and there he learned all about Rose Tyler. The Master withdraws a screwdriver from his duffle coat pocket, but unlike the Doctor's screwdriver being sonic this screwdriver is a laser one, and so therefore if a beam from it hits someone then it can bring great pain upon them. The Master aims his laser screwdriver down at Rose, and he proceeds to fire it at her. Rose screams out in pain when a beam from the screwdriver hits her. The evil cold hearted time lord then uses his gun to stun Rose. It's clear that the Master just has no intention at all of shooting Rose to death and killing her now, because he wants to enjoy torturing her slowly to death first. When Rose is once again knocked unconscious from the gun blast the Master smiles down coldly at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's time for us to get the hell out of Narnia!" The Master snaps out coldly at Rose._**

 ** _The evil time lord then reaches down with his two hands, and he grabs Rose roughly up from the snowy ground, and he vanishes out of Narnia with her. It's going to take August Wayne Booth a long time now to search both Heaven and Earth to find the woman he has come to love Rose Tyler, because the Master has now taken Rose to the darkness of the planet that really shouldn't exist anymore which is Galifrey (the home planet of the time lord's)._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Alice the young lady from Wonderland launches herself in anger towards Jadis the Queen of Narnia aboard the sailing ship. The white witch then uses her powerful magical powers to blast Alice off her feet. Jadis is far more powerful than Alice. Alice is absolutely no match at all compared to the white witch. Captain Hook is still in full combat with Sir Gwaine. Hook kicks Gwaine roughly onto the floor of the deck of the ship off his feet. The Captain kicks the knight full on in the face with his hard leather boot. Gwaine who is still armed with his sword stabs Killian full on in the chest with his sharp sword. Jones now screams out in bloodthirsty pain. Alice jumps up onto her feet off the deck of the ship. She appears to not have noticed that Hook has just been stabbed with a sharp blade of a sword, and Alice has absolutely no idea at all that Killian is now slowly dying until that is off course he dies on the deck of the ship just before her two very eyes. Captain Hook is now dead! I think it's time though however I with me being the author of this adventurous story told you that Hook was actually a clone. The real Captain Jones is truly in Storybrooke. Jadis smiles over coldly at Gwaine as she uses her dark powers to remind him of the good man who he really is, and to make him see the pain and destruction that he has only just caused. Gwaine takes a look down at Killian's dead body with sadness in his eyes. The knight now screams out in shock at the person's dead body who he has only just killed. At least us readers will now know that at least Hook won't be able to cause any harm to Lily Kettle anymore._**

 ** _Many weeks ago in the deep cold enchanted waters of the magical waterfall a woman's dead body suddenly appears out of nowhere. The magic from this waterfall brings this woman back to life again from the dead. The lady rises up out of the waters. It takes this lady a couple of minutes for her to remember just who she is, and that is Jadis the white Queen of Narnia. Jadis knows that she needs to return to her world of Narnia from this world of man. The white witch knows that her niece Morgana Pendragon has become the new white witch of Narnia, and so therefore Jadis wishes to make a return trip to Narnia, and to form an alliance with her dearly beloved niece there. Another dead body all of a sudden appears out of nowhere in the deep water of the magical waterfall, it's a man's dead body. Jadis uses her magical powers testing them to see if they still work to make this man's dead body rise up out of the water, and then she uses her dark powers to learn this man's name, and his name is Sir Gwaine a knight of the round table. This man is a knight of Camelot. Jadis uses her power to make this man land safely on his two feet a short distance away from her here in the Caribbean island. Jadis uses her dark power to turn Gwaine evil before transporting both him and herself to Narnia, and there they steal a sailing ship from a harbour in the land there. Jadis places Gwaine on the duty of sailing her ship. After a couple of hours of the knight sailing the ship the witch watches two people a pirate and an adventurer struggling aboard a raft together in the deep sea before their ship._**

 ** _Jadis the one true and powerful white witch imprisons both Sir Gwaine and Alice the young lady from Wonderland down below in the cellar of her sailing ship. Jadis is determined to track her niece down in her palace Cair Paravel, and to join forces with her there._**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_THE ADVENTURE'S CONTINUING ON_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _SERIES 2 EPISODE 17_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _The six sons' of Adam are still in the castle in the enchanted realm of Narnia called Anvard together with their leader golden powerful lion Aslan, and their King Caspian. August Wayne Booth has learned by now that the woman who he once upon a time thought loved him Rose Tyler, and he believes that she has just left, because she doesn't love him, and August is simply deciding that that's alright, and that if Rose chooses to leave him then she may, because August has simply realised that there's nothing at all that he can do to stop Rose from leaving him. So it's clear that August has absolutely no idea at all that Rose has been kidnapped taken away from him by none other than the evil time lord called the Master._**

 ** _There's a meeting in the main hall in the palace right now everyone is there Razz Kevins, Johnny Taylor, Liam O'Donovan, August Wayne Booth, Neal Cassidy, the Knave of Hearts, Aslan and King Caspian. King Caspian is addressing everyone in the main hall._**

 ** _"_** ** _Look I know that it's your destinies to defeat the white knight's and not the white witch, but why not we focus all our efforts on bringing her down instead of her men, because maybe then her men will both honour and serve and they must then show their respect towards us." He tells them all._**

 ** _Everyone realises what Caspian is telling them. If the six son's of Adam were to show the white knight's of Narnia that they are far more powerful than their Queen Morgana Pendragon then maybe perhaps they will choose upon honouring and serving them. The Knave of Hearts turns to face his new King._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well then we're going to have to go to Cair Paravel," he tells him._**

 ** _Everyone nods their heads in response to what Will Scarlet has only just told their King. King Caspian rises to his feet up from the chair that he's just been sitting on, and the great and powerful King of Narnia coughs to clear his throat before addressing his loyal subjects once again._**

 ** _"_** ** _Then my brother's make ready for we set off for Cair Paravel tonight," he instructs them all._**

 ** _All of the men then rise to their feet from the chairs that they have been sitting on, and they then proceed to exit the great hall._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Johnny Taylor makes his way into Razz Kevins' chamber in Anvard castle, and he finds him packing a bag there. King Caspian has given his men half an hour to get themselves for the off that night. Johnny smiles over at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've come here to promise you that I'll help you to find Lily!" He promises him._**

 ** _Razz shakes his head back at Johnny in response to his promise to him as he continues to throw his clothes into his bag._**

 ** _"_** ** _Save your breath mate I don't want to waste my time searching for a girl who sleeps around with other men!" Razz snaps out at Johnny in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Johnny's left ever so shocked and confused by what Razz has just told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _What do you mean mate?" Mr Taylor questions Mr Kevins demanding him for an answer._**

 ** _Razz turns back to face Johnny in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily once upon a time told me that she had never ever had a single boyfriend before meeting me!" He tells him truthfully in response to his question to him._**

 ** _Razz's anger is really starting to heat up now. Johnny now realises that Razz believes that Lily once dated both he himself and Liam, but Johnny knows more than anything that Razz couldn't be more wrong._**

 ** _"_** ** _AND NOW I FIND OUT THAT SHE'S BEEN SLEEPING AROUND WITH YOU, LIAM AND GOODNESS KNOWS WHO ELSE!" Razz shouts out in a tone of anger._**

 ** _Johnny rounds on Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey hold on a minute mate, Lily's never ever been seeing either me or Liam before, she hasn't ever had a boyfriend before, because her dad Steve never approved of her getting too close to boys until she met you!" He yells out at him trying to make him see some sense about his friend Lily._**

 ** _Johnny then gives Razz a hard push in the chest. Razz then realises there and then that he was so incredibly stupid to have been thinking wrongly of his girlfriend Lily. Suddenly before Razz can say anything at all to his new friend Johnny about him realising his own stupidity the door of the chamber bursts open, and Neal Cassidy hurries as quickly as he can into the chamber. Neal takes a look urgently over at both Razz and Johnny who are both standing before him in this chamber._**

 ** _"_** ** _We're under attack boys!" He screams out at them in an urgent tone of panic._**

 ** _The white knights of Narnia have entered the castle so it seems, and now the battle of Anvard shall now begin. All of a sudden a white warrior bursts his way into the chamber unwelcomingly armed with a white sharp metal sword, and the soldier rounds in bloodthirsty anger upon the three sons' of Adam inside Razz's chamber. Neal is armed with a sword since he was carrying one when he made his way into this chamber. Luckily Razz also processes a total of two fortunate swords inside his chamber, and so he races over as fast as he can over to the draw where they are both kept inside his chamber, and he proceeds to withdraw them both from there, before passing one of them quickly over to Johnny by throwing it in the air. Johnny grabs the sword firmly in his hand, and he rounds in anger on the white guard with it, but however before either Razz or Johnny can engage the white knight in battle with their swords, he engages Neal in battle. Neal fights for his life, but he unfortunately ends up losing his life when he is stabbed to death by his opponent's sword. Neal falls to the floor of the chamber dead._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Neal Cassidy (Baelfire) is dead, and now it seems that the prophecy was completely wrong, meaning that six sons of Adam won't be able to restore peace to the magical world of Narnia. Neither Johnny Taylor or Razz Kevins can believe what they are both seeing, as they continue to stand frozen still with the feeling of both dread and fear inside their two hearts in the chamber where Neal has just fallen by his enemies hands in the castle Anvard, taking a look down in utter horror at their loyal friend's dead body. Johnny launches himself in anger towards the white warrior, and he quickly begins to lash out at him in aggression with the sharp powerful blade of his sliver sword. Luckily Johnny ends up winning the fight, and he stabs his enemy stone dead with the sharp blade of his deadly sword. Razz has now sunken down in utter sadness beside his friend Neal's dead body, and he takes a look up at Johnny with pure sadness shown clearly in his two eyes from where he is sat on the floor of his chamber._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh ma God, the prophecy was wrong!" Razz alerts Johnny in a tone of shock._**

 ** _Rest in peace Neal Cassidy both Razz and Johnny think to themselves. The two boys suddenly hear the sound of screaming the kind of pain coming from far away from them both inside the castle, and then they know that there's nothing at all that they can do for their deceased friend Neal now, and that they must now go off and assist their friends Aslan the golden lion, Caspian the rightful King of Narnia, the Knave of Hearts, August Wayne Booth and Liam O'Donovan in their fight against their white metal enemies. Johnny shakes his head at Razz in response to what he has just alerted him about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Maybe we weren't the ones to save Narnia after all, but we shall be the ones to save the lives of our friends!" He shouts out at him in an urgent tone._**

 ** _Razz nods his head in agreement to what Johnny has just shouted out at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _We shall be hopefully," he says in agreement to what he has just shouted out at him._**

 ** _Johnny smiles at Razz before nodding his head from him to the door of the chamber as if to say we really need to go and save the lives of our friends now mate. Both Johnny and Razz then leg it out of the chamber leaving both the dead bodies of the frozen white coloured warrior and Neal Cassidy behind._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _The castle called Anvard in Narnia is now storming with white metal intruders, and they are now battling the one true King of Narnia (Caspian) and his loyal companion's inside the great hall in the castle. Both Johnny Taylor and Razz Kevins hurry as fast as they can into the hall, and there they find King Caspian, the golden lion (Aslan), Will Scarlet, August Wayne Booth and Liam O'Donovan battling their enemy intruder's together. Two white guards sight both Johnny and Razz making their way into the great hall, and they rush over to engage them in bloodthirsty battle._**

 ** _Meanwhile in the white main palace of Narnia which is known as Cair Paravel, the young lady who is called Lily Kettle is still being held hostage as a prisoner by her evil cold hearted enemy Morgana Pendragon. Lily is trapped to the frozen white wall of the palace with thick metal sliver coloured irons closed in around both her legs and arms imprisoning her onto the wall. Lily is completely alone in the main hall, because the two other prisoners who were captured by Jadis the white Queen of Narnia, and brought here into the palace shortly after she herself was betrayed by a person who she was friends with called Lucy Pevensie, who handed her into her great and powerful enemy Morgana, have now been led off down to some prison cell far below from where she herself is inside the palace. Lily takes a look down at the pocket of her black leather jacket, and she knows that the great golden coloured ring of power rests inside that pocket. Lily knows that there's absolutely no way at all for her to fetch that ring from her pocket not now that her arms have been trapped onto the wall of the hall, but wait just for a little moment, because there may just be a way for Lily to get to her ring after all by using the power of magic. Lily tries to use her magic to force the metal chains of her arms and legs, and surprisingly she successfully manage to do this. The metal chains come flying off Lily's arms and legs freeing her from the wall. She's alright now luckily, but the question remains on her mind for how long? Unfortunately not very long at all, because Lily manages to land safely on her two feet after falling from the high wall, and just before she can withdraw the golden ring from her jacket pocket the great hall doors burst open, and Morgana the with makes her way strolling into the hall._**

 ** _"_** ** _LILY! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND ESCAPE YOURSELF FROM ME?" Morgana rages out at her enemy in a tone of sharp aggressive anger._**

 ** _Lily has now reached her hand deep into her jacket pocket. Morgana takes a look down at Lily's jacket pocket._**

 ** _"_** ** _Whatever do you have hidden away in there I wonder?" The evil witch questions her prisoner._**

 ** _Lily smiles angrily back at her enemy in response to her question to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _None of your business!" Lily snaps out in anger at Morgana._**

 ** _Kettle tries to hold tightly onto the ring inside her pocket, but it's no use, because Pendragon uses her dark powers to force Lily's hand out of her pocket. Morgana then flies towards Lily inside the great hall, and she sinks her own hand deep down into Lily's pocket withdrawing the golden ring from it. Morgana smiles coldly from the ring to its current owner Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _This ring precious to you is it? Well its mine now!" She yells out sharply at her._**

 ** _Lily tries to make a sharp quick grab for the ring out of Morgana's hand, but in return Pendragon just grabs hold of Lily's arm, and she refuses to let go of it. Morgana rests her head against Lily's head._**

 ** _"_** ** _You must understand that there is just no escape for you from me," she tells her simply._**

 ** _Morgana unfortunately then uses her dark magic to remove Lily's own magical powers from her. Lily's now powerless. Morgana then proceeds to use a serpent called a Nathiar to torture Lily. Nathiar's are utterly harmless most of the time, but however just like what Morgana has managed to do here with a little magic persuasion it can cause someone pain to the limits of human endurance. Lily screams out in pain when he creature bites into her. Morgana doesn't torture Lily using the serpent for very long, and after awhile she just throws punch after punch into Lily's face. Morgana smiles coldly once more at her enemy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Razz Kevins is alive once more!" She snaps out at her in a cold tone._**

 ** _Lily's left utterly surprised by what her enemy has just told her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh Razz!" Lily cries out in a tone of happiness just longing to be happily reunited with her one true love once again._**

 ** _Lily knows that there are some wonders in the world around her that just can't be explained to her, because they are such things known as miracles, and miracles are factors that don't require any answers just knowledge and interest. Morgana grabs firmly hold of Lily's chin._**

 ** _"_** ** _He maybe your only hope of being woken up after I have put you under the sleeping curse!" She tells her sharply._**

 ** _Lily's feeling shocked now by what her enemy has now told her. Morgana then uses her dark magical powers to send Lily drifting off to sleep. Lily closes her eyes suddenly, and she falls into a deep dream. Morgana lays Lily gently down onto the stone cold tile surface of the great hall before proceeding to disappear vanishing away from her._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Meanwhile back in Living village Kyle Kevins is now sat in the little village pub there with Tracy Beaker. This pub was first opened when the village was built up all those many years ago. Both Kyle and Tracy are sat drinking beer by the bar of the pub together. Kyle smiles over at Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily will be alright," he promises her however not really knowing a great deal whether she will be or not, and it turns out however that Kyle is completely wrong in what he says._**

 ** _Tracy takes a sip from her glass of beer. Worry is boiling up now inside of Tracy's chest. Beaker takes a look back at Kevins in response to what he has just promised her._**

 ** _"_** ** _We should have gone with Lily to Narnia," she tells him firmly._**

 ** _Kyle smiles in sadness back at Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily is just so stubborn that she just wouldn't have agreed for us to go with her to Narnia anyway," he says in response to her._**

 ** _Tom Clarkson makes his way into the pub alone. Kyle smiles over at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _You alright mate?" Kevins questions Clarkson._**

 ** _Tom smiles and nods his head back at Kyle in response to what he has just questioned him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah thanks mate, the boys are having a night in tonight, and Chlo and Donte have moved back down North with Izzie while I've been away with you lot, just shows how much they were worried about me," he tells him in response to his question to him._**

 ** _Kyle finishes his beer._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well I'd better be off, I'm starting work tomorrow," he says to both Tracy and Tom._**

 ** _They are both left troubled by what he has just said to them._**

 ** _"_** ** _What's your new job going to be?" Tom questions Kyle._**

 ** _Kevins takes a look back at Clarkson in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Starting searching for Shannay," he tells him in response to his question to him._**

 ** _Kyle is determined to track the cold blooded Shannay down wherever she maybe, and to make her pay for the crimes that she has committed. Tom knows that he really must offer to help and support Kyle in searching for Miss Ravens, because after all she is the woman who murdered both his should be wife and son in cold blood. Tom turns back at face Kyle._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's find her together!" He shouts out at him._**

 ** _Tracy also knows that she must hunt down the lady who took her dearly loving boyfriend away from her, and so she also offers to help Kyle to find Shannay. Kyle, Tom and Tracy are all now ready and determined to hunt Shannay Ravens down wherever she maybe in either this village or in this city, and to make her pay for the crimes that she has committed and the pain that she has caused._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _The battle has been won by our heroes the five sons of Adam in the castle in the enchanted land of Narnia Anvard, and the white warriors have all now been both destroyed and defeated ending both pain and misery, but however their damage still remains behind in Anvard from what they have caused, and it can never ever been repaired now, because after all Neal Cassidy (Baelfire) is dead and gone. August Wayne Booth (Pinocchio) is now breaking down his heart in the great hall inside the castle walls. Neal's dead body has now been carried into the great hall by Will, Johnny, Liam and Razz, and now August is weeping out in grave sadness over it._**

 ** _"_** ** _Neal come back to me!" He weeps out sadly._**

 ** _Johnny goes to stand over by Liam in the hall._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've managed to put his mind at ease now, but Razz believed before that Lily is the type of lady who sleeps around, and that she was the girlfriend of both me and you," he explains to him._**

 ** _Liam's left shocked by what Johnny has just explained to him. Suddenly Morgana Pendragon appears out of nowhere in the great hall in Anvard castle armed with a scary looking evil deadly staff. Morgana smiles coldly over across the great hall at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well, well, little Razzy it seems that little Lily's in Narnia, and I've come here today to tell you not to worry yourself about her, because she's safely in my care! Right now Kettle's under a deep sleep, and she shall only be woken up from it when her knight in shining armour gives her the kiss of life!" She yells out at him both coldly and sharply._**

 ** _Razz is left off course utterly horrified by what Morgana has just told him. Morgana takes a look over across the main hall this time at King Caspian._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've rang out of white knight's, you and your noble army of men have killed them all!" She tells him snapping out aggressively out at him._**

 ** _Caspian is left pleased and delighted by the good work that both he and his people have just done by destroying their army of enemies. Morgana then smiles coldly over at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _You may stay here in Narnia for you and Lily together for me to torture can prove to be very fun indeed," she says to him._**

 ** _Morgana then smiles coldly over at Will._**

 ** _"_** ** _There's someone here in Narnia right now that you must find, because I believe that I can use you to torture her with, and her name is Alice!" She tells him._**

 ** _The Knave is left both shocked and surprised to discover that his old friend and partner in crime Alice is here in Narnia rather than being in Wonderland. The wicked witch then turns abruptly to face Johnny, Liam and August._**

 ** _"_** ** _As for the rest of you, I believe that your work here is done, and that you've all done enough damage by destroying my dark forces, and that now you must all return to the waking world of Living village together!" She snarls out at them all in a sharp tone of anger._**

 ** _Morgana then proceeds to use her dark enchanted powers to return all three men back to the realm of earth, and more precisely back to Living village there. There are now just Will, Razz, Aslan and Caspian all left in the great hall now. The golden lion launches himself in bloodthirsty anger towards one of the two white witches, snapping his teeth out in aggression at her. Morgana uses her dark powers to send Aslan flying off his feet before using them to kill the King of Narnia in cold blood. Caspian drops down dead onto the hard cold surface of the main hall dead and gone. Morgana smiles coldly back across the main hall once more over at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's make this a bit of a game if you can travel all across Narnia and survive yourself to my castle then I'll hand Lily over to you!" She promises him in a sharp snap._**

 ** _Before Razz can agree to this however Morgana disappears vanishing out of the great hall in Anvard castle. Razz takes a look over across the hall at the Knave._**

 ** _"_** ** _We need to find Lily!" He informs him in an urgent tone._**

 ** _Will realises that Razz needs to find Lily just as much as he himself has to track down Alice, and so he nods his head in agreement to what he has just told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah and Alice," Will tells Razz in response to the information that he has just given to him._**

 ** _Razz nods his head in agreement to what the Knave has just told him about before turning to face Aslan. The golden lion is stood stone still in the main hall taking a look down in sadness at the King's dead body with his two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _We need to travel to Cair Paravel sir!" Razz explains to his leader._**

 ** _Aslan nods his head in agreement to what the son of Adam has only just told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yes that witch needs to pay," he says in agreement to what he has just told him._**

 ** _Aslan gestures both Razz and Will towards him using his right front paw._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on now my son's, climb onto my back, we have far to ride, and little time to get there for our friends are in grave need of us!" He tells them both._**

 ** _Both Razz and Will then scramble up onto the beasts back together, and all of a sudden the lion takes off out of the main hall riding with both of them on his back. Aslan is now ready to travel through Narnia with both Razz and Will on his back. It doesn't take the golden lion long to ride out of the castle with the two men on his back, and then he is shortly taking off charging down a forest just outside Anvard with them both on his back._**

 ** _Ending_**

 ** _Queen Morgana Pendragon makes her way into the great hall in Cair Paravel palace, and there she finds her Aunty Queen Jadis taking a look down over a white tomb, and just inside the white tomb Lily Kettle is laying lost within a deep sleep. Morgana makes her way across the hall over to the tomb, and then she takes a look down at the sleeping Lily inside the tomb._**

 ** _"_** ** _This is where the fun begins!" Pendragon snaps out sharply at Kettle._**

 ** _Morgana has Lily trapped now._**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_The Adventure Continues_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Series 2 Episode 18_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Aslan the golden rather extraordinary lion is riding both far and wide, cantering just like a horse, storing away from the castle Anvard, speeding very much like a shooting star now with both Razz Kevins and Will Scarlet riding securely fixed onto his golden coloured back._**

 **** ** _They are last two remaining son's of Adam in Narnia now both Razz Kevins and Will Scarlet, and this is because the other lads who are Johnny Taylor, Liam O'Donovan and August Wayne Booth have all been sent right back to the realm of modern day Earth, and much more precisely they have been sent directly to the city of Liverpool there, and both King Caspian and Neal Cassidy are both rather sadly dead and gone now._**

 **** ** _Before he rode out of Anvard upon Aslan's back Razz along with the others received both an unexpected and also an unwelcomed visit from none other than Queen Morgana Pendragon, and she told them all that they all rather successfully managed to defeat each and every single one of her white knights, and also that now Lily Kettle who is Razz's one true love has made her way into this magical realm that they are in of Narnia, and that she herself Morgana currently has Lily imprisoned while she is being trapped within a sleeping curse._**

 ** _"_** ** _So who's Lily then?" The Knave calls out at Razz as he sits behind him on the lion's back._**

 ** _Will has off course now heard an awful lot about Lily from Razz, Liam and Johnny, but however since he has never met her, and also due to him only learning about what her name is Will is rather troubled to wonder just who Lily is, and so because of what he has just called out to him about Razz then proceeds to explain to his new friend just who Lily Kettle is._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well she is the love of my life, or if you'd rather she is the one true keeper of my beating heart, but however unfortunately for both her and for me Morgana has her trapped right now within a sleeping curse, and even when I wake her from it as I did from a sleeping curse once before Lily won't believe that it's me who is waking her up from the curse, and this is because she believes me to be a dead man!" Mr Kevins tells Mr Scarlet as they continue to ride on the lion's back together right across the rather magical world of Narnia._**

 ** _Aslan is just about at Cair Paravel now. He is determined to get there for both Razz and Lily's shake._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Johnny Taylor struggles to open his eyes, and when he does he is shocked to find himself laying in a Hospital bed in a NHS Hospital in Liverpool city. Johnny is left horrified to discover that lots of different wires are connected to him from a life support machine._**

 ** _"_** ** _What the hell?" He croaks out in a tone of both shock and pain._**

 ** _On the bed's either side of Johnny's in this Hospital corridor both August Wayne Booth and Liam O'Donovan are laying also wired up to some life support machines, but they both appear to be somewhere between life and death right now with their eyes firmly shut. Right now Johnny has absolutely no idea at all just what is going on. Seconds later the next thing that Johnny knows is that his sister Tee is sitting by his sick bed._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tee what we doing here? What happened to me?" Johnny slowly questions his little sister feeling pain rushing throughout his body as he does so._**

 ** _Only now does Tee who is sitting on a chair just by Johnny's bed realises that her big brother is awake. Tee smiles both feeling relieved and delighted over at her big brother._**

 ** _"_** ** _Johnny thank god I thought you were dead! Carman and I just found you, Liam and that strange man laying unconscious down by the side of a road leading into Elmtree lane in Living village!" She tells him._**

 ** _Johnny can feel a few broken bones scattered around his body, and he knows that he hasn't completely survived the trip over here from Narnia, and neither has his friends. Tee smiles in sadness once again at her big brother._**

 ** _"_** ** _You've all been hit by a car, and unfortunately the driver of the car was intending on hitting you all, because it was Lily's evil step-mother Shannay Ravens!" She explains to him._**

 ** _Johnny's left shocked by what Tee has just explained to him._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Three traveller's from Mzzuan who are Kyle Kevins, Tom Clarkson and Tracy Beaker have all now managed to capture their deadly enemy Shannay Ravens together, and this was right after she ran over the three son's of Adam in her car in Living village where they all currently are right now, and they have all now taken her back to Kyle's house together. It however appears that Shannay wanted to get captured by our little band of heroes, and this is shown clearly by the fact that she gave herself up just so easily to them all. Kyle has now taken to tie Shannay to a chair in the study in his home along with the help of his new mate Tom. Kyle, Tom and Tracy are all now stood angrily facing Shannay inside the study. Kyle folds his arms as he continues to address his enemy._**

 ** _"_** ** _We meet again!" He snaps out in anger at her._**

 ** _Shannay smiles back in coldness at Kyle in response to what he has just snapped out at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello neighbour!" She snarls coldly out at him._**

 ** _Kyle shakes his head in disgust at Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've never liked you! Steve and Lily were always my neighbour's not you and Kerry," he tells her simply._**

 ** _Poor Kerry for she was deep down a good person, but however she got caught up in a brutal war between none other than Kyle's son Daniel. Shannay turns to face Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where although my dear niece?" She questions her demanding her for an answer._**

 ** _Tracy takes a look back at Shannay in response to her question to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dead," she tells her in a lie as to try and make Shannay forget about finding her and causing pain to her._**

 ** _Before Shannay sees completely through the lie that Tracy has just given to her both Tom and Kyle realise what Tracy is trying to do, and they both decide to go along with her on it. Shannay glares back in anger at Tracy in response to what she has just told her._**

 ** _"_** ** _No you're lying, for my dear niece is going to die at nobody's hands but my own," she explains to her._**

 ** _Kyle withdraws a pen knife from his desk inside his study, and he proceeds to aim it in great anger over at Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _If you want to get to Lily then you're going to have to go through me first!" Kevins warns Ravens in a great tone of anger and braveness standing up for the young lady who he would fight for until the end of the world, and would never ever stop believing in._**

 ** _Tracy nods her head in agreement to what Kyle has just told Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _And me," she tells her joining in on what he has only just told her._**

 ** _Tom rounds in anger on the woman who destroyed his precious family._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not going to let you harm anyone else ever again!" He warns her in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Shannay smiles coldly up at her three enemies as she uses her powerful dark magic to untie herself from the chair, and then to round in anger on the three people who dared to capture her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you really think that I'm going to let three fools such as yourselves stop me from getting what I want?" Shannay questions her three enemies as she uses dark magic to cause a great deal amount of pain towards them all, before using her terrible powers to turn them all onto her side._**

 ** _Tom, Kyle and Tracy have all now been forced to honour and serve the evil witch. Shannay now has a small army of people at her command. Shannay turns to face Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where is my niece?" She repeats her question to her._**

 ** _Tracy now has no other choice but to tell the lady who she has now been forced to serve what she wishes to know._**

 ** _"_** ** _In Narnia!" Tracy is now forced to tell the woman who she has no other choice at all but to call her new mistress._**

 ** _Shannay now has the information that she really needs to know._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Cair Paravel palace has now come into the eyesight's of the great golden lion Aslan and his two travelling companions Razz Kevins and Will Scarlet._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nearly there hang on!" The beast calls out at his two human friends as he takes one last great big charge up to the palace main door, and both Razz and Will jump down from his back there._**

 ** _Will turns to face Razz just outside the terrifying white palace in the thick deep snow._**

 ** _"_** ** _You concentrate on finding Lily while I find my mate inside there!" He tells him._**

 ** _Will then turns back abruptly to face Aslan._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's up to you to defeat the evil witches!" He tries to tell him._**

 ** _However the golden lion shakes his head back at the Knave in response to what he has just told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I cannot, I cannot defeat them alone for I am not as young as I once was," he says to him simply in response to what he has just tried to tell him._**

 ** _Razz has now legged it into the palace while the Knave is still talking to the elderly lion much more than determined to track down his one true love. Will shrugs his shoulders only accepting now that the only way by which they can win the war against Morgana is if they were all to be in this together. The Knave smiles at Aslan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Alright then how wear then we'll go and defeat the witch before I find my friend," he tells him accepting the truth that the lion isn't as strong as he thought he was, and meaning that he isn't as powerful to defeat the white witch on his own anymore._**

 ** _Aslan then takes hold of the Knave's hand in his paw._**

 ** _"_** ** _We're in this together!" They make a vow to one another._**

 ** _Both the man and his lion then make their way into the enchanted palace together side by side._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Razz Kevins hurries as fast as he possibly can down a corridor in Cair Paravel palace. Razz has absolutely no idea at all just where the evil new white witch is keeping his one true love trapped inside a sleeping curse. Razz reaches the end of the corridor, and he turns up another corridor in the palace, and on that corridor he surprisingly comes across a pack of angry wolves. Razz has a sharp sliver sword attached onto his belt. The vicious beasts start to growl out in bloodthirsty anger when they find the son of Adam bravely standing facing them inside their home palace._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not going to run! I need to face this!" Razz tells himself in a promise._**

 ** _He holds onto his sword firmly in his hand. The wolves are snapping out in anger at the young man now. Razz knows that there's no way in the world that he can run away from finding his Lily now._**

 ** _"_** ** _FOR LILY KETTLE!" Razz cries out in a battle cry as he charges towards his enemies the wolves in brave sharp anger._**

 ** _A wolf tries to jump onto Razz, but in return it is just stabbed to death by the sharp blade of Mr Kevins sword. The wolves all surprisingly back away in fear from Razz when they all discover much to their horrors just how brave he actually is compared to how he looks. Razz pulls himself back from murdering any more wolves, because he doesn't really want to kill anything as ever before in his life as long as he can help it. Razz then watches as all the wolves wander backwards away from him together. Razz is completely safe and sound now, but the question remains on his mind for how long? Razz hurries up the rest of the corridor, and then he stops stone dead just outside of the main hall in the palace, and he is just about to open up the door leading into the hall when out of nowhere he is ambushed by a fierce minotaur. The minotaur jumps down from the ceiling of the corridor just outside of the main hall, and he begins to attack Razz in anger with his axe. However Razz doesn't wish to find himself just so easily defeated by this menace creature, and so he takes to fighting back against him with everything that he has. Razz's sword meets the minotaur's axe in combat. The little battle has now commenced. Razz is left shocked and afraid by the great big scary look of the beast, and it frightens him silly, but however Razz remains strong in this scary moment in time with the belief that everything has a weakness, and so all that he has to do is just find this bastard's weakness, and he finds that be accidently stamping on his toe with his hard leather boot. The beast cries out in pain when the little man does this to him. Razz then stabs the creature hard in the chest with the sharp blade of his sword killing him off in the process. When the minotaur is both down and dead Razz makes his way bursting into the main hall, and there he finds an army of Cyclops's ready to meet him. The army of Cyclops's are all standing before Lily's tomb guarding it together._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Razz Kevins watches in absolute horror as the scary looking army of aggressive Cyclops's all taking to placing their arrows onto their bows together, and then they fire them all at the exact same time. Razz has no other choice but to run away in fear out of the great hall in Cair Paravel palace. Razz really doesn't know what to do. How do you defeat an entire army of Cyclops? Is the same question that keeps repeatedly flying throughout his head. However when Razz next opens the door of the great hall wishing to give his own life to at least try and get Lily back hers, he discovers much to his absolute astonishment that all the Cyclops's have now all disappeared. It appears that Morgana has called all of her forces to her aid Razz believes, because she must know by now that Aslan has returned to the old palace once again. Razz now has a clear run in the hall over to the tomb where Lily is trapped under a sleeping curse inside. Razz reaches the tomb after taking a little run over to it, and he slides it open. Lily is laying with her eyes firmly shut in the tomb with her hands rested over a rose flower that is laid down upon her chest. Razz looks down at Lily's closed eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's wake you up my flower!" He tells her._**

 ** _Razz then takes a look down Lily's face at her pink lips, and before he knows that this is silly, and that this only really works in the Disney film Snow White Razz is giving his one true love the kiss of life, and then her two eyes flash widely open. Lily Kettle is back!_**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _Lily Kettle sits up in her tomb facing her one true love who she believed to be dead, and who has just returned to life from the dead to save her life. Razz smiles delightfully over at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello old friend," he says in happiness over to her._**

 ** _Lily really needs to check that Razz is real, and there's only one way that she can do that. Lily grabs Razz by the head, and she kisses him lovingly on the lips. Razz returns this kiss straight away off course._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello stranger," Lily laughs out in happiness at her one true love._**

 ** _Razz then offers his hand out to his girl, and she takes hold of it. Razz then helps Lily out of her tomb before trapping her in a loving embrace._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's try and not get you caught up in anymore sleeping curses in awhile," Razz tells Lily as he strokes her hair with his hands._**

 ** _Lily is freezing cold now with only wearing her white t-shirt. Morgana took her black leather jacket from her when she trapped her up in the sleeping curse, and so Razz takes off his Denham jacket, and he places it on over Lily's shoulders. Lily takes Razz lovingly by the hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _My knight in shining armour returns to me," she says simply to him._**

 ** _Razz nods his head in response to what Lily has just said to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _And he's never ever going to leave you now," he tells her in response to what she has just said to him._**

 ** _Lily then gives Razz a friendly punch on the arm._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well he better not!" She says to him firmly._**

 ** _Lily is so excited to believe that this moment is actually happening, and that her boyfriend has really returned to life from the dead. Razz just stands there facing his girl feeling proud of himself for finally finding her, and he is never ever going to let go off her now. Lily takes Razz lovingly by the hand._**

 ** _"Let's get you back to your dad," she tells him._**

 ** _Lily and Razz are both about to head out of the hall together, when suddenly out of nowhere the evil witch Morgana Pendragon appears in the hall directly before them both. Morgana is wearing Lily's leather jacket. Morgana smiles coldly from Lily to Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah the happy couple reunited it really does warm up this cold heart of mine!" She snarls out at them both sharply._**

 ** _Morgana rounds on Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well look who has suddenly become a knight!" She snaps out at him mocking him._**

 ** _Razz removes his hand from Lily's hand, and he rounds in anger on the Queen._**

 ** _"_** ** _You mess with me girl again and I will kill you!" Razz yells out at Morgana in a tone of warning._**

 ** _Morgana laughs at Razz in response to what he has just yelled out at her warning her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _You mess with me girl again and I will kill you!" Morgana mocks Razz teasing him._**

 ** _Razz is just about to launch himself in anger at Morgana, but suddenly Lily grabs him firmly by the arm to hold him back. Lily shakes her head at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _We can't kill her!" She tells him firmly._**

 ** _Morgana smiles coldly at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Cause you don't have the stomach to!" She snaps out at her._**

 ** _Lily shakes her head back at her enemy in response to what she has just snapped out at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _No because I'm too good too, and I don't want to sink down to your level!" Lily tells Morgana truthfully._**

 ** _Pendragon folds her arms._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well look who has just become quite noble, and what do you mean by my level? You forget yourself Lily you owe me much! You owe me so much as your life! You should spend the rest of your waste less life in service to me for what I did for you! If your good then I must be a Goddess, because after all out of the kindness of my heart I brought your man over there back to life from the pits of hell!" Morgana tells Lily sharply._**

 ** _Lily folds her arms. She is feeling quite troubled now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why did you bring Razz back to life from the dead? I mean don't you dare get me wrong, because I'm so pleased to be reunited with him, but what was in it for you bringing him back?" Lily questions Morgana sounding troubled._**

 ** _Pendragon smiles back coldly at Kettle in response to what she has just questioned her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know that I don't have to kill you Lily, because you and your dear boyfriend will destroy yourselves for me!" Morgana snaps out sharply at Lily in response to her question to her._**

 ** _Lily then rounds in anger on her enemy._**

 ** _"_** ** _My love for Razz is more powerful then you will ever understand!" She tells her simply._**

 ** _Morgana sighs._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah shut up in your face my girl, because your heart can't really ever belong to Razz when you miss your friends back home at the Dumping Ground both Johnny Taylor and Liam O'Donovan, and don't deny it, because they both love you too!" She shouts out at Lily._**

 ** _Razz takes a look at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _When we get out of this alive you're seriously going to have to tell me what your feelings are towards both Liam and Johnny, because I met them both, and I know that they have feelings for you," he tells her._**

 ** _Lily's left shocked about what her boyfriend has just told her about. Deep down in Lily's heart she really misses her two old friends back at the Dumping Ground both Johnny and Liam, and she loves them both, but she doesn't love either one of them as much as she loves Razz. Lily shakes her head back at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Neither Johnny nor Liam mean anything to me," she tells him in a lie._**

 ** _The worst thing is that Razz knows for a fact that Lily is lying to him, because he can tell a liar a mile off, and the look in Lily's eyes proves to him that she is lying to him. Morgana shakes her head in disgust._**

 ** _"_** ** _Enough of this!" She snaps out in a sharp tone of anger as she uses her dark enchanted powers to send both Lily and Razz back in time with Narnia history._**

 ** _Both the loving romantic couple just simply vanish out of the great hall together._**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _Aslan the golden lion and Will Scarlet (the Knave of Hearts) take off racing down to the prison cells in Cair Paravel palace in the enchanted realm of Narnia together._**

 ** _"_** ** _ALICE!" The Knave calls out as he heads along a prison cell corridor in the freezing cold palace keeping an eye out for his friend wherever he goes to._**

 ** _Aslan stops outside a prison cell in the palace, and he takes a look back over at Will._**

 ** _"_** ** _I need to get into that cellar," he tells him._**

 ** _Will's left troubled by what the lion has just told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why what is it?" The Knave questions the golden lion in response to what he has just told him._**

 ** _Aslan takes a look back at Will in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _My children are inside there," he tells him in response to his question to him._**

 ** _Will then returns up the corridor to face Aslan, and he takes a look inside the prison cell where the golden lion is stood outside with trouble in his eyes. There are four young adults inside this cellar, and they are made up out of two young ladies and two gentlemen. The young adults are all sunk down onto the cold ground surface of their prison cell together. The Knave takes a look back at Aslan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who are these people?" He questions him sounding troubled._**

 ** _Aslan faces the Knave of Hearts in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Their names are Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy! They are the former King's and Queen's of Narnia! The King's and Queen's of old!" He tells him in response to his question to him._**

 ** _The Knave knows that Aslan really likes the four people locked up inside this prison cell, and that he really should try and rescue them from it for him, and so Will proceeds to break into the prison cell. The door doesn't open easily, but the Knave gives it everything that he's got to crack it open, and eventually the door swings open. Will pops his through the door of the prison cell._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come now with me and your friend, we need to get out of here," he tells the small Pevensie family inside._**

 ** _In response to what the Knave has just told them Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy then all head out of the prison cell together. Aslan takes a look up at Peter._**

 ** _"_** ** _High King Peter the great returns," he tells him._**

 ** _Peter shakes his head down at Aslan in response to what he has just told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry sir I don't wish to be a King anymore my family and I now wish to leave Narnia, and to return to your world together," he explains to him in response to what he has just told him._**

 ** _Aslan nods his head in understanding to what Peter has just explained to him. Aslan then turns to face the Knave._**

 ** _"_** ** _I must now leave Narnia with my friends!" He tells him._**

 ** _Will nods his head in understanding to what Aslan has just told him. Aslan is just about to leave both this palace and this realm of Narnia with his friends the Queen's and King's of old, and to return to his very own home world with them when suddenly the old white witch Jadis appears out of nowhere on the corridor of the prison cell's before them along with her prisoner Alice. Jadis has a knife in her hand directed at Alice's neck. Will takes a look in mercy from his friend Alice to his new enemy Queen Jadis._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please let Alice go!" Will begs Jadis._**

 ** _The white witch shakes her head at the Knave of Hearts in response to what he has just begged her. Alice knows that she really needs to get out of this by herself, and so she kicks her leg backwards into the witch, and then Jadis is forced to release her arm from pain driving her to do this. Alice then spins round on the spot where she is standing on, and she rounds great anger on Jadis._**

 ** _"_** ** _You really shouldn't have captured me!" The young lady from Wonderland snaps out at her new enemy the old white witch in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Alice then launches herself in anger onto Jadis, and she forcefully struggles the knife out of her hands. Alice forces the knife out of Jadis' hands, and into her own hands. Alice then kicks Jadis roughly away from her in anger before aiming the knife in the direction of her chest, and hauling it over in the direction of her chest. The knife zooms forward out of Alice's hands, and it proceeds to strike Jadis hard in the chest killing her with a simple strike. Aslan smiles over at Alice._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can feel that Morgana Pendragon has now left Narnia now that her Aunty is dead, and returned to the realm of earth along with her prisoner Sir Gwaine! You've managed to free Narnia from both pain and torment!" He tells her._**

 ** _Alice is left delighted by what Aslan has just told her. Only the young lady from Wonderland had the true power to save Narnia. Alice now rushes forward lovingly into Will's open embrace. Both the Knave and Alice then decide to remain in Narnia together to get married there, and to become the new King and Queen there, and meanwhile Aslan and all the children from the Pevensie family return to the lion's own world together. Narnia is safe for now and hopefully for all the years to come, but both Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins have both been sent back in time to the past in Narnia._**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_The Adventure Continues_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _Series 2 Episode 18_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Aslan the golden rather extraordinary lion is riding both far and wide, cantering just like a horse, storing away from the castle Anvard, speeding very much like a shooting star now with both Razz Kevins and Will Scarlet riding securely fixed onto his golden coloured back._**

 **** ** _They are last two remaining son's of Adam in Narnia now both Razz Kevins and Will Scarlet, and this is because the other lads who are Johnny Taylor, Liam O'Donovan and August Wayne Booth have all been sent right back to the realm of modern day Earth, and much more precisely they have been sent directly to the city of Liverpool there, and both King Caspian and Neal Cassidy are both rather sadly dead and gone now._**

 **** ** _Before he rode out of Anvard upon Aslan's back Razz along with the others received both an unexpected and also an unwelcomed visit from none other than Queen Morgana Pendragon, and she told them all that they all rather successfully managed to defeat each and every single one of her white knights, and also that now Lily Kettle who is Razz's one true love has made her way into this magical realm that they are in of Narnia, and that she herself Morgana currently has Lily imprisoned while she is being trapped within a sleeping curse._**

 ** _"_** ** _So who's Lily then?" The Knave calls out at Razz as he sits behind him on the lion's back._**

 ** _Will has off course now heard an awful lot about Lily from Razz, Liam and Johnny, but however since he has never met her, and also due to him only learning about what her name is Will is rather troubled to wonder just who Lily is, and so because of what he has just called out to him about Razz then proceeds to explain to his new friend just who Lily Kettle is._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well she is the love of my life, or if you'd rather she is the one true keeper of my beating heart, but however unfortunately for both her and for me Morgana has her trapped right now within a sleeping curse, and even when I wake her from it as I did from a sleeping curse once before Lily won't believe that it's me who is waking her up from the curse, and this is because she believes me to be a dead man!" Mr Kevins tells Mr Scarlet as they continue to ride on the lion's back together right across the rather magical world of Narnia._**

 ** _Aslan is just about at Cair Paravel now. He is determined to get there for both Razz and Lily's shake._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Johnny Taylor struggles to open his eyes, and when he does he is shocked to find himself laying in a Hospital bed in a NHS Hospital in Liverpool city. Johnny is left horrified to discover that lots of different wires are connected to him from a life support machine._**

 ** _"_** ** _What the hell?" He croaks out in a tone of both shock and pain._**

 ** _On the bed's either side of Johnny's in this Hospital corridor both August Wayne Booth and Liam O'Donovan are laying also wired up to some life support machines, but they both appear to be somewhere between life and death right now with their eyes firmly shut. Right now Johnny has absolutely no idea at all just what is going on. Seconds later the next thing that Johnny knows is that his sister Tee is sitting by his sick bed._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tee what we doing here? What happened to me?" Johnny slowly questions his little sister feeling pain rushing throughout his body as he does so._**

 ** _Only now does Tee who is sitting on a chair just by Johnny's bed realises that her big brother is awake. Tee smiles both feeling relieved and delighted over at her big brother._**

 ** _"_** ** _Johnny thank god I thought you were dead! Carman and I just found you, Liam and that strange man laying unconscious down by the side of a road leading into Elmtree lane in Living village!" She tells him._**

 ** _Johnny can feel a few broken bones scattered around his body, and he knows that he hasn't completely survived the trip over here from Narnia, and neither has his friends. Tee smiles in sadness once again at her big brother._**

 ** _"_** ** _You've all been hit by a car, and unfortunately the driver of the car was intending on hitting you all, because it was Lily's evil step-mother Shannay Ravens!" She explains to him._**

 ** _Johnny's left shocked by what Tee has just explained to him._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Three traveller's from Mzzuan who are Kyle Kevins, Tom Clarkson and Tracy Beaker have all now managed to capture their deadly enemy Shannay Ravens together, and this was right after she ran over the three son's of Adam in her car in Living village where they all currently are right now, and they have all now taken her back to Kyle's house together. It however appears that Shannay wanted to get captured by our little band of heroes, and this is shown clearly by the fact that she gave herself up just so easily to them all. Kyle has now taken to tie Shannay to a chair in the study in his home along with the help of his new mate Tom. Kyle, Tom and Tracy are all now stood angrily facing Shannay inside the study. Kyle folds his arms as he continues to address his enemy._**

 ** _"_** ** _We meet again!" He snaps out in anger at her._**

 ** _Shannay smiles back in coldness at Kyle in response to what he has just snapped out at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello neighbour!" She snarls coldly out at him._**

 ** _Kyle shakes his head in disgust at Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _I've never liked you! Steve and Lily were always my neighbour's not you and Kerry," he tells her simply._**

 ** _Poor Kerry for she was deep down a good person, but however she got caught up in a brutal war between none other than Kyle's son Daniel. Shannay turns to face Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where although my dear niece?" She questions her demanding her for an answer._**

 ** _Tracy takes a look back at Shannay in response to her question to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dead," she tells her in a lie as to try and make Shannay forget about finding her and causing pain to her._**

 ** _Before Shannay sees completely through the lie that Tracy has just given to her both Tom and Kyle realise what Tracy is trying to do, and they both decide to go along with her on it. Shannay glares back in anger at Tracy in response to what she has just told her._**

 ** _"_** ** _No you're lying, for my dear niece is going to die at nobody's hands but my own," she explains to her._**

 ** _Kyle withdraws a pen knife from his desk inside his study, and he proceeds to aim it in great anger over at Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _If you want to get to Lily then you're going to have to go through me first!" Kevins warns Ravens in a great tone of anger and braveness standing up for the young lady who he would fight for until the end of the world, and would never ever stop believing in._**

 ** _Tracy nods her head in agreement to what Kyle has just told Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _And me," she tells her joining in on what he has only just told her._**

 ** _Tom rounds in anger on the woman who destroyed his precious family._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not going to let you harm anyone else ever again!" He warns her in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Shannay smiles coldly up at her three enemies as she uses her powerful dark magic to untie herself from the chair, and then to round in anger on the three people who dared to capture her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you really think that I'm going to let three fools such as yourselves stop me from getting what I want?" Shannay questions her three enemies as she uses dark magic to cause a great deal amount of pain towards them all, before using her terrible powers to turn them all onto her side._**

 ** _Tom, Kyle and Tracy have all now been forced to honour and serve the evil witch. Shannay now has a small army of people at her command. Shannay turns to face Tracy._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where is my niece?" She repeats her question to her._**

 ** _Tracy now has no other choice but to tell the lady who she has now been forced to serve what she wishes to know._**

 ** _"_** ** _In Narnia!" Tracy is now forced to tell the woman who she has no other choice at all but to call her new mistress._**

 ** _Shannay now has the information that she really needs to know._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Cair Paravel palace has now come into the eyesight's of the great golden lion Aslan and his two travelling companions Razz Kevins and Will Scarlet._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nearly there hang on!" The beast calls out at his two human friends as he takes one last great big charge up to the palace main door, and both Razz and Will jump down from his back there._**

 ** _Will turns to face Razz just outside the terrifying white palace in the thick deep snow._**

 ** _"_** ** _You concentrate on finding Lily while I find my mate inside there!" He tells him._**

 ** _Will then turns back abruptly to face Aslan._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's up to you to defeat the evil witches!" He tries to tell him._**

 ** _However the golden lion shakes his head back at the Knave in response to what he has just told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I cannot, I cannot defeat them alone for I am not as young as I once was," he says to him simply in response to what he has just tried to tell him._**

 ** _Razz has now legged it into the palace while the Knave is still talking to the elderly lion much more than determined to track down his one true love. Will shrugs his shoulders only accepting now that the only way by which they can win the war against Morgana is if they were all to be in this together. The Knave smiles at Aslan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Alright then how wear then we'll go and defeat the witch before I find my friend," he tells him accepting the truth that the lion isn't as strong as he thought he was, and meaning that he isn't as powerful to defeat the white witch on his own anymore._**

 ** _Aslan then takes hold of the Knave's hand in his paw._**

 ** _"_** ** _We're in this together!" They make a vow to one another._**

 ** _Both the man and his lion then make their way into the enchanted palace together side by side._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Razz Kevins hurries as fast as he possibly can down a corridor in Cair Paravel palace. Razz has absolutely no idea at all just where the evil new white witch is keeping his one true love trapped inside a sleeping curse. Razz reaches the end of the corridor, and he turns up another corridor in the palace, and on that corridor he surprisingly comes across a pack of angry wolves. Razz has a sharp sliver sword attached onto his belt. The vicious beasts start to growl out in bloodthirsty anger when they find the son of Adam bravely standing facing them inside their home palace._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not going to run! I need to face this!" Razz tells himself in a promise._**

 ** _He holds onto his sword firmly in his hand. The wolves are snapping out in anger at the young man now. Razz knows that there's no way in the world that he can run away from finding his Lily now._**

 ** _"_** ** _FOR LILY KETTLE!" Razz cries out in a battle cry as he charges towards his enemies the wolves in brave sharp anger._**

 ** _A wolf tries to jump onto Razz, but in return it is just stabbed to death by the sharp blade of Mr Kevins sword. The wolves all surprisingly back away in fear from Razz when they all discover much to their horrors just how brave he actually is compared to how he looks. Razz pulls himself back from murdering any more wolves, because he doesn't really want to kill anything as ever before in his life as long as he can help it. Razz then watches as all the wolves wander backwards away from him together. Razz is completely safe and sound now, but the question remains on his mind for how long? Razz hurries up the rest of the corridor, and then he stops stone dead just outside of the main hall in the palace, and he is just about to open up the door leading into the hall when out of nowhere he is ambushed by a fierce minotaur. The minotaur jumps down from the ceiling of the corridor just outside of the main hall, and he begins to attack Razz in anger with his axe. However Razz doesn't wish to find himself just so easily defeated by this menace creature, and so he takes to fighting back against him with everything that he has. Razz's sword meets the minotaur's axe in combat. The little battle has now commenced. Razz is left shocked and afraid by the great big scary look of the beast, and it frightens him silly, but however Razz remains strong in this scary moment in time with the belief that everything has a weakness, and so all that he has to do is just find this bastard's weakness, and he finds that be accidently stamping on his toe with his hard leather boot. The beast cries out in pain when the little man does this to him. Razz then stabs the creature hard in the chest with the sharp blade of his sword killing him off in the process. When the minotaur is both down and dead Razz makes his way bursting into the main hall, and there he finds an army of Cyclops's ready to meet him. The army of Cyclops's are all standing before Lily's tomb guarding it together._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Razz Kevins watches in absolute horror as the scary looking army of aggressive Cyclops's all taking to placing their arrows onto their bows together, and then they fire them all at the exact same time. Razz has no other choice but to run away in fear out of the great hall in Cair Paravel palace. Razz really doesn't know what to do. How do you defeat an entire army of Cyclops? Is the same question that keeps repeatedly flying throughout his head. However when Razz next opens the door of the great hall wishing to give his own life to at least try and get Lily back hers, he discovers much to his absolute astonishment that all the Cyclops's have now all disappeared. It appears that Morgana has called all of her forces to her aid Razz believes, because she must know by now that Aslan has returned to the old palace once again. Razz now has a clear run in the hall over to the tomb where Lily is trapped under a sleeping curse inside. Razz reaches the tomb after taking a little run over to it, and he slides it open. Lily is laying with her eyes firmly shut in the tomb with her hands rested over a rose flower that is laid down upon her chest. Razz looks down at Lily's closed eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's wake you up my flower!" He tells her._**

 ** _Razz then takes a look down Lily's face at her pink lips, and before he knows that this is silly, and that this only really works in the Disney film Snow White Razz is giving his one true love the kiss of life, and then her two eyes flash widely open. Lily Kettle is back!_**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _Lily Kettle sits up in her tomb facing her one true love who she believed to be dead, and who has just returned to life from the dead to save her life. Razz smiles delightfully over at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello old friend," he says in happiness over to her._**

 ** _Lily really needs to check that Razz is real, and there's only one way that she can do that. Lily grabs Razz by the head, and she kisses him lovingly on the lips. Razz returns this kiss straight away off course._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hello stranger," Lily laughs out in happiness at her one true love._**

 ** _Razz then offers his hand out to his girl, and she takes hold of it. Razz then helps Lily out of her tomb before trapping her in a loving embrace._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's try and not get you caught up in anymore sleeping curses in awhile," Razz tells Lily as he strokes her hair with his hands._**

 ** _Lily is freezing cold now with only wearing her white t-shirt. Morgana took her black leather jacket from her when she trapped her up in the sleeping curse, and so Razz takes off his Denham jacket, and he places it on over Lily's shoulders. Lily takes Razz lovingly by the hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _My knight in shining armour returns to me," she says simply to him._**

 ** _Razz nods his head in response to what Lily has just said to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _And he's never ever going to leave you now," he tells her in response to what she has just said to him._**

 ** _Lily then gives Razz a friendly punch on the arm._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well he better not!" She says to him firmly._**

 ** _Lily is so excited to believe that this moment is actually happening, and that her boyfriend has really returned to life from the dead. Razz just stands there facing his girl feeling proud of himself for finally finding her, and he is never ever going to let go off her now. Lily takes Razz lovingly by the hand._**

 ** _"Let's get you back to your dad," she tells him._**

 ** _Lily and Razz are both about to head out of the hall together, when suddenly out of nowhere the evil witch Morgana Pendragon appears in the hall directly before them both. Morgana is wearing Lily's leather jacket. Morgana smiles coldly from Lily to Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah the happy couple reunited it really does warm up this cold heart of mine!" She snarls out at them both sharply._**

 ** _Morgana rounds on Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well look who has suddenly become a knight!" She snaps out at him mocking him._**

 ** _Razz removes his hand from Lily's hand, and he rounds in anger on the Queen._**

 ** _"_** ** _You mess with me girl again and I will kill you!" Razz yells out at Morgana in a tone of warning._**

 ** _Morgana laughs at Razz in response to what he has just yelled out at her warning her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _You mess with me girl again and I will kill you!" Morgana mocks Razz teasing him._**

 ** _Razz is just about to launch himself in anger at Morgana, but suddenly Lily grabs him firmly by the arm to hold him back. Lily shakes her head at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _We can't kill her!" She tells him firmly._**

 ** _Morgana smiles coldly at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Cause you don't have the stomach to!" She snaps out at her._**

 ** _Lily shakes her head back at her enemy in response to what she has just snapped out at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _No because I'm too good too, and I don't want to sink down to your level!" Lily tells Morgana truthfully._**

 ** _Pendragon folds her arms._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well look who has just become quite noble, and what do you mean by my level? You forget yourself Lily you owe me much! You owe me so much as your life! You should spend the rest of your waste less life in service to me for what I did for you! If your good then I must be a Goddess, because after all out of the kindness of my heart I brought your man over there back to life from the pits of hell!" Morgana tells Lily sharply._**

 ** _Lily folds her arms. She is feeling quite troubled now._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why did you bring Razz back to life from the dead? I mean don't you dare get me wrong, because I'm so pleased to be reunited with him, but what was in it for you bringing him back?" Lily questions Morgana sounding troubled._**

 ** _Pendragon smiles back coldly at Kettle in response to what she has just questioned her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know that I don't have to kill you Lily, because you and your dear boyfriend will destroy yourselves for me!" Morgana snaps out sharply at Lily in response to her question to her._**

 ** _Lily then rounds in anger on her enemy._**

 ** _"_** ** _My love for Razz is more powerful then you will ever understand!" She tells her simply._**

 ** _Morgana sighs._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah shut up in your face my girl, because your heart can't really ever belong to Razz when you miss your friends back home at the Dumping Ground both Johnny Taylor and Liam O'Donovan, and don't deny it, because they both love you too!" She shouts out at Lily._**

 ** _Razz takes a look at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _When we get out of this alive you're seriously going to have to tell me what your feelings are towards both Liam and Johnny, because I met them both, and I know that they have feelings for you," he tells her._**

 ** _Lily's left shocked about what her boyfriend has just told her about. Deep down in Lily's heart she really misses her two old friends back at the Dumping Ground both Johnny and Liam, and she loves them both, but she doesn't love either one of them as much as she loves Razz. Lily shakes her head back at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Neither Johnny nor Liam mean anything to me," she tells him in a lie._**

 ** _The worst thing is that Razz knows for a fact that Lily is lying to him, because he can tell a liar a mile off, and the look in Lily's eyes proves to him that she is lying to him. Morgana shakes her head in disgust._**

 ** _"_** ** _Enough of this!" She snaps out in a sharp tone of anger as she uses her dark enchanted powers to send both Lily and Razz back in time with Narnia history._**

 ** _Both the loving romantic couple just simply vanish out of the great hall together._**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _Aslan the golden lion and Will Scarlet (the Knave of Hearts) take off racing down to the prison cells in Cair Paravel palace in the enchanted realm of Narnia together._**

 ** _"_** ** _ALICE!" The Knave calls out as he heads along a prison cell corridor in the freezing cold palace keeping an eye out for his friend wherever he goes to._**

 ** _Aslan stops outside a prison cell in the palace, and he takes a look back over at Will._**

 ** _"_** ** _I need to get into that cellar," he tells him._**

 ** _Will's left troubled by what the lion has just told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why what is it?" The Knave questions the golden lion in response to what he has just told him._**

 ** _Aslan takes a look back at Will in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _My children are inside there," he tells him in response to his question to him._**

 ** _Will then returns up the corridor to face Aslan, and he takes a look inside the prison cell where the golden lion is stood outside with trouble in his eyes. There are four young adults inside this cellar, and they are made up out of two young ladies and two gentlemen. The young adults are all sunk down onto the cold ground surface of their prison cell together. The Knave takes a look back at Aslan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who are these people?" He questions him sounding troubled._**

 ** _Aslan faces the Knave of Hearts in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Their names are Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy! They are the former King's and Queen's of Narnia! The King's and Queen's of old!" He tells him in response to his question to him._**

 ** _The Knave knows that Aslan really likes the four people locked up inside this prison cell, and that he really should try and rescue them from it for him, and so Will proceeds to break into the prison cell. The door doesn't open easily, but the Knave gives it everything that he's got to crack it open, and eventually the door swings open. Will pops his through the door of the prison cell._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come now with me and your friend, we need to get out of here," he tells the small Pevensie family inside._**

 ** _In response to what the Knave has just told them Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy then all head out of the prison cell together. Aslan takes a look up at Peter._**

 ** _"_** ** _High King Peter the great returns," he tells him._**

 ** _Peter shakes his head down at Aslan in response to what he has just told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry sir I don't wish to be a King anymore my family and I now wish to leave Narnia, and to return to your world together," he explains to him in response to what he has just told him._**

 ** _Aslan nods his head in understanding to what Peter has just explained to him. Aslan then turns to face the Knave._**

 ** _"_** ** _I must now leave Narnia with my friends!" He tells him._**

 ** _Will nods his head in understanding to what Aslan has just told him. Aslan is just about to leave both this palace and this realm of Narnia with his friends the Queen's and King's of old, and to return to his very own home world with them when suddenly the old white witch Jadis appears out of nowhere on the corridor of the prison cell's before them along with her prisoner Alice. Jadis has a knife in her hand directed at Alice's neck. Will takes a look in mercy from his friend Alice to his new enemy Queen Jadis._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please let Alice go!" Will begs Jadis._**

 ** _The white witch shakes her head at the Knave of Hearts in response to what he has just begged her. Alice knows that she really needs to get out of this by herself, and so she kicks her leg backwards into the witch, and then Jadis is forced to release her arm from pain driving her to do this. Alice then spins round on the spot where she is standing on, and she rounds great anger on Jadis._**

 ** _"_** ** _You really shouldn't have captured me!" The young lady from Wonderland snaps out at her new enemy the old white witch in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Alice then launches herself in anger onto Jadis, and she forcefully struggles the knife out of her hands. Alice forces the knife out of Jadis' hands, and into her own hands. Alice then kicks Jadis roughly away from her in anger before aiming the knife in the direction of her chest, and hauling it over in the direction of her chest. The knife zooms forward out of Alice's hands, and it proceeds to strike Jadis hard in the chest killing her with a simple strike. Aslan smiles over at Alice._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can feel that Morgana Pendragon has now left Narnia now that her Aunty is dead, and returned to the realm of earth along with her prisoner Sir Gwaine! You've managed to free Narnia from both pain and torment!" He tells her._**

 ** _Alice is left delighted by what Aslan has just told her. Only the young lady from Wonderland had the true power to save Narnia. Alice now rushes forward lovingly into Will's open embrace. Both the Knave and Alice then decide to remain in Narnia together to get married there, and to become the new King and Queen there, and meanwhile Aslan and all the children from the Pevensie family return to the lion's own world together. Narnia is safe for now and hopefully for all the years to come, but both Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins have both been sent back in time to the past in Narnia._**

 ** _To be continued!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _SERIES 2 EPISODE 19_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Both Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins all of a sudden find themselves stood near to a tree watching a lion, who Razz recognises as his friend Aslan talking to a young man. This tree has quite a lot of apples growing off it. Aslan smiles over at the young man who he is with._**

 ** _"_** ** _Digory, the tree will keep the witch out of Narnia, but she will remain in the north growing stronger in her evil magic!" Aslan explains to the young man both Razz and Lily can overhear this._**

 ** _Razz is suddenly left worried by thinking of the fact that his own personal timeline could go wrong if Aslan was to set his eyes upon him, because Mr Kevins is aware the golden lion isn't supposed to meet him until his far future. Razz turns to face Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _We need to get away from here!" He tells her firmly._**

 ** _Lily appears however to not have heard what Razz has just told her, because she is left totally amazed by the incredible beauty of the lion. Razz is starting to pull on Lily's arm now. Lily is still wearing Razz's Denham jacket while Morgana is wearing her own leather jacket wherever she maybe. Razz is just dressed in a thick woolly jumper. Lily is however feeling quite cold in her black leggings._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lily please we need to get away from here!" Razz urges his girlfriend._**

 ** _Lily takes a look back at Razz in the snow in response to what he has just urged her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Never mind getting away from here we need to find a way of getting out of Narnia altogether!" She tells him demandingly in response to what he has just urged her about._**

 ** _Both Aslan and Digory watch together as a young lady called Polly makes her way up to them in the freezing cold deep snow while a snow shower is going on around them. However neither Razz or Lily wait round to see what the two young adults and the amazing lion does next, because they take off together run in the deep thick snow in this rather strange land._**

 ** _"_** ** _This is going to be exciting enough without pretending to be excited!" Lily cries out at her one true love as they hurry across the snow together._**

 ** _Lily knows that she's got to be feeling a bit of excitement right now, because even though she's ever so keen on going home she needs to enjoy being in this make believe world while she still can._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Both Razz Kevins and Lily Kettle arrive by a little wooden hut in the strange enchanted realm of Narnia together. This particular wooden hut is very much like the one that Razz stayed for a short time in with his friends when he very first arrived in Narnia. Razz takes Lily by the hand before leading her into the warmth of the hut, and there they find two little fluffy beaver's sitting by a round table drinking a cup of tea together. Razz exchanges amused looks with Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Very entertaining," he whispers over her._**

 ** _A beaver takes a look up at him in response to his whisper._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah look a son of Adam!" He cries out to him in a man's voice._**

 ** _This must be Mr Beaver. The other beaver who must only be Mrs Beaver takes a look up at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _AND A DAUGHTER OF EVE!" She calls excitedly out at her._**

 ** _Lily folds her arms and she takes a look down at Mrs Beaker._**

 ** _"_** ** _My mum's name was Eve when she was alive how did you ever know?" She questions her out of trouble._**

 ** _Razz takes a look back at Lily in response to her question that she's just asked Mrs Beaver._**

 ** _"_** ** _I believe that they're talking about Adam and Eve from the bible story," Kevins explains to Kettle._**

 ** _Mr Beaver and Mrs Beaver have both now risen up onto their feet from the chairs that they have been sitting on. Mr Beaver winks over at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Fancy a cuppa darling?" He questions her._**

 ** _Lily is dying for a cuppa, and so she immediately nods her head in response to the beaver's question to her. Mr Beaver then turns to face his wife._**

 ** _"_** ** _Fetch a cuppa for the lady love and a-_**

 ** _Mr Beaver then takes a look up at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _What can we get you sonna?" He asks him._**

 ** _Razz takes a look back at Mr Beaver in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll just have the same as my girlfriend please," he tells him in response to his question to him._**

 ** _Mr Beaver then proceeds to command Mrs Beaver to get the drinks for both Razz and Lily. Mrs Beaver makes the drinks by the kitchen area in her hut before proceeding to return to both her husband and her two new guests. Mrs Beaver hands the cups of coffee over to both Razz and Lily, and they both receive them gratefully from her. Mr Beaver gestures both Razz and Lily towards taking a seat down by the table in his home together. Lily takes a sip from her cup of coffee before proceeding to turn to face Mr Beaver._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry for intruding upon you like this!" She apologises to him._**

 ** _Mr Beaver smiles delightfully back at Lily in response to her apology to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _No sorry necessary pettle I'm just ever so pleased that a good person such as yourself came to Narnia daughter of Eve," he says to her in response to her apology to him._**

 ** _All of a sudden a little badger comes hurrying into his best mate Mr Beaver's home._**

 ** _"_** ** _Beaver I have news for you about Tumnas!" The badger calls out at his bessie._**

 ** _The badger and the beaver are BFF, best friends forever. Mr Beaver's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _What news mate?" He questions the badger._**

 ** _Mrs Beaver's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who's Tumnas love?" She asks her husband._**

 ** _Mr Beaver takes a look back at his wife in response to her question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Just this faun a met down le pub le other night," he tells her in response to her question to him._**

 ** _The badger's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Were you bouncing? Were you on one beaver?" He questions his best mate._**

 ** _The beaver nods his head in response to his best mate's question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why aye," he tells him in response to his question to him._**

 ** _Now neither Lily nor Razz can stop themselves from creasing at the beaver and badger's conversation, because they don't expect enchanted creatures in a magical land to be talking as if they are Geordies from the North East England. Mr Beaver's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ya two just mine ya own God damn business!" He snaps out at both Lily and Razz._**

 ** _Mr Beaver then turns back to face the badger._**

 ** _"_** ** _So what's up with Tumnas like?" He questions him._**

 ** _Badger takes a look back at beaver in response to his question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Been captured by the white witch for harbouring a daughter of Eve called Lucy Pevensie!" He informs him in response to his question to him._**

 ** _Lily's now left shocked by the information that the badger has just given to the beaver. Lily knows Lucy off course, because Lucy pretended to be a friend to Lily, and this was only for her to hand her over to the evil Queen Morgana Pendragon. Lily takes a look over at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _We should really leave here, that Lucy girl is bad news," she whispers over to him sounding frightened._**

 ** _Razz realises there and then while sitting on his little chair in the beaver's home hut that Lily has met this little Lucy girl before, and so if they stay here any longer then they are very likely to meet Lucy, and then that'll risk alerting the future. Razz takes a look over at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _We should really go!" He whispers over at her rather loudly and urgently._**

 ** _Mr Beaver has now gone out of his hut to search for the four son's of Adam and Eve who are Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, and the badger has also left the warmness of the cosy hut. Mrs Beaver however has just overheard what Razz has just whispered to Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _What's your hurry dears?" Mrs Beaver questions both Mr Kevins and Miss Kettle._**

 ** _Both Razz and Lily smile back at Mrs Beaver in response to her question to them._**

 ** _"_** ** _We really should be going home," they tell her truthfully in response to her question to them._**

 ** _Both Lily and Razz are tired now and they want to go to bed. Mrs Beaver shakes her head at the two young adults._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please don't leave Narnia!" She begs them both in a tone of mercy._**

 ** _Both Razz and Lily rise to their feet up from the chairs that they have been sitting on together, and Razz takes a look back at Mrs Beaver in response to what she has just told both him and Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well tough we have to!" Mr Kevins snaps out sharply at Mrs Beaver._**

 ** _Lily then rounds in anger on Mrs Beaver as she makes to argue at what Razz has just snapped out at her. Lily smiles coldly at Mrs Beaver._**

 ** _"_** ** _If you keep both me and my friend here then that is a form of kidnap!" She tells her firmly._**

 ** _Lily and Razz both then turn to face one another._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's go!" They tell one another._**

 ** _Before Mrs Beaver can do anything to either force them to stay or to persuade them to stay both Razz and Lily storm out of her home together, slamming the door shut behind them._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins are a short time later after leaving the beaver's home strolling through a wood in Narnia together, they are hand in hand very lovingly._**

 ** _"_** ** _So you met Johnny Taylor and Liam O'Donovan then?" Lily questions Razz._**

 ** _Kevins nods his head in response to Kettle's question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah we had a nice little chat together about you actually," he tells her in response to her question to him._**

 ** _Razz promises himself not to dare let Lily know that there was a time when he believed that she slept around. There are plenty of snow clouds in the sky above both Razz and Lily's heads, and they appear as if they are about to burst open at any moment. Lily's troubled._**

 ** _"_** ** _What were the lads saying about me then?" She questions Razz out of curiosity._**

 ** _Lily knows deep down for a fact that she has never ever had a stable friendship relationship with Johnny Taylor before. Razz takes a look back at Lily in response to her question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _They both love you very much, but not as much as I do," he tells her in response to her question to him._**

 ** _Lily knows for a fact that many people who she loves also have feelings of love towards her in return. The snow clouds suddenly burst open._**

 ** _"_** ** _WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS COLDNESS!" Lily cries out at her bloke at the top of her voice._**

 ** _At the moment Razz fears that there's no escape from the storm. The snow comes pounding down heavily. Both Razz and Lily begin to hurry racing across the deep snow together, and then finally they come to a mysterious red door that is standing completely alone in the middle of the dark wood. Lily takes a look both quickly and urgently from the door to Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _I saw it on this TV programme called Once Upon a Time if you unlock a strange red door that stands alone in the middle of a wood, then you travel to another land, another realm!" She calls out to him._**

 ** _Razz listens to what his girl has just called out to him with great interest. Razz then steps towards the red door, and he kicks it forceful ably open. The red door swings open, and Razz takes a look back at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on then!" He shouts out at her._**

 ** _Lily is however hesitant about going through the red door, because she has absolutely no idea at all after all just where about it leads to. Lily rounds on Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _We should stop ourselves now before it's too late, because if we step through that door then it could be extremely dangerous for us!" She warns him through fear._**

 ** _Lily knows that she isn't going to be much use to either herself or to Razz trying to protect them both without the use of her magic, because it's been taken away from her by her enemy's evil power after all. Both Lily and Razz suddenly hear movement coming from behind them, and they both quickly turn round to find a pack of wolves hurrying towards them growling sharply at them. Lily and Razz both then turn back to face one another, and they shrug their shoulders at one another._**

 ** _"_** ** _NEW REALM IT SHALL BE THEN!" Both Kettle and Kevins cry out at one another before diving themselves through the open red door._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _However, this new realm that both Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins are now in doesn't seem to be much different from the other realm that they have just left together, and the reason for that is that both Lily and Razz still find themselves surrounded by deep thick freezing cold snow. Both Lily and Razz then shake their heads in anger at one another._**

 ** _"_** ** _No escape from the storm around us!" They both declare to one another._**

 ** _Neither Lily and nor Razz can escape the curse of the freezing cold snow around them. Razz places his two arms lovingly around Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry it's alright; we'll find a way of going home soon!" He promises her lovingly._**

 ** _Razz then kisses Lily romantically on her head. It seems that both Mr Kevins and Miss Kettle are in a dark cold village now that is surrounded by deep thick snow. Razz takes Lily lovingly by the hand, and he proceeds to lead her further into the village. There are people all around them busying themselves with their everyday lives, and that is by chopping down firewood and selling candle sticks and snuggle blankets at market stalls. Razz knows that both he and Lily aren't in Narnia anymore now, because he knows that there are hardly any people in the enchanted realm Narnia, and he can tell that by the way in which the talking animals back there were so surprised to find themselves coming across both a son of Adam and a daughter of Eve. Lily smiles when she sees a small group of little children dancing together on the street as she passes them. Lily really loves children, and she would really like to be a children's primary school teacher._**

 ** _"_** ** _I wonder where on earth we are!" Razz cries out to Lily in a tone of excitement as they continue to stroll through the many streets in the village together._**

 ** _Kettle shakes her head back at Kevins in response to what he has just cried out at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't think we're on earth hunny," Lily says simply to Razz._**

 ** _By reaching the very end of the busy little village now, they can both suddenly see a gigantic looking palace, appearing to be staring down at them both from a short distance away. Razz comes to a conclusion._**

 ** _"_** ** _That palace over there is where we really need to be! We need to find out who's in charge here!" He cries out at Lily._**

 ** _She nods her head in agreement to what he has just cried out at her. All of a sudden a man passes them riding a horse, and he takes a look down at the both of them._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you two going up to the palace then for the big day?" The man questions both Razz and Lily out of curiosity._**

 ** _Both Lily and Razz exchange troubled looks together in response to what the man has just questioned them both about, because they are both left wondering just what the big day could possibly be. The man is left shocked by the looks of surprise staring back at him on both Lily and Razz's faces._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah come on guys, Queen Elsa's coronation day, come on, are you going to attend the feast tonight?" The man questions the two new strangers to this rather odd land._**

 ** _Neither Lily nor Razz knows what to say, but Lily however has only just realised where they both are. Lily knows that she and her boyfriend both now must only be in a place called Arendelle, and that is a place Lily knows from a Disney movie called Frozen. Lily smiles back at the man in response to what he has just questioned her about._**

 ** _"_** ** _Wouldn't miss it," she tells him in response to his question to her and Razz._**

 ** _The man is left so incredibly happy by what Lily has just told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh great, fantastic, you and your brother may come with me to the palace then," he says to her in response to what she has just told him._**

 ** _Lily is left excited now to suddenly find herself caught up in her favourite Disney film. Lily shrugs her shoulders back at the man in response to what he has just said to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let us go to the palace then," she tells him in response to what he has just said to her._**

 ** _Lily is now feeling even more excited now than before to realise that she is just about to meet Queen Elsa. Lily and Razz have both now welcomed themselves into the new world of Frozen._**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES_**

 ** _(2014 EDITION)_**

 ** _SERIES 2 EPISODE 20_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Well aren't we all now in for a little end of series treat! I'd very much like to welcome you into the world of Frozen! The Kingdom of Arendelle is now bursting full of excitement, and this is as it is preparing eagerly waiting for Elsa's coronation to become Queen! Oh yes she is just about to become Queen, and both Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins who are strangers to this new land that they have suddenly just found themselves in are going to attend her coronation. For the first time in forever so it seems that both Lily and Razz have found their way into Arendelle._**

 ** _Both Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins are now making their way towards the palace in Arendelle with a strange man. They have joined themselves up along with a stranger, but however the question remains can he actually be trusted? Both Kettle and Kevins are walking hand in hand with one another. They are just ever so happy that they are finally reunited with her. There have been many moments in her life over the past couple of months that Lily believed that she would never be able to see Razz again, but now however she has seen him again, and hopefully chances are that they are back together for a good long while now, and so get in with excitement of the possibility of that news becoming true! Lily takes a look over at the man who is guiding them towards the palace._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who are you?" She questions him._**

 ** _The man smiles back at Lily in response to her question as he turns on the spot to face her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I am Prince Hans!" He informs her in response to her question to him._**

 ** _Lily is left shocked now to find herself facing this evil Frozen character. She rounds in anger on the evil Prince._**

 ** _"_** ** _Get away from us!" Lily snaps out in a sharp tone of anger at Hans._**

 ** _The Prince all of a sudden withdraws a white shiny sword from his cloak, and he points it in anger towards the direction of Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hold your tongue! How dare you address me in that way! I will have your head for that girl!" Prince Hans yells out at Kettle in a hateful tone of aggression and disbelief._**

 ** _Hans can't believe just how rude some people can be, and what little respect it is that they can have for others. Razz rounds in anger on the Prince._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't you dare touch her or you'll have me to answer to!" He warns him in a sharp powerful tone of anger._**

 ** _Razz still has his own sword attached onto his belt, and Lily also has her own sword attached onto her own belt. Razz quickly withdraws his sword from where it was placed securely fastened onto his belt, just as Prince Hans is about to run Lily through with his sword, and Razz meets the evil Prince in anger with his sword. Lily then realises much to her horror that both her and her boyfriend have started to mess and ruin the timeline of the characters from Frozen._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Razz Kevins has now found himself all of a sudden caught up in a fierce sword fight with Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. The Prince unfortunately seems to be winning the fight._**

 ** _"_** ** _Razz we really need to go home now please!" Lily calls out to her boyfriend in a sharp tone of urgency._**

 ** _However it's no use, and Razz just continues to fight back against the evil cold hearted Prince with everything that he has. Lily knows that if she was to withdraw her own sword from her belt, and to help Razz in his battle against Hans, then the evil Prince will fall, and if Hans was to die then the whole of the movie Frozen would be messed up, and then that would mess the world that Lily is fighting just so hard to get back to will be messed up, because Lily knows that the earth without Frozen will be a very strange place._**

 ** _However the battle between both Razz Kevins and Prince Hans is broken up by some guards from the palace Arendelle who come hurrying out of the castle together, and they command the two men to stop fighting one another with the warning that if they continue to do then they will both be banished from the kingdom. Prince Hans and Razz are then led away from one another in the palace grounds. Both Razz and Lily head to the top end of the palace grounds far away from where Hans is. Lily turns to face Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _You know where we are now don't you? She questions him._**

 ** _Razz shakes his head in response to Lily's question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _No but why are you so excited about where we are?" He asks her in response to her question to him._**

 ** _Lily gives Razz a friendly slap on the arm._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eee you and your lack of knowledge on films amazes me!" She snaps out at him._**

 ** _Lily knows that Razz must be one of the only ones on planet earth who has failed to have seen the film Frozen. Suddenly the gates of the palace Arendelle burst open, and drums start to play out bouncing throughout the courtyard outside the palace. Elsa is about to become Queen._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Lily Kettle can't actually quite believe that she's here in Arendelle to witness this moment. Lily is a huge fan of the Disney movie Frozen, and she's watched it many times before in the past in both her home back in Living village, and also it was one of the favourite films that both her and her friends used to watch back at the Dumping Ground. Elsa appears out of the palace now dressed in her ironic blue robes. Wow, Lily thinks to herself. Razz seems to be much less impressed by where he is and what is going on than Lily is. Crowds upon crowds of people from both the Kingdom of Arendelle and the neighbouring kingdom's away from the palace have now come to witness the girl's step to become Queen. Lily smiles over at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _We're witnessing Disney history!" She tells him._**

 ** _Razz rolls his eyes at Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _You get yourself excited over the silliest things," he says to her._**

 ** _Lily and Elsa make eye contact with one another suddenly, and Lily can't help but smile over at the future Queen, and this upsets Elsa, because she doesn't wish anyone to face her without her permission for it, because the ice Queen is afraid of strangers to her setting off the storm inside her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Look the other way away from me girl!" Elsa the now Queen of Arendelle, because the Duke of Wheselton has only just placed a golden crown upon her head commands Lily._**

 ** _Lily takes a step towards the Queen._**

 ** _"_** ** _I just want to enjoy facing you while I can your majesty," she tells her._**

 ** _Lily then takes a look at the golden mighty crown which is now sat down upon Queen Elsa's head._**

 ** _"_** ** _Congratulations my Queen," Lily says to Elsa._**

 ** _Elsa smiles back at Lily in response to what she has just said to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _What is your name girl?" She commands an answer from her._**

 ** _Lily then proceeds to tell the new Queen of Arendelle her name. Lily knows that it's only for today that she faces both Queen Elsa and the other characters of Frozen. Queen Elsa rounds on Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _You seem a stranger to this land Lily Kettle! The clothes that you wear are not off this world!" She tells her sounding troubled._**

 ** _Razz stands by Lily's side as she takes to facing Queen Elsa. Lily knows that she is messing up this movie Frozen now. Lily wonders now if both she herself and her close companion Razz have both now been added into the film Frozen. Lily takes a look back at the new Queen in response to what she has just told her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh I'm from another world your majesty, I fell here into the world of Frozen, oh sorry I mean into your Kingdom Arendelle, through a red door from this other world that I was visiting with my boyfriend called Narnia!" Lily explains to Elsa._**

 ** _She just hopes beyond all hope that she'll just simply believe her, and that Queen Elsa will now let both her and her boyfriend simply go home back to their own home world now, but however the white ice Queen chooses not to believe a single word that her new acutance is explaining to her. Queen Elsa takes a look back coldly at Lily in response to what she has just explained to her._**

 ** _"_** ** _You think that I'm a fool don't you girl?" She snaps out sharply at her._**

 ** _Lily nods her head surprisingly in response to what Queen Elsa has just snapped out at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, yeah, I actually do I'm afraid to say your majesty, because I know about what you believe to be your curse, and I however on the other hand see your powers as a gift to you, because you can actually use them to protect your new Kingdom Arendelle and to save lives!" She tells her sounding brave for speaking out her own personal opinion on the ice Queen._**

 ** _Razz is pulling on Lily's arm now, but he soon realises that it's no use at all trying to stop her from speaking out her mind to the white Queen, because she has already done so after all, and so instead of trying to control his girlfriend Razz chooses upon himself to try his best to take control of the ice Queen now. Razz rounds on Queen Elsa._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please your majesty let it go what my girlfriend has just said to you, and please let us both be on our way now!" He begs her sounding scared in a tone of mercy._**

 ** _Razz is terrified now for both Lily and for himself, because he knows and realises that this Queen Elsa has the power to destroy them both. Elsa chooses upon herself to just simply ignore what Razz has just begged her, and instead she uses her powers to make a gigantic snow ball appear out of nowhere in the air just before her, and she sends it zooming rapidly at Lily, and it strikes her full on in the face. After the snow ball has struck her Lily now knows that both her and Razz need to flee out of Arendelle while they still can._**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's go Razz!" Lily cries out at her boyfriend in a frightened tone urging him on._**

 ** _Razz like Lily knows that they really need to retreat away from the ice Queen now. Lily turns back to face Queen Elsa._**

 ** _"_** ** _So long your majesty!" She snarls out at her in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Lily then grabs Razz firmly by the hand, and she takes off running down the courtyard with him determined to escape the ice Queen. Queen Elsa turns to face her little sister Anna who is standing closest to her just outside of her palace._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ready the men! Ride after those two people! I want them caught!" She informs her in a commanding tone._**

 ** _Anna nods her head in response to her big sister's information to her. Anna then turns to face a knight general who is stood just beside her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ready your men then come back and see me here with them!" She commands him._**

 ** _The knight general nods his head in response to Anna's command to him._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Lily Kettle and Razz Kevins are now hurrying well away from the palace Arendelle together hand in hand. They spy a beautiful looking high white mountain a few yards ahead of them both, and they dash towards it together. Reaching the White Mountain now both Lily and Razz take off up it together, and after an exhaustful climb up the White Mountain they reach the top of it together. Luckily both Lily and Razz discover that they are alone when they reach the top of the mountain together. Lily smiles over at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _It'll take Elsa a while to find us because besides there's quite a few places around here where we could be at this moment in time, and she needs to search for us all around there before she comes up here!" She tells him._**

 ** _Razz is troubled as he sinks down onto the snowy surface of the top of the mountain, and he crosses his arms on over his legs. Razz takes a look up at Lily who is still standing before him on the top of the mountain._**

 ** _"_** ** _So what's the deal with Frozen then?" Kevins questions Kettle out of curiosity a little bit, but more out of he wishes to know who he's running from._**

 ** _Lily sinks down onto her bottom onto the snow beside Razz, and she takes a look back at him in response to his question to her. Lily smiles at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Frozen is a Disney pixa film, it's about this girl called Elsa, the person who we have just met together back in that unfortunate kingdom, and so possesses some extraordinary powers known as cryokinetic abilities, and with these abilities she can produce ice, frost and snow all at her own will. One winter night while playing, Elsa accidently harms her younger sister Anna. Both Elsa's parents the King and Queen of Arendelle seek out the help of the troll King, and this troll King manages to heal little Anna, and removes all her memories of her big sister's magical powers. The King and Queen isolates the two girl's in their castle up until Elsa has learned to control her powers. Elsa is very afraid of hurting her little sister again, and so Elsa spends quite a lot of her time alone in her chamber in her parent's palace, and this causes a little rift between the girls as they mature and grow up. However when the two girls are teenager's their two parents die at sea throughout a storm. As Elsa comes of age, the kingdom of Arendelle prepares for her coronation. Among the guests who attend the ceremony is the Duke of Weselton, and he seeks to exploit Arendelle for profit to make money. Anna is just really excited to finally at long last be allowed out of the castle again, and she takes to exploring the town, and that's when she meets Prince Hans of the southern isles, and the two very quickly take to developing a mutual attraction for one another. Elsa is concerned that her coronation will have an incident in it, but however it does not, and everything is fine and dandy for her to become Queen. There's a time in the reception of the coronation however when the prince proposes to marry Anna, and Anna pauses however before accepting this proposal that the man who she has only just met has made to her, but however Elsa takes to refusing to granting her little sister her blessing, and she forbids their sudden marriage to one another. Both Anna and Elsa take to arguing with one another, and this ends up with the reveal to the entire kingdom of Elsa's powers throughout an emotional outburst. Elsa immediately falls into panic, and this leads her to fleeing the palace, but however while doing so she releases an eternal winter on the entire kingdom. High up in the nearby snowy mountains to the castle Elsa creates herself a solitary ice palace for her to live in, and also unknowingly to her brings both her and Anna's childhood snowman Olaf to life. Meanwhile Anna sets out in the search of her big sister, and Anna's determination to track down Elsa and to end her winter leads her to meeting a new friend, and that is an iceman known as Kristoff and also his reindeer Sven, and Anna manages to persuade her new friend to give her a ride up to the North mountain where Elsa is. On the journey up to the North mountain Anna, Kristoff and Sven all come across Olaf, and he leads them to Elsa's hideaway._** ** _Anna and Elsa reunite, but Elsa still fears hurting her sister. When Anna persists in persuading her sister to return, Elsa becomes agitated and her powers lash out, accidentally striking Anna in the heart. Horrified, Elsa creates a giant snow creature to drive Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf away from her palace. As they flee, Kristoff notices Anna's hair turning white, and deduces that something is very wrong. He seeks help from the trolls, his adoptive family, who explain that Anna's heart has been frozen by Elsa. Unless it is thawed by an "act of true love", she will become frozen solid forever. Believing that only Hans can save her with a true love's kiss, Kristoff races back with her to Arendelle. Meanwhile, Hans, leading a search for Anna, reaches Elsa's palace. In the ensuing battle against the Duke's men, Elsa is knocked unconscious and imprisoned in Arendelle. There, Hans pleads with her to undo the winter, but Elsa confesses that she does not know how. When Anna reunites with Hans and begs him to kiss her to break the curse, Hans refuses and reveals that his true intention in marrying her is to seize control of Arendelle's throne. Leaving Anna to die, he charges Elsa with treason for her younger sister's apparent death. Elsa escapes and heads out into the blizzard on the fjord. Olaf finds Anna and reveals Kristoff is in love with her; they then escape onto the fjord to find him. Hans confronts Elsa, telling her Anna is dead because of her. In Elsa's despair, the storm suddenly ceases, giving Kristoff and Anna the chance to find each other. However, Anna, seeing that Hans is about to kill Elsa, throws herself between the two just as she freezes solid, blocking Hans' attack. As Elsa grieves for her sister, Anna begins to thaw, since her decision to sacrifice herself to save her sister constitutes an "act of true love". Realizing love is the key to controlling her powers, Elsa thaws the kingdom and helps Olaf survive in summer. Hans is deported back to the Southern Isles to face punishment for his crimes against the royal family of Arendelle, while Elsa cuts off trade with Weselton. Anna and Kristoff share a kiss, and the two sisters reconcile. Elsa promises never to shut the castle gates again." Lily explains the story of Frozen to Razz._**

 ** _Lily takes now to laying down on the soft snow, and Razz lays down beside her. Both Razz and Lily take a little smile over at one another._**

 ** _"_** ** _We've changed the future of Arendelle by interrupting the Queen's coronation haven't we?" They question one another._**

 ** _Suddenly both Razz and Lily can hear the sound of hoof prints making their way towards them in the snow, and then that leads them to sitting up suddenly in the snow. A carriage is haltering towards them with both a young man and a young woman riding in it, and Lily recognises these two people straight away from the film she watched as both Elsa's sister Anna and her new friend Kristoff. The reindeer Sven has been pulling the carriage. Behind where the carriage has now stopped stone dead before where both Lily and Razz are sat down on the snow an army of horses appears, and an army of knight's from the palace Arendelle are riding them. The knight's are all armed with swords. Lily struggles to her feet up from the snow, and she turns to address Anna._**

 ** _"_** ** _Very well then you've found us now take us back to your Queen!" Lily commands her new acutance Anna._**

 ** _Both Anna and Kristoff then jump down from their carriage together, and they both round in anger on both Razz and Lily. Lily and Razz both just simply allow both Kristoff and Anna to capture them, and Kristoff hauls both Lily and Razz into his carriage trapping them inside it. All of a sudden however the ice Queen appears on top of the mountain before them. Elsa has come to them much rather than them coming to her. Elsa starts to sing a song on top of the white mountain._**

 ** _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.  
Don't let them in, don't let them see.  
Be the good girl you always have to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know!_**

 ** _Let it go, let it go!  
Can't hold it back any more.  
Let it go, let it go!  
Turn away and slam the door.  
I don't care what they're going to say.  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway._**

 ** _It's funny how some distance,  
makes everything seem small.  
And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do,  
to test the limits and break through.  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me.  
I'm free!_**

 ** _Let it go, let it go.  
I am one with the wind and sky.  
Let it go, let it go.  
You'll never see me cry.  
Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay.  
Let the storm rage on._**

 ** _My power flurries through the air into the ground.  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back; the past is in the past!_**

 ** _Let it go, let it go.  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn.  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand, in the light of day._**

 ** _Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway._**

 ** _Elsa shouts this song from the mountain top just as Lily Kettle manages to break her way out of the back of the carriage, by kicking the door roughly open, freeing both herself and Razz from being trapped up inside it. Lily then rounds on Elsa._**

 ** _"_** ** _I really don't mean you any harm, trust me when I tell you that your highness!" She shouts out at her from the mountain top._**

 ** _Elsa rounds on Lily in response to what she has just shouted out at her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Very well then tell me what world you're from and I shall send you back there! I shall allow you to go from Arendelle free with your life spared this time if you just simply tell me which world you're from, but know this and know it to be true if either you yourself or your handsome boyfriend over there ever break into Arendelle ever again then I will have your heads!" She tells her in a firm tone almost screaming out the last part however._**

 ** _Lily nods her head in understanding to what Elsa has just told her. Lily smiles over at the ice Queen in response to what she has just told her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Me and my boyfriend Razz are from planet earth!" Lily explains to Elsa._**

 ** _It's clear by what Lily has just explained to her that Elsa has never ever heard of planet earth before, but however Elsa promises to try her best to at least try and send both Lily and Razz back to their home world, and while she figures a way to send them both back home Lily turns to face Razz while they are stood in the snow together._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you want to build a snowman?" Kettle questions Kevins._**

 ** _Razz nods his head happily at Lily in response to her question to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yes please," he tells her in response to her question to him._**

 ** _Both Lily and Razz then get to work on creating their very own Olaf in the snow. Finally Elsa comes up with the correct magical spell to send both Lily and Razz back to their home world with, and just before Elsa sends them back home she turns to face Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _You are right sweet girl, I should be using my powers to protect both my little sister and my home kingdom Arendelle rather, and rather than noticing them as a curse I should see them as a gift!" The ice Queen tells Miss Kettle._**

 ** _Both Lily and Razz then vanish off the White Mountain together, and they re-appear on top of the mountain cat bells in the Lake District National park in England in planet earth together._**

 ** _Ending_**

 ** _Neither Lily Kettle nor Razz Kevins who are both still together are home in Liverpool city yet, but they are much closer to home then they both have been of late now. Both Lily and Razz climb down the mountain in the Lake District cat bells together, and when they reach the bottom without even thinking they break open into a car, and they steal it. Razz is the driver of the car, and with him in the driver's seat and Lily in the front seat he drives the car right back to Living village in Liverpool city. When the village comes into view Lily turns to face Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Home at last!" She cries out at him in a tone of happiness._**

 ** _Finally Razz is pulling the car that he stole up by Elmtree lane in the village, and both he and Lily depart from the vehicle there. Razz pulls Lily into a loving hug._**

 ** _"_** ** _We made it my girl!" He tells her sounding delighted to be home at last with his one true love._**

 ** _Suddenly Morgana Pendragon appears out of nowhere on the street before them with someone who she seems to have made a new alliance with, and that person is none other than Shannay Ravens. An alliance between both Morgana and Shannay is an extremely dangerous thing for Lily. Lily rounds in anger on both Morgana and Shannay before Razz can pull her back from doing so. Morgana is still wearing Lily's dark black leather jacket, and Lily can see the golden ring of power rested upon Morgana's first finger on her right hand._**

 ** _"_** ** _That's my jacket!" Lily snarls out at Morgana in a tone of sharp anger._**

 ** _Pendragon rounds on Kettle in disgust._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah but it actually suits me so much better than it does you!" She yells out at her._**

 ** _Lily then snaps her fingers in disgust at Shannay while still facing her enemy Morgana on the street._**

 ** _"_** ** _And that is my old friend!" She shouts out at her angrily._**

 ** _Shannay rounds in anger on Lily._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dear Lily long time no see!" She snaps out at her hatefully._**

 ** _Shannay then turns to round on Razz before Lily can say anything at all to her. Shannay smiles coldly over at Razz._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh handsome Razz it's not good to see that you're back on your feet!" She hisses in a tone of anger over at him._**

 ** _Morgana turns to face Shannay._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yeah sorry that was me who brought him back from the dead, because I was hoping that he would come back as a different man, and that he would destroy Lily for us, but now we can destroy them both together!" She tells her._**

 ** _Morgana claps her hands loudly together, and all of a sudden her new dark army made up out of Kyle Kevins, Tracy Beaker and Tom Clarkson appears before her and Shannay on the street, and they all round in anger on both Lily and Razz together. Both Lily and Razz take a look over at Kyle in shock, because they can both now see the red evil staring back at them in his two eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dad what the hell!" Razz cries out at Kyle in a tone of shock._**

 ** _Razz realises in horror that he has no other choice but to battle his father who he fought just so hard to get back to now. Lily and Razz stand by one another's side ready to face the mind controlled Kyle, Tracy and Tom and their two new enemies both Shannay and Morgana together._**

 ** _END OF SERIES 2!_**


End file.
